


Be brave, honey

by funhanie



Series: nypdpoliisipoliisi [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funhanie/pseuds/funhanie
Summary: NYPD:n henkirikosyksikkö saa tehtäväkseen varsin tavanomaiselta vaikuttavan jutun. Nopeasti käy ilmi, että henkirikos liittyy tutkinnassa olevaan huumekeissiin. Yläkerran huumeyksikössä jutusta vastaavat poliisit ottavat osaa tutkintaan.Henkirikospoliisi Charlie Park (Chanyeol) on lentää perseelleen, kun heidän yksikköönsä astelee sama mies, jonka kanssa hän jutteli aikaisemmin Koreatownin puistossa. Peter Byun (Baekhyun) herättää Yeolissa paljon tunteita, jotka sotivat hänen periaatteitaan vastaan. Onko työpaikkaromanssi sen arvoista ja miten kaksikon välille herännyt molemminpuoleinen kiinnostus vaikuttaa yhteistyöhön?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: nypdpoliisipoliisi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123880





	1. Chapter 1

Kadut olivat taas täynnä turisteja, korealaisen kulttuurin nousu oli ruuhkauttanut alueen vallan täysin. Puheensorinaa oli siellä täällä ja jokainen vastaan tuleva katsoi Yeolia vähän liian pitkään. Kyllä hän tiesi olevansa melko vetävän näköinen, mutta viidentoista, seitsemäntoista ikävuoden hujakoilla olevat nuoret naiset eivät arvanneet, että hän oli osa sen kaupungin virkavaltaa eikä mikään helvetin stara maapallon toiselta puolelta.

"Chanyeol!" äidin huudot jäivät ihmismassojen tukkeeseen. "Chanyeol-ah!" 

Kivakan naisen äänen kuultuaan Chanyeol kääntyi ympäri. Hän oli päässyt tuskin kahtakymmentä metriä Viva Polon ulko-ovelta. Mustassa esiliinassa kaduille rynnännyt äiti hölkkäsi poikaansa vastaan ja halasi häntä tiukasti ja pitkään. Siinä kaikkien silmien edessä. 

"Ihan vaan siltä varalta, jos ei nähdäkään vähään aikaan", äiti sanoi ja puristi silmiään tiukasti kiinni samaan tahtiin kuin hän rutisti Yeolia. Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään ja muistutti, ettei hän ollut kovinkaan monen mutkan takana viisi päivää viikosta. Eteläisen Manhattanin poliisitalo sijaitsi muutaman korttelin päässä.

"Yoora tulee viikonloppuna käymään kaupungissa. Pääsetkö päivälliselle sunnuntaina?" äiti kysyi irrottauduttuaan pojastaan. Chanyeol veti henkeä ja vitsaili muorin tiukasta otteesta, ikä ei ollut syönyt naista vielä. Äiti läpsäytti Chanyeolia kovalla nasautuksella olkavarteen, mutta nauroi huvittuneena perään.

"Mä tulen", Chanyeol lupasi ja kääntyi ympäri. "Älä huoli", hän lisäsi ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa. Hän ignoorasi äidin raskaan huokaisun ja tiesi, miten nainen alkoi ajatella aina pahinta, kun hän kielsi olla huolehtimasta. Vaan mikä hän oli asiasta motkottamaan, kun hän tahtoi olla ihan samanlainen.

Syyskuu ei tuntunut yhtään syyskuulta, kun ilman lämpötila oli pysynyt kummallisen korkealla sateisen Nykin maineesta huolimatta. Aurinko paistoi hennon pilviharson läpi ja lämmitti mukavasti kasvoja. Ensi viikoksi oli luvattu taas vesisadetta ja kylmää tuulta. Chanyeol ei niinkään säistä välittänyt, mutta tutkinnan pojat, he ne tapasivat valittaa, jos sade oli kastellut ruumiit. Kaikki, mikä vaikeutti rikosteknisen tiimin työskentelyä, oli heidän sanojensa mukaan "äärimmäisen perseestä". Chanyeol ei niinkään nähnyt asiaa niin. Hänen tehtävänään oli löytää syyllinen ja rangaista häntä lain määräämällä tavalla. Vaan tutkinnasta saadut tulokset vaikuttivat hänenkin duuniinsa... pitäisi kai alkaa kunnioitaa poikia hieman enemmän, Yeol mietti mielessään. 

Läheisen puistoaukion penkki oli varattu. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja vilkaisi kädessään olevaa kartonkista kahvimukia, jonka hän oli varastanut äitinsä silmän alta. Hän oli ajatellut istahtaa hetkeksi seuraamaan turistien leikkisyyttä tai selaamaan instagramia, mutta tummanruskeatukkainen korealaismies oli vallannut sen. Huppariin pukeutunut, lyhyenläntäinen mies ilmavissa hiuksissaan piteli valkoista puhelinta korvallaan ja puri etusormeaan kuunnellessaan, mitä vastapuolella oli sanottavaa. 

"Do Kyungsoo!" hän parkaisi yhtäkkiä ja nauroi perään. Chanyeol hymyili huomaamattaan nähdessään miehen valkoiset, suorat hampaat ja hoikat sormet, jotka kulkivat hänen hiuksissaan miehen yrittäessä huuhtoa kasvoilleen noussutta punaa pois. Chanyeol ei halunnut salakuunnella jokseenkin kovaäänisen miehen puhelinkeskustelua, joten hän päätti sivuuttaa penkin ja juoda kahvinsa toimistolla. Harry Gonzales irvistäisi hänelle kuitenkin, palaisi hän lounaalta kahvikupin kanssa tai ilman. 

Chanyeol naurahti itsekseen kuunnellessaan penkillä istuvan miehen typertynyttä naurua. Ilmeisesti linjoja pitkin oli tullut mehukkaitajuoruja, kun kuunteleminenkin näytti saavan häpeän lehahtamaan poskille. Asia ei kuulunut Chanyeolille, hänen oli jatkettava matkaansa. Lounastaukoa oli jäljellä vielä vartin verran, mutta työpöydällä odotti iso pino papereita, jotka pitäisi käydä läpi ennen vuoron loppumista. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei mitään uutta ilmenisi enää sinä päivänä. Ainakaan heidän piirissään.

* * *

Toimistolla ei ollut juuri ketään. Chanyeol pysähtyi heti hissistä ulos astuttuaan paikoilleen ja katseli ympärilleen epäilevänä. Hän siristi silmiään ja puristi kahvimukia tiukemmin kädessään. Hänen hakulaitteensa ei ollut hälyttänyt koko tunnin aikana, eikä hänellä ollut syntymäpäivää. Kaikki olivat joko lounaalla samaan aikaan tai sitten muissa hommissa. Oliko rakennuksessa ollut palohälyytys sillä aikaa, kun hän oli käynyt syömässä, vai mitä helvettiä oikein oli tapahtunut.

Chanyeol kohautti olkiaan itsekseen ja jatkoi matkaansa kohti omaa työpistettään. Mitä sisemmäs hän henkirikosyksikön toimistoa käveli, sitä enemmän porukkaa alkoi tulla vastaan. Eteisaulan respa oli ollut tyhjillään, eikä se koskaan tavannut olla tyhjillään. Se pisti karvat nousemaan pystyyn. 

Kokoushuoneessa oli jotain meneillään. Verhot oli pistetty kiinni, mutta tv-monitorin valo valui kaihtimien lävitse, jos tarkkaan katsoi. Chanyeol sivuutti asian kokonaan, sillä häntä ei oltu kutsuttu niihin karkeloihin. Henkirikosyksikön johtaja, komisario Ella Smith oli yksi sen piirin entisen aluejohtajan George Marshallin hautajaisten järjestäjistä - oli mahdollista, että kokous liittyi siihen. Ei se ainakaan meneillä oleviin keisseihin voinut, sillä Yeolia ei oltu kutsuttu paikalle. Ellei Harry ollut sitten päättänyt käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja kostaa yhden mokan, jonka Yeol oli tehnyt muutamia kuukausia sitten...

Chanyeol parahti tuntiessaan jonkun pöyhivän tukkaansa. Harryn kihertelevä nauru muuttui hänelle tavanomaiseksi röhnöttämiseksi, kun Yeolin kasvot pitenivät moisesta kohtelusta.

"Blondi ei sovi sulle, honey", Harry sanoi ja työnsi itseään pidemmän, mutta lähes 20 vuotta nuoremman miehen kohti työpöytäänsä. 

"Nuo kalapuikot ei sovi sulle, bro", Chanyeol tokaisi, onnistuen piilottamaan hetkellisesti nousseen verenpaineen leveän hymynsä taakse. Hän vakavoitui nopeasti ja heilautti päätään salaperäisen kokoushuoneen suuntaan. "Mitä tuolla tapahtuu?"

Harryn leuka kiristyi, mutta hän ei osannut sanoa. Arvailuja häneltä tippui montakin, ne Marshallin hautajaiset, uusia työntekijöitä, vieraita FBI:stä, lehdistöä, jotain Ellan omaa... Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään työparinsa vastauksille ja ojensi kädessään olevan pahvimukin hänelle.

"Otapa siitä, niin terävöidyt vähän."

Harryn ilme kirkastui kuin viisivuotiaalla karkkikaupassa kahvimukin nähdessään. Hän katsoi sen pintaan painettua Viva Polon logoa ja hymyili pienesti. "Mitä vanhemmillesi kuuluu?"

"Sitä samaa", Chanyeol naurahti istuessaan työpisteensä taakse. Hymy hyytyi pöydällä odottavan kansiopinon nähdessään. Päällimmäiseksi oli laskettu jotain uutta, päivätty sille päivälle, 10. syyskuuta, tiistai. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. "Huomenna on 911."

Harry mutristi huuliaan, vaikka sitä oli hersyvien kalapuikkoviiksien takaa vaikea huomata.

"Oikeasti, aja tuo kammotus pois kasvoiltasi heti, kun menet kotiin!" Yeol huudahti. 

Vastapäiselle työpisteelle asettuva Harry hiveli vaivalla kasvattamiaan viiksiä ja hymyili niin lipevästi kuin suinkin osasi. "Olet vain kateellinen, baby boy."

Kokoushuoneen ovet avautuivat sälekaihtimet helisten. Chanyeolin ja Harryn päät kääntyivät samaan aikaan siihen suuntaan. Kaksi siististi pukeutunutta miestä tummansinississä puvuissaan kättelivät jakkupukuista naista, jonka kasvoilla oli hurmaava hymy, vaikka kädenpuristus oli kova. Chanyeol oli itse kokenut sen jämäkkyyden, Ella Smith ei ollut mikään kehno yritys parantaa NYPD:n tasa-arvomainetta, vaan hän oli oikeasti rehtiä työtä tekevä poliisi, joka oli palvellut maata ja noussut rehellistä reittiä pitkin henkirikosyksikön johtoon. Reittiä, ei reittä.

Chanyeolin suu sulkeutui hänen nähdessä tummansinisten pukujen rintamuksessa olevat lätkät, jotka kertoivat heidän olevan liittovaltion keskusrikospoliisin palveluksessa. Harry oli nähnyt saman, hänen ilmeensä oli kummallisen kysyvä. 

"FBI? Täällä? Miksi hiivatissa?" vanhempi ehti kysyä ensin. Chanyeol oli vastauksesta yhtä utelias kuin työparinsa.

Kun Ella Smith oli saatellut ison firman miehet hissille, hän palasi toimiston puolelle jalat vetelinä. Chanyeol katsoi hoippuvaa naista ihmetellen ja mietti, mistä moinen teatraalisuus. Ella pyyhki otsaansa nopeasti sormillaan ja huokaisi helpottuneena. Naisen lyhyissä kynsissä oli identtinen muoto ja nudelakkaa. Harry huomasi saman.

Ella istui Harryn työpöydän reunalle ja katsoi häntä pitkään. Chanyeol puolestaan tarrasi kansiopinossa olevaan päällimmäiseen kansioon ja veti sen eteensä mahdollisimman hiljaa. Hän vilkuili työparinsa suuntaan ja pisti merkille, miten miehen silmät tuikkivat tavalla, joka ei yltänyt häneen. Vaaleanruskeatukkainen, pitkä nainen vihreine silmineen ja korostunein poskipäin oli vienyt ison palan työparin sydämestä. Chanyeol oli vähän mustasukkainen, sillä hänen olisi pitänyt olla Harryn huomion keskipiste.

"Harry", Ella aloitti vakavaan sävyyn. "Näytät viisikymppiseltä."

Chanyeol tirskahti itsekseen, hän ei voinut itselleen mitään. Pomo nyt sattui vaan olemaan niin hemmetin oikeassa.

Ella kohensi ryhtiään ja silmäili kaksikkoa vuoron perään. Chanyeol nosti huomionsa naiseen, sillä hän näytti kantavan sisällään uutisia. Polttavat kysymykset sisäänsä jättäen Yeol kuunteli, mistä oikein tuuli.

"Marshallin hautajaisia on siirretty kahdella viikolla. Tuplabuukkaus koitui kohtaloksemme", Ella sanoi ja nousi ylös. "Lähetän asiasta sähköpostia vielä tämän päivän aikana."

"Entä ne fedun jäbät?" Harry kysyi. Ella hymyili mystisesti, mutta jätti asian omaksi tiedokseen, asia lieni luottamukselista tietoa.

Hän kääntyi Yeolin puoleen ja puhui pehmeästi. "Charlie.”

Chanyeol piteli kättään kansion päällä, valmiina avaamaan sen, kummallisen pehmeä äänensävy ei hämäisi häntä tällä kertaa. Ella piti pojat ruodussa ja vaati heiltä tehokkuutta. Ei hän turhaan pitänyt yksikköä koko NYPD:n sisäisen mittarin kärkikolmikossa.

"Kiva tukka", Ella sanoi ja poistui kulman taakse, huoneeseensa. Harryn ilme venähti, kun Yeol näytti hänelle kieltä. Vanhempi kääntyi tietokoneensa puoleen ja rupesi hommiin, sanomatta sanaakaan.

Ellan pää työntyi esiin kulman takaa. "Ja se Susan Hopkinsin keissi siirtyy feduille."

Chanyeol vilkaisi kansion päälle liimattua tarraa. Susan Hopkins. "No voi vittu."

* * *

Chanyeol istui henkeään tasailevan Sehunin viereen ja löi nyrkkinsä yhteen hänen kanssaan. "Hyvä treeni." 

Sehun nyökkäsi pariin otteeseen, lyhyin ja tomerin liikkein. Hän rojahti vasten kylmää seinää ja valui ryhdittömäksi, tapansa mukaan. Urheilullisen taustansa vastaisesti hän vaikutti olevan enemmänkin varsin luiruavaa materiaalia, kuin nuudeli. FBI:n nuudeli.

"Mitä sä tiedät siitä Hopkinsin keissistä?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

Sehun käänsi päänsä oikealla puolella istuvaa miestä kohti ja katsoi häneen tiedät-kyllä-etten-saa-puhua-asiasta -ilmeellä. Lopulta hän huokaisi ja keskittyi juomaan vettä.

Chanyeol pyyhki silmiinsä valuvat hikipisarat pois pyyhkeellään ja siirtyi kuivaamaan hiuksiaan. Nyrkkeilytreeni oli saanut hänet hikoilemaan kuin sika, kuntosalin ilmastoinnissa tuntui olevan jotain häikkää.

"Luitko sen ruumiinavausraportin?" Sehun kysyi, puhuen koreaksi. Chanyeol vilkaisi ympärilleen ja totesi heidän olevan tilassa kahdestaan. Edelleen. Asuinalueen kuntosali ei ollut mitenkään kovassa huudossa siihen aikaan päivästä. Ruuhkatunnit sattuivat aamupäivälle.

"En ehtinyt, nappasitte keissin silmieni edestä", Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän sai koko vartaloa ravistuttavat kylmät väreet muistellessaan, sitä iltaa, kun hän oli joutunut tuuraamaan Davea ja menemään paikalle yhdessä Danielsin kanssa.

14\. poliisipiirin alueelta oli löydetty nainen pakastimesta, oli syytä epäillä, että hänet oli jäädytetty elävältä. Ilmeisesti juttu oli suurempi kuin ensin oltiin osattu olettaa, sillä liittovaltion virkavalta oli vienyt tapauksen heidän nenänsä edestä. Toisaalta, Chanyeol ei valittanut, sillä hänellä oli kädet täynnä töitä muutenkin. Koko eteläisen Manhattanin alueella tuntui olevan liikkeellä jokin buumi puukottaa toisia hengiltä, niin kuin karkeasti asia ilmaistuna. 

Joskus Yeol kaipasi entistä virkaansa 14. poliisipiirin konstaapelina, mutta sinä päivänä hän oli onnellinen, ettei hänen ollut tarvinnut kävellä paikalle ensimmäisenä. Ylennys etsiväksi oli nostanut hänet osaksi henkirikosyksikköä, joka toimi koko eteläisen Manhattanin alueella. 14. Poliisipiiri, Midtown South, oli vain yksi osa laajempaa kokonaisuutta.

"Meillä kävi tänään kaksi fedun agenttia. Smith on kummallisen hiljaa tapauksesta", Chanyeol mietiskeli.

"Koska asia ei kuulu sulle!" Sehun parkaisi, puhuen jälleen koreaksi. Chanyeol ei pitänyt ystävän äänen korottamisesta. Häntä keljutti, sillä Sehun oli aivan oikeassa. Mitä vähemmän hän puuttui asioihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuuluneet, sen helpommaksi hän olonsa teki. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että sen naisen kohtalo herätti hänen uteliaisuutensa.

Chanyeol ravisteli itsensä takaisin siihen hetkeen ja päätti unohtaa työasiat loppupäiväksi. Hän oli vapaalla, nautti ajastaan ystävänsä kanssa ja treenasi menemään. Hän houkutteli Sehunin uudelle roundille ja pisti nyrkkeilyhanskat käsiin. Kuitenkin jo (omasta mielestään) liiallisesta huhkimisesta väsynyt Sehun jätti moiset puuhat suosiolla väliin. 

Chanyeol kääntyi nyrkkeilysäkin ääreen ja pisti mätkien. Mieli tyhjeni aina liikkuessa, endorfiinien vaikutuksista ei puhuttu tarpeeksi. Hyvä olo odotti aina sen rääkin jälkeen ja oli siitä apuakin. Poliisiasema järjesti kuntotestejä aina silloin tällöin lyhyillä varoitusajoilla ja heidän täytyi olla valmiita suorittamaan vaadittu tulos, tai Ella simputtaisi heitä vitusti liikaa. Chanyeol oli kokenut senkin, kerrattain kun treenaaminen oli jäänyt pahan keuhkoputkentulehduksen aikaan nollille. Onneksi Ella oli suurimmaksi osaksi hyvällä tuulella ja reilu johtaja, Harryssä oli ihan tarpeeksi kestämistä. 

Chanyeol pysähtyi ja nojasi raskaasti hengittäen katosta roikkuvaan nyrkkeilysäkkiin. Hän loi Sehuniin kysyvän katseen ja osoitti hiuksiaan. "Olenko mä mielestäsi epäuskottava tällä tukalla?"

Sehun pudisti päätään ja heilautti hiestä kosteita, hiekanvaaleita hiuksiaan. "Et todellakaan."

Hymy levisi Chanyeolin kasvoille hänen kuullessa nuoremman korvia hivelevät sanat. "Sitä mäkin", hän virnisti ja haistatti vitut Harryn muotitietoisuudelle. Hänen ei kannattanut luottaa niissä asoissa mieheen, joka piti kasvoillaan tuuheita kalapuikkoviiksiä. Muuten, hän luottaisi hänen käsiinsä vaikka oman henkensä. 

* * *

Oli jo perjantai, viikko oli mennyt ohitse yhdessä silmänräpäyksessä. Kummallinen kuiva kausi uusien tapauksien suhteen oli saanut arvon työtoverit jo varpailleen, mutta Ella jaksoi muistuttaa heitä, miten viimeaikainen ruuhka henkirikosyksikössä tasapainoitti parin päivän hiljaiseloa.

Chanyeol oli huomannut naisen olevan oikeassa jo aikoja sitten, mutta Harry viitsi kuittailla hänelle jatkuvasti. Sellainen leikkisä push and pull ei jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta, Chanyeolkin oli maininnut asiasta, miten rakas työparinsa yritti vikitellä johtajan pallilla istuvaa Smithiä, tosin huonoin tuloksin. Jäbä oli joskus niin naisen puutteessa, että tuskin pystyi istumaan paikoillaan, jos Ella loi häneen vähänkin pidemmän katseen.

Ella Smith oli siitä kummallinen johtaja, ettei hän pahemmin pahastunut sellaisesta, kevyestä, mutta silti tyylittömän alatyylisestä läpänheitosta, jossa oli puolikova totuus. Sellainen vain kertoi kaksikon hyvistä väleistä, he olivat olleet ystäviä jo pitkään, yli 15 vuotta. Kukaan ei tiennyt, oliko heidän välillään tapahtunut joskus jotain, mutta Harry oli katsonut häneen aina joko haikeasti tai ihaillen, luoja tiesi, mitä hänen mielessään oikein liikkui.

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä seuratessaan työparinsa typerää virnistelyä, kun Ella jakoi hänelle ohjeita. Harry näytti tajunneen charminsa vahvistuvan, kun kasvoilla oli korkeintaan siisti, mutta miehekäs sänki, ei niitä tuuheita puikkoja, joiden kasvattamiseen oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa.

"Tiedättekös, pojat, mikä olisi hirveintä ikinä?" Ella kysyi astellessaan lähemmäs Chanyeolin ja hänen parinsa työtilaa. Harry kulki naisen rinnalla ja piteli huomionsa täysin hänessä. Kummaa kyllä, Chanyeol ei ollut yhtään mustasukkainen, vaikka vanhemman huomiosta tykkäsikin.

"Kerro, toki", Chanyeol sanoi, yrittäen keskittyä samalla edessään olevaan tutkintamateriaaliin. Hän oli käynyt puhelinnumeroita läpi jo tunteja ja rivit alkoivat hyppiä ikävästi jo silmissä. Onneksi Sehun oli luvannut tavata hänet Viva Polossa lounasaikaan, kolmen vartin kuluttua!

"Joo, kerro, toki", Harry henkäisi istuessaan pöytänsä taakse. 

"Seurustella kollegan kanssa", Ella Smith tipautti. Hän hymyili tyytyväisenä nähdessään Harryn ilmeen valahtavan pois hänen sänkisiltä kasvoiltaan. Jotenkin kummasti, Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä. Hän ei kestänyt ajatusta kantaa huolta kumppanistakin, kun omassa työparissakin oli jo paljon vastuuta. Oli hirvittävä ajatus joutua kentälle, jos siellä sattuisikin jotain. Jos hän saisi päättää, hän ei koskaan haluaisi nähdä vierestä, kun oma puoliso jättäisi maallisen maailman ja vielä kesken työtehtävän. Sellainen olisi aivan liikaa.

"Damn", Harry irvisti kuullessaan Ella Smithin kannan, joka oli hyvin samanlainen Chanyeolin ajatusten kanssa. Hän pudisteli päätään harmitellen ja yritti palata tehtäviinsä. "Ehkä keskityn naapurini liehittelyyn."

"Nyt puhut asiaa", Ella virnisti ja näytti peukkua molempien työpöytien suuntaan. "Hyvää duunia pojat. Tarjoan teille pizzat joskus."

"Sen kun näkisi", Harry sanoi silmiään pyöritellen ja lisäsi rastin pöydällä olevaan kuukausikalenteriinsa. 

Chanyeol oli samoilla linjoilla. Ella Smith vakuutti aina tuovansa heille jotain purtavaa, mutta sitä päivää ei ollut vielä koskaan näkynyt.

Pöydällä oleva keissi oli pysynyt auki jo viikkoja. Uhrin omaiset alkoivat olla jo huolissaan, kun johtolangat olivat käyneet vähiin. He olivat alkaneet puhua jo yksityisetsivän palkkaamisesta. Chanyeol henkilökohtaisesti ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, hän oli väsynyt jo etsimään lisää johtolankoja kaikista todisteista, joita heillä oli. Kaikki mieleen tulleet teoriat tuntuivat kosahtavan heti ensimmäisessä käänteessä eikä nykytekniikalla sellainen enää periaatteessa voinut olla mahdollista. Chanyeol alkoi jo miettiä, olisiko mahdollista, että rikospaikkatutkijat olisivat kämmänneet? Tai mitä, jos ruumiinavauksen tehneen lääkärin lausunto tai tutkimustulokset olivat väärin. 

Chanyeol tarttui pöydällä olevaan lankapuhelimen luuriin ja naputteli pikavalinnan kuolinsyytutkijalle. Hän päätti seurata vaistoaan ja pyytää tulosten tarkistamista, ettei hän olisi ainoa, jolla oli liikaa töitä ja liian vähän aikaa.

"Charlie?" Harry huhuili hunajaiseen sävyyn.

Chanyeol vilkaisi vastapäätä istuvaan mieheen, joka leikki nitojalla. Hänellä oli jotain tiettyä jälleen mielenpäällä, Yeol pudisti hänelle päätään. Hän ei todellakaan suostuisi lapsenvahdiksi sillä aikaa, kun isäntä itse olisi lämmittelemässä naapurin Bridgetiä. Hän oli viettänyt lasten kanssa yhden iltapäivän ja saanut jo siitä tarpeekseen, sillä hänen etninen taustansa ajoi hänet kiperiin kuulustelukysymyksiin länsimaissa nouseen k-aallon suosion vuoksi. Hän oli joutunut monta kertaa muistuttamaan, että hän oli amerikan kansalainen ja poliisi.

"Charlie, pliis?"

"Valitan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tervehti äitiään tapansa mukaan pienellä tervehdyksellä ja syöksyi ravintolan nurkkapöydässä istuvan ystävänsä seuraan. 

"Oh Shaun", hän äännähti ja läpäytti high fivet nuoremman kanssa, intoa puhkuen. Hänellä oli järkyttävä nälkä eikä ympäröivät tuoksut helpottaneet hänen oloaan yhtään. Onneksi äiti vikkelänä kantoi tarjottimellisen sivuannoksia pöytään ja kertoi tofupadasta, jota tänään oli tarjolla.

Sehun hymyili tyytyväisenä ja kiitti jälleen ylempiä voimia siitä, että ne olivat johdattaneet hänet Chanyeolin luokse. Hyvän ystävän kylkiäisenä oli tullut erinoimainen ravintola, joka oli niittänyt mainetta Koreatownissa jo 90-luvun alusta alkaen. Onneksi WTC-iskujen tuhot eivät olleet yltäneet heidän ravintolaansa asti, paikka oli säilynyt alkuperäisessä liiketilassa jo yli kahdenkymmenen vuoden ajan.

"Onko mitään uutta?" Chanyeol kysyi. Sehun mutristeli huuliaan ja koitti vältellä aihetta, hän ei puhunut työasioista, mutta Chanyeol oli liian utelias. Hän halusi tietää kaiken, mikä vaikutti kaupungin rikollisuustilanteisiin ja halusi saada jokaisen pahiksen kiinni, vaikka tiesi hyvin, etteivät hänen resurssinsa riittäisi sellaiseen. 

"Saat pian burn outin. Kuka sitten pidättää kaiken maailman murhamiehet?" Sehun kysyi. 

"Eteläisen Manhattanin murhamiehet", Chanyeol korjasi. Hän tarttui syömäpuikkoihin ja maistoi kimchiä, jossa oli tällä kertaa liikaa suolaa. Hän parahti maulle ja mulkoili keittiön suuntaan. Ettei olisi äitimuori tarjonnut hänelle muille asiakkaille kelpaamatonta tavaraa hävikkiä vähentääkseen.

"Tämän maailman huolet eivät ole pelkästään sun hartioillasi", Sehun sanoi. Hänkin maistoi kimchiä ja mumisi tyytyväisenä perään. Se oli ilmeisesti vain Chanyeol, joka oli suolainen sinä päivänä. 

"Kyllä mä tiedän", Chanyeol huokaisi. "Harmittaa vain, moni jää ilman oikeutta."

"Mutta sä voit tehdä kaikkesi, että omat keissisi eivät jää auki", Sehun sanoi ja tönäisi vanhempaa rohkaisevasti. Kyllähän Chanyeol tiesi sen itsekin. Hänestä oli vain mukava kuunnella, kun Sehun oli niin viisas ja vastuullinen aikuinen. Nuorempi rämäpää oli käynyt pohjalla ja noussut tuhkasta kuin feenikslintu konsanaan, taistellut tiensä osaksi liittovaltion poliisia ja fedun rivistöä. Rämäpäisyys ja hyvät hermot olivat ajaneet hänet rikostekniselle puolelle. Vanhemmat halusivat hänestä lääkärin, Sehunista oli tulossa kuolinsyytutkija, eikä missään pienessä firmassa. Palkka ei tainnut olla liiemmin päätä huimaava, mutta kuka sitä rahan takia muutenkaan... 

"Mitä viikonloppuna?" Sehun kysyi, vaihtaen aihetta sulavasti töistä vapaa-ajalle. Chanyeol näki heti nuoremman lävitse, mies halusi klubeille bailaamaan. Chanyeol ei halunnut, hän oli saanut tarpeekseen niistä ahtaista, hikisistä ja bilehuumeiden täytetyistä paikoista. 

”Yoora tulee Jerseystä."

"Paska", Sehun irvisti. "Harmi."

"Brooklynissä pelataan pesäpalloa tänään illalla. Mennäänkö matsiin?" Chanyeol heitti, ymmärtäessään, miten koville kieltäytyminen yhteisestä viikonlopunvietosta nuorempaa otti. Sehunin ilme kirkastui hetkessä. Chanyeolkin hymyili. Melkein naapurissa asuva Sehun voisi tulla kaljalle matsin jälkeen, jos vain suinkin halusi.

Hakulaite piippasi jomman kumman taskussa. Sehun ja Chanyeol vaihtoivat kysyviä katseita, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei tiennyt, kummalta se oli kuulunut. Molemmat huokaisivat raskaasti ja tutkivat puvuntakkiensa sisätaskut harmitellen aterian kesken jättämistä, kun se ei ollut vielä kunnolla alkanutkaan. 

Chanyeol vikaisi omaa hakulaitettaan, häntä ei oltu kutsuttu. Sehunin ilme puolestaan pakeni hänen kasvoiltaan. Nuorempi työnsi piipparin takaisin takkinsa sisätaskuun ja nousi ylös. Hän pahoitteli suuresti ja lähti, kumartaen samalla myös kahta tofupata-annosta kantavalle Chanyeolin äidille, jonka suusta alkoi valua huolensekaistasta voivottelua.

Chanyeol loi äitiinsä pahoittelevan katseen ja kiitti ruoasta. Äiti katsoi vielä ulos nopein askelin porhaltavan Sehunin perään ja huokaisi raskaasti. He molemmat tiesivät miten hektistä heidän duuninsa oli, varsinkin, kun toinen oli vastuussa koko eteläisen Manhattanista ja toinen koko Amerikan valtiosta. Jotain järisyttävää kai oli tapahtunut. Mutta ei Chanyeolin poliisipiirissä, sillä hän ei ollut saanut asiasta minkäänlaista tiedotusta.

"Syö paljon, poikani", äiti sanoi ja silitti Chanyeolia kevyesti poskesta. Hän poistui keittiön puolelle hitain askelin, haluamatta irrottaa katsettaan ainoasta pojastaan. Chanyeol tiesi äidin huolehtivan ihan asiasta, mutta joku roti. Polisiikouluun meneminen oli ollut hirvittävän taistelun takana, mutta nopeasti vanhemmat olivat ymmärtäneet antaa poikansa tehdä sitä, mitä hän sydämessään halusi tehdä.

Chanyeol tyhjensi mielensä ja päätti keskittyä nauttimaan ateriasta, jonka hänen äitinsä oli hänelle rakkaudella valmistanut. Ellei hän sitten oikeastikin tarjonnut jotain ylijäämäsoppia hävikkiä vähentääkseen. Pihi kun oli.

* * *

Chanyeol istui puhelimessa puhuvan tummanruskeatukkaisen korealaismiehen viereen ja katsoi häntä kiinnostuneena. Tarmokkaasti linjan toisessa päässä olevan henkilön kanssa puhuvan miehen huomio kääntyi häntä katselevan blondin miehen puoleen. 

"Älä anna mun häiritä", Chanyeol sanoi koreaksi ja käänsi huomionsa puistossa mesoavaan nuorisoon. Hän nautti kahvistaan ja syksyn viimeisistä auringonsäteistä, sadekausi oli alkamassa, ainakin meteorologit olivat uhkailleet myrskyjen iskevän ensi viikolla.

"Odota hetki, Soo-yah", mies sanoi ja laski puhelimen korvaltaan. Hän katsoi Chanyeolia arvioiden ja tuhahti lyhyesti, kun suuret silmät tapasivat hänet uudelleen. 

"Baekhyun-ah? Oletko siellä?" luurista kuului. Chanyeol virnisti ja katsoi miestä uudemman kerran. Baekhyun... 

"Oletko uusi alueella?" Chanyeol kysyi, hän ei voinut kieltää uteliaisuuttaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt miestä kuin kerran aikaisemmin, mutta osasi päätellä, että penkki oli tullut hänellekin tärkeäksi. 

"Olen puhelimessa", Baekhyun vastasi ja nosti luurin korvalleen. 

Chanyeol nosti kätensä ilmaan ja vetäytyi ihan pitkän penkin oikeaan reunaan. Hän koitti pitää huomionsa muualla, mutta vieressä istuva mies kiinnosti häntä enemmän. Hän tiesi olevansa röyhkeä kuunnellessaan kaksikon puhelinkeskustelua, johon liittyi isoveli ja muuttokuorma, tummansininen farkkutakki ja korealaiset pannukakut. Paljon kysymyksiä heräsi moisesta combosta, mutta Chanyeol piti tiedonjanonsa kurissa. Vaikeaa se oli, mutta onneksi hänellä oli muutakin ajateltavaa.

Tuttu, musta sedan-mallinen auto pysähtyi penkin edustalle, muutaman metrin päässä kulkevalle autotielle. Ikkuna rullautui alas, sen takaa paljastui tyylikkäitä aurinkolaseja päässään pitelevä Harry, jonka huulet olivat ärsyttävästi mutrulla.

"187, honey", hän lausahti. Chanyeol tarkisti puhelimensa ilmoitukset ja kirosi hiljaa. Hän nousi ylös, ojensi kahvinsa penkin toisessa päässä istuvalle miehelle ja hyppäsi auton kyytiin. Puhelinta korvallaan pitelevä Baekhyun katsoi paikalta kaasuttavan henkilöauton perään ja naurahti itsekeen.

* * *

Viidennen poliisipiirin alueella tapahtui. Grand Streetin ja Mulberry Streetin korttelissa olevasta kerrostalosta oli löydetty nainen pää auki kylpyammeesta. Löydön oli tehnyt taloyhtiön talonmies, joka oli saanut ilmoituksen vesivahingosta. Hän oli soittanut poliisit apuun, sillä hän ei ollut uskaltanut astua asuntoon yksin. Kun tilanteen vakavuus oli paljastunut, kenttäpoliisit olivat pyytäneet lisäapua koodilla 187, henkirikos, ja luonnollisesti tapaus oli kolahtanut Chanyeolin huoleksi, kuten moni muukin juttu viime aikoina. Oliko kollegoilla oikeasti näpit täynnä töitä, vai oliko hän astunut vahingossa Ellan varpaille työpariaan lepytellessä. Sitä hän ei voinut tietää, eikä hän voinut miettiä sitä juuri nyt, sillä kerrostalon kolmannessatoista kerroksessa oli uhri, joka tarvitsi oikeutta.

"Rikospaikkatutkijat ovat hoitaneet osuutensa, käydään vähän haistelemassa paikkoja", Harry sanoi johdattaessaan Yeolia kohti hissiä. Chanyeol huokaili raskaasti. hän ei ollut varma, oliko hyvä asia että hän oli syönyt hetki sitten. Vaikka hän oli uransa aikana nähnyt kaikenlaista, kuoleman kohtaamiseen ei koskaan täysin tottunut. Onneksi tässä tapauksessa ruumis oli kärrätty jo tutkintatiimin puolesta labraan tutkittavaksi, etteivät siviilipukuiset rikoskonstaapelit sotkisi uhria yhtään enempää. Rikosteknisen tiimin johtaja Carl Lawrence, kiukkuinen irlantilainen, oli huutanut heille asiasta muutamaan otteeseen. Ei Chanyeolille, tosin, hän oli poikkeuksellinen osatessaan pysyä poissa rikospaikkatutkijoiden tieltä. Hän oli saanut oman saarnansa Sehunilta.

Harry seisoi hierarkiassa ylimmäisenä. Chanyeol otti ohjeet vastaan ja valmistautui henkisesti kohtaamaan sen kauheuden, mitä yläkerrasta löytyisi.

Lawrence otti etsiväkaksikon vastaan infodumppaamalla kaiken jo tietämänsä kaksikon niskaan. Hän ojensi rikispaikalta otettuja valokuvia täynnä olevan tabletin Harrylle ja kertoi uhrista niin hyvin kuin siinä hetkessä suinkin osasi. Onneksi Chanyeol oli valmiina, kynä ja muistikirja kourassa. Hän ei aikonut ottaa vastuuta tutkintapöytäkirjan kasaamisesta, Harry saisi hoitaa sen puolen tällä kertaa. Chanyeol oli päättänyt keskittyä ratkomaan jo avoinna olevia juttuja, tai hän ei saisi mielenrauhaa.

"Uhriksi on joutunut 23-vuotias nainen, asunnon vuokraaja Amy Lloyd, joka löydettiin kylpyhuoneesta kuolleena. Kuolinsyyksi epäillään iskua päähän, kyseessä tylppä esine kallon vammasta päätellen. Kamppailun jälkiä, luultavasti ennen iskua. Kylpyammeeseen valunut vesi sekoittui vereen ja koska hanat oli jätetty päälle, näky on, noh, voitte varmasti arvata..." 

Chanyeol pyöritteli silmiään Carlin puheille. Hän oli pahalla päällä, sillä kylpyhuoneessa lillunut vesi oli vienyt osan todisteista.

Harry ojensi tabletin Yeolille ja antoi Chanyeolin selata kuvat läpi. Vaalea nainen blondatuissa hiuksissa makasi ylitsetulvivassa kylpyammeessa veristä päätä roikottaen. Kuvista paljastui, miten ammeen edestä sivuun vedetty suihkuverho repsotti ihan kuin siitä olisi tarrattu kiinni hädän hetkellä. Tavarat, kuten shampoopullot ja altaan reunoilla olevat putelit olivat maassa, märkinä yli tulvineesta vedestä. Kuten myös maassa oleva pyyhe, yhtenä myttynä.

Chanyeol sai tehtäväkseen kuulustella tapauksen silminnäkijöitä ja ottaa lausunnot, kun Harry keskittyi yhteistyöhön rikospaikkatutkijoiden kanssa. Hänellä olikin enemmän ammattitaitoa lepytellä kuumana käyvää irlantilaista. Chanyeol ei halunnut sitä ääneen myöntää, mutta hän vähän pelkäsi herra Lawrencea. Erityisesti, jos hän oli hyvällä tuulella.

"Park", jostain huudahdettiin. Chanyeol kohotti päätään ja katsoi luokseen kävelevää, virkapukuista naista, jonka kasvoilla oli iloinen ilme. Maria Carelina oli noin kolmenkymmenen ikäinen konstaapeli, joka oli toiminut hänen kanssaan Midtown Southin polisiipiirissä. Muutamaa vuotta aikaisemmin valmistunut poliisinainen oli näköjään vaihtanut piiriä, mutta pysynyt kenttähommissa.

"Ai, kiva nähdä", Chanyeol sanoi ja kyseli tapauksesta. Marian uteliaisuus oli kohdennettu enemmänkin Chanyeolin nykytilanteeseen, aikaa viime jutustelusta oli vierähtänyt varmaan jo kymmenkunta kuukautta. Viidennen poliisipiirin keissit eivät sattuneet Yeolin kohdalle kovinkaan monesti, päivä oli siitä harvinainen.

"Naisparka joutui uhriksi kesken kylvyn", Maria huokaisi myötätuntoisesti. Hänen olemuksensa koheni kuitenkin nopeasti. Chanyeol oli siitä kiitollinen, hän halusi asiat pakettiin rikospaikalla mahdollisimman nopeasti, että hän pääsisi takaisin asemalle. Hän vihasi toisten nurkissa hiippailua, vaikka se oli osa hänen työtään.

"Alueella on liikkunut viime aikoina aika hämärää sakkia, mutta ovessa ei ollut murtojälkiä. Tekijä mahdollisesti tuttu, mutta ulkopuolista tekijää ei luonnollisesti kannata sulkea pois", Maria sanoi. "Poikaystävälle on yritetty ilmoittaa asiasta, mutta häntä ei ole saatu kiinni. Vanhemmat eivät olleet yllättyneitä kuullessaan tyttärensä kohtalosta. Järkyttyneitä ja surullisia toki."

"Ai", Chanyeol henkäisi miettiessään, mikä moisen reaktion takana voisi olla. 

"Sanoivat "odottaneensa sitä puhelua", ilmeisesti tytöllä oli mennyt alamäkeä pidemmän aikaa", Maria sanoi. "Talonmies tiesi kertoa avaamattomien kirjeiden päätyneen ulkoroskikseen. Ehkä hänellä oli rahaongelmia ja vältteli laskujen maksamista sillä tavoin."

Chanyeol kirjasi tiedot nopeilla sanoilla muistilehtiöönsä. Hän pisti merkille mahdollisesti huonon rahatilanteen, vaikka kämppä muuten vaikutti olevan ihan suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa, siisti ja tavallinen, nuoren naisen asunto. Vain kylpyhuoneessa odotti kaaos, jota ei olisi arvannut siellä näkevän.

Chanyeol jututti myös paikalle saapunutta talonmiestä. Marian puheet vahvistuivat, talonmiehen tarina pysyi samana eikä hän vaikuttanut olevan syyllinen rikokseen. Mies oli hyvin poissa tolaltaan ja kertoi värisevällä äänellä, miten vaikea hänen oli mennä tarkistamaan asuntoa. Ehkä hänen intuitionsa oli ollut oikeassa tai sitten kyseessä oli erityisen hermoheikko tapaus, vaikka kieltämättä alempaan kerrokseen tulviva vesi sai kenen tahansa mielikuvituksen laukkaamaan. Miksi yläkerrassa oli tapahtunut vesivahinko ja mitä oven takaa oikein löytyisi, ne kysymykset olivat ensimmäiset, jotka tulivat myös Chanyeolin mieleen.

"Tulihan sitä actionia tähänkin päivään", Harry virnisti astuessaan Chanyeolin rinnalle. Chanyeol mulkaisi työpariaan tyytymättömänä. Parin päivän hiljaiselo oli tainnut päättyä. Kohta hän saisi juosta pää kolmantena jalkana uuden murha-aallon pyyhkiessä yli eteläisen Manhattanin.

"Vitun hyvää viikonloppua ja sitä rataa", Chanyeol murahti ja mietti uhrin omaisia, joiden arki oli kääntynyt hetkessä ylösalaisin. Kaksikko hiljentyi hetkeksi uhrin muistolle.

"Se poikaystävä täytyy saada kiinni", Chanyeol sanoi. "Ja muu lähipiiri. Heitä täytyy jututtaa mahdollisimman pian.”

"Jep", Harry murahti ja katseli ympärilleen. Keittiön roskiksen viereen oli asetettu numerolätkä, ilmeisesti korista oli löydetty jotain. Yksi kysymys Carlille antoi heille vastauksen. Ruiskuja.

Chanyeol huokaisi ja pudisteli päätään tyytymättömästi äännellen. Carl vahvisti, että naisen käsitaipeissa oli ollut jälkiä pistämisestä. He testaisivat huumeseulan, joka todennäköisesti löytäisi ruumiista jotain. Aika näyttäisi, mitä.

"Alueella on ollut viime aikoina muutamia yliannostuksia, mutta tässä tapauksessa ei kyse liene sellaisesta", Maria sanoi ja asteli palaveeraavan kolmikon luokse. Myös konstaapelin parina toimiva J. Ingwes liittyi joukkoon yhteenvedon läpi käymiseksi.

"Kyllähän tämä henkirikokselta näyttää", Harry tuumaili ja silmäili paikkoja. Myllätty pesuhuone tuki teoriaa. Kylpyammeen yllä olevassa kraanassa ei ollut merkkejä osumasta. Isku oli tullut muualta eikä tekoväline ollut asunnossa.

"Tiimimme tutkii lähialueen parin korttelin säteeltä tekovälineen löytämiseksi. Menee labralla ylitöiksi, mutta sellaista se elämä on", Carl mutristeli ja kirosi hiljaa perään. Chanyeol vilkaisi Harryyn naruaan pidätellen. Taisi nasahtaa omalle kohdalle. 

"Ilmoitamme tuloksista asap", mies lisäsi ja vetäisi takkinsa kiinni. Hän oli valmis jatkamaan matkaa. Ja niin oli Chanyeolkin, Harrysta hän ei mennyt takuuseen.

"Eiköhän se ollut tässä", Harry virnisti lopulta ja kääntyi paikalle tulleen partiokaksikon puoleen. ”Hyvää työtä.” Ingwes ja Carlina nyökkäsivät lähes yhtä aikaa, yhtä jämäkällä liikkeellä.

Kun konstaapelit olivat poistuneet, Chanyeol työpareineen, sekä talonmies jäivätjäljelle. Harry jututti talonmiestä hetken aikaa, varmisti, että hän oli kunnossa ja pyysi häntä järjestämään asunnon siivouksen ja korjauksen. Rikospaikkasiivoojat tulisivat putsaamaan kylpyhuoneen heidän puolestaan, mutta kaikki muu vahinko, joka vesivahingosta ja tyhjäksi jäävästä kämpästä jäisi, ei ollut enää viranomaisten vastuulla.

Chanyeol kävi vielä katsomassa omin silmin kylpyhuoneen lohdutonta näköä, veden liottamaa kylpyhuonetta ja vaaleita veritahroja, jotka veteen sekoittuneesta eritteestä oli jäljellä. Märkää oli vielä, rikospaikkamerkkejä ympäri huonetta. Chanyeol luotti tiimin ammattitaitoon sataprosenttisesti, mutta hän halusi tarkistaa kaiken vielä itsekin. Pelkkää myllättyä rikospaikkaa tarkastelemalla ei voinut sanoa, mitä huoneessa oli oikein tapahtunut ja missä järjestyksessä. Tarvittiin silminnäkijän kertomuksia. Eikä heitä ollut olemassa todennäköisesti kuin vain yksi; tekijä.

"Lähdetään, Park", Harry huikkasi kämpän puolelta. Chanyeol hiljentyi vielä hetkeksi kunnioittamaan uhrin muistoa ennen kuin jätti lohduttoman näyn taakseen.

"Mennään Starbucksin kautta. Mä tarjoan, kun häiritsin kahvihetkeäsi", Harry lisäsi, hento hymy kasvoillaan. Chanyeol tuhahti hänelle huvittuneena ja käveli ulos asunnosta, miettien enemmänkin Amy Lloydin tarinaa kuin sitä, minkälaista moccaa hän tänään systeemiinsä kaipasi.

* * *

Chanyeol oli saanut kolmannen raportin kirjoitettua sille iltapäivälle. Hänen avoimet keissinsä olivat nytkähtäneet eteenpäin kiitettävästi sillä aikaa, kun Harry oli koittanut ottaa selvää, missä Amy Lloydin poikaystävä, Larry Hu, oikein lymyili. Manhattanilaisen nuorukaisen liikkeet vaikuttivat olevan rivakat, luottokorttia oli käytetty ympäri New Yorkin suurkaupunkia ja matka oli koko ajan pois päin eteläisen Manhattanin alueelta. Vaikutti epäilyttävältä, kun siihen vielä lisättiin fakta siitä, että Larry Hun auto oli nähty kerrostaloalueen valvontakamerakuvassa edellisenä iltana. Labrasta ei oltu vielä tuotu valmista kuolinsyyraporttia, oletettavaa oli, että se odottaisi pöydällä maanantaiaamuna.

Ella Smith oli ottanut omat kätöset käyttöön ja hoputtanut parin keskeneräisen keissin tutkintaa. Ilman Ellaa Chanyeol ei olisi ikinä saanut tarvitsemiaan vastauksia niin nopeasti. Nainen oli kuullustellut kolmen eri jutun epäillyt kahdessa päivässä ja saanut heiltä kallisarvoista tietoa, antaen Yeolille mojovan potkun kohti juttujen ratkaisua. Siinä naisen pätevyys työhönsä jälleen tuli todistetuksi, eikä Chanyeol unohtanut antaa kiitosta. Ei unohtanut myöskään Harry, mutta tällä hetkellä oli hänen vuoronsa olla korvia myöten kiinni jutussa, jonka mahdollinen epäilty oli pakoteillä. 

Chanyeolin työpöydällä oleva puhelin pärähti soimaan. Chanyeol tarrasi luuriin ja vastasi reippaasti omalla nimellään. "Charlie."

Linjan toisessa päässä oli ylitöistä kärsivä, rikostutkijoiden johtaja Carl Lawrence, jonka pelkkä uloshengitys sai Chanyeolin istumaan ryhdikkäämmin tuolissaan. Miehen sanat olivat selkeitä eivätkä yleensä jättäneet aihetta lisäkysymyksille. 

"Amy Lloydin päävammasta löytynyt metalli täsmää tiimin löytämään metalliputkeen."

Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat. "Mihin metalliputkeen?" 

Harryn pää kääntyi kohti Yeolia, hänen ilmeensä oli pahoitteleva, vähän nolo. "Sori, mä unohdin kertoa", hän kuiskasi perään, niin hiljaisella äänellä ettei Carl Lawrence vain kuulisi häntä. 

Chanyeol heristi nyrkkiään työparilleen. Hän ei ollut niinkään kartalla, mitä keississä oli tapahtunut, mutta hän oli onnellinen, että heillä jo vastauksia. 

”Mulla on lisää hyviä uutisia. Saimme metalliputkesta myös sormenjäljet. Niille ei löytynyt vastinetta tietokannasta.”

Chanyeol äännähti kuitatakseen kuulemansa. Sormenjälkien alkuperä selviäisi aikanaan, he ottaisivat sormenjäljet jokaiselta lähipiiriin kuuluvalta. Epäilys oli kuitenkin suurimmillaan poikaystävän kohdalla; sellainen päätön pakeneminen pisti hälytyskellot soimaan. Ellei hän sitten ollut kuullut tyttöystävänsä kohtalosta välikäden kautta ja käyttäytyi sekavasti shokeraavista uutisista. Chanyeol jotenkin epäili.

"Naisen verestä löytyi huomattavia määriä heroiiniä", Carl lisäsi. "Ja hän on ollut seksuaalisesti aktiivinen viimeisen kolmen päivän aikana. Ei merkkejä raiskauksesta."

"Kiitos sulle", Chanyeol kiitti ja kirjasi asiat ylös. Hän muistutti Carlia vielä siitä, että hänen puhelinnumeronsa loppui kakkoseen. 

"Mä tiedän, mutta en halunnut soittaa sille hulttiolle", Carl kuiskasi puhelimeen yhtä pienellä äänellä kuin Harry oli hänelle äsken puhunut. Entistä hämmentyneempänä, mutta toisaalta päätään kaksikon väleillä vaivaamattomana, Chanyeol toivotti miehelle hyvää viikonloppua ja toivoi mielessään, että hänkin pääsisi pois töistä ennen neljää.

"Olisi ihan kiva tietää, missä mennään", Chanyeol huokaisi laskettuaan luurin takaisin paikoilleen. Harry katsoi häneen rehellisesti pahoillaan olevan näköisenä ja hieroi käsiään yhteen anteeksiannon merkiksi. Yeol pyöritti silmiään ja vakuutti kaiken olevan ok, hän oli vain vähän väsynyt jo viikon töistä ja uusi keissi siihen päälle ei ollut enää mitään herkkua. Olihan se selvää, ettei juttuja voitu jättää ilmaankaan roikkumaan. Esitutkinta oli tehtävä niin hyvin kuin mahdollista, ennen kuin jutulle voisi antaa hieman pitempää siimaa.

"Heroiiniä veressä", Chanyeol lisäsi. 

Harry näytti astetta kiinnostuneemmalta. "Vai niin, vai niin, että sellaiset tyttelillä mielessä. Ilmankos vanhemmat eivät olleet yllättyneitä hänen kuolemastaan."

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan. Hän ei välittänyt huumeiden käytöstä, (vaikka se hänen arvojansa vastaan olikin), jos sillä ei ollut merkitystä henkirikokseen. Tässä tapauksessa metalliputki oli vienyt naisen hengen, ei heroiini. Ja se, joka häntä takaraivoon oli putkella nasauttanut, täytyi saada mahdollisimman pian kiinni. Se oli kaikkien etu.


	3. Chapter 3

Eteläisen Manhattanin henkirikosyksikön johtaja Ella Smith oli käynyt ottamassa Larry Hun kiinni Brooklynin laitamilta yhdessä Harryn kanssa. Chanyeolia harmitti vietävästi, ettei hän ollut päässyt mukaan, sillä hän oli sopinut kuulustelut oman keskeneräisen jutun silminnäkijän kanssa. Kiinalais-amerikkalainen mies oli talutettu poliisitalolle, suoraan kuulusteluhuoneeseen kahden henkirikospoliisin ja kahden uniformussa olevan konstaapelin toimesta. Chanyeol oli katsonut vihaisen oloista epäiltyä silmiin heidän ohittaessa hänet kuulusteluhuoneen ovella hetkeä ennen kuin helvetti oli räjähtänyt.

Hissin ovet avautuivat, aulaan astui kaksi miestä. Chanyeol menetti tasapainonsa nähdessään miehistä lyhyemmän korealaismiehen, jonka tummanruskeat hiukset oli nostettu pois otsalta. Valkoinen kauluspaita oli kääritty puoleen hihaan, suorat housut oli vyöllä kiinni ja NYPD:n virkamerkki oli kiinnittetty vasemmalle puolelle, ensimmäiseen vyönsolkeen. Hänen kasvoillaan oli totinen ilme, toista kuin Koreatownin puistossa muutama päivä aikaisemmin puhelimessa ystävänsä kanssa höpöttäessään. 

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena nähdessään, miten itsevarmasti mies käveli työparinsa Jason Kaurin kanssa sisemmäs heidän toimistoaan. Harry vilkaisi samaan suuntaan kuin Yeol ja nosti kättään kaksikolle, tervehtien heitä hyväntuulisesti. Ei jäänyt epäselväksi, että Gonzales tunsi heidät, molemmat. Chanyeol ilmeili itsekseen. Maailma oli liian pieni. Ihan vitun pieni.

Baekhyun seurasi työpariaan kohti kuulusteluhuonetta. Hän pysähtyi ovella seisovan Chanyeolin eteen ja hymyili mystisesti. "Kiitos kahvista", hän sanoi koreaksi.

Chanyeol ei ehtinyt reagoida sanoihin, kun huoneessa oleva Ella henkäisi yllättyneenä ja ryntäsi jutulle kuin parempikin tuttu. 

"Peter! Miten lomasi sujui?"

"Ihan kivasti", Baekhyun vastasi ja kertoi pintapuolisesti syyslomaviikostaan. Chanyeol tarttui edessään olevan miehen kaulanauhassa roikkuvaan henkilökorttiin ja murahti typertyneenä. Byun. Peter Byun.

"Byuntae", Chanyeol tuhahti ja päästi irti kollegan lätkästä. Ihan niin kuin virkamerkki ei olisi todistanut tarpeeksi, mihin firmaan uusi tuttavuus oikein kuului.

Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan Yeolin lausahdukselle ja vilkuili hänen puvuntakkinsa rintamukseen kiinnitettyä kuvallista henkilökorttia, joka toimi myös kulkulätkänä poliisilaitoksen tiloissa. 

"Charlie", Baekhyun sanoi pehmeästi. "Missä sun enkelit on?"

"Haluaisitko olla yksi niistä?" Yeol kysyi viekas tuike silmissään. 

Baekhyun sivuutti Chanyeolin sanat ja siirtyi Ellan kanssa sisälle kuulustelutilaan. Hän pamautti oven kiinni Chanyeolin nokan edestä. Syvä hiljaisuus laskeutui toimistoon, jättäen ainoastaan Chanyeolin miettimään, miksi hän ei ollut nähnyt koskaan täydellistä koreaa puhuvaa Byunia aikasemmin talossa. Jopa Harry tunsi hänet, mitä vittua.

Chanyeol ei pystynyt keskittymään hommiinsa koko meneillä olevan kuulustelun aikana. Hän yritti vilkuilla huoneen suuntaan, mutta sälekaihtimet oli pistetty kiinni, eikä hänellä ollut asiaa sisälle ennen kuin Ella Smith kutsuisi hänet sinne. Hän yritti palata keskeneräisen keissinsä tutkintamateriaalin pariin. Kuitenkin sisään marssineista huumepoliiseista lyhyempi ja nuorempi oli ainoa asia, johon hän pystyi aivokapasiteettiaan käyttämään.

Peter Byun... Peter Byun.... Chanyeol mietti mielessään ja yritti muistella kaikkia niitä kekkereitä, jotka NYPD oli järjestänyt. Huumepoliisin yksikkö toimi kerrosta ylempänä, mutta Chanyeol ei ollut tavannut miestä koskaan aikaisemmin. Joko hän oli helvetin sokea tai sitten heidän työaikansa eivät osuneet yhteen. Hän oli satavarma, ettei mies ollut käynyt kouluaan samaan aikaan kuin hän, sillä hän olisi kyllä muistanut, jos joku kadeteista olisi jakanut saman äidinkielen hänen kanssaan.

"Helvetti", Chanyeol tuhahti itselleen ja päätti keskittyä duuniinsa. Niin ne kaikki muutkin tekivät.

* * *

Chanyeol oli käyttänyt heti tilaisuuden hyväksi, kun Harry oli saapunut työpisteelleen. Hän oli yrittänyt kalastella kaiken mahdollisen informaation, mutta Harryllä ei ollut paljoa kerrottavaa. He pitivät Larry Huta todennäköisenä tekijänä, hänestä otettavat sormenjäljet paljastaisivat kyllä, olivatko he oikeilla jäljillä. Oli käynyt myös ilmi, että uhri oli varastanut hänen huumeensa. Se oli tuonut yläkerran miehet paikalle.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Amy Lloyd ei ollutkaan tainnut olla mikään ihan tavallinen tytteli, joka oli tehnyt vain vääriä valintoja. Hän oli tainnut sekaantua johonkin itseään isompaan.

"Oletko kuulut siitä Chinatownin keissistä?" Harry kysyi. Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Sehun oli kehoittanut häntä liian monesti olemaan liian utelias tätä kavalaa maailmaa kohtaan. Jokainen rikos vähensi Yeolin yöunta ainakin minuutilla.

"Kaur uskoo, että Hu on osa sitä liigaa, mikä siellä toimii. Kartelli, se se on", Harry sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäili ymmärtäväisesti. Hän ei liikkunut Chinatownissa, hänen mielestään siellä oli jotenkin kammottavaa. Hän kulki mielummin turistien kansoittamalla KoreaWaylla, lähinnä vanhempiensa ravintolan vuoksi. Viva Polo oli Nykin paras mesta, jos häneltä kysyttiin.

"Hän on tutkinut kartellia yli kolme vuotta", Harry kertoi ja palasi työnsä ääreen. "Onneksi hän sai kaverikseen tuollaisen tehopakkauksen kuin Peter. Ilman hänen aktiivisuuttaan keissi olisi jäänyt hyllylle pitkäksi aikaa."

"Mielenkiintoista", Chanyeol mutisi, ajatukset Byunissa. Hän halusi tietää Baekhyunista lisää. Ja hän aikoi ottaa selvää. Jos ei muuten, niin hän juottaisi Ella Smithin känniin sojulla ja kuulustelisi hänet samalla tavalla kuin nainen oli häntä opettanut. Chanyeol tunsi paikkansa uhatuksi, ja se ajoi hänet ottamaan selvää, mikä piru oli Peter Byun.

* * *

Larry Hu roudattiin poliisipartion toimesta tutkintavankeuteen, lisäkuulusteluja odottamaan. Jason Kaur käveli itsevarmoin askelin Ellan huoneeseen, kun taas Baekhyun oli jäänyt katselemaan ympärilleen kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol vastasi hänen katseeseensa ja mietti, oliko kerta ensimmäinen henkirikosyksikön tiloissa. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli rohkeasti miehen luokse, vastaten hänen kasvoilleen nousevaan hymynkareeseen samalla tavalla.

"Viva Polo, niinkö?" Baekhyun kysyi ensimmäisenä. Chanyeol hölmistyi sanoja, hän ei odottanut, että mies muistaisi kahvimukissa lukeneen ravintolan logon ja sen alla olevan tekstin.

"Vanhempani omistavat sen", Chanyeol sanoi. Hän silmäili edessään seisovaa tyylikästä miestä ja pöllämystyi uudelleen näkemästään. Peter? Peter?! Miehen olemus oli aivan toisenlainen siihen puistoalueen penkillä istuvaan, leikkisänoloiseen mieheen verrattuna.

"Entäs sä, mistä päin maailmaa sä tulit tänne?" Chanyeol kysyi, turhaan kiinnostustaan peittelemättä.

"Californiasta."

Chanyeol siristi silmiään, mietti, uskoisiko hän, vai ei. Täydellistä koreaa puhunut mies ei omannut amerikkalaiskorealaisille tavanomaista aksenttia tai sitten hän oli tarpeeksi taitava piilottamaan sen.

"Länsirannikon ilma ei sopinut iholleni", Baekhyun virnisti ja peruutti askeleen lähteäkseen, sillä Jason Kaurin kantava ääni Ellan huoneesta oli vaiennut kuulumattomiin. Kuulumiset oli kai saatu vaihdettua.

"Näinköhän", Chanyeol virnisti. "Tule joskus käymään, Viva Polossa. Mä tarjoan."

Baekhyun vastasi tarjoukseen puolittaisella hymyllä, kieltäytymättä siitä kuitenkaan. Chanyeol olisi halunnut jatkaa jutustelua miehen kanssa, mutta Kaur tuli poimimaan työparinsa mukaansa. Chanyeol antoi silmiensä vaeltaa lyhyemmän miehen muodokkaassa selkämyksessä eikä haaveileva henkäys jäänyt huoneensa oveen nojailevalta Ellata kuulematta. Nainen naurahti pienesti ja voivotteli Parkin venähtänyttä ilmettä. 

Chanyeol murahti kateellisena ja palasi paikoilleen mieli astetta tummempana. Raaka totuus oli, että Peter Byunin perse oli parempi kuin hänen omansa. Hyvästi herkkupepun titteli.

* * *

Chanyeol lähti töistä tuntia myöhemmin kuin hänen tarkoituksensa oli ollut. Läpänheitto Harryn kanssa oli muovautunut sille tolalle, että eräs tutkintalinja oli ottanut aivan uuden suunnan. Chanyeol oli joutunut soittelemaan muutamia aseliikkeitä läpi, ja sinnikkään hakemisen jälkeen hän oli löytänyt mitä hän oli etsinytkin. Eräs brooklyniläinen aseliike oli myynyt sarjanumeroltaan täsmääviä luoteja erääseen ysimilliseen, jota oli käytetty tappamistarkoituksessa. Hän oli luvannut käydä liikkeessä kotimatkallaan, ottamassa todistusaineiston kirjanpidon kuiteista ja valvontakameroista talteen. 

Hommat rullasivat viimein hyvin. Pienet vaikeudet olivat jääneet taakse tähtien vaihtaessa asentoaan Chanyeolin näkökulmasta suopeampaan tolaan. Hyvätuulisena hän asteli paloportaita alas kohti kellarissa olevaa parkkihallia, hänen menopelinsä odotti uskollisena ruudussaan. Kuitenkin kuntosalin suunnalta eteen pölähtävä Baekhyun kosteissa hiuksissaan pysäytti hänet, ja vielä huudon kanssa.

"Jumalauta", Baekhyun hengähti selvittyään parahduksen aiheuttamasta säpsystä. Chanyeol tuijotti edessä seisovaa miestä suurin silmin ja unohti melkein hengittää. 

"Suahan näkee", hän mutisi nolona ja koitti kiertää miehen jatkaakseen matkaansa, mutta Baekhyun pysäytti hänet laskemalla kätensä hänen olkavarrelleen. Chanyeol tapasi lämpimän katseen, se tyhjensi mielen ja... tuntui hyvältä.

"Se Lloydin keissi..." Baekhyun aloitti. Chanyeol palasi nopeasti takaisin järkiinsä.

"Näittekö sitä heroiinia?" Baekhyun kysyi.

"Rikospaikkatutkijat ottivat sen talteen. Jos tarvitsette jotain tietoja, ottakaa yhteys labraan, tiedäthän sä nämä jutut", Chanyeol sanoi ja luetteli ulkoa laboratorion numeron, joka oli kirjoitettu isolla myös jokaisen toimiston seinällä olevalle ilmoitustaululle. 

Baekhyun naurahti nolona ja nojasi porrastasanteen aitaan. "Mä... en ollut varma, niin en viitsinyt kysyä aikaisemmin."

Chanyeol katsoi Baekhyunia epäillen. Pelkäsikö hän tiimijohtaja Lawrencea. Ei nimittäin olisi mikään ihme.

"Kauanko sä olet ollut täällä?" Chanyeol kysyi, silkasta uteliaisuudesta.

"Yhdeksän kuukautta. Aloitin viime tammikuussa", Baekhyun vastasi, virnistäen pienesti. Hän ei tainnut kulkea kovin etäällä omasta yksiköstään. 

"Tervetuloa taloon", Chanyeol sanoi ja hyvästeli miehen jatkaakseen matkaansa. Baekhyunin miettivä mumina pysäytti hänet kuitenkin muutaman askelman jälkeen. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja henkäisi huomatessaan, miten Byunin utelias katse oli hänessä. 

"Lähdetkö päivälliselle mun kanssa?"

"Olen pahoillani, mulla on vielä töitä", Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti kädessään olevaa tutkintapöytäkirjaa, jonka hän oli ottanut mukaansa lisätäkseen sinne lisää todistusaineistoa. Hän voisi tehdä paperitöitä etänä kotosalla iltansa ratoksi.

”No, ei voi mitään", Baekhyun virnisti pienesti ja toivotti hyvät illanjatkot. Chanyeol jatkoi matkaansa kohti kellarikerrosta, yllättävän raskain askelin. Jos hän rehellinen oli, hän olisi viettänyt illan mielummin Peter Byunin seurassa kuin kämäisen murhakeissin, joka alkoi todiste todisteelta näyttää enemmän tragikoomiselta ylilyönniltä.

* * *

Harry oli flirttaillut Ellan kanssa jo kymmenen minuuttia. Chanyeol kakoi ylidramaattiseen malliin pöytänsä takaa, se aiheutti kummastusta toimiston muissa työntekijöissä. Kummallinen mustasukkaisuuskohtaus ei jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta, Chanyeol ei sitä itse kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt. 

"Mikä hätänä, mussukka?" Harry kysyi, luoden vihdoin Chanyeolin tarpeeksi pitkän katseen. Ella käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja paineli takaisin omaan soppeensa, lyöden oven kiinni perässään. Chanyeol mulkoili työpariaan ja muistutti, että nainen itse oli kertonut olevansa kollegan kanssa seurustelua vastaan. Chanyeolkin oli, edelleen. Vaikka vehtaaminen yläkerran Byunin kanssa oli käynyt hetken aikaa hänen mielessään, ei tarkoitus ollut vikitellä miestä sillä tavalla. Ehkä hän saisi Baekhyunista itselleen ystävän, jos Sehunista ei alkanut kuulua pitkään aikaan. Saattoi nimittäin olla, että Shaun Oh oli hypännyt liittovaltion agenttien rinnalla yksityiskoneeseen ja hurauttanut pääkaupunkiin, aikeinaan tehdä, mitä hän nyt ikinä duunissa teki.

"Älä mussukoittele mua", Chanyeol murahti ja palasi avoinna olevan tutkintapöytäkirjan pariin. Raportit odottivat kirjoittamistaan ja hänen täytyi olla menossa kuulustelemaan Gallangherin sisaruksia, kumpi heistä oli tökännyt syömäpuikon cheerleadertoverinsa rintalastasta läpi sydämeen. Läheisessä high schoolissa oli otettu hieman yhteen, ja minkä tähden. Typerän teinirakkauden. Chanyeolin usko maailmaan oli romahtanut jälleen.

"Noh? Onko meidän Charlie herännyt väärällä jalalla?" Harry kysyi, ymmärtäen jättää turhan lapsellisen lällättelyn väliin. Chanyeol murahti pienesti ja muistutti, että Ella pelasi hänen kanssaan yhtä paljon kuin Harry leikki naisen kanssa. Molemmat olivat polttaneet näppinsä monta kertaa niiden vuosien aikana.

Harry istui Chanyeolin työpöydälle ja tuijotti häntä niin pitkään, kunnes Yeol vastasi hänen sanattomaan kysymykseensä. 

"Mun mielestä sun pitäisi vain keskittyä siihen naapurisi liehittelyyn", Chanyeol tokaisi ja tönäisi parinsa pois työpöydältään. Harry nosti kädet pystyyn ja käveli oman pisteensä taakse, virnistellen ilkikuriseen tapaansa.

"Mustasukkainen, miten ihanaa", hän virnisti. Chanyeol ignoorasi sanat tyystin ja keskittyi vain omiin hommiinsa.

"Fedut tulee iltapäivällä taas käymään", Harry tiesi informoida. Hän oli tainnut saada ensimmäisen käden tietoa kulman takaa. 

"Ja se liittyy muhun tavalla, että...?"

"Ei liity. Daniels oli löytänyt lisää johtolankoja Hopkinsin keissiin. Aikovat jutella siitä", Harry virnisti. Chanyeol katsoi häneen tylsistyeenä, jopa ärsyyntyneenä, kun Harry ei antanut hänen keskittyä omiin tehtäviinsä. 

"Mulla on tässä 17-vuotiaiden neliödraaman purkaminen kesken, ja sä höpiset siitä Hopkinsin jutusta. Mä en ehtinyt edes vilkaista sitä kuolinsyyraporttia. En edes vilkaista!" 

"Chillaa, honey!" Harry parahti järkyttyneenä Chanyeolin nousseelle äänenvoimakkuudelle. Chanyeol tuhahti itsekseen ja sulki kansion että tietokoneellaan olevat dokumentit. Hän piilotti salaissapidettävät paperit lukollisen pöytälaatikkonsa taakse ja ilmoitti lähtevänsä ansaitulle lounaalle. Harry visersi hänen peräänsä anteeksipyyntöjä ja toivoi, ettei hän joutuisi keskeyttämään kahvihetkeä tällä kertaa. 


	4. Chapter 4

Amy Lloydin murhasta epäiltyä, Larry Huta oli tarkoitus kuulustella tänään asianajajan läsnäollessa. Koska Harry oli tutkinnanjohtaja, hän halusi kuulustella miestä ensin. Chanyeolin oli tarkoitus myös paneutua tapaukseen, hän oli mietiskellyt asioita, joihin hän halusi vastauksia.

Se, mitä Amy Lloydistä tiedettiin, oli vähäistä. Collegeopiskelunsa heitteille jättänyt nuori nainen oli sekaantunut isojen poikien leikkeihin. Heroiini, jota hänen asunnostaan oli löytynyt, oli ollut samaa tavaraa kuin Larryn asunnosta löytynyt heroiini.

Huumepoliisi oli suorittanut ratsian kiinalais-amerikkalaisen miehen asuntoon ja lähtenyt todistusaineiston kanssa takaisin asemalle. Koska Larry Hun huumeet olivat todennäköisesti Chinatownin kartellikamaa, Baekhyun oli hyvin kiinnostunut kuulemaan, miten huumeet olivat katuja tallaavalle 28-vuotiaalle miehelle kulkeutuneet.

Chanyeol istui kuulustelutilan peililasin toisella puolella, piilossa kuulustelua suorittavilta poliiseilta ja epäillyltä. Hän oli istunut pöydälle vaikka sen ääressä oli ihan tuolikin, jota sai käyttää. Chanyeol piteli kädessään kulahtanutta ruutuvihkoa, johon hän voisi kirjoittaa mieleen heränneitä kysymyksiä tai muistiinpanoja Larry Hun epäilyä herättävistä käytösmalleista, jos niitä sattuisi olemaan. 

Huoneessa kuulusteluihin valmistautuva Harry nosti peukalonsa pystyyn. Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan, työparin merkki kertoi jotain tapahtuvan. 

Kuulusteluhuoneen ovi avautui. Peter Byun käveli sisälle huoneeseen totinen ilme kasvoillaan, valkoinen, rypytön kauluspaita, helma housuihin työnnettynä, hihat puoleen käteen käärittyinä. Virkamerkki kiilsi huoneen keinovaloissa ja sokaisi peililasin toisella puolella tapahtumaa seuraavan Chanyeolin. 

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä Harrylle ja kätteli häntä lyhyesti, mutta määrätietoisesti. Chanyeol ignoorasi mustasukkaisuuden piston sisässään, ikävä tunne tahtoi nousta pintaan aina, kun joku koski hänen työpariinsa. Kai hän pelkäsi, että Harry tykästyisi kollegaan liiaksi ja haluaisi vaihtaa hänet Yeolin tilalle. Jos Gonzales niin ajattelisi tehdä, Chanyeol pistäisi rajusti vastaan. Hän oli löytänyt yhteisen sävelen Harryn kanssa hyvin lyhyessä ajassa, eikä luottamus ollut pelkästään yksipuolista. Harry nojasi Chanyeoliin yhtä paljon kuin hän Harryyn. Vanhempi mies opetti Yeolille joka päivä jotain uutta hyödyllistä ja hänen kanssaan oli oikeasti saumatonta työskennellä.

Baekhyun istui Harryn vierelle ja laski kätensä mukana tuomansa ruskean paperikansion päälle. Chanyeol puri huultaan seuratessaan eleganttien sormien liikettä. Aika tuntui pysähtyvän, eikä häntä haitannut yhtään. Hänestä tuntui, että hän voisi katsella tummanruskeat hiuksensa puoliksi pois otsaltaan nostanutta Peter Byunia vaikka lopun ikäänsä.

Kuulusteluhuoneen ovi avautui uudemman kerran. Tummakasvoinen kiinalais-amerikkalainen mies ei ollut viitsinyt pahemmin panostaa ulkonäköönsä. Mustassa, ylisuuressa hupparissa ja löysissä pöksyissä tukka sekaisin, varsin tavalliselta näyttävä mies rojahti poliisikaksikkoa vastapäätä olevalle paikalle ja nosti kätensä pöydälle, näkyviin, kuten häntä ohjeistettiin. Häntä seurannut asianajaja oli kuitenkin pukeutunut asiallisesti. Tuimailmeinen nainen oli kaupungilla töissä, hän oli Chanyeolille varsin tuttu tapaus. Hän tiesi senkin, että Lara O'connor oli kahvihuoneen puolella yksi koomisimmista tapauksista, joita Yeol oli uransa aikana nähnyt. Naisen huumorintaju kai kukki vastapainoksi, että hän sai työkseen puolustaa rikollisia. Valtio tarjosi epäillyille mahdollisuutta asianajajaan, ettei jälkipyykkiä tulisi niin paljoa. Oli tietysti niitäkin tapauksia, jotka väittivät pärjäävänsä loppuun asti omin jaloin. Lopputulos oli lähes poikkeuksetta huonompi kuin valtion takaaman oikeusavun käytettynä.

"Voidaanko aloittaa heti?" Harry kysyi, turhia kiertelemättä. Jos hän, Baekhyun ja vastapuoli olivat valmiita, niin mikäs siinä. Larry Hu katsoi asianajajaansa kysyvästi ja nyökkäsi naisen rauhalliset kasvot nähdessään.

"Epäillyn kuulustelu. Larry Hu, Peter Byun ja Harry Gonzales", Harry sanoi napsautettuaan nauhurin päälle. Hän luetteli päivämäärän kellonajan tarkkudella.

Tilassa ei ollut valvontakameraa, Chanyeolin ja huoneessa olevien virkamiesten todistus kävi silminnäkijähavannoista, jos tilassa menisi käsirysyksi. Päällekarkauksia tai uhkaavia tilanteita oli onneksi harvoin. Lisäksi molempien konstaapeleiden housun takataskusta löytyi käsiraudat, jos tilanne sitä vaati. Suurimmaksi osaksi kuulustelut hoidettiin yhteistyöllä ja ihan rauhassa. Larry Hu ainakin oli näyttänyt päässeen eroon aikaisemmasta aggressivisuudestaan, jota Harryn suorittama kiinniotto oli lietsonut.

Harry kertasi tapauksen nopeasti, sitä oli käyty läpi jo viikko sitten, kun Larry oli saatu kiinni Brooklynin laitamilta. Labra oli tehnyt työnsä hyvin ja vahvistanut, että naapurikorttelin roskikseen heitetyssä metalliputkessa oli Larry Hun sormenjäljet. Nyt hänellä olisi tilaisuus selittää, mikä oli ajanut hänet sellaiseen tekoon. Harry mainitsi hänen kiireestään poistua kaupungista, hän ei vaikuttanut haluavan jäädä kiinni ja vastuuseen teoistaan.

"Kadutko tekoasi? Perimmäinen tarkoituksesi ei tuskin oli tappaa häntä”, hän kysyi, katsoen Larrya syvälle silmiin. Myös Chanyeol oli siirtänyt katseensa epäiltyyn, häntäkin kiinnosti.

Larry Hu tiputti katseensa alas. Hänen päässään pyöri jotain, kukaan ei voinut olla varma, oliko se heräävää aggressiota vai katumusta. Täytyi antaa aikaa. Mies puhuisi kyllä sitten, kun hän olisi valmis. 

"Se huora—”

Harryn kulmat kurtistuivat. Chanyeol tiesi hyvin miksi. Vanhempi ei ollut koskaan pitänyt huorittelusta tai maanamisesta muutenkaan. Sanat olivat monesti puukkoakin terävämpiä.

Baekhyun naputteli sormiaan mahdollisimman hiljaa käsiensä alla olevaa kansiota vasten ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Hän odotti sopivaa väliä avata suunsa. Koska henkirikoksen selvittäminen oli tehtävälistalla ylempänä, hän joutui odottamaan vuoroaan, vaikka kysymykset polttelivat jo hänen kieltään. 

Harry laski pöydälle valvontakameran pysäytyskuvasta tulostetun version, joka oli päivätty samalle aikavälille, kun Amy Lloydin kuolinaika. Kuvassa ei näkynyt kasvoja, mutta miehen ulkomuoto, ryhti ja pituus täsmäsivät jokseenkin pelottavanoloisen Larry Hun kanssa. Sama mies samassa vaatetuksessa näkyi myös liikkeiden valvontakamerakuvissa, jotka olivat tallentaneet hänet käyttämässä luottokorttiaan. Niissä kuvissa kasvot olivat näkyneet. Sellainen paikasta toiseen päätön seikkaileminen antoi viitteitä miehen järkyttyneisyydestä, ehkä hän oli shokissa tekojensa vuoksi.

"Menit ex-tyttöystäväsi luokse torstai-iltana kello 23.13, poistuit kerrostalosta puoli kahdentoista aikaan. Kertoisitko meille, mitä sen 17 minuutin aikana oikein tapahtui?"

Larry Hu pysyi vaiti. Harryn kärsivällisyys oli huippuluokkaa, toisin kuin Chanyeolin. Peililasin toisella puolella istuva Yeol liikehti levottomana jo muutaman minuutin hiljaiselon jälkeen.

"Kai sulla oli jokin syy vierailullesi?"

"Heroiini", Baekhyun lausahti väliin. Hänen sormiensa liikkuminen loppui heti, kun huomio oli siirtynyt häneen. Hän risti kätensä ja kohotti asentoaan. "Menit hakemaan omasi takaisin, eikö niin?"

"Se huora—” Larry sihahti uudemman kerran, muttei rohjennut puhua pidemmälle. Hän taisi ymmärtää itsekin olevan syvässä vedessä. Katsahdus vierellä istuvaan O'connoriin vahvisti ajatusta.

"Löysimme 800 grammaa heroiinia asunnoltasi", Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi kansionsa. "Amy Lloydin asunnosta löytynyt kama vastaavat omaa erääsi."

Larryn suupieli värähti, ärtyneisyys alkoi herätä hänessä. Baekhyun tiesi astuvansa Harryn varpaille, jos hän jatkaisi kyselytuntiaan yhtään kauemmin. Hän antoi vanhemmalle tilaa selvittää Amy Lloydin kohtalon ennen kuin hän paneutuisi heroiinin alkuperään. 

"Pääsitkö sisälle luvan kanssa vai käytitkö avainta?" Harry kysyi.

"Amy päästi mut sisälle."

Ulko-ovesta tai asunnon sisältä ei ollut löytynyt Larry Hun sormenjälkiä. Vain metalliputkessa olleet jäljet vastasivat Hun sormia.

Harry nyökkäsi pienesti ja tarjosi epäillylle tilaisuutta ketoa oman versionsa tapahtuneesta, ennen kuin hän alkaisi tarjoilla näkemyksiään. Chanyeolilla oli oma teoriansa. Hän näki tilanteen kulkeneen tavalla, jossa Amy Lloyd päästi entisen poikaystävänsä sisään tavalliseen tapaan. Ehkä hän oli ollut menossa juuri kylpyyn, kun hänet oli löydetty alasti kylpyammeesta. Heroiinin vaikutuksen alaisena oleva Amy Lloyd oli yrittänyt taistella päälle käyvää miestä vastaan, mutta epäonnistunut siitä. Taistelu oli käynyt kohtaloksi. 

"Mistä sait tekovälineen?" Harry kysyi. 

"Amylta", Larry vastasi. "Kai se piti sitä pesäpallomailan korvikkeena, se hullu yritti mätkiä mut hengiltä!" 

Harry mumisi hiljaisella äänellä ja vilkaisi Baekhyunia. Baekhyun vastasi hänen katseeseensa, pysyen itse ilmeettömänä. Chanyeol tiesi kuitenkin kokemuksesta, ettei Harry oikein uskonut epäillyn puheita. Putkessa oli kuitenkin ollut vain yhdet jäljet, ja ne kuuluivat Larry Hulle.

"Miksi hän halusi satuttaa sua?" 

"Koska hän ei suostunut antamaan kamaani takaisin."

"Joten se heroiini oli sun?" 

Larry Hu kohautti olkiaan. Baekhyun tarttui vieressään olevaan mustekynään ja kirjasi muistilappuun jotain. Chanyeol ei saanut selvää, minkälaisia kiekuroita kynä jätti jälkeensä. 

"Tarrasit metalliputkeen ja mäjäytit naista takaraivoon."

Chanyeol odotti hengitystään pidätellen, mitä Larry Hu seuraavaksi suustaan päästäisi. Epäillyn silmissä killsi jokin asteinen paniikki, eikä hän halunnut näyttää sitä tilan jakaville virkamiehille. Larry Hu tuskin arvasi, että hän katsoi Chanyeolia kohti. 

"Kamppailitte vain kylpyhuoneessa. Miksi?" Harry kysyi, pitäen äänensävynsä tasaisen tiukkana.

"Isku oli kuolettava, se kaikki tapahtui niin äkkiä, että tuskin ehdit ymmärtää sen tapahtuneen. Menit paniikkiin ja siirsit hänet kylpyammeeseen, jotta se näyttäisi enemmän vahingolta, vai?" 

Larry Hu ei sanonut mitään. Hän piteli katsettaan edelleen poissa poliiseista.

"Mikä suhde sulla oli Amy Lloydiin?" Harry kysyi. Hän ei aikonut lopettaa grillaamista, kun hän oli hyvään vauhtiin päässyt.

"Seurustelimme aikanaan", Larry sanoi. 

"Miksi erositte?"

"Yksityisasioita."

Harry loi epäiltyyn mietteliään katseen. Hän muistutti yhteistyön tärkeydestä. Mitä nopeampaa asia saataisiin selvitettyä, sitä vähemmällä vaivalla he kaikki pääsisivät. 

"Kerro Amy Lloydista. Mitä kautta hän päätyi niin surkeaan elämäntilanteeseen? Laskut maksamatta ja huumeentarve suuri."

Larry Hu vaihtoi asentoa penkissään. Hänestä oli tullut yhtäkkiä levoton. Siinä, missä hän alkoi näyttää vaikealta, Baekhyun heräsi. 

"Harry... saanko mä?" Baekhyun kysyi. Harry nyökkäsi ja nojautui taaksepäin. Hän antoi nuoremmalle huumepoliisille kaiken tilan, mitä hän tarvitsi. Chanyeolin huomio kiinnittyi kuulusteluun valmistautuvaan poliisiin, vitut epäillystä. Hän halusi nähdä Peter Byunin tositoimissa. 

"Mielenkiintoista, että hallustasi löytyy läjäpäin heroiinia, vaikka huumeseulasi tulokset tulivat ulos puhtaina", Baekhyun sanoi, hento hymy kasvoillaan. "Sä et käytä itse."

Kylmät väreet kulkivat Chanyeolin niskassa, sillä sen hentoa hymy ei vahvistanut se tuttu silmien pilke, vaan tummanruskeatukkaisen poliisin ilme oli lähes vittuileva. 

"Tarkoituksenasi on myydä kama eteenpäin, eikö niin?” Baekhyun kysyi. "Olet ongelmissa, koska Amy Lloyd pölli kamasi."

Larry Hun kulmakarvat nousivat hetkellisesti. Hän halusi pelata yhtä kovaa peliä kuin vastapäätä istuva Baekhyun, mutta hänen kanttinsa ei ollut yhtä suuri. 

"Mistä sait ne huumeet?" Baekhyun kysyi suoraan. "Sulla on yhteyksiä Chinatowniin, eikö niin?"

Chanyeol puri huultaan. Chinatownissa toimiva huumekartelli oli ollut työtovereiden huulilla jo muutaman päivän ajan. Ei liennyt sattumaa, että asia nousi pinnalle jälleen kerran.

"Meinaatko hyötyä kamasta itse vai diilaatko jengille?" Baekhyun kysyi ja huokaisi huolestuneena perään. "Kumman tahansa reitin olet itsellesi valinnut, tulevaisuutesi ei näytä kovin auvoiselta.

Ahin jengi tulee hiljentämään sut lopullisesti.”

Larryn silmissä välähti uudemman kerran. Chanyeolia karmi, Byunin kuulustelutaktiikka oli raaemmanpuoleinen. Hän itse ei olisi pystynyt latelemaan moisia faktoja pöytään. Toisaalta, Baekhyun tunsi Chinatownin huumekartellin tapauksen paremmin kuin hän. 

"Oliko Amy Lloydilla yhteyksiä Chinatowniin?" Baekhyun kysyi. 

Larryn olotila alkoi käydä ahtaaksi. Lara O'connor pyysi parin minuutin taukoa, että mies voisi kasata hieman ajatuksiaan. Baekhyun työnsi tuoliaan hieman kauemmas pöydästä ja keskittyi lukemaan edessä olevaa kansiotaan, joka pursusi paperilappusta isompien arkkien välistä. Kansio oli myllätty muutamassa minuutissa, Baekhyun ei ollutkaan niin järjestelmällinen kuin hän antoi ulkopuolelle vaikuttaa. 

"Ehkä tarkoituksesi ei ollut tappaa Amy Lloydia, sillä tiedät, ettei jengissä tehdä sellaisia amatööritemppuja."

"Se huora söi kuormasta! Se muija piti saada takaisin ruotuun!” Larry parkaisi. "Oli tarkoitus vain hakea kama takaisin ja varoittaa häntä, mutta se muija kävi päälle."

"Kerro tarkemmin", Baekhyun pyysi.

Larry Hun kasvot punoittivat, ehkä sisälle tukahdetuista tunteista, ehkä suonissaan kasvavasta aggressiivisuudesta. Hänen käytöksensä kieli intohimorikoksesta, ehkä hän ei ollut tarkoittanut kolauttaa naista hengiltä. Ikävä kyllä, yksi, päähän kohdistettu isku oli riittänyt vaientamaan Amy Lloydin lopullisesti.

Larry Hu alkoi täristä. Katumus tuli viikon myöhässä, järkytys vyöryi päälle shokin hälvennettyä. Miehellä oli ollut viikko aikaa miettiä, mitä helvettiä hän oli oikein mennyt tekemään. 

Baekhyun oli rehellisesti huolissaan nuoren miehen tulevaisuudesta. Hän pyysi asianajajaa järjestämään hänelle jonkinasteista suojelua, sillä mies oli arvokasta tietoa heille. Hän oli avain Chinatownin huumekartellin purkamiseen, eikä Baekhyun aikonut jättää tilaisuuttaan käyttämättä. Hän halusi lypsää miehestä kaiken tiedon irti, paremmalla ajalla.

Harry kehotti miestä kertomaan yksityiskohtaisesti kaiken, mitä Amy Lloydin asunnossa oli tapahtunut kello 23.13 eteenpäin.

Koviksen esittämisen lopettanut mies huokaisi syvään ja pyyhkäisi silmiään. Lara O'connor muistutti päämiestään rehellisyyden tärkeydestä. Jos juttua yritti lihottaa jollain ylimääräisellä poliisia hämätäkseen, se vain lisäsi kaikkien työtä.

"Olit tavallinen, työssäkäyvä mies ennen kaikkea tätä. Mikä sai sut hyppäämään lain toiselle puolelle ja myymän huumeita. Kuka sut otti vastaan Chinatownissa?" Baekhyun kysyi, hullunkiilto silmissä. Hänen janonsa tietää oli kyltymätön. Peililasin toisella puolella tilannetta seuraava Chanyeol värähti poliisikollegan katseen nähdessään.

Harry joutui toppuuttelemaan Baekhyunin innokkuutta ja sai hänet onneksi, pyytämään pienesti anteeksi. Hänen tarpeensa saada vastauksia oli käsittämätön. 

"Hoidetaan tämä asia kerrallaan", Harry muistutti. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen ja perääntyi lisää. Odottavan aika oli pitkä, mutta lopputulos oli heidän hyväkseen. Ajatuksiaan kelaileva Larry Hu luopui kovasta kuorestaan ja kertoi, kuinka asiat olivat oikeasti kulkeneet sinä lohduttomana iltana.

* * *

Kuulustelujen päätyttyä Larry Hu oli lähtenyt asianajanjansa kanssa samalla oven avauksella Harryn kanssa. Baekhyun oli jäänyt tilaan kirjoittamaan muistiinpanoja. Chanyeol ryntäsi sisälle tilaan ja sulki oven kiinni perässään. Kukaan ei ollut vaivautunut avaamaan sälekaihtimia, eikä Chanyeolkaan koskenut niihin. Baekhyun nosti päätään kuulessaan oven sulkeutuvan. Chanyeol asteli itsevarmoin askelin lähemmäs ja laski kankkunsa pöydälle, Baekhyunin kansion viereen. Tummanruskeatukkaisen huumepoliisin huomio pysyi pitkässä miehessä. 

"Kuulustelutaktiikkasi on mielenkiintoinen", Chanyeol sanoi ja mutristeli huuliaan. "Tykkäät leikkiä pahaa poliisia, vai?"

"Kuka väittää mun leikkivän?" Baekhyun kysyi ja läpsäytti muistivihkonsa kiinni. Hän keräsi paperit siistiin kasaan ja koitti peitellä aikaansaamaansa kaaosta. Yritykseksi jäi, Chanyeol oli nähnyt kaiken.

"Epäiltynne on osa isompaa kokonaisuutta, ja mä haluan tehdä työni mahdollisimman tehokkaasti", Baekhyun sanoi. 

"Hän on juuri kolauttanut tyttöystävänsä hengiltä ja sä pelottelet häntä jengiläisten kostolla", Chanyeol parahti epäuskoisena. Hän oli ajatellut Baekhyunin olevan hieman tahdikkaampi. Hän ei tiennyt, millaista kuulustelukulttuuria heidän yksikössään harrastettiin, mutta tässä huoneessa päti molemminpuolinen kunnioitus. 

Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut kovin tyytyväiseltä Chanyeolin arvostellessa hänen tapaansa tehdä töitä. Hänen oli silti myönnettävä, että hän oli saattanut mennä liian pitkälle. "En yleensä kuulustele murhaajia. Tarvitsen vain kaiken tiedon heti kättelyssä, ennen kuin Qianin tyypit ehtivät pelotella häntä. Jos ylempää ehditään käydä muistuttamassa, mikä homma, leukaperät pysyvät aika tiukasti kiinni."

"Kyllä mä tajuan", Chanyeol huokaisi ja pahoitteli aikaisempaa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut kovistelun perään, hän oli aina inhonnut sellaista tietynlaista hyvän maun rajan ylittämistä. Hän pyrki kohtaamaan ihmiset neutraalisti ja halusi, että myös väärin tehneet voisivat luottaa hänen tarkoitukseen selvittää asiat perinpohjaisesti. Hän ei halunnut tehdä kenestäkään syyllistä väkisin. Ella Smith oli sekoitus molempaa kastia. Hän osasi olla hyväntahtoinen, mutta tarpeeksi vittumaisen kuulusteltavan kohdatessaan myös hän osasi näyttää tumman puolensa. 

"Teit muhun silti vaikutuksen", Chanyeol myönsi ja tarttui miehen kaulassa olevaan henkilökorttiin. Siihen kirjattu nimi ei tahtonut mennä vieläkään hänen aivoonsa. "Peter Byun."

"Täytyy kiittää avusta, Charlie", Baekhyun hymyili, sama, lähes vittuileva katse silmissään. "Amy Lloydin asunnosta löytyneen heroiinin analysoiminen tuotti tulosta meidän hyväksemme."

"Kiva kuulla", Chanyeol hymyili. Hän seurasi kiinnostuneena, miten Baekhyun keräsi kamansa ja poistui kuulusteluhuoneesta sammuttaen valot perässään. Chanyeolin kasvot valahtivat ilmeettömiksi pimeyden laskettua. Peter vitun Byun irvaili hänelle ihan vittuillakseen. Ja hän, jollain kierolla tavalla, piti siitä.

* * *

Oli George Marshallin, NYPD:n entisen johtajan hautajaispäivä. Koko eteläisen Manhattanin poliisivoimille oli annettu käsky pukeutua muodolliseen uniformuun, viralliset hautajaiset alkaisivat tunnin kuluttua. Chanyeol oli valmistautunut tapahtumaan kuten mihin tahansa muuhun juhlaan, missä virallista asua täytyi käyttää. Hän oli käyttänyt puvunpaidan pesulassa, kiillottanut virkamerkkinsä ja lankannut kenkänsä. Harry ei ollut niin skarppina, hän oli hukannut paitansa yhden napin ja istui nyt Ellan huoneessa seuraamassa typerä hymy kasvoillaan, miten komisario Smith ompeli hänelle uutta siihen tilalle. Chanyeol ei voinut ymmärtää, miten poliisikoulun käynyt mies ei osannut ommella itse yhtä nappia paikalleen. Ja hän oli vielä kahden lapsen yksinhuoltaja.

Ella Smith hermoili koko ajan mahdollisesta 187-koodista. Harry rauhoitteli naista muistuttamalla, että kyllä pohjoisen Manhattanin poliisipiiri hoitaisi heidän keikkansa hätätilanteessa. Alueen turvallisuus ei ollut yhdistä hautajaisista kiinni ja tekijöitä kyllä löytyi, jos tarve vaati. Hätäkeskus oli valmis ohjaamaan alueen hälytykset eteenpäin ja tarvittaessa suuntaamaan jutun suoraan FBI:lle, jos kukaan muiden alueiden henkirikospoliiseista ei joutanut saapumaan paikalle.

Chanyeol seurasi työparinsa jutustelua kauempaa. Hän ei halunnut sekaantua keskusteluun, mutta hän ei halunnut mököttää yksin pöytänsä ääressäkään. Heidän oli tarkoitus lähteä samalla autokyydillä kohti tilaisuuspaikkaa, määrä oli olla asemissa ennen kuin saattue toisi arkun kirkosta hautausmaalle.

Hautajaispäivä oli valikoitunut lauantaille. Chanyeol haaveili jo hänelle siunatusta pitkästä viikonlopusta, hän sai olla tiistaihin asti ihan ylhäässä yksinäisyydestä. Amy Lloydin murhatutkinta oli tuonut hänelle ylityötunteja, jotka hän sai korvata tulevalla viikolla. Williams tuuraisi häntä Harryn rinnalla kaksi päivää, sitten arki palaisi jälleen normaaliksi, tutuksi oravanpyöräksi.

Chanyeol vihasi muodollisia tilaisuuksia. Hän ei pitänyt paikallaan seisomisesta, varsinkaan hiljaa. Hänen levoton luonteensa ilmeni aina sellaisina aikoina, kun oli elintärkeää pysyä paikoillaan ja kunnioittaa. Päivä oli haissut katastrofilta jo kaksi viikkoa. 

NYPD oli varannut hautajaisissa palveleville virkamiehille oman muistotilaisuusjuhlan. Yksi Manhattanin hienoista hotelleista oli valikoitunut kokoontumispaikaksi kabinetteineen ja kylpylätiloineen. Chanyeolia ei voinut vähempää kiinnostaa, hän voisi ehkä ottaa yhden shotin kurkkua lämmittävää riisiviinaa ja painua pehkuihin. Päivästä tulisi raskas, vaikka hänen täytyi käytännössä vain seisoa ja pitää kättä lipassa, olla läsnä. Kuunnella nykyisen poliisimestarin puheita ja omaisten tarinoita. Harry oli valittu yhdeksi arkun kantajaksi, Chanyeol oli väistänyt luodin juuri ja juuri. Hän ei tuntenut George Mashallia sillä tavalla henkilökohtaisesti, hän oli ollut eteläisen Manhattanin alueen johdossa silloin, kun Chanyeol oli palvellut 14. poliisipiirissä, Midtown Southin alueella. George Marshall oli siirtynyt osaksi NYPD:n ylintä johtoa, nykyään eteläisen Manhattanin osastoa johti viisissäkymmenissä oleva amerikkalaismies, Thomas Parry.

Ella oli briiffannut henkirikosyksikön hautajaisten ohjelmasta kokoushuoneessa aamukahvin aikaan. Naisen hermostuneisuus ei ollut jäänyt keneltäkään huomioimatta, kaikki olivat yrittäneet muistuttaa häntä siitä, ettei hän ollut yksin vastuussa tapahtuman onnistumisesta. Tilaisuus oli näyttävä ja hieno, mutta ennen kaikkea aika omaisille hyvästellä maallisen elämänsä jättänyt perheenjäsen. 

"Lähdetään vartin päästä. Charlie, mennäänkö autollasi?" Ella kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi myöntyen, hän pystyi ottamaan kyytiin neljä ihmistä. Heidän osastollaan oli 10 etsivää plus henkirikosyksikön johtaja Ella, he mahtuivat hienosti kolmeen autoon. 

"Miksi ei mun autolla?" Harry kysyi hieman närkästyneenä. Ella pysäytti ompelemisen ja kääntyi katsomaan itseään muutamaa vuotta vanhempaa miestä. Chanyeol oli revetä nauruun, kun hän näki naisen nyrpistävän nenäänsä. Hän tiesi jo, mistä tuuli. Wunderbaum.

"Charlien on parempi", Ella vakuutti. Harry antoi olla ja keskittyi katselemaan työskentelevää naista ja hänen täriseviä käsiään.

Chanyeol ei jaksanut jäädä seuraamaan toimiston kyyhkyläisiä. Hän ilmoitti lähtevänsä jo autoon, varmisti, että hänellä oli kaikki tarvittava mukana. Hän poistui paloportaisiin ja hölmistyi nähdessään Baekhyunin suuren ikkunan edessä, katselemassa ulos heräilevään lauantaipäivään.

"Hei", Chanyeol henkäisi tervehdykseksi, sillä mies ei ollut kuullut painavan lasioven narinaa ja kiinni kolahdusta sen kovaäänisyydestä huolimatta. Baekhyun hakkasi puhelintaan leukaansa vasten ja näytti mietteliäältä.

"Hei", Chanyeol toisti hieman kovemmalla äänellä. Baekhyun säpsähti viereensä ilmestynyttä näkyä ja huokaisi helpotuksesta tajutessaan sen olevan Chanyeol eikä kukaan muu.

Chanyeol puristi asuunsa kuuluvaa hattua tiukemmin käsissään ja koitti ymmärtää, miksi Baekhyun oli vielä siviileissä siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Virkamerkki oli pujotettu kaulassa olevan henkilökortin nauhaan, mies ei kantanut virka-asettaan, ellei se ollut nilkkaremmissä farkunlahkeen alla. Kaikki eteläisen Manhattanin virkamiehet vuorossa olevia partioita lukuunottamatta oli kutsuttu hautajaisiin kunnioittamaan entistä talon johtajaa. Koski myös Baekhyunia, vaikka hän ei ollut tavannut George Marshallia elämässään (luultavasti) kertaakaan.

"Onko jotain sattunut?" Chanyeol kysyi varovasti. Hän oli huolissaan, sillä yleensä hän ei törmännyt keneenkään paloportaita käyttäessään. Ainakaan porrastasanteella, ulos tuijottaen.

"Työjuttuja", Baekhyun sanoi, puristaen kännykkäänsä entistä tiukemmin. Näyttö kirkastui, kellotaulun alapuolella oleva päivämäärä oli paljasti puhelimen järjestelmän kielen olevan koreaa. Luuri oli henkilökohtainen.

"Niinkö?" Chanyeol kysyi, venyvä ääni paljasti hänen epäilevän vastausta. Baekhyun ei äänensävyä paljoa kavahtanut, vaan pysyi kannassaan. Hän ei vaikuttanut välittävän, uskoiko Chanyeol häntä vai ei.

"Eräs tuntemani henkilö tulee tänään New Yorkiin. Mietin vain, aiheuttaako hän ongelmia", Baekhyun sanoi lopulta. "Tunnen hänet. San Fransiscosta." 

"Oletko sä San Fransiscosta?"

”Olen.”

Chanyeol hymyili hölmistyneenä. Hän oli aina ajatellut miehen tulleen Losista, hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä hän sellaisen mielikuvan oli itselleen hommannut. Länsirannikko ei ollut aina yhtä kuin enkelten kaupunki.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol heitti, muistaen, kenelle Baekhyun oli puistossa aikaisemmin puhunut. 

"Ei, ehei, ei", Baekhyun soperteli typertyneenä ja heilutti kättään kieltämisen merkiksi. Lopulta hän kääntyi paremmin Yeolin puoleen ja vaihtoi puhekielensä koreaan. "Tunnetko Do Kyungsoon?"

"En, mutta huusit hänen nimeään keskellä Koreatownia", Chanyeol virnisti. "Olin ylittämässä tietä KoreaWayltä puistoalueelle, kun repesit heleään nauruun", hän kertoi, myöskin puhuen toisella äidinkielellään. Baekhyunin kasvoille oli noussut pieni hymynkare, ikävä pilkahti hänen silmissään.

"Meidän Soo..." hän huokaisi raskaasti. Chanyeol ymmärsi välimatkan Kyungsoohon olevan pidempi kuin Amerikan rannikolta toiselle. 

Baekhyun vilkaisi kelloaan ja kirosi vuolaasti. Viimein hän ymmärsi, että hänen alkoi tulla kiire. Chanyeol seurasi huvittuneena sitä hetkellistä panikointia, miten häntä lyhyemmän miehen pää kääntyili suuntaan ja toiseen, miettien, mihin hänen pitäisi oikein singahtaa. Hänen silmäilevä katseensa kävi myös Chanyeolissa, kulki päästä varpaisiin, varpaista päähän ja pysähtyi jonnekin sinne välille. 

Baekhyun siirtyi ylös vieville portaille ja laski kätensä kaitelle. Chanyeol hymyili pienesti vasemman käden hoikille sormille, joissa ei ollut ollut sormusta vielä siihenkään päivään asti. 

"Näytät hyvältä, Charlie Park", Baekhyun sanoi ennen kuin lähti nousemaan portaita isoin harppauksin. Chanyeol tirskahti miehen kiireelle ja ymmärsi viimein jatkaa itsekin matkaansa. Mistä vetoa, että Harry ja Ella sekä villi kaksikko Dave Davidson ja Aaron Daniels (joita myös leikkisästi delta-tiimiksi kutsuttin) olisivat ehtineet autolle.

Chanyeol hymähti aatteilleen. Ihan niin kuin Harry olisi ehtinyt vetää paidan päälleen siinä ajassa.

* * *

Muodolliset hautajaiset olivat aina yhtä mykistävä tapahtuma. Suuri joukko siviileitä, työkavereita ja valtion virkamiehiä kerääntyivät yhteen kiittämään poismennyttä, entistä poliisiyksikön johtajaa hänen työstään ja uhrauksistaan omaisten ehdoilla. Tässä tapauksessa oli ollut alusta asti selvää, että Marshall haudattaisiin poliisivoimien läsnäollessa. Tilaisuus oli järjestetty yhdessä eteläisen Manhattanin sisällä kootun ryhmän ja omaisten kanssa. Ella Smith oli ollut Georgen yksi lempialaisista, mies oli opettanut hänelle paljon hyvää johtajutta. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen, että hän sai olla sellaisessa työympäristössä.

Juhlallisiin uniformuihin sonnustautuneet poliisit oli jaettu kahteen ryhmään, jotka seisoivat salin etuosassa ryhdikkäinä, tilaa valvoen. Oikealla puolella seisovan Chanyeolin silmät olivat liimautuneet tilan toisessa päässä seisovaan Baekhyuniin, joka kantoi muodollisten tilaisuuksien uniformua kuin se olisi kuulunut hänelle aina. Ryhdikäs asento, keskittynyt ja vakava ilme muttei liian totinen sellainen, kertoi hänen määrätietoisuudestaan ja läsnäolosta. Hän ei vaikuttanut olevan sellainen sitä sun tätä -ajattelija, jonka oli vaikea keskittyä meneillä olevaan tilaisuuteen. Chanyeol oli juuri sellainen. Hän oli juuri sellainen, joka alkaisi venkuilla paikoillaan, jos hän ei saanut mitään tekemistä.

Baekhyunin silmät liikkuivat tarkkaavaisina, hän seurasi jokaista tilan edustalla tapahtuvaa tapahtumaa haukankatseellaan. Chanyeol seurasi mielummin häntä kuin arkun oikealla puolella olevan korokkeen takana puhuvaa pormestaria, pappia, läheisiä, kollegoita. Hän ei voinut levottomille ajatuksilleen mitään, jotka minuuttien kuluessa alkoivat muuttua entistä hulluimmiksi. Hän oli vihannut sellaista keskittymistä vaativia koulutuksia ja joutunut monesti kärsimään itsehillinnän menettämisestä, eteenkin armeijassa. Poliisikoulussa hän oli suoriutunut hieman paremmin, mutta silti hänen hermonsa alkoi lyhentyä, mitä pidempään hänen täytyi ryhdikkäässä asennossa seisoa.

Harry mulkaisi vieressään seisovaa Yeolia vaikuttaen tuimalta. Chanyeol pelkäsi, että hänen työparinsa luki hänen ajatuksensa, jotka olivat sisältäneet viimeisen kolmen vartin aikana pelkkää Baekhyunia. Niin typerältä kuin ajatus kuulostikin, Yeol vaihtoi ajattelun toiselle äidinkiellelleen, ettei Harry vahingossakaan osaisi ymmärtää, mitä häntä pidemmän miehen mielessä oikein liikkui.

"Jaksa vielä jonkin aikaa", Harry kuiskasi, yrittäen liikuttaa kasvojaan mahdollisimman vähän. Chanyeol kuuli puoliksi ilmaa täynnä olevat sanat ja rukoili, että se kidutus olisi mahdollisimman nopeasti ohi, että hän pääsisi jatkamaan elämäänsä. Mahdollisesti Baekhyunin kanssa, sillä hän oli päättänyt kutsua miehen päivälliselle hautajaisten jälkeen. Vitut NYPD:n jatkoista, hän halusi privaattikekkerit. Hän halusi selvittää, mikä oli Peter Byunin salaisuus sataprosenttiseen keskittymiseen. Mies oli zen, niin rauhassa kuin ihminen pystyi olemaan. Meditoikohan hän? Nukkuikohan hän? Silmien tarkkaavaisesta katseesta päätellen, ei nukkunut.

"Charlie, pliis", Harry kuiskasi, astetta kovemmalla äänellä kuin äsken. Chanyeol paransi ryhtiään ja päätti olla kunnolla loppuajan. Vaikka se tuntuikin olevan yhtä helvettiä. Ainakin hän pääsisi liikkeelle, kun oli aika suorittaa kelloseremonia. Mutta siihenkin oli vielä liian pitkästi aikaa.

* * *

Chanyeol painoi otsansa vasten autonsa rattia ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. Tuhat asiaa pyöri mielessä, vaikka hautajaiset olivat menneet ihan hyvin, hänen levottomuudestaan huolimatta. Hän tiesi, ettei hän ollut ainoa, jolla oli ollut vaikeuksia pitää ajatuksensa kasassa. Hän ei ollut mokannut millään tavoin eikä käyttäytynyt epäkunnioittavasti. Hän oli itsekin käynyt kiittämässä George Marshallia hyvästä huolenpidosta ja toivottanut hänelle hyvää matkaa. Se, mikä sai hänen ajatuksensa sillä tavalla pyörimään, oli Peter vitun Byun, jonka arvokas ryhti ja määrätietoisuus oli palanut, helvetti vie, hänen verkkokalvoilleen.

Kuskinpuoleiseen ikkunaan koputettiin. Chanyeol nosti itsensä ylös ja avasi ikkunan, säikähti, kun Baekhyun laskeutui katsomaan sisälle. 

"Mihin matka?"

"Brooklyniin", Chanyeol sanoi ja vilkaisi asuaan. Edelleen muodollinen, edelleen kiristävä. "Aseman kautta."

"Pääseekö kyydissä?"

Chanyeol viittoi miehen sisälle ja käynnisti auton. Muita kyytiläisiä ei tainnut olla, he olivat valmiina matkaamaan Manhattanin hienostohotellille juomaan päänsä täyteen. 

Baekhyun istui vänkärin paikalle ja pisti turvavyön kiinni. Hän potki kengät jalastaan ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, rojahtaen penkkiä vasten kuin olisi väsynyt maratoonin jäljiltä. Parin tunnin seisominen oli tainnut sittenkin jättää jälkensä myös häneen. Inhimillisyys oli kaunista, viat tekivät hänestä entistä kiinnostavan.

"Mitäs pidit?" Baekhyun kysyi ja käänsi uteliaan katseensa Yeoliin. 

Leveä, lähes ilkikurinen hymy nousi Chanyeolin kasvoille. "Sustako?"

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja korjasi tarkoittavansa hautajaistapahtumaa. Puolittainen hymy ei kuitenkaan pysynyt poissa hänen kasvoiltaan.

"En mä tiedä, huomasin vain sut", Chanyeol virnisti, välittämättä lipevistä sanoistaan. 

"Just", Baekhyun henkäisi typertyneenä ja käänsi päänsä takaisin menosuuntaan. Hento puna ehkä nousi hänen poskilleen, ellei Chanyeol väärin asiaa tulkinnut.

"Brooklyniin, sanoit?" 

"Asun siellä", Chanyeol sanoi ja kertoi rivitaloasunnostaan, jonka hän oli ostanut omaksi huokeaan hintaan yhdeltä NYPD:n rikosteknikolta. Asunto oli juuri sopivalla paikalla, juuri sopivan kokoinen yhden ihmisen taloudelle ja ennen kaikkea lähellä Sehunia.

"Entä vanhempasi?" Baekhyun kysyi, selvästi kiinnostuneena Chanyeolin yksityiselämästä. 

"Manhattanilla", Chanyeol vastasi. Hän oli lentänyt pesästä oikeastaan pakon edessä, sillä vanhemmat rakastivat rauhaa enemmän kuin omia lapsiaan. Koska Chanyeol asui kaukana vanhemmistaan, hän kävi tapaamassa heitä Viva Polossa pari kertaa viikossa vaihtaakseen kuulumisia ja pysyäkseen kartalla heidän terveydentilastaan. Vaikka heillä ei ollut ikää vielä kuuttakymmentäkään, huoli vanhempien jaksamisesta oli aina suuri.

"Noona asuu New Jerseyssä. Hän on viidennellä kuulla raskaana", Chanyeol sanoi. "Ei koiria, ei puolisoa, ei kumppania. Vain yksi kalapuikkoviiksinen työpari, joka yrittää narauttaa mut lapsenvahdiksi pelkän naamani perusteella."

Baekhyun nauroi aidosti sydämestään, vapautuneena, mutta vain hetken aikaa. Hän pyyhkäisi silmiään ja keräsi itsensä, melkein häveten suojamuuriensa hetkellisestä tipahtamista. Nauru oli samaa luokkaa kuin siellä puistossa. Silloin Chanyeol ymmärsi, että Peter Byun näki hänet ainoastaan kollegana. Ja se murskasi Chanyeolin maailman.

"Mä..." Chanyeol aloitti, koreaksi. Pehmentynyt äänensävy ja kielivalinta saivat Baekhyunin huomion sataprosenttisesti.

"... haluaisin tutustua suhun."

"Missä mielessä?" Baekhyun kysyi, vastaten kysymykseen sillä kielellä, jolle se oli hänelle esitetty.

"Siviilissä."

Baekhyun jaksoi hymyillä hänelle edelleen, mutta mitään järkevää vastausta hän ei tuntunut saavan. Hänessä oli joku salaperäinen puoli, jonka rikkomiseen tarvittiin jotain paljon vahvempaa kuin pelkkiä lämpimiä sanoja. Joko hän ei halunnut tutustua lähemmin tai sitten hän ei uskaltanut. Tai hän oli hitaasti lämpeävää sorttia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt Baekhyunista vilaustakaan koko viikolla. Hän oli pitänyt hätäkeskuksen ilmoituksia silmällä, mutta kukaan ei ollut raportoinut koodilla 10-18, huumeidenvälitys käynnissä. Tai mitään muuta vastaavaakaan. Larry Hun kansioon hänellä ei ollut oikeuksia, mitä tahansa yläkerrassa tutkittiin, ei kuulunut hänelle ennen kuin siihen liittyisi selvittämätön henkirikos.

"Mitä se meidän poika täällä taas haaveilee?" Harry kysyi, puhuen hänelle kuin pikkulapselle. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja melkein jo kertoi. Kuitenkin hän piti turpansa kiinni, sillä hänen ajatuksensa sotivat kaikkea hänen periaatteitaan vastaan. Hän, joka oli ollut samaa mieltä Ellan kanssa kollegoiden intiimimmästä suhteesta, ei ollut saanut Peter Byunia mielestään poliisihautajaisten jälkeen. Mitä enemmän hän miestä ajatteli, sen tukalammaksi hänen olonsa alkoi muuttua. Hän ei nähnyt Baekhyunia mitenkään päin poliisina, vaikka hän varmasti siinä oli ihan virkamerkkinsä arvoinen. Hän näki Baekhyunissa vähän liiankin vahvan miehen, joka ei ollut löytänyt paikkaansa vielä New Yorkin suurkaupungista. Pienesti Chanyeol ehkä halusi, että se paikka olisi hänen kainalossaan, mutta vain pienesti.

"Charlie?" Harry yritti lypsää vastauksia työparistaan, mutta Chanyeol ei huomioinut häntä. Hän sisäisti vain, että todellakin oli mahdollista työskennellä melkein vuosi samassa työpaikassa ilman, että koskaan törmäsi toiseen, ainakaan tietoisesti. Nyt hän oli todella tietoinen Baekhyunin olemassaolosta. Tai oikeastaan hänen puutteesta.

Sehunistakaan ei ollut kuulunut pihaustakaan kahteen viikkoon. Hän ei ollut päivittänyt instagramiaan koko aikana. Ilmeisesti hänet oli otettu mukaan tehtävälle, joka sijaitsi maan alla, poissa kaikkien silmistä. Chanyeol oli huolesta soikea, sillä pikkuhiljaa perseeseen alkoi nousta pelko siitä, ettei hän näkisi ystäväänsä enää koskaan. Hän ei halunnut menettää parasta kaveriaan. Sen lisäksi, että Scott Lee, hänen hyvä ystävänsä jo peruskouluajoilta, oli jättänyt New Yorkin ja lentänyt Koreaan työn perässä. Hänelle ei jäänyt enää muita ystäviä kuin työparinsa ja hänen kaksi lastaan (jotka edelleen karmivat Yeolia niin maan perkeleesti). 

"Tiedätkö sä, onko feduilla jotain suurta meneillään?" Chanyeol kysyi ja vilkaisi Harryyn, joka oli kerrankin keskittynyt tietokoneen näpyttelyyn eikä lähistöllä hääräilevään Ellaan. 

"Ainahan niillä on. He ovat vastuussa koko liittovaltion turvallisuudesta", Harry sanoi, ilmekään värähtämättä. Chanyeol näytti kieltä miehelle ja palasi työnsä ääreen. Miksi hän oli ajatellut, että Harry oikeasti tietäisi, missä FBI oikein huiteli.

* * *

Poliisitalon sisäammuntaradan varauskirjassa ollut nimi oli pistänyt silmään ohimennen. Chanyeol oli hyljännyt ajatuksensa treenata aseman kuntosalilla ja pistänyt tossua toisen eteen vähän pidemmältä matkaa. Hän työntyi sisään betonibunkkerimaiseen tilaan ja silmäili rupsahtaneita seiniä, joissa eivät paksut julisteetkaan tahtoneet enää pysyä. Hän ei ollut käynyt tilassa aikoihin, viimeisin merkintä ampumaharjoittelusta oli aikaisintaan viime maaliskuun kohdalla.

Aseen perättäiset kolme laukaisua kaikuivat tilassa vielä pitkään. Chanyeol peitti korvansa, sillä hän oli kieltäytynyt ottamasta kuulosuojaimia eteistilasta. Ruudinhaju työntyi nenään, valta haisi.

Baekhyun seisoi kakkospisteen edustalla ja merkkasi muistilehtiöön kuluttamiaan patruunoita. Koska laitos piti kirjaa, milloin asetta oli käytetty, ja missä tilanteessa, oli oman edun mukaista huolehtia siitä, että luvut täsmäsivät. 

Chanyeol yskäisi kuuluvasti ja asteli astetta epävarmemmin kohti pisteellä seisovaa Baekhyunia. Baekhyun veti kuulosuojaimen toisen kupin pois korvaltaan ja nyökkäsi Yeolille pienesti tervehdykseksi, keskittyen nopeasti jälleen tehtäväänsä.

"Mitäs sä?" hän kysyi, kun Chanyeol ei saanut sanaa suustaan. 

"Tulin vain katsomaan, mitä puuhaat", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nauroi hellästi ja siirsi kuulosuojaimen takaisin korvalleen. Chanyeol sulki omat korvansa sormillaan ja seurasi, miten jämäkästi paikoillaan seisova mies nosti aseen oikeaan käteensä, tukien sitä vasemmalla kädellään. Hän tähtäsi huoneen toisessa päässä olevaan maalitauluun, johon oli piirretty ihmisen yläkropan ääriviivat. Ase laukesi yhdesti, ääni oli aina yhtä pysäyttävä. Luoti lävisti maalitaulussa olevan miehen vasemman olkapään.

"Miten menee?" Chanyeol kysyi, kun Baekhyun otti kuulosuojaimet päästään. Hän ei halunnut ajatella olleensa häiriöksi, kyllä arvon etsivän täytyisi pystyä keskittymään olisi hänen takanaan yksi Chanyeol tai viisikymmentä.

"Tässähän tämä."

Chanyeol kiinnostui Baekhyunin äänenpainosta. Se oli jotenkin mitäänsanomaton, siitä oli vaikea päätellä, oliko Byun juttutuulella vai ei, valehteliko hän vai ei. Mies ei ollut ollut yhteydessä häneen millään tavalla sen jälkeen, kun he olivat hyvästelleet toisensa aseman pihassa viime lauantaina, hautajaisten jälkeen.

"Sori, jos mä ahdistelin sua jollain tavalla", Chanyeol sanoi ja raapi nolona niskaansa. Mies puoleen hihaan käärityssä kauluspaidassa, mustissa, suorissa housuissa, kääntyi kohti Yeolia ja pisti virka-aseensa vyöllään olevaan asekoteloon. Hänen kätensä jäi lepäämään suljetun nahkakotelon päälle. Peter Byun oli vaivaantunut, mutta enemmänkin surullisella tapaa. 

"Sä et tarvitse ystävää, mä tajuan", Chanyeol huokaisi ja peruutti askeleen.

"Ei", Baekhyun sanoi, saaden miehen pysähtymään paikoilleen ehkä liiankin hanakasti. "Kyllä mä tarvitsen."

"Mutta?" Chanyeol kysyi, arvaten, että tilanne vaati sellaista.

"Lähdetkö lasilliselle mun kanssa?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun irrotti otteensa asekoteloltaan - ehdottomasti hyvä merkki. Hän mietti asiaa, muttei näyttänyt ärsyyntyneeltä - hyvä merkki sekin.

"Mä päivystän", hän vastasi pahoitellen. 

"Hemmetti", Chanyeol sihahti itsekseen. "Kauanko?" 

"Kaksi päivää", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän istahti alas ampumapisteen pöytätasolle ja poimi lehtiönsä kankkunsa vierestä puvunhousun taskuun. "Tule mun luo."

Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Hän kelasi sanoja useaan kertaan mielessään ennen kuin pyysi miestä toistamaan rohkean ehdotuksensa, joka vähintään kaataisivat kaikki kollegojen väliset esteet heidän välissään.

"Siviilissä. Tule mun luokseni. Asun Manhattanin pohjoispuolella", Baekhyun kertoi ja hymyili nolona perään. "Luonani ei ole käynyt vielä vieraita. Olisi kiva esitellä kämppää jollekulle."

"Joten sä et ole vaivaantunut mun yrityksestä tunkella yksityiselämääsi?" Chanyeol kysyi, nolona niskaansa raapein. Koska Baekhyun ei ollut sanonut juuta eikä jaata hänen ehodotukseensa olla ystäviä, hän oli alkanut pelätä olleensa liian tunkeileva. Onneksi Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut häiriintyneen moisesta.

"Mulla on paha tapa vältellä ihmisiin kiintymistä", Baekhyun sanoi. "Sattuu vähemmän päästää irti, kun tarve siihen tulee."

Chanyeolia kiinnosti tietää, miteä Baekhyun oikein sanoillaan tarkoitti. Hän mielellään otti asiasta selvää, Peter Byun vaikutti joka kerta entistä kiinnostavammalta persoonalta, ja Chanyeol halusi tietää, mitä hän kovan kuoren alta oikein löytäisi.

"Mitä sä pelkäät?" hän kysyi seuratessaan Baekhyunia ulos bunkkerista. "Rakastutko sä helposti?" 

Baekhyun vilkaisi takanaan kävelevää miestä ja hymyili viekkaasti. Chanyeol tunnisti katseen, hän oli kai saattanut osua oikeaan. Tai sitten hän oli helvetin väärässä. Etsivän aivoista ei ollut paljoa apua, kun vastassa oli yhtä kova luu. 

* * *

Chanyeol ei tiennyt, mitä hän oli odottanut saapuessaan Baekhyunin asunnolle. Oliko hän kuvitellut miehen asuvan jossain tavanomaisessa poikamiesboksissa vai siistissä, normaalissa ja persoonattomassa asunnossa. Hän alkoi epäillä olevansa oikeassa paikassa, mikä oli tämä lukaali ja voiko viimeisen päälle laitettu älyasunto olla millään muotoa Byunin oma. Yhtäkkiä hänen kodikas rivitalonpätkänsä alkoi vaikuttaa typerältä yritykseltä rakentaa kotia.

"Taidan naida sut omaisuutesi tähden", Chanyeol mutisi seuratessaan paikkoja esittelevää Baekhyunia. Hän alkoi ymmärtää, miksi Byun ei ollut tuonut kämppään vieraita koskaan aikaisemmin. Hehän haluaisivat anastaa irtaimiston mukaansa. Ainakin Chanyeol halusi.

"Kiva tietää", Baekhyun virnisti. Hän pahoitteli, ettei hänen isossa keittiössään ollut pulloakaan viiniä tai muita litkuja, hän ei juurikaan käyttänyt alkoholia, vaikka monesti mieli olisi tehnyt. Chanyeolia ei haitannut, hän oli autolla muutenkin. Olisi siinä selittämistä, jos naapuripiirikunnan poliisit narauttaisivat hänet alkoratista.

"Sä et taida tehdä tätä duunia rahan takia", Chanyeol sanoi, saamatta katsettaa irti keittiön kiiltävistä marmoritasoista, vaikka niiden vieressä seisova Baekhyun oli huomattavasti säihkyvämpi näky, tummista silmänalusistaan huolimatta.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, muttei suostunut valoittamaan työmotivaationsa perimmäisiä syitä yhtään enempää. Chanyeol puolestaan päätti käyttää tilaisuuden hyväksi kertomalla oman tarinansa, miten hänestä tuli poliisi. Baekhyunilla ei ollut tarjota viiniä, mutta kahvia häneltä löytyi.

Chanyeol seurasi miehen osittain hämmennyksensekaista liikehdintää. Uudet, inhimilliset puolet saivat Yeolin hymyilemään hellästi. Hän odotti rauhassa, että Baekhyun sai kahvit tippumaan ja joutaisi keskittymään kuuntelemaan hänen elämäntarinaansa. Hänen sydäntään lämmitti, sillä Baekhyun tuntui tosissaan haluavan kuunnella, mistä oli Parkin poika oikein tehty.

"Onko nälkä?"

"Hirvittävä, rehellisesti sanoen", Chanyeol naurahti. Baekhyun vastasi hänelle pehmeällä hymyllä ja kertoi korttelissa toimivasta kiinalaisesta ravintolasta, josta sai parhaimpia paistettuja nuudeleita ikinä. Chanyeol oli vetänyt koko viikon keski-eurooppalaista lähes-gourmetia, joten öljyntäyteinen tuulahdus itämaista kulttuuria maistuisi hänelle varsin hyvin.

"Haluaisitko sä kertoa mulle vähän sun työstä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän oli juuri päättänyt jättää elämäntarinansa kelailun ruokapöytäkeskusteluksi. 

Baekhyun hymyili yhtä mystisesti kuin aina ennenkin suojautuessaan kiperiltä kysymyksiltä. Chanyeol tunsi itsensä haastetuksi, hän alkoi jo tunnistaa tummanruskeatukkaisen miehen käytösmalleja. 

"Eivätkö ne poliisikoulussa opeta aiheesta?"

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä jokseenkin oletettavalle vastaukselle. Opetettiinhan siellä, mutta Chanyeol halusikin tietää, miten Byun työnsä teki. "Onko sulla jotain juttuja auki? Larry Hu?"

"Hän on osa suurempaa kokonaisutta, joka on ollut pöydällä jo pidemmän aikaa", Baekhyun sanoi. 

"Ai tarkoitatko sitä Chinatownin kartellijuttua?" 

Baekhyun laski kädessään olevan vesikannun takaisin tiskipöydälle ja kääntyi Chanyeolin puoleen. "Kuinka tiedät siitä?"

"Mäkin olen poliisi", Chanyeol muistutti, selvästi närkästyneenä. Häntä vähän kismitti, ettei Baekhyun vaikuttanut luottavan häneen, vaikka he seisoivat samalla puolella. Vaikka totta kai, ei Chanyeolkaan jakanut salaista tietoa omista keisseistään, mutta jos Harry tiesi asiasta jotain, miksei hänkin voisi saada tietää.

"Kyllä mä tajuan. Ei olla törmätty kuin pari kertaa. Et ole mulle tilivelvollinen", Chanyeol sanoi. "En voi sille mitään, että kiinnostat mua niin pirusti."

"Missä mielessä?" Baekhyun kysyi ja käveli lähemmäs. Hän nojautui saarekkeen ylitse ja laski kyynärpäänsä pöytään, nojaten käteensä samalla, kun hän katsoi Chanyeolia syvälle, syvälle silmiin.

"Missä mielessä, Park?"

Chanyeolin olisi ollut viisainta perääntyä heidän välissä olevan tilan käydessä vähiin, mutta hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Baekhyunin katsekontakti oli mykistävän voimakas. Koko mies oli niin mykistävän voimakas. Kukaan ei ollut saanut hänessä pitkään aikaan heräämään sellaisia tunteita, eikä kiinnostus vaikuttanut aina olevan pelkästään yksipuolista.

"Kaikessa mahdollisessa."

Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti ja kampesi itsensä ylös marmoriselta tasolta. Hän hipasi sormellaan Yeolin hölmistyneessä ilmeessä olevia kasvoja ja hymyili haikean malliin perään.

"Larry Hu on tällä hetkellä suurin todistaja, joita meillä siinä jutussa on. Ne kiinalaiset ovat katalaa porukkaa, sillä he osaavat peittää jälkensä yhtä hyvin kuin mafiarikolliset."

Chanyeol oli onnellinen, että he olivat saaneet jutusta jotain johtolankoja, vaikka hän ei tiennyt, mihin asti sellainen näyttö oikein riitti. Todistamaan yhteyden kartelliin, ehkä. Larry Hu piti sisällään vastauksia, jotka Baekhyun aikoi saada ulos hänestä, keinolla millä hyvänsä. Siltä hänen ilmeensä ainakin näytti.

"He ovat hyvin tarkkoja, kenelle myyvät ja kuinka paljon. Yhdessäkään eteläisen Manhattanin yliannostustapauksessa ei ole saatu yhdentävää tulosta kiinalaisten heroiinin kanssa", Baekhyun kertoi. 

Chanyeol murahti merkiksi kuuntelemisesta. Hänen etsivänaivonsa olivat alkaneet raksuttaa, vaikka huumerikokset eivät olleet hänen erikoisalaansa. Hän oli silti tarpeeksi välkky keksimään teorioita, jotka voisivat mahdollisesti yhdistää kaksi johtolankaa toisiinsa. 

"He siis luottavat reseptiinsä?" Chanyeol veikkasi. 

"Ainakin kaman laatu on pysynyt suhteellisen samana vuosien mittaan, meidän näkemyksen mukaan", Baekhyun sanoi. "NYPD odottaa meidän purkavan kartellin ensi vuoden loppuun menessä, tai juttu siirtyy feduille ennen kuin se riistäytyy käsistä. Keissi on pysynyt alueellisissa käsissä toistaiseksi, mutta jos sen toiminta pääsee leviämään koko New Yorkin osavaltion laajuudelle ja siitä rajojen yli, luoja tietää, millaiset seuraukset sillä on."

Ensimmäistä kertaa Chanyeol alkoi nähdä Baekhyunin ammattitaidon. Hän oli pitänyt tummanruskeatukkaista miestä pilipalipoliisina sitä ennen, vaikka tiesi hyvin, että hän osasi ottaa käskyjä vastaan ja käsitellä asetta yhtä hyvin kuin kuka muu toisen asteen etsiväksiylennyt. NYPD ei olisi palkannut miestä muuten, jos hänestä ei olisi apua tämän kaupungin turvallisuuden turvaamisessa.

"Ideaalitilanteessa kartellin toiminta pysäytettäisiin mahdollisimman vähin äänin. Operaation valmistelemiseen tarvitaan paljon työtunteja."

"En epäile", Chanyeol henkäisi, yhtäkkiä stressaantuneempana kuin hetkeen. Hän ei ollut ratkonut uransa aikana kuin yhden sarjamurhaaja-tapauksen, kaikki muut olivat yksittäisiä juttuja. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, millaisia resursseja sellainen työ oikein vaatisi. Byunin pisteet nousivat jälleen.

"Yksikönjohtaja Wright kuumottelee niskaan vähän väliä, mutta ei ole mun vikani, ettei kartellista nouse mätiä omenoita kaduille mainetta pilaamaan. Kartellin sisäpiiri ei tapata ketään kadulle, vaan vievät heidät maan alle, luultavasti lähettävät heroiinilastin mukana Kiinaan ja polkevat heidät siellä suohon."

"Aika villi teoria", Chanyeol irvisti. Hän ei ollut enää varma, oliko hänellä enää nälkä, ainakaan kiinalaisen ruoan nälkä. Jos Baekhyun jatkaisi teoriointiaan yhtään kauemmin, hän saattaisi lähteä kävelemään. Vaikka hän kohtasi ruumiita työssään, ei se silti tarkoittanut, ettei hän voisi pahoin.

"Louis Qian löydettiin kuolleena 14. huhtikuuta 2016 viidennen poliisipiirin alueelta, East Riverin rantavesiköstä. Arvaa kuka oli vastuussa tutkinnasta", Baekhyun sanoi kaataessaan kahvia kahteen valkoiseen posliinikuppiin. 

Chanyeol puri huultaan yhdistellessään hänelle annettuja palasia. Koska Harryllä vaikutti olevan ensikäden tietoa huumekartelli-jutusta, hän uskalsi veikata työpariaan. 

"Bingo", Baekhyun sanoi ja lähetti toisen kahvikupeista matkaan. Chanyeol otti juoman vastaan ja hörppäsi sen kuumuudesta välittämättä. Alkuilta oli avannut Chanyeolin silmiä enemmän kuin hän oli osannut odottaakaan.

"Haluatko puhua vielä työasioista vai vaihdetaanko aihetta?" Baekhyun kysyi, astellessaan pois keittiösyvennyksestä. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt olohuoneen sohvapöydällä olevaan kiinalaisen ravintolan menuun, hän oli kaivanut puhelimenkin jo pois puvunhousun taskusta. Chanyeol seurasi häntä katseellaan, kiinnostuneena toisen innokkuudesta. Hän antoi katseensa liikkua miehen muodokkaalla takamuksella ja henkäisi puoliääneen, Peter Byunilla oli todellakin parempi perse kuin hänellä.

Baekhyun tilasi ruokaa muutamalla hassulla puhelimen painautuksella ja jätti luurinsa olkkarin pöydälle, näyttö alaspäin. Hän palasi saarekkeen ääreen ja otti paikan Chanyeolin vierestä. Hän veti kahvikupin tason toisesta päästä itselleen ja katsoi Yeolia lähes ihaillen. Chanyeol tunsi olevansa yhtäkkiä enemmänkin jonkun tutun tutun järjestämillä sokkotreffeillä, jossa oli kaikki potentiaali päättyä kiusallisesti.

"Menisitkö sä naimisiin mun kanssa?" Baekhyun kysyi ja hörppäsi muina miehinä kahvistaan. Hän tuijotti kupissa olevaan, höyryävään juomaan ja hymyili hennosti, lähes haaveillen.

"Jäi vaivaamaan", hän lisäsi ennen kuin Chanyeol ehti avata suutaan vastatakseen.

"Olisiko ongelma? Jos olet USA:n kansalainen etkä aikasemmassa avioliitossa, mikä estää?" Chanyeol kysyi ja katseli ihaillen ympärilleen. Kyllähän hän nyt kylkeensä yhden poliisinretaleen ottaisi, jos hän pääsisi käsiin sellaiseen omaisuuteen. Oli hänen onnensa, ettei Byun Baekhyun ollut mikään rumilus.

"Oletko rapakon takaa tullut chaebol vai kuinka olet tälläisellä finanssitilanteella siunattu?" Chanyeol kysyi, leikkisästi virnistellen. 

"Vanhempani ovat onnekkaassa asemassa", Baekhyun sanoi ja kertoi isänsä konsulttityöstä, joka ajoi perheen lentämään kahden maan väliä. Baekhyun huokaisi syvään muistellessan niitä hektisiä vuosia, jolloin hän oli vaihtanut koulua aina muutamien vuosien välein. Ilmankos hänen molemmat kielensä olivat vahvoja, Chanyeolin ei totisesti ollut. Hän oli täysin syntyperäinen amerikkalainen, vanhemmat olivat asuneet Nykissä jo pitkään ennen hänen syntymäänsä. Myös Yooralla oli yksi kansalaisuus.

"Tulin palveluksesta takaisin Kaliforniaan. Hain ensin muualle opiskelemaan, mutta en päässyt. LAPD koulutti mut poliisiksi, mutta muutin San Fransiscoon puolentoista vuoden rookie-kauden jälkeen. Muu perhe jäi Losiin, paitsi Beom hyung asuu nyt Soulissa."

Chanyeol hymyili. Baekhyun vaikutti nähneen maailmaa nuoresta iästä huolimatta. Hän oli vähän kateellinen, mutta onneksi vain vähän.

"Entäs sä? Miten susta tuli poliisi?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol oli ajatellut jättää tarinansa kertomisen siihen hetkeen, kun ruoka tulisi, mutta nyt kun kysyttiin, hän avautui rehellisesti elämästään. Palvelusaikanaan hän oli joutunut kohtaamaan ikävän välikohtauksen komppaniansa sisällä, mikä oli jättänyt hänet potemaan maailman raadollisuutta ja epäoikeudenmukaisuutta. Hän vihasi ihmisten itsekkyttä ja julmuutta. Paras reitti lähteä taistelemaan sitä vastaan oli mennä joko lukemaan lakia tai rikostutkintaa. Chanyeolia ei paljoa syyttäjän hommat inspiroineet, hän oli mielummin ketjun alkupäässä selvittämässä, mitä oli tapahtunut ja kuulemassa, miksi. 

"Oletko sä ollut aina puhdas pulmunen?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Chanyeol nyökkäsi, hän oli elänyt omatuntonsa ja osavaltion lakien mukaan. Hänellä ei ollut rikosrekisteriä ja Byun Baekhyun kuulosti siltä, että hän oli tehnyt elämässään sitä sun toista kyseenalaista. Hänen arvauksensa oli kuitenkin väärässä.

"Olin jotain seitsemän, kahdeksan vuotta, kun katselin asuinalueellamme tapahtuvaa poliisioperaatiota salaa huoneeni ikkunasta. Muistan vieläkin poliisiautojen siniset vilkkuvalot ja sen huudon, mikä konstaapelin jalan alla lähtevästä epäillystä oikein lähti", Baekhyun kertoi. Hän hymyili haikeasti ja tuhahti huvittuneena perään. "Vanhempani eivät tiedä vielä tänäkään päivänä, että näin sen kaiken."

"Tiedätkö, mistä siinä oli kyse?"

Baekhyun kohautti olkiaan. Hän ei ollut tutkinut asiaa koskaan, mielikuva operaatiota hiljaa suorittavista poliiseista oli tehnyt häneen vain lähtemättömän vaikutuksen. "Muistan vain, kun huomasin yhtäkkiä, miten ulkona välkkyi. Kuka ei muka ole utelias ja mene katsomaan, mitä oikein tapahtuu?"

Chanyeol naurahti pienesti. Baekhyun oli kai oikeassa. Hän ainakin olisi mennyt, vaikka sininen hälytysvalo kertoi viranomaisten läsnäolosta. 

"Miten sä kulkeuduit huumepoliisiin?" Chanyeol kysyi.

"Sattumalta, osaksi työnantajan määräyksestä. En niinkään valinnut sitä itse, vaikka suostuin ottamaan pestin vastaan. Tavoitteeni ovat korkeammalla, ei todellakaan ole tarkoitus jäädä tälle tasolle."

"Mitä sä kaipaat?" Chanyeol halusi tietää vastauksen. Hän melkein jo haistoi, etteivät Baekhyunin elämäntavoitteet olleet linjassa hänen kanssaan, vaikka he paljon samankaltaisten arvojen mukaan elivät.

Baekhyun raapi niskaansa ja naurahti lyhyesti miettiessään vastausta. Chanyeolin mielestä kovan kuoren takaa pilkahtava Hyunie oli kymmenen kertaa vetävämpi kuin poliisi-minänsä. Kiinnostus miehen siviilipersoonaa kohtaan kasvoi entisestään, Yeol halusi kuoria hänet kokonaan ennen kuin lähtisi kotiin sinä iltana.

"En voi sanoa, että merkityksellisiä tehtäviä, sillä jokaisella jutulla on vaikutusta tämän kaupungin tulevaisuuteen. Ehkä mä kaipaan jotain, missä voin haastaa itseni kaikissa mahdollisissa aspekteissa, palvella tätä maata koko kapasiteetilläni."

"Joten sulla ei ole elämää työsi ulkopuolella?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyunin hento hymy hälveni silmänräpäyksessä. Chanyeol oli ehkä ajatellut heiton olevan enemmänkin vitsi, mutta oli selvää, että sanat olivat satuttaneet häntä.

"Onko se väärin, että elää työlleen?" Baekhyun kysyi. "Se on kutsumukseni, kuitenkin."

"No ei", Chanyeol sanoi ja pyysi anteeksi, jos hän oli vaikuttanut jotenkin tökeröltä. "Mä vain..."

Baekhyun odotti selitystä totisin kasvoin. Hän antoi Chanyeolille mahdollisuuden perustella väitteensä ennen kuin hän heittäisi miehen pihalle elämäntapojensa arvostelemisesta.

"Mun vanhemmat on työnarkomaaneja, mitä sitä kieltämään. Mä haluaisin vain muistuttaa, että vaikka eläisi vain työlleen, tästä kaikesta ympärillä olevasta täytyisi muistaa nauttiakin."

Baekhyun naurahti pienesti ja heilautti kättään. "Viiden tähden luksuskoti, voisiko parempaa toivoa?"

Chanyeol huokaisi ja tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä. Hän vaati katsekontaktia ja täyttä rehellisyyttä. "Oletko sä onnellinen?"

"Olen?" 

"Hitto", Chanyeol murahti ja irrotti otteensa Baekhyunin kädestä. Hän hiljentyi juomaan sumppiaan ja vilkuilemaan ympäriinsä. 

Hoikat sormet koskettivat Chanyeolin oikean käden sormia varovasti. Chanyeol siirsi huomionsa kahvikupista empiviin sormiin, jotka leijuivat hänen kätensä päällä kuin miettien, uskaltaisivatko ne laskeutua siihen uudemman kerran.

"Näin sut ensimmäisen kerran meidän poliisitalolla viime huhtikuussa. Pidit katseesi kädessäsi olevassa tutkintakansiossa ja mutisit omiasi hiljaiseen ääneen."

"Miten voit muistaa?" Chanyeol kysyi, vaikkei epäillyt poliisimiehen muistinlahjoja. Oliko hänellä ollut tahrainen kraka vai perseestä revinneet housut, mikä oli se yksityiskohta, joka oli painunut Byunin mieleen.

"Kävelit päin hissin ovea", Baekhyun tirskahti. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi, että hän muisti sen kuvan jokaista yksityiskohtaa myöten. Mistä vetoa, että hän nauroi sille aina unta odotellessaan.

Chanyeol tunsi kasvojensa lehahtavan punaiksiksi. Yhtäkkiä hän oli palannut siihen hetkeen, kun hän oli onnistunut liittämään kaksi johtolankaa yhdeksi, vahvaksi teoriaksi. Hän oli ollut niin sisällä omassa päässään, ettei hän ollut muistanut katsoa eteensä.

"Sä näit sen? Ei luoja", Chanyeol huokaisi ja sihahti häpeissään itselleen. 

"Näin. Ja kaikki muutkin, jotka olivat laitoksen ala-aulassa sillä hetkellä."

Chanyeol irvisti miehen suuntaan. "Kiitti vitusti, helpotti kovin."

Baekhyun hymyili leveästi ja laski viimein kätensä Yeolin kädelle. Lämpö lehahti heti Chanyeolin sisimmässä, toisen iho vasten omaa tuntui hyvältä. Vaikka oli kyse niinkin pienestä.

"Enhän mä tietenkään tiennyt, kuka sä olet, enkä liiemmin asiaa myöhemmin miettinytkään, mutta kun tavattiin siellä puistossa, mä..." Baekhyun lopetti lauseensa kesken. Hän käänteli päätään ja vaikutti kuuntelevan jotain.

Chanyeolin teki mieli parkaista ääneen. Häntä kismitti, kun Baekhyun oli sillä tavalla jättänyt lauseensa kesken, ei sellainen käynyt mitenkään paikkaansa. kaiken lisäksi se rontti irrotti otteensa hänen kädestään ja hyppäsi alas baarijakkaralta, eteiseen juosten. Ovikello soi ennen kuin Baekhyun ehti avata ovea, saaden Chanyeolin ymmälleen. Joko aika oli kulunut tuplavauhdilla eteenpäin tai ravintola oli oikeasti liian lähellä Baekhyunin asuntoa. 

Baekhyun palasi keittiöön kiinalaisen ravintolan take away -kassit mukana ja alkoi kattaa pöytää. Chanyeol ei aikonut päästää häntä liian helpolla. Hän vei kätensä miehen käsivarrelle ja katsoi häntä pyytävästi. 

"Sulta jäi juttu kesken."

Baekhyun yritti jatkaa huoletonta puuhasteluaan, mutta seisomaan noussut Chanyeol ajoi hänet pöytätasoa vasten. Hän katsoi lyhyempää miestä suoraan silmiin ja kysyi, mitä Byun Baekhyun oli hänestä ajatellut.

Baekhyun laski molemmat kätensä Yeolin leveille hartioille ja hymyili pienesti. "Heti, kun Harry kurvasi penkin eteen ja kertoi, missä mentiin, tiesin varmaksi kuka olit. Ella Smith on kehunut sua paljon."

"Mikä suhteesi on Ella Smithiin?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"Kollega." Vastaus tuli kuin apteekin hyllyltä. 

"Entä mä?" 

Baekhyun nousi varpailleen ja vei kasvonsa aivan Chanyeolin kasvojen eteen. Chanyeol ei antanut hänelle puolta sekuntia kauempaa aikaa miettiä seuraavaa liikettään. Hän vei kätensä Baekhyunin lanteille ja veti hänet kiinni itseensä sillä samalla sekunnilla, kun heidän huulensa olivat osuneet ensimmäistä kertaa yhteen. Byun Baekhyun tarrasi katumatta kiinni hänen alahuulestaan ja tiputti jokaisen suojamuurinsa siinä turvallisessa ympäristössä. Varovaiset, tujulta suodatinkahvilta maistuvat suudelmat vaihtuivat ahneuden kerätessä korkoa jokaisesta kosketuksesta. Omistavat kädet kulkivat lyhyemmän selässä Chanyeolin painaessa Hyunia enemmän vasten kovaa saareketta, hoikkien sormien kulkiessa hänen siistiksi leikatussa niskassaan. Vasta, kun yksi folioon kääritty take away -pakkaus pyöri ulos valkoisesta muovipussista ja tipahti lattialle, kaksikko ymmärsi erkaantua toisistaan. 

Chanyeol hengitti raskaasti ja vilkuili ajatuksiaan keräilevää Baekhyunia posket punaisina. Oikeastaan koko kasvot punaisina, korviaan myöten. Hän oli ajatellut Byun Baekhyunia viimeisten viikkojen aikana niin liikaa, että pelkkä maistiainen hänestä sai veren kiertämään ihan miten sattuu. Hän ei valehdellut itselleen olevansa okei, jos hän jäisi ilman. Hän oli aikuinen ihminen ja hänellä oli aikuisen ihmisen tarpeet. Kyse oli kuitenkin yläkerrassa työskentelevästä kollegasta, joka oli virittänyt hänet ja hänen seksuaalisen turhautumisensa sille tasolle. Se söi häntä, sillä oman laitoksen sisäiset suhteet olivat hänen arvomaailmaansa vastaan, vaikka laitos sitä itsessään ei kieltänytkään.

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi hiukset pois otsaltaan ja naureskeli enemmän häpeissään kuin Chanyeol oli vielä koskaan siihen päivään menessä nähnyt. "Lähtipä taas..."

"Harrastatko tätä useinkin?" Chanyeol ei voinut olla kysymättä. Tilanne oli herkullinen ja hän halusi tehdä mitä tahansa saadakseen hetkellisesti kiusaantuneen ilmapiirin rikkoutumaan heidän väliltään. 

Baekhyun jätti vastaamatta. Hän keräsi itseään hetken aikaa ennen kuin poimi lattialle tipahtaneen ruokapakkauksen takaisin pöydälle. "Syödään ennen kuin jäähtyy."


	6. Chapter 6

Huvittunut Chanyeol asteli lähemmäs Baekhyunia ja ojensi kätensä hänelle. "Oletko sä kiinnostunut musta?" Hän ei saanut miestä tarttumaan käteensä, joten hän päätti peruuttaa istumaan takaisin paikoilleen saarekkeen ääreen, jakkaralle istumaan.

Baekhyun vastasi kysymykseen pienellä hymyllä, vaikka hänen suupielensä nyki siihen malliin, että hän olisi halunnut virnistää isomminkin. "Ehkä."

Chanyeol äänsi yllättyneenä, pelkästään positiivisesti. Hän oli odottanut miehen sanovan suorilta tein ei. Toisaalta, tuskin hän olisi muuten Yeolia suudellut.

"Kasuaali hauskanpitokin on okei, jos niin haluat", Chanyeol virnisti. Hän ei vehtaillut kollegoidensa kanssa, eikä totisesti vehtaillut Baekhyunkaan, mutta jokin siinä tilassa sai heidät kaksi unohtamaan välissään olevan rajan ja menemään rytinällä sen yli.

Chanyeol tiesi tulevansa jossain vaiheessa kahden vaiheille. Oikeastaan hän oli siellä jo nyt. Hän joutui päättämään, missä mielessä hän Baekhyunia katsoi, kumpi sattui enemmän. Päästää hänet sydämeensä vai jättää päästämättä. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että hänellä oli edessään vain huonoja vaihtoehtoja.

"Pitäisikö meidän alkaa tapailla?" Chanyeol kysyi, suoraan, kursailematta. ”Haluaisitko sitä? Mä haluaisin.”

Baekhyun istahti baarijakkaralle kummallisen ryhdittömään asentoon. Hän vei sormensa alahuulelleen ja mietti puoliääneen, punnitsi vaihtoehtojaan. Hänellä oli paljon hävittävää, molemmissa tapauksissa. Vaakakuppeja oli vaikea tasapainoitella. Hänen tilanteensa vaikutti olevan yhtä kinkkinen kuin Yeolilla itsellään.

Chanyeol oli keskittänyt katseensa eleganttien sormien alla oleviin huuliin. voi, miten paljon hän halusi vielä maistaa ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.

"Emme sentään työskentele samassa tiimissä", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. "Jos olisin osa henkirikosyksikköä, en koskisi suhun pitkällä tikullakaan."

”Älä ala murhatutkijaksi", Chanyeol virnisti huvittuneena ja asteli lähemmäs. Hän otti paikkansa saarekkeen äärestä ja hapuili take away -ruokapusseja, vatsassa kurniva nälkä muistutti olemassaolostaan. 

Baekhyun havahtui siihen hetkeen ja pahoitteli kovasti, hän oli unohtanut koko päivällisen, vaikka se oli kirjaimellisesti hänen nenänsä alla. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja alkoi tyhjentää muovikasseja pöydälle, höpöttäen itsekseen laseista ja ruokaluvälineistä, serveteistä puhumattakaan. Chanyeol olisi halunnut auttaa, mutta hän ei halunnut tunkeilla eikä hän tiennyt, missä Byun asioitaan säilytti. Saatika, millaiset lasit hän sai käyttöön ottaa. 

"Kuinka hyvin sä osaat erottaa työ- ja henkilökohtaiset asiat?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän vaati rehellisyyttä; se olisi heidän molempien etujen mukaista. 

"En tiedä", Chanyeol vastasi. Jos hän olisi sanonut välittömästi "huonosti", Baekhyun ei ikinä antaisi hänelle mahdollisuutta. Chanyeol ei voinut luonteelleen mitään, maailman kauheudet ja avoimet tapaukset häiritsivät häntä myös vapaa-ajalla, lähinnä siksi, että hän halusi uhrien omaisten saavan oikeutta mahdollisimman nopeasti. Mutta onneksi hän oli oppinut elämään asian kanssa ja osasi kääntää huomionsa muihin asioihin, kuten esimerksiksi liikuntaan, luovaan kirjoittamiseen tai ystävien kanssa hengailuun. Tosin hänen ystävänsä oli liuennut New York Citystä kuin sormi syövyttävään happoon.

"Seurusteleminen ei ole ollut mulle koskaan kunnollinen vaihtoehto", Baekhyun paljasti. "Tykkään tapailla ihmisiä, pitää hauskaa. Mutta se jää yleensä pariin kertaan."

"Auts", Chanyeol inahti ja esitti saaneensa luodista vatsaan. Hän puristi kättään vasten itseään ja painautui kasaan, laskien päänsä harkitusti Byunin olkapäälle. Mies tuoksui uskomattoman hyvältä, hänen kölninvetensä ei ollut mikään kliseinen miesten Hugo Boss vaan jotain paljon harvinaisempaa.

Baekhyun vei vasemman kätensä Yeolin hiuksiin ja nauroi pieneseti. "Tykkäätkö haasteista?"

"Rakastan niitä", Chanyeol sanoi ja nosti päänsä ylös, pysyen kuitenkin nojautuneena kohti Baekhyunia. Jos hän ei pitäisi haasteista, hän ei olisi siinä työssä. Vaikeat tapaukset saivat kyllä hänet repimään hiukset päästään, mutta kunhan kaikki olisi selvitetty, lopussa kiitos seisoi. Mikään ei ollut parempaa kuin nähdä omaisten helpottuneet ilmeet, kun syyllinen oli saatu kiinni. 

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Huulet levisivät ohuiksi, katse pysyi haaveilevan utuisena ja poskipäät suhteellisen alhaalla. Chanyeol rakasti sitä ilmettä, odotti perhoset vatsassa myllertäen, milloin valkoiset hampaat paljastuisivat.

"Ehkä saat mut rakastumaan", Baekhyun mietiskeli. "Haluatko yrittää?"

"Haluan!" Chanyeol huudahti ennen kuin oikein itsekään ymmärsi, mitä hän oli juuri suustaan päästänyt. Byun Baekhyun oli kuitenkin ensimmäinen ihminen vähään aikaan, joka oli saanut hänen viisarinsa värähtämään sillä tavoin. Pelkkä miehen tuoksu sai hänet sekaisin, nousemaan pilveen ja haluamaan lisää. Hän oli saanut maistiaisen ja hän oli jo koukussa. Byun Baekhyun oli hänen päihteensä.

Baekhyun liu'utti kätensä Chanyeolin hiuksista hänen poskelleen ja taputti sitä kevyesti pari kertaa ennen kuin hän nyökkäsi pöydällä odottavien, hyvää vauhtia jäähtyvien ruoka-annosten suuntaan.

"Kiitos ruoasta", hän lausui äidinkielellään ja veti kätensä kokonaan pois Yeolin kasvoilta. Hän älähti muistaessaan ruokailuvälineet ja hyppäsi alas baarijakkaralta hakeakseen vermeet ja juotavaa laseineen.

Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja huokaisi haaveillen. Hän ei ollut vielä aamulla herättyään uskonut, että hänellä voisi olla niinkin jännittävä ilta edessä. 

* * *

Chanyeol asteli työpisteelleen kevyesti vihellellen ja siihen väliin arvon työtovereille hyviä huomenia toivotellen. Hän istui pöytänsä taakse ja avasi ensimmäiseksi pöydällä olevan kalenterin, tarkistaakseen, mitä hän oli sopinut sille päivälle. Muisti oli kummallisesti tyhjentynyt eilisen aikana, sillä ainoa asia, mikä hänen aivoihinsa mahtui, oli Byun Baekhyun ja hänen pehmeät huulensa.

Harry huomasi Chanyeolin kummallisen kevyen käytöksen. Hän kutsui miestä nimeltä, luuli, ettei saisi huomiota heti ensimmäisellä kerralla - hän oli väärässä. Chanyeol katsoi työpariaan kysyvästi.

"Täytyykö sut sitoa narulla pöydänjalkaan kiinni vai meinaatko liidellä pilvissä koko päivän?" vanhempi kysyi. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui astetta viekkaammaksi alta aikayksikön. "Mitä on tapahtunut?"

"Taisin mennä eilen kihloihin", Chanyeol sanoi huuliaan mutristellen ja tiputti katseensa edessään olevaan pöytäkalenteriin. Nauru kupli sisällä, pokkaa oli vaikea pidellä. Harryn typertynyt ilme oli hienoin näky vähään aikaan, työparin sanattomuus ja kehnot yritykset esittää jatkokysymyksiä olivat yhtä suurta hupia, jota Chanyeol ei halunnut rikkoa liian aikaisin. 

"Oho, vau. Onneksi olkoon."

"Kiitos", Chanyeol lausahti muina miehinä, mutta ajatuksissaan tuuletti kuin maailmanmestaruuden voittanut. Harrya oli aina hauska viilata linssiin, jos kyse oli kevyistä asioista, kuten yksityiselämästä.

"Hetkinen", Harry aloitti. "Taisit mennä?"

Chanyeol tyytyi vain hymyilemään mystisesti. Leveä hymy ei tahtonut pysyä poissa kasvoilta, valkoiset hampaat kirkastivat varmaan koko toimiston. Kukaan ei ollut nähnyt häntä varmaan koskaan niin mellevänä. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään, pelkkä ajatuskin Baekhyunin suloisen syötävistä kasvoista sai hänet liitelemään pilvilinnoissa. Ehkä Harry oli oikeassa. Ehkä hänet pitäisi kiinnittää pöydänjalkaan kiinni.

Päivän aikataulun lukeminen palautti Chanyeolin takaisin maanpinnalle varsin nopeasti. Hänellä oli kolme kuulustelua sovittuna. Kesken oleva keissi oli ollut hyllyllä pitkään rikosteknisen tiimin puurtaessa työtä jutun eteen. Heitäkin oli rajattu määrä töissä eivätkä he voineet tehdä töitään hutiloiden vain sen takia, että keissejä puski ovista ja ikkunoista. Eteläisen Manhattanin piiriin kuuluva rikosteknillinen laboratorio oli varmasti kolmen kiireisimmän yksikön listalla.

"Mä kuulin, että sä tutkit Louis Qianin keissiä silloin aikanaan", Chanyeol sanoi yhtäkkiä. Harry vahvisti Baekhyunin puheet tosiksi, muttei avannut tapausta yhtään enempää. Chanyeol yritti udella huumekartellista, muttei saanut työparistaan mitään irti. Hän alkoi jo epäillä, että Sehun oli kieltänyt häntäkin vaivaamasta häntä asioilla, jotka eivät hänelle oikeasti kuuluneet. Todennäköisyys siihen, että Sehun ja Harry olisivat sattuneet samaan tilaan oli kuitenkin pieni. 

Sähköpostiin oli tullut yllätys. Yläkerran Peter Byun pyysi Chanyeolia lounastapaamiselle Viva Poloon kello yhdeksitoista. Chanyeol sihahti nähdessään aamuyhdentoista kohdalle merkityn kuulustelun. Hän joutui vastaamaan pyyntöön kieltävästi, mutta hän lisäsi loppuun ehdotuksen päivällisestä. Viva Polo olisi auki kahdeksaan illalla. Sisäpiiriin kuuluvana hän saattoi jatkaa vielä senkin jälkeen.

Vastausta ei tarvinnut odottaa kovin kauaa. Baekhyun ehdotti tapaamispaikaksi henkirikosyksikön kerroksen paloporrastasanteen. Chanyeol oli suunnitellut lähtevänsä töistä viideltä, mutta Byun Baekhyun halusi tavata kuudelta. Chanyeol päätti käyttää työaikaansa kuulumattoman tunnin kuntosalitreeniin, kun siitä pirun Sehunista ei ollut kuulunut pitkään aikaan. Brooklynissä treenaaminen tuntui tyhjältä ilman seinää vasten nojailevaa nuorukaista. 

Harry huomasi Chanyeolin jatkuvan hyväntuulisuuden. Hän luuli jääneensä paitsi jostain tärkeästä, vaikka kyse oli Chanyeolille henkilökohtaisesta sähköpostista. Onneksi huoneestaan ulos asteleva Ella kiinnitti hänen huomionsa, niin Chanyeol sai keskittyä duuniinsa kaikessa rauhassa. 

* * *

Hissi kilahti tänään erityisen voimakkaasti. Chanyeol käänsi uteliaan katseensa kohti aulassa aukeavia hissin ovia. Kaksi tummansinisiin pukuihin sonnustautunutta liittovaltion agenttia käveli sisälle henkirikosyksikön tiloihin hiekanvaaleatukkainen korealaismies perässään. Chanyeol nousi seisomaan nähdäkseen paremmin, mitä oikein tapahtui. Ella kätteli agentteja jämäkän tyylinsä mukaan ja johdatti heidät kokoustilaan, joka sijaitsi vastapäätä kuulusteluhuonetta. Sehun taputti toisen agentin olkaa ja viittoi avokonttorin suuntaan. Se sai Chanyeol astumaan pois pöytänsä takaa ja kävelemään vastaan. 

Sehun nopeutti askeliaan ja melkein hölkkäsi Chanyeolin luokse. Hän ei sanonut mitään, näytti vain äärimmäisen surulliselta, kun hän kapsahti parhaan ystävänsä kaulaan ja rutisti lujaa. 

Chanyeol veti sisään nuoremman tuoksua ja koitti keksiä, missä hän oli haistanut hieman makeahkon löyhkän aikaisemmin, mutta hän ei keksinyt mitään. Hän hyssytteli kovasti puhuvaa haluavaa Sehunia. Hän ei voinut sanoin kuvailla, miten helpottunut hän oli nähdessään nuoremman kokonaisena edessään, ja vielä hengissä. Vaikka hän toimi FBI:ssä lähinnä labran kanssa, ei hänenkään turvallisuutensa ollut kiveen kirjoitettu.

"Pitääkö sun mennä tuonne?" Chanyeol kysyi ja osoitti kokoushuoneen tilaa, jonka ovi oli pistetty jo kiinni. Tv-monitorin kajastava valo yritti jälleen tulla ulos sädekaihtimien välistä.

Sehun pudisti päätään ja rutisti Chanyeolia tiukemmin. "Tulin mukaan, koska halusin nähdä sut."

"Aww", Chanyeol äännähti nauraen, mutta sekään ei saanut Sehunin olotilaa yhtään paremmaksi. Nuoremman yleensä chilli käytös oli kokenut kuin täysikäännöksen viimeisten viikkojen hiljaiselon aikana. Hän ei voinut kuin arvata, mitä mies oli reissullaan nähnyt, sillä Hun tuskin kertoisi, vaikka hän yrittäisi udella. 

"Kuinka voit?" Chanyeol kysyi ja tarttui Sehunia molemmista poskista. Hän ei nähnyt edessään muuta kuin väsyneet kasvot, jotka kielivät pitkistä työpäivistä ja tuhansista ajatuksista. Hän ei halunnut aliarvioida Sehunin kykyjä kestää sellaista painetta, hän oli kuitenkin mies, jota FBI koulutti. 

"Näitkö hirveitä asioita?" Chanyeol kysyi, huoli äänestään puskien läpi.

"Kyllä ja en", Sehun vastasi ympäripyöreään tapaansa ja kaappasi Chanyeolin vielä kerran tiukkaan halaukseen. Chanyeol naurahti kovaan ääneen, mutta ei suinkaan kieltäytynyt uudesta rutistuksesta. Hän oli vähän perso halauksille, Harry ei pitänyt hänestä tarpeeksi hyvää huolta. 

Pöytänsä takaa kahvikoneella käynyt Harry käveli keskelle bromanttista hetkeä ja tökkäsi ikäväänsä lievittävää Sehunia olkavarteen kämmenselällään. Hän ojensi kahvikupin nuoremmalle ja kyseli, mistä oikein tuuli. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Sehunia asemalla moneen, moneen kuukauteen. 

Sehun otti kahvin vastaan kiittäen. Hän seurasi Chanyeolia ja Harrya työpistelle ja otti paikkansa Chanyeolin pöydän vieressä olevalta tuolilta. Hiljaisuus laskeutui takaisin työhönsä keskittyvien miesten ja yhden vieraan ylle. Sehun ei voinut oikein avautua kokemastaan, se oli ymmärrettävää. Hänellä ei ollut asiaa kokoushuoneeseen, joten hän kulutti aikansa istumalla ystävänsä läheisyydessä. Hän seurasi hiljaa, tarkkaillen, mitä Chanyeol oikein puuhasi. Chanyeol huomasi hänen katseessaan pilkahtavan uteliaisuuden, eikä aikonut olla unohtamatta sitä. Sehun niin saisi kuulla omasta uteliaisuudennälästään hänen juttujaan kohtaan, kunhan he pääsisivät pois Harryn silmien alta.

* * *

Chanyeol pahoitteli myöhästymistään. Hän oli käynyt suihkussa oman yksikkönsä pukuhuoneessa kuntosalitreenin jälkeen ja jäänyt miettimään asioita vähän liian pitkäksi aikaa. Onneksi Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut välittävän muutaman hassun minuutin myöhästymisestä. 

"Mennäänkö mun autolla vai kävelläänkö?" Chanyeol kysyi. Koreatowniin ei ollut monen korttelin matka. Kuitenkin autokyyti kiinnosti Baekhyunia enemmän, matka jatkui paloporrastasanteelta kellarin autotasolle.

"Etkö tykkää hisseistä?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"Hyötyliikuntaa", Baekhyun perusteli valintansa käyttää portaita. Chanyeol ymmärsi hyvin hänen pointtinsa. Hän oli itse huomannut, että varsinkin alaspäin pääsi monesti nopeammin kuin hissiä odottelessaan, vaikka poliisitalosta niitä löytyi kolme. Toinen oli toisella puolella rakennusta ja kolmas jossain piilossa epäilyttävien käytävien uumenissa. C-siivessä majaileva rikostekninen porukka käytti sitä hissiä ja siellä haisi alati kalmalle. Se ei ollut Chanyeolin lempihaju, ei todellakaan.

"Pyytäisin sua lasilliselle, mutta päivystän", Chanyeol virnisti. Baekhyunia ei haitannut. Hän hieroi ohimoitaan ja valitteli päänsärkyä heti. Lasillinen täyteläistä punaviiniä saattaisi laukaista pahimmassa tapauksessa hirvittävän migreenin, sitä Chanyeol ei toiselle halunnut suoda edes pahimmissa ajatuksissaan.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan myötäntunnosta. Hän toivoi, että kunnon ruoka ja raikas vesi saisivat miehen olon paremmaksi. Hän nimittäin oli ajatellut pyytää Byunin luokseen jälkiruoalle, jos meno Viva Polossa oli hyvää (eikä häntä hälytettäisi töihin). 

"Täytyy silti joskus käydä. Tässä lähellä on yksi kiva pub, josta saa Hiteä", Baekhyun sanoi.

"En ole koskaan juonut Hiteä", Chanyeol naurahti. 

Baekhyun katsahti häneen järkyttyneenä ja läpsäytti häntä leikkisästi käsivarteen. "Millainen korealainen oikein olet?!"

"Olen amerikkalainen, kiitos kysymästä", Chanyeol nauroi ja veti vieressään astelevan miehen rennosti kainaloonsa. Baekhyun katsahti häneen posket hennosti punoittaen. Chanyeol joutui taistelemaan itseään vastaan, ettei hän olisi painanut huuliaan miehen otsaa vasten. Byun näytti kerjäävään läheisyyttä, ja miten paljon hän sitä halusi antaakaan.

* * *

Äidin silmät levisivät ihmetyksestä Chanyeolin päästäessä häntä lyhyemmän miehen ensimmäisenä sisälle kotoisaan ravintolaan. Hän ei ollut tottunut sellaiseen näkyyn, yleensä pojan seurassa oli hiekanvaaleatukkainen pitkä mies. Tämä mies oli lyhyt eikä hänen tukkansa ollut vaaleata nähnytkään.

Chanyeol viittoi äidilleen, jotta hän älyäisi pysyä poissa eikä ryntäisi heti kintereille ja säikäyttäisi Hyunia pois ennen kuin hän olisi ehtinyt edes istua pöytään. Kaksi siistiin toimistotyöhön sopivasti sonnustautunutta poliisimiestä valitsivat paikan (joka oli eri kuin yleensä Sehunin kanssa lounastaessa).

"Kiva mesta", Baekhyun sanoi katsellessaan kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Sisäpinnat olivat pysyneet suurinpiirtein samana seitsemän vuotta, isompi remontti oli tehty silloin. Ihan alkuperäisessä kunnossa liiketila ei ollut, vaikka sijainti oli ollut koko ravintolan historian ajan sama.

Äiti valui pöytää kohti pidellen kädessään tarjotinta, jossa oli melkoinen kasa sivuannoksia. Hän tervehti kaksikkoa saamatta katsettaan irti uudesta kasvosta. Chanyeol piteli kättään silmiensä edessä puhtaasta kiusallisuudesta. Hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa ymmärtää, keneltä hän oli uteliaisuutensa oikein perinyt...

"Mitä ajattelitte syödä tänään?" äiti kysyi koreaksi. Chanyeol oli pöllämystynyt kysymyksestä, yleensä hän söi sitä, mitä pöytään kannettiin. Äiti vaikutti tänään siltä, ettei hän aikonut tarjota pelkkiä lounaan jämiä hävikkiä vähentääkseen. Kai hän halusi panostaa ateriaan uuden kasvon vuoksi.

"Possua?" Baekhyun heitti kummempia miettimättä.

"Samgyeopsalia?" äiti ja Chanyeol ehdottivat yhteen ääneen. Yhtäaikainen ulosanti sai heidät mulkoilemaan toisiaan. 

Baekhyun tirskahti huvittuneena Parkien syknronoidulle puheille. "Sopii mainiosti. Toisitko meille tulisinta chilikastiketta?" 

Äiti samaan aikaan ihmetteli että kauhisteli Baekhyunin vaadetta. "Meidän Yeollie... ei oikein siedä tulisia ruokia. Mutta mä tuon! Mä tuon!" 

Chanyeol vilkuili Baekhyunia facepalmaavan kätensä sormien lomasta ja koitti peitellä kasvoilleen lehahtanutta häpeää. Kuitenkin hänen tulipunaiset korvansa paljastivat hänen todelliset tunteensa, ne pirulaiset pettivät hänet jälleen kerran.

"Mikä korealainen sä luulet olevasi?" Baekhyun kiusasi häntä ja töni häntä leikkisästi jalallaan. 

"Amerikkalainen! Mä olen amerikkalainen!" Chanyeol parahti muka loukkaantuneena, mutta repesi yhdessä Hyunien kanssa hersyvään nauruun. Hupi loppui kuitenkin kuin seinään, kun äiti kantoi pöytään ison kasan laatulihaa, joka oli varmaan firman uusimmasta pakasta. Miksi muori ei ollut kohdellut häntä ja Sehunia koskaan samalla tavoin? Oliko Byun Baekhyunissa oma charminsa, joka vaikutti myös kaikkiin muihin hänen ympärillään oleviin ihmisiin. Yhtäkkiä Chanyeol tunsi olonsa hyvin mustasukkaiseksi. 

"Olemme asuneet New Yorkissa 80-luvulta asti", äiti sanoi asetellessaan lihatarjoitinta muiden pöydällä olevien lautasten sekaan. Baekhyun katsoi vanhempaa naista haltioissaan ja kuunteli hymyillen hänen tarinaansa, miten hän oli päätynyt valtameren toiselle puolelle. Hän kertoi ihailevansa sellaista rohkeutta jättää kotimaa taakseen ja aloittaa kokonaan puhtaalta pöydältä. Hänen vanhempiensa tilanne ei ollut ollut samanlainen.

Äiti olisi jäänyt muuten höpöttämään koko loppuillaksi, mutta ovesta sisälle puskevat uudet asiakkaat keskeyttivät hänet. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta äidin singahtaessa uusien tulokkaiden luokse. Hän pyysi anteeksi Baekhyunilta ja valitteli sitä, että äiti jaksoi kantaa huolta hänen ihmissuhteistaan ja työkavereistaan. Hän ei unohtanut jakaa sitä faktaa, että nainen oli parkunut viikko toisensa jälkeen, kun Scott Lee oli pakannut kamansa ja lähtenyt Souliin unelmauransa perässä. Ja hän sentään oli lääkäri.

"Kuka on Scott Lee?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. 

Muutaman metrin päässä hääräilevä äiti pysähtyi sillä sekunnilla ja kääntyi poikansa puoleen. "Scott! Onko hänestä kuulunut jotain uutta?!"

"Ei", Chanyeol lausahti. Lyhyt vastaus riitti mainiosti ajamaan äidin takaisiin omiin hommiinsa. 

"Scott Lee?" Baekhyun yritti uudemman kerran. Chanyeol kertoi parhaasta ystävästään, Manhattanilla samassa pihapiirissä asuneesta ikätoverista, joka oli käynyt samaa koulua hänen kanssaan ensimmäisestä luokasta lähtien. Kun Scott täytti 24, hän päätti käydä tohtoriopintonsa loppuun Soulissa. Chanyeol oli ollut maassa hänen lähdöstään, sillä he eivät olleet olleet erossa armeijan palvelusaikaa kummempaa. Hänen vanhempansa omistivat muutaman kadun takana olevan korealaisen saunan.

Baekhyun vaikutti olevan innoissaan saunasta. "Muistuttaa mua kodista. Tavattiin Beom hyungin kanssa viettää siellä joskus puolikin yötä."

"Paljonko teillä on ikäeroa?" Yeol kysyi. 

"Seitsemän vuotta."

"Cool. Noona on mua neljä vuotta vanhempi."

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti. Häntä tuntui kiinnostavan Yeolin yksityiselämä, ja se oli ihanaa.

* * *

Ateria oli ollut liian maittava. Äiti oli ylittänyt itsensä ja se sai Chanyeolin entistä kummastuneemmaksi. Hän tiesi Viva Polon käyttävän laadukkaita raaka-aineita eikä kokkien ammattitaidossa ollut moittimista, mutta hän oli tottunut olemaan sellainen hävikkisaavi, ettei paremmasta ollut väliä. Baekhyun oli syönyt antaumuksella eikä meinannut millään lopettaa. Kävi jo mielessä, yrittikö hän pitkittää iltaa kaikin mahdollisin keinoin vai oliko hänellä vain niin helvetillinen nälkä. Ehkä hän oli ollut niin työn touhussa, että hän oli unohtanut käydä lounaalla.

"Oletko ajatellut, miten tästä jatketaan?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti päätään hetkeä ennen kuin survoi viimeisen lusikallisen samgyeopsalista ja riisistä sekoitettua paistosta suuhunsa. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen, että se oli todellakin viimeinen lusikallinen. Pienen ja sievän miehen vatsalaukulla taisi olla melkoisesti venymisvaraa.

"Jos seura kelpaa, tule luokseni? Aika esitellä sulle oma möksäni, vaikkei se mitenkään vedä vertoja älyasunnollesi."

"Mä en olekaan käynyt pitkään aikaan Brooklynissä", Baekhyun sanoi.

"Ilma on raikkaampaa Manhattanin ulkopuolella", Yeol virnisti, vaikka hänellä ei ollut mitään todisteita, joilla perustella väittämänsä todenmukaisuus. 

"Jos saan jäädä yöksi", Baekhyun sanoi, esittäen perään vaatimuksensa. Hän halusi oman hammasharjan, t-paidan lainaksi ja luvan tulla kiinni iholle valojen sammuttua, sillä hänessäkin oli inhimillinen puoli, joka halusi läheisyyttä.

Chanyeol suostui, vaatimuksia ei ollut vaikea toteuttaa. Byun Baekhyunilla ja hänellä olisi kuitenkin aamulla sama osoite.

"Mitä mä olen velkaa?" Baekhyun kysyi. 

"Et mitään. Mä tarjoan, kuten lupasin", Chanyeol sanoi. Vaikka liha oli ollut parasta ikinä ja sitä oli ollut tarjolla reilu määrä, ei äiti suostuisi ottamaan rahaa vastaan. Kyllä jokainen vanhempi omat lapsensa ruokkisi, osat vaihtuisivat kyllä aikanaan. Chanyeol oli kiitollinen vanhemmilleen jokaisesta ateriasta, eikä hän unohtanut sanoa sitä ääneen.

Baekhyun veti nahkatakin ylleen ja nousi ylös pöydästä. Hän kävi kiittämässä kassan takana seisovaa äitiä muodollisin kättelyin ja kehui ateriaa vuolaasti. Chanyeol piti katseensa Byunin muodokkaassa takamuksessa ja valui jo omiin mielikuviinsa. Kaikki tuntui olevan niin hyvin. Byun Baekhyun tuli toimeen hänen äitinsä kanssa, siitä kevyestä jutustelusta päätellen.

Chanyeol joutui myöntämään itselleen olevansa jo kiintynyt pippuriseen mieheen. Jos hän saisi viettää Baekhyunin kanssa vielä muuramia hienoja betkiä, hän saattaisi peräti ihastua, rakastua. Byun oli kyllä varoittanut häntä, mutta Chanyeol jotenkin arveli, ettei hänen suuntaansa vähän väliä vilkuileva Byun voinut loppujen lopuksi vastustaa häntä.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyunin käsi laskeutui Chanyeolin kauluspaidan napeille heti, kun rvitaloasunnon ulko-ovi oli vedetty kiinni. Yeol veti hänet kiinni itseensä ja laski huulensa hänen omilleen, suudellen häntä kokeilunhaluisesti, uteliaisuutta puhkuen. Baekhyun vastasi suudelmiin minkä kevyeltä tirskumiseltaan ehti. Hän tiputti toisessa kädessä olevan reppunsa eteisen lattialle ja avusti tummanharmaan puvuntakin pois Chanyeolin yltä. Hän riisui nahkatakkinsa, kenkänsä ja hapuili jo pidemmän vyönsolkea. Ehkä pelkkä seksi mielessä, ehkä muutakin.

Chanyeolia ei haitannut Baekhyunissa mikään muu kuin fakta työtoveruudesta. Oliko järkevää päästä himonsa valloilleen yhden panon tähden, jos se tuottaisi ongelmia vastaisuudessa. Mutta eiväthän he edes tehneet töitä yhdessä. Saman katon alla työskentelevät eivät aina tarkoittaneet yhteistyötä. Pieni pelko ammattimaisuuden menettämisestä oli todellinen, mitä, jos Chanyeol unohtaisi olla poliisi Baekhyunin edessä asemalla ollessaan. Eihän sellainen voinut käydä päinsä, eihän? 

Baekhyun oli huomannut Chanyeolin ajatuksenjuoksun. Aikaisemmin autossa vaihdetut vihjailevat katseet ja verbaalinen flirtti oli luonut heidän välilleen seksuaalista jännitettä, jota Chanyeol oli tuntenut rehellisesti sanoen jo pidemmän aikaa. 

"Tulitko katumapäälle?" Baekhyun kysyi ja oli peruuttaa, mutta Chanyeol piti hänestä kiinni entistä tiukemmin. Hän laski miehen alaselässä lepääviä käsiään alemmas ja puristi timmiä lihaa haltioituneena henkäisten. Hän oli ollut ikuisesti perseiden perään, jo silloinkin, kun hän ei ollut vielä uskaltanut myöntää itselleen pitävänsä myös miehistä. 

"Meidän ei ole pakko, jos sä et—” 

Chanyeol hiljensi Baekhyunin pitkällä suudelmalla. Hän nosti ulkovaatteistaan vaivoin eroon päässeen miehen syliinsä ja potki kengät jalastaan. Hän kantoi miehen suorinta tietä makuuhuoneeseensa, murahtaen matalasti tuntiessaan kuuman kielen liikkuvan hänen kaulallaan. Jos hän oli hetki sitten ajatellut Byunin olevan pelkkä yksi pano, hän oli väärässä. Mikäli yhtälailla leikissä mukana oleva tummanruskeatukkainen ei olisi maailmankaikkeuden huonoin sängyssä, hän näki itsensä antamassa nautintoa hänelle vielä pitkään. Byun Baekhyun oli vakuuttanut hänelle aikaisemmin olevansa hyvä erottamaan työ- ja henkilökohtaiset asiat, ei heillä olisi mitään hätää, jos orastava ihmissuhde syvenisikin vuosisadan rakkaustarinaksi.

Chanyeol tuli istutetuksi sängyn päätyyn. Hän seurasi uteliaana, miten Baekhyun kömpi hänen syliinsä hajareisin ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskaansa. Baekhyun katsoi häntä pienesti hymyillen, tutki näkemäänsä antaumuksella. Chanyeol teki samoin, pisti merkille miehen jokaisen piirteen, alaspäin kaartuvat silmät, pyöreän nenänpään, poskessa olevan luomen, toisessa poskessa olevan pienen arven, terävän amorinkaaren, suupielen tuntumassa olevan luomen.

Chanyeol kuljetti sormiaan miehen kasvoilla. "Olet upea."

"Tiedän", Baekhyun virnisti muka itsekkäästi, mutta sanat kaipasivat itsevarmuutta. Nolo tirskahdus paljasti Baekhyunin todellisen mielipiteen omasta ulkonäöstään.

Baekhyun nojautui suutelemaan Chanyeolia ennen kuin hiljaisuus heidän välissään teki kaikesta liian kiusallista. Määrätietoisesti Yeolin etumusta vasten liikkuva lantio sai Chanyeolin ajatukset häviämään päästä yhdessä rysäyksessä. Hitaiden suudelmien lomassa riisuutuvat vaatteet lensivät toinen toisensa perään makuuhuoneen kokolattiamatolle. Vaatteet täytyisi kerätä talteen vielä sinä iltana, sillä Byunin puku joutuisi uusiokäyttöön seuraavana päivänä. Työtoverit tuskin arvostaisivat, jos hän marssisi huumeyksikön tiloihin Chanyeolin kauluspaidassa, joka näyttäisi teltalta hänen yllään. Muodikasta se saattoi olla, mutta ei sopivaa rikoskonstaapelille.

Toisen kehosta juopunut Chanyeol päästi irti viimeisistäkin järjen yrittämistä ajatuksista. Hän päätti pitää Baekhyunista kiinni viimeiseen asti, olisi ratkaisu hänen edukseen tai ei. Mies, joka nautti hänen kosketuksestaan niistä hyvää oloa tihkuvista henkäilyistä päätellen, ei yliajatellut samaan osoitteeseen päätymistä samalla tavoin kuin Chanyeol. Yeolilla olisi otettava mallia ja jättää mahdolliset ikävän tunteet seuraavaan aamuun. Nyt hänellä oli oikeus ja tilaisuus nauttia häntä hellivästä miehestä yhtä paljon.

* * *

Baekhyun hyräili toimistoradiosta napattua kappaletta samalla kun hän liikutti vasemman käden sormiaan Chanyeolin paljaalla rintakehällä. Hän seurasi pidemmän mietteliästä ilmettä ja virnisteli itsekseen, antaen hyräilynsä häipyä kuulumattomiin. Chanyeol ei tuntunut huomaavan hiljaisuuden laskeutumista, saatika hänen nännillään pyörivää sormea. 

"Mitä mietit?" unelias, haaveileva henkäys kysyi.

Chanyeolin ajatukset olivat livenneet aikaisemmin päivällä henkirikosyksikköön kävelleihin feduihin ja ennen kaikkea heidän perässä seuranneeseen Sehuniin. Omatunto kolkutti, sillä hänen oli ollut tarkoitus soittaa nuoremmalle ja pyytää häntä näkemään pikaisesti korttelin puistoalueella. Hän olisi halunnut varmistaa, oliko Hunilla kaikki hyvin, sillä se rutistus oli ollut tiukin pitkään aikaan.

Baekhyun heilutti kättään Chanyeolin silmien edessä. Chanyeol tarttui hoikkiin sormiin ja risti ne omiinsa, suukottaen nopeasti kyljessään kiehnäävän alastoman miehen tahmeanhikistä otsaa.

"Fedut kävivät taas kurkkimassa", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. Baekhyun siirsi ilkikuriset sormensa Yeolin leualle ja käänsi hänen päänsä itseään kohti.

"Työtään tekevät", hän muistutti. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti. Liittovaltion agentit olivat ravanneet toimistolla ennätystahtia sen jälkeen, kun he olivat löytäneet Hopkinsin syväjäädytettynä eteläisen Manhattanin pienestä lihaleikkaamosta. Ella Smith oli ottanut jutun omalle vastuulleen sen harvinaisuudesta johtuen. Keissi ehti olla eteläisen Manhattanin henkirikosyksikön pöydällä kolme päivää ennen kuin se siirtyi FBI:lle.

Baekhyun oli siitä ihana, kun hän ei kysellyt likaisia yksityiskohtia. Aikaisemmat kumppanit, lyhyet tai pidempiaikaiset, olivat jossain vaiheessa halunneet kuitenkin tietää, mitä Yeolin työssä oikein tapahtui, vaikka asioiden vakavuus ja salassapitovelvollisuus oli käyty läpi monissa keskusteluissa. Siihen nähden saman alan ammattilaisen kanssa säätäminen tuntui lohduttavalta, kun molemmat tiesivät toistensa kantavan sisällään raskasta taakkaa. 

Mutta sitä Baekhyun ei tiennyt, että hänen paras kaverinsa, Shaun Oh, oli osa fedujen tiimiä ja syvällä siinä sotkussa. Chanyeolin vaistot kertoivat Sehunin kohdanneen komennuksellaan jotain, mikä täytyisi puhua läpi - jos ei hänen, niin jonkun ammattilaisen kanssa. Hän ei halunnut, että Sehun saisi tarpeekseen urastaan jo ennen kuin se ehti kunnolla alkaa. Traumaattisten tapahtumien kohtaamista opetettiin poliisikoulussa, mutta Yeol ei ollut varma, miten rikosteknillisen koulutuksen saaneita opastettiin. Kai heitä vähintään yhtä hyvin koulutettiin, monesti tutkimustiimi näki paljon rankempia juttuja kuin paikalle hälytetyt konstaapelit ja etsivät. Mitä ylemmäs hierarkiassa tuntui nousevan, sen vähemmälle likaiset keikat tuntuivat jäävän. Poliisipartiossa toimiessa sitä oli ollut aina ensimmäisenä paikalla ja silloin oli pitänyt varautua ihan kaikkeen.

"Hei", Baekhyun kutsui Yeolia pehmeällä äänellä. Chanyeol yritti suudella häntä sivuuttaakseen juttutuokion, mutta Baekhyun näki suoraan hänen lävitseen. Yeol painoi otsansa vasten Baekhyunin päätä ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Mä olen tälläinen; kannan puolta suurempaa huolta kaikesta kuin mun oikeasti tarvitsisi", Chanyeol sanoi ja sulki silmänsä. Hän veti sisään Baekhyunin tuoksua, johon oli sekoittunut tunkkainen hien ja syljen sekoitus. Huoneessa haisi seksi.

Baekhyun kääntyi paremmin kyljelleen ja silitti Chanyeolin päätä, aikoen jatkaa niin kauan kuin olisi tarvis. Chanyeol etsi mukavemman asennon ja hymyili puolittain tyytyväisenä, puolittain haikeana. Hän tajusi jälleen, miten yksin hän oli ollut ja miten hän kaipasi sellaista hellyyttä elämäänsä, jota ei ystäviltä saanut. Se sai hänet yhä enemmän toivomaan, ettei Baekhyun pistäisi välejä kylmiksi tuosta noin vain. Mitä enemmän hän antoi itsensä nauttia Byunin seurasta, oli se sitten kiinni toisessa olemista, sanatonta yhteiseloa tai asiallisen välimatkan päässä toisistaan käytävää keskustelua, hän alkoi pitää näkemästään enemmän.

Tunteet. Kun ne alkoivat herätä, ne heräsivät oikein kunnolla. Pää nousi pilviin, hän antautui siihen mukaan koko voimallaan. Hän ei osannut nauttia miehen seurasta ilman tunnesiteitä. Hän oli liian empaattinen ja huomioonottava pitääkseen suhteet pinnallisina. Hän halusi luottaa ja hän halusi, että häneen luotettiin. 

"Ystäväni oli niiden agenttien matkassa", Chanyeol paljasti, koska halusi ottaa luottamuksen seuraavan askeleen. Baekhyun näytti hämmentyneeltä, hän ei osannut yhdistää aasinsiltoja.

"Hän on FBI:n leivissä", Yeol tarkensi.

"Tunnet fedun porukkaa?!" Baekhyun älähti epäuskoisena. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi aidosta epäuskoisuudesta.

"Liittovaltio kouluttaa hänestä rikosteknikon. Hänellä on kova tausta takanaan", Chanyeol kertoi ja jakoi mietteensä Sehunin voinnista Hyunielle. Hän ei voinut avata juttua tarkemmin, varsinkaan, kun hän ei ollut itsekään kartalla, oliko kyse todellakin siitä Hopkinsista. Jokin siinä haisi ja pahasti. Työasialta se vaikutti. Tuskin Hun olisi muuten hävinnyt maisemista kahdeksi viikoksi ilmoittamatta itsestään missään vaiheessa.

"Jos hänellä on koko liittovaltio takanaan, kyllä hän pärjää", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän koitti ajaa Yeolin mielessä valloille päässeet ajatukset pois hellin silityksin, mutta Chanyeolin raskas huokaus kertoi hänen olevan syvällä ikävänpuoleisissa mielikuvissa.

"Et voi tehdä enää mitään, ainakaan tämän vuorokauden puolella", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol tiesi sen itsekin, ei ollut järkeä inttää vastaan.

"Koita nukkua, niin jaksat parantaa maapalloa taas huomenissa", Baekhyun naurahti varovasti.

"Onko musta siihen?" Yeol kysyi, tuntien jo unen painavan silmiä. Hän ei ollut nukahtanut niin nopeasti vuosiin. Saattoi johtua myös hyvästä päivällisestä ja energian kuluttaneesta painimisesta, jonka muistelo sai vatsanpohjan nipistelemään. 

"Et sä muuten olisi siinä", Baekhyun kuiskasi ja antoi luvan sammuttaa yöpöydällä palavan himmeän lampun.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun oli käynyt varkaissa Chanyeolin vaatekaapilla. Vanha, kulahtanut Nirvanan t-paita puki suihkunraikasta miestä paremmin kuin Yeolia koskaan ikinä. Chanyeol ei ollut niinkään närkästynyt siitä, että mies oli ottanut kaapista ensimmäisen ja vaatimattomasti vanhimman paidan koskaan, sillä asiasta oli sovittu jo edellisenä iltana. Enemmän hän oli harmistunut siitä, kun mies oli livahtanut suihkuun ilman häntä.

Kättään selkänsä takana pitelevä Baekhyun heijasi paikoillaan ja näytti pitävän sisällään salaisuutta, joka halusi tulla välittömästi ulos. Chanyeol kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja mietti, miten työpaikalla niin ryhdikkäästä ja asiallisesta miehestä kuoriutui siviilioloissa niinkin kevyt ja dorkamainen tapaus. Vaan hän ei valittanut. Hän ihaili Baekhyunin tapaa olla asiallinen virkamies, mutta enemmän hän oli haltioissaan hänen siviiliminästään. Hän oli kateellinen, sillä hän ei pystynyt siihen samaan. Hänessä ei ollut kahta puolta, kuten Hyuniessa tai Sehunissa oli, vaan hän oli limittäytynyt yhteen. Niin oli Harrykin. Ehkä siksi he olivat niin samanlaisia, työpareja kun olivat. 

Baekhyun paljasti viimein, mitä hän selkänsä takana piilotteli. Hän ojensi Chanyeolille mukillisen aamukahvia, jossa oli vahva tuoksu. Saattoi olla, että Byun piti tujummasta kahvista tai sitten hän oli vain surkea keittämään suodatinkahvia. Hänen asunnossaan oli kuitenkin ollut espressokone ja kaikkea. 

Chanyeol otti höyryävän kupin vastaan ja kiitti hiljaa. Hän tunsi huonoa omatuntoa, sillä hänen olisi pitänyt olla se, joka järjesti jotain aamiaista vieraalleen. Hän hapuili toisella kädellään Byunin reittä, joka ylipitkän paidanhelman alta häntä kiusasi. Hän veti miehen lähemmäs ja mutristeli huuliaan. 

"Ei sun olisi tarvinnut. Olisit nukkunut niin pitkään kuin olisit pystynyt." 

"Mä tein vähän töitä ja siinä sivussa... Ajattelin, ettei siitä ole haittaa, kun aioit naida mut muutenkin." 

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Paidanhelman suojissa liikkuvan peukalon liike sai Baekhyunin katseen sumentumaan, ajatukset siirtyen ihan jonnekin muualle kuin (todennäköisesti) keittiön pöydällä odottaviin tutkintamateriaaleihin. 

"Mitä mietit?" Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Hän hörppäsi tulikuumasta kahvista ja parahti ääneen, miettien, oliko Byun pihauttanut sumpit vihassa vai mistä moinen sielua polttava vaikutus. 

"Sua", Baekhyun sanoi värisevällä äänellä. Saattoi johtua bokserin lahkeen alle siirtyvästä peukalosta. Chanyeol piti kasvoillaan enkelimäisen viattoman ilmeen. 

"Mua", Baekhyun jatkoi hitaasti lausuen. "Meitä."

"Ai", Chanyeol henkäisi muina miehinä ja hörppäsi kahvista uudelleen. Hän toivoi, ettei tummanruskeatukkainen hyppäisi hänen syliinsä juuri sillä hetkellä tai musta, nestemäinen napalmi polttaisi hänet levitessään valkoisten peitivaatteiden sekaan. Byun Baekhyun pysyi paikoillaan ja yritti kovasti olla ummistamatta silmiään kokonaan.

"Olet ylittänyt kaikki odotukseni moninkertaisesti", Baekhyun kuiskasi. Chanyeol hölmistyi, eiväthän he olleet vielä tehneet juuri mitään. Vähän keskustelleet syvällisemmin ja vaihtaneet sylkeä. 

"Kuitenkin elämänkatsomukseni on erilainen sun omaasi verrattuna", Baekhyun lausahti. Chanyeol veti kätensä kauemmas kuumalta iholta, mutta pitäytyi paidanhelman suojissa. 

"Kiitti, mulle riitti jo kerran jälkeen, vai?" Chanyeol kysyi ääni väristen. Julma mies oli tuonut hänelle kahvit sänkyyn ja antanut hiplata, vaikka julmat uutiset odottivat kulman takana. Miten hän koskaan enää pystyisi katsomaan Peter Byunia silmiin, varsinkin työpaikalla? Nämä olivat juuri ne sudenkuopat, jotka kollegan kanssa säätämisestä aiheutui. Voi paska... 

"En mä niin sanonut", Baekhyun älähti jopa turhautuneena. Hän silitti Yeolin poskea nopealla liikkeellä, edelleen hennosti hymyillen. "Mun tarvitsee varmaan opetella katsomaan asioita uudesta näkökulmasta."

"Joten sä haluat jatkaa mun tapailemista?" Chanyeol kysyi, yhtäkkiä epävarmana heidän suhteensa statuksesta. Hän oli ymmärtänyt, että Byun Baekhyun halusi kokeilla, tulisiko heistä mitään.

"Jos sä haluat. Mussakin on vikani", Baekhyun virnisti pienesti.

Chanyeol laski kahvikupin yöpöydälle ja kaappasi Baekhyunin syliinsä. Hän kietoi omistavat kätensä miehen ympärille ja nojasi otsallaan hänen poskeensa. Hän haistoi vaatteensa tutun hajun, pahanhajuisen shampoonsa ja hennon ominaistuoksun, joka Baekhyunista sen kaiken alta löytyi. Eikä hän voinut saada tarpeekseen siitä.

Baekhyun kaivoi Chanyeolin kasvot esiin ja vaati katsekontaktia. Toisin kuin hetki sitten, haavekuvat olivat poistuneet hänen utuisista silmistään. Hän oli saanut aistinsa takaisin.

"Onko tämä sun mielestä hyvä idea?" Baekhyun kysyi ja mietti kollegoiden mahdollisia reaktioita.

"Rehellisesti sanottuna, en tiedä, mutta kuka sitä tunteilleen mitään mahtaa?" Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, puhuen täydestä sydämestään. Hän oli ollut aikaisemmin niin samaa mieltä Ella Smithin kanssa kollegoiden välisistä parisuhteista, että teki melkein pahaa joutua syömään sananasa sillä tavoin.

"Tämä työ on kaikkeni. Mä en aio pilata uraani vain sen tähden, että heiluisin hormonipäissäni ympäri poliisitaloa", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Hän ei voinut sanoa samaa. hän meni ihan sekaisin aina, kun näki siistin epäsiistissä puvussaan henkirikosyksikön tiloihin kävelevän huumepolisiin.

"Hyvää kannattaa odottaa", Chanyeol huokaisi ja mutristi huuliaan. Baekhyun laski omansa niille ja nauroi vasten huolimatonta suudelmaa. Chanyeol kaatoi hänet selälleen ja kierähti hänen päälleen, lukiten hänet välissään olevan peiton alle. Kylmän ilmavirran ihollaan tuntiessaan hän muisti olevansa alasti.

"Paljonko kello?" Chanyeol kysyi ja yritti vilkuilla, oliko Byun pistänyt jo Rolexin ranteeseen. Ei ollut.

"Ei kai se haittaa, jos myöhästytään puolella tunnilla", Hyun virnisti kuljettaessaan sormiaan pitkin Yeolin selkärankaa, hitaasti, hitaasti alemmas. Kylmien väreiden kourissa kipristelevä Yeol joutui tekemään päättelytyötä, toisen kiusatessa häntä häpeilemättömään tapaan. Hetki sitten työ-ja henkilökohtaisen elämän rajoista paasannut Byuntae taisi testata häntä.

Astetta fiksumpana Chanyeol tarttui selässään kulkeviin sormiin, veti ne pois läheisyydestään ja painoi käden vasten pehmeää patjaa. Baekhyun kallisti päätään ja näytti hänelle kieltä, kerjäten verta nenästään. Chanyeol ei provosoitunut (vaikka olisi halunnut) ja nousi ylös miehen päältä, laskien paljaat jalkansa makuuhuoneen pehmeälle kokolattiamatolle. Hän veti aamutakin ylleen ja päätti lähteä valmistamaan kunnon aamupalaa, ettei heidän tarvinnut pelkällä kahvilla elää. Lounastaa hän aikoi tietysti Viva Polossa, äitinsä kiusaksi. 

Baekhyun nousi huokaillen ylös sängystä ja otti yöpöydälle unohdetun kahvikupin mukaansa. Hän palasi keittiöön, oman juttunsa ääreen. Kuitenkin hänen huomionsa oli visusti wc:stä ulos kävelevässä pitkässä miehessä, joka oli alkanut vihellellä hyväntuulisena. 

"Chanyeol-ah", hän kutsui miestä, pehmeällä äänensävyllä. Chanyeol pysähtyi niille sijoilleen, tuntien olonsa kummalliseksi. Kukaan muu ei tavannut kutsua häntä sillä tavoin perheensä ulkopuolelta. Hän oli Sehunille harvoin hyung, muuten ihmiset tunsivat hänet englanninkielisellä nimellään. Mutta Baekhyunin suusta tipahtanut lausahdus tuntui juuri oikealta.

Baekhyun ojensi kahvikupin uudemman kerran Chanyeolille. Chanyeol otti sen vastaan kehnosti hymyillen ja istui alas pöydän ääreen, unohtaen aamiaisen tekemisen jälleen. Hänen katseensa kiinnittyi pöydällä oleviin papereihin, tai siihen kaaokseen, missä paperit olivat. Hän kuuli Baekhyunin vastalauseen jo mielessään; "se oli Jason, en mä". Mutta Chanyeol tiesi paremmin, hän oli nähnyt, miten sotkuinne mies papereittensa kanssa oikein oli. Ja se oli suloista. Kuten hänkin.

Pöydällä olevat paperit lienivät kopioita alkuperäisistä tutkintamateriaaleista, sillä yleensä niitä oli tapa pitää aseman tiloissa. Eikä papereiden laatu ollut samanlaista, yhtä jämäkkää vaan todennäköisesti normaalia kopiopaperia. Baekhyunin silmät kulkivat vanhoissa kuulustelupöytäkirjoissa, hän etsi niistä jotain tiettyä, mutta hän ei kommentoinut asiaa yhtään enempää. Eikä Chanyeol viitsinyt kysyä, koska tiesi kysymättäkin, ettei hän tulisi saamaan mitään vastauksia. Louis Qianin nimi vilahti arkeista parissa.

"Munakasta?" Yeol kysyi saatuaan kahvinsa juotua. Baekhyun vilkaisi pöydällä olevan puhelimensa kelloon ja nyökkäsi pienesti perään. 

"Kiitos, mielelläni."

Chanyeol vääntäytyi ylos, vei kahvikupin mukanaan tiskikoneeseen ja alkoi laittaa kunnon aamupalaa. Baekhyun oli ilmeisesti herännyt aikaisin, kun hän oli ehtinyt käydä suihkussa ja puuhailla kaikenlaista, eikä kello ollut vielä juuri mitään. Asemalla täytyi olla tasan yhdeksältä, kello oli vasta puoli kahdeksan.

"Onko sulla höyrytintä?" Baekhyun kysyi. "Tahtoisin rypyttömän paidan."

Chanyeol nyökkäsi, hän itsekin panosti vaatteisiinsa. Toimistolla ja ulkomaailmassa arvostettiin, kun poliisilla oli siisti asu päällä. Baekhyunin nahkatakki oli vähän niin ja näin, mutta ainakin se sopi hänelle. Ehkä sydäntalvella hänen vaatetuksensa olisi lämpimämpi. Kai hän antaisi hihojen olla alhaalla.

"Onko sulla allergioita?" Chanyeol kysyi.

"Ei, mutta en siedä kurkkuja", Baekhyun sanoi. "Syötä mulle niitä, niin et näe mua enää koskaan."

Chanyeol pisti tuorekurkun takaisin jääkaapin vihanneslokeroon kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Hän valmisti kinkkumunakasta kahdelle, kaatoi laseihin appelsiinimehua ja kantoi pöytään kannullisen vettä sekä paahtoleipää. 

"Perusbreku vai korealainen?" Chanyeol kysyi istahtaessaan jälleen paikoilleen. Baekhyun oli siivonnut kansionsa pois ruokapöydästä, Yeol oli yllättynyt hänen malttamisestaan lopettaa töiden tekeminen ja keskittyä aamiaiseen. Ehkä se oli uutuudenviehätystä, vieraskoreutta. Sitä oli itse kukainenkin varautunut orastavien suhdeiden syntyessä, menisi varmasti jonkin aikaa, että he ujuttaisivat työnteon aamiaisen lomaan.

"Korealainen", Baekhyun sanoi. "Tai molempia. Syön monesti paahtoleipää kimchillä", hän naurahti hieman häpeissään. Chanyeol oli yllättynyt kombosta, hän ei ollut koskaan edes ajatellut kokeilevansa sellaista.

"Käytkö koskaan lounaalla aseman ravintolassa?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. 

"Joskus", Chanyeol mietti. Hän tykkäsi käydä enemmänkin ulkona lounasaikaan, pikku kävelyreissu tuuletti aivoja ja tauotti työpäivää mukavasti. Joskus hän oli kävellyt erityisen huonoon ravintolaan, joskus hän oli löytänyt helmiä, jotka olivat pysyneet hänen suosikkeinaan vielä siihenkin päivään asti. 

"Mä käyn siellä melkein aina", Baekhyun naurahti. "Kaupunki on mulle vielä tietyllä tapaa uusi. En ole ollut kenttätehtävissä juurikaan tänne tuloni jälkeen."

Chanyeol naurahti myötätuntoisesti. Nykin kadut saattoivat aiheuttaa päänvaivaa, jos karttaan ei ollut tutustunut. Onneksi Baekhyunilla oli vierellään joku, joka voisi näyttää hänelle mielellään paikkoja. Hän oli sentään tallannut eteläisen Manhattanin katuja 25 vuotta elämästään. Hän oli muuttanut Brooklyniin vasta pari vuotta sitten, silloin, kun hänet oli ylennetty toisen asteen etsiväksi. Detective Park, NYPD. 

"Täytyisi varmaan kävelyttää sua ympäri kaupunkia. Oletko käynyt koskaan Times New Squarella?" Chanyeol kysyi silmät tuikkien. 

Baekhyun oli typertynyt. "Olen, monestikin. Mutta en osaa ajaa sinne."

"Mä voin opettaa", Chanyeol virnisti. 

Baekhyun tuhahti huvittuneena ja tarttui haarukkaan. Hän kiitti ruoasta äidinkielellään ja hiljentyi nauttimaan harmonisesta, mutta silti niin tavallisen arkisesta aamiaisesta. Ja Chanyeol näki, että hän piti siitä todella paljon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kuukausi oli vaihtunut kaakkoisrannikkoa riepottelevien hurrikaanien kulkua seuratessa. New Yorkin lokakuinen keskilämpötila oli pysynyt sinä syksynä tavallista korkeampana, vaikka kylmä oli tullut ja ilmassa pyörivä viima puski jo viileätä ilmaa ikkunanrakosista sisälle. Päivät olivat olleet erilaisen samanlaisia, rutiininomaisia ja täynnä tekemistä. Sen lisäksi, että Chanyeolilla oli huolehdittavana keski-iän kriisiä poteva yksinhuoltajamies, oli hänellä myös auki pari henkirikoskeissiä ja alati hyrräävät hormonit. Combo ei ollut mitenkään houkutteleva ja sen sietämiseen piti venyä aika lailla. 

Baekhyun ei ollut käynyt henkirikosyksikössä kolmeen viikkoon. Chanyeol ei ollut nähnyt vilaustakaan miehestä eteläisen Manhattanin poliisipiirin jylhässä rakennuksessa. Hän ei ollut sattunut kuntosalille samaan aikaan, hän ei ollut käynyt harjoittelemassa sisäampumaradalla, hän oli kuin kadonnut työpaikaltaan. Muuten he olivat kyllä olleet yhteydessä, paljonkin.

Chanyeol oli puolivahingossa viettänyt useita päiviä Baekhyunin luksusasunnolla, ei pelkästään materian vuoksi, vaan Baekhyunin, joka oli halunnut, että Chanyeol hieroisi hänen muka kipeitä jalkojaan yhdeksän aikaan illalla tv:tä katsoessaan. Chanyeol oli miettinyt, mikä sai miehen jalat niin kipeiksi, vaikka hän kertoi istuvansa työpisteellään suurimman osan päivästään. Ehkä se oli niiden käyttämättömyys tai sitten Chanyeolilla oli tiedostamattomia jalkahierojan taitoja. Muutaman kerran he olivat käyneet ulkona syömässä (muuallakin kuin Viva Polossa), ja tutustuneet toisiinsa lisää. Baekhyun oli kertonut paljon elämästään, kouluvuosistaan ja kulkemisesta kahden maan välillä. Hänellä oli paljon ystäviä Losissa että Soulissa, mutta Nykiin tullessa hänen kaveripiirinsä oli jäänyt aika vähäksi hänen ollessa kiinni huumekartellin tutkinnassa ja muissa kaupunkia vaivaavissa huumeoperaatioissa. Chanyeol ei välittänyt työasioista, hän halusi jatkaa sipulin kuorimista. Vaati paljon työtä päästä käsiksi sen ytimeeen, Baekhyunin haavoittuneeseen ja herkkään puoleen. Sinne asti kun hän joskus pääsisi, täysi luottamus olisi saavutettu.

Harry oli oletettavasti huomannut Chanyeolin muuttuneen mielialan. Vaikka ympärillä oleva luonto valmistautui talven tuloon, Charlie Park vaikutti pitävän kevättä rinnassaan. Hän oli koittanut udella tosiasioita, mutta Chanyeol oli kieltänyt moiset utelut ja kertonut olevansa täysin kunnossa, vaikka vähän pää pilvissä liitelikin. Ihme kyllä, Harry ei ollut udellut häntä muutamia viikkoja aikaisemmin heitetystä taisin mennä kihloihin -läpästä, kai hänkin oli ymmärtänyt sen olevan pelkkä vitsi. Tai sitten hän oli keksinyt Chanyeolin pitävän yksityisasiansa oikeasti salassa. He eivät puhuneet seurustelukumppaneista tai perheestä oikein sen syvällisemmin.

Harry oli väsynyt vatvomaan ihmissuhdeasioita kun hänen oma avioliittonsa oli päättynyt lastensa äidin lähtiessä jonkun toisen matkaan. Lapset olivat onneksi jo tarpeeksi isoja ymmärtämään, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut ja sopeutuneet asiaan ihmeen hyvin, vaikka se saattoi aiheuttaa myöhemmällä iällä ongelmia. Ehkä hekin olivat huomanneet pärjäävänsä hyvin ilman äitiä, vaikka äitihahmo olisi silti hyväksi. Naapurin Bridgetistä oli tullut lapsille läheinen, Chanyeolkin paritti Harry hänen kanssan, mutta sänkipartaisen miehen huomio jaksoi pysyä Ella Smithissä, jonka ajottain kovat otteet tekivät keneen tahansa vaikutuksen.

Lara O'connor käveli sisälle henkirikosyksikön tilaan. Ella Smith työnsi päänsä ulos huoneestaan ja viittoi naista luokseen mahdollisimman huomaamatta. Harry näki kuitenkin sen kaiken, ja huikkasi asiasta sanattomasti työparilleen. Chanyeolin huomio kääntyi tietokoneen näytöltä hissille päin. Hänen katseensa liikkui Lara O'connorin ohitse aulassa avautuviin hissinoviin ja sieltä paljastuvaan näkyyn. Peter Byun istuvissa puvunhousuissa ja valkoisessa, tahrattomassa kauluspaidassa, virkamerkki kiiltäen, käveli sisälle toimistoon. Hänkään ei paljoa yksikönjohtajan huoneen oven edessä seisovan naiskaksikon supattelusta välittänyt, vaan hänen katseensa oli kulkeutunut syvemmälle toimistoon, suoraan Chanyeolin silmiin.

Baekhyun nosti etu-ja keskisormen huulilleen ja lähetti pienen lentosuukon matkaan, saaden Chanyeolin rojahtamaan tuoliinsa muka dramaattiseen malliin, mahdollisimman huomaamatta. Harry kummasteli Yeolin rojahdusta, sillä hän ei ollut nähnyt mitään muuta kuin Ella Smithin kummallisen innokkaan naurun ja Lara O'connorin tuikean ilmeen. Peter Byun oli tänään hänen silmissään näkymätön.

Kolmikko siirtyi Ellan huoneeseen. Sekä Harry että Chanyeol huokaisivat raskaasti oven pamahtaessa kiinni mieltäosoittavan lujaa. Oli kuin luoti olisi ammuttu hänen lävitseen tai puukko isketty rintaan, niin ikävältä se kaikki tuntui.

Chanyeol alkoi miettiä, olikohan Larry Hun tapauksessa ilmennyt jotain uutta. Hänen tunnustuksensa myötä Amy Lloydin murha oli selvitetty, ja heidän kansionsa laitettu eteenpäin syyttäjälle, mutta tapaus edelleen kiinnosti huumepoliisia vitusti liikaa. Ja Chanyeolia kismitti, kun hän ei saanut tietää, mikä siinä jutussa oli niin suurta ja vaarallista. Se kiinalaisten kartelli, tietysti, mutta miksi juuri Larry Hu. Samaan aikaan Chanyeol oli onnellinen siitä, ettei heille ollut tullut mitään yhteistä keissiä, sillä se helpotti heidän molempien työskentelyä. Mitä vähemmän he viettäisivät aikaa yhdessä poliisipiirin talossa, sitä tehokkaampia he omissa duuneissaan olivat. 

Välillä Chanyeol jäi kyllä miettimään, mitä Baekhyun puuhasi ja oliko hän turvassa, taisteli korkeintaan paperiviiltoja ja sormeen niittaamista vastaan. Jos Baekhyun olisi partiossa työskentelevä konstaapeli, hän ei saisi mielenrauhaa.

* * *

Baekhyun oli viipynyt Ella Smithin ja kaupungin oikeusavun tarjoaman puolustajan Lara O'connorin kanssa toimistohuoneessa 35 minuuttia ja 43 sekuntia. Sadasosat vilisivät kellossa liian nopeaan tahtiin, Chanyeol ei ehtinyt pistää merkille, millä lukemalla Byun oikein astui kynnyksen yli. Chanyeolin yllätykseksi Baekhyun ei kääntynyt kerroksen aulaa kohti, vaan kääntyikin sisemmäs toimistolle päin. Hän katseli ympärilleen kiinnostuneena ja mietti ääneen, missä kaikennäkevä työpari Harry Gonzales oikein viiletti.

"Hän meni käymään bff:nsä Carl Lawrencen juttusilla", Chanyeol vastasi ja tärisi ajatukselle, miten kollega löyhkäisi kuolemalta vielä pitkään sen jälkeen, kun hän olisi käyttänyt C-siiven hissiä, joka rikostekniselle puolelle rakennusta kulki.

Baekhyun istahti Chanyeolin pöydälle ja nosti jalkansa Chanyeolin tuolin istuinosalle, miehen haarojen väliin. Nahkainen kenkä oli lankattu, mutta silti vähän repaleinen. Byun ei ollut tainnut ostaa uusia popoja uuden duuninsa kunniaksi. Ne olivat taatusti ne samat kengät, joilla hän oli tallannut San Fransiscon katuja.

"Miten menee?" Baekhyun kysyi koreaksi ja nojasi käteensä. Kyynärpää painui reittä vasten ja Yeolin katse oli ihan muualla. Hän koitti nostaa silmänsä puvunhousujen etumuksesta Baekhyunin lempeisiin kasvoihin, muttei pystynyt. Nytkö ne hänet pettäisivät, hänen hormooninsa. Ammattimainen käytös valui kuvitteelliseen viemäriin, joka hänen pöytänsä alla sijaitsi. 

"Olisiko tauon paikka?"

Chanyeol nuolaisi huuliaan ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. "Mitä mielessä?" hän kysyi. Hänen ajatuksensa eivät varmastikaan ollut linjassa tummanruskeatukkaisen kanssa.

”Lounas”, Baekhyun vastasi, edelleen puhuen äidinkielellään. Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloa ja mietti ruokataukoa, mutta hänellä oli vain kolme varttia aikaa seuraavaan tapaamiseensa. Hän ja Harry olivat menossa kuulustelemaan yhden tapauksen silminnäkijää, ja sinne oli matkaa kymmenisen minuuttia autolla. Täytyi lähteä puolen tunnin kuluttua.

Baekhyun otti Chanyeol mietteliään muminan kieltävänä vastauksena. Hän veti jalkansa pois Yeolin tuolilta, hyppäsi alas pöydältä ja lähti poistuakseen henkirikosyksikön tilasta. Hän vilkaisi taakseen vielä hurmaava hymy kasvoillaan, ja se sai Chanyeolin nousemaan paikoiltaan ja pinkaisemaan hänen peräänsä. Hän pahoitteli, ettei hänellä ollut hirvittävästi aikaa, mutta varttikin Baekhyunin seurassa sai hänet jaksamaan loppupäivän duunit.

”Tilasin pizzan. Se on jo alakerrassa”, Baekhyun kertoi ja mumisi onnellisena jo pelkästään ajatukselle ruoasta. Hän katsahti huvittuneena Yeolin suuntaan. ”Saat siitä puolet, jos maistuu.”

Chanyeol astui hänen rinnalleen ja veti hänet kainaloonsa. Kuulosti täydelliseltä juuri siihen hetkeen.

* * *

Baekhyun oli marssinut B-siiven kokoustilaan pizzalaatikko ja kokispullo kädessään niin luontevasti, että Chanyeol alkoi epäillä hänen lounastavan tyhjillään olevassa tilassa useinkin. Suuri pöytä antoi tilaa sekä lounaalle että mahdollisesti huoneeseen kantautuville tutkintapöytäkirjoille. Peter Byun vaikutti olevan juuri sellainen, joka pystyisi työskentelemään tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa, paikassa kuin paikassa. Vaikka maa järisisi ja talot sortuisivat, Byunin katse pysyisi pahvisen kansion sisältämässä kaaoksessa. Tänään, ihme kyllä, Baekhyunilla ei ollut käsissään yhtään työpaperia tai vanhaa kuulustelupöytäkirjaa. Ja Chanyeol piti siitä.

Baekhyun suurinpiirtein heitti pizzalaatikon sattumanvaraiselle paikalle ja käski Yeolia istumaan. Hän laski limsapullon pöydälle ja siirtyi kaivamaan kaappeja päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Hän löysi pahvisia kahvimukeja, joissa oli NYPD:n logo. Hän älähti Yeolille ja heitti mukit häntä kohti. Yeol äännähti kurkottaessaan pahvimukeihin. Baekhyun nyökkäsi vakuuttuneena hänen saadessa huonosti singotun heiton kiinni.

Sillä aikaa, kun Yeol jakoi limsaa mukeihin, Baekhyun kääntyi takaisin kaappien puoleen. Hänellä oli vielä jokin hukassa, niin päättäväisesti hän sieltä jotain etsi. Matalasävyinen nauru kumisi korkean kaapin sisällä, kun hän löysi etsimänsä.

Chanyeol purskahti nauruun nähdessään Baekhyunin pitävän kädessään patterilla toimivaa led-valokynttilää. Hän napsautti sen päälle ja kävi himmentämässä huoneen valoja sen verran, että kokoushuoeeseen sai vähän tunnelmaa. Eihän led-kynttilä paljoa valaissut, mutta ajatus oli tärkein.

Chanyeolilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, että poliisitalolla järjestettävät lounastreffit voisivat olla niin romanttiset. Baekhyun näppäili vielä puhelintaan ja pisti pianomusiikkia taustalle soimaan. Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Hän ei ikinä olisi kuvitellut itseään viettämässä sellaista hetkeä siinä paikassa. Herra ”osaan erottaa työ- ja henkilökohtaisen elämäni” aikoi todella ottaa ilon irti ruokatauostaan. Nyt Chanyeolia vasta harmittikin, sillä hänen täytyi vilkuilla kelloa koko ajan, ettei hän myöhästyisi tapaamisestaan.

Baekhyun istui alas Yeolin vasemmalle puolelle. Hän ei saanut katsettaan irti pizzalaatikkoa tuijottavasta miehestä, hymy kasvoilla oli samaan aikaan hento että nolo. Hän vaikutti siltä, ettei hän muistanut koko pizzaa, vaikka se tuoksui houkuttelevasti heidän nenänsä alla. Chanyeolia nauratti; ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun ruoka oli jäänyt kakkoseksi hänelle.

”Mun pitäisi varmaan kertoa sulle yksi juttu”, Baekhyun aloitti. Chanyeolin huomio siirtyi välittömästi vieressään istuvaan mieheen, jonka nolo ilme oli entisestään kasvanut.

Chanyeol vihasi epätietoisuutta. Ja Baekhyun tiesi, että Chanyeol vihasi epätietoisuutta. Siltikään hän ei alkanut puhua, typertynyt (lähinnä omaa itseään kohtaan) hymy oli jämähtänyt hänen huulilleen eivätkä sanat päässeet ulos. Yeol joutui kehottmaan häntä tarttumaan härkää sarvista. Hänellä ei ollut montaa minuuttia enää aikaa, eikä hän kestänyt sellaista epätietoisuutta.

”Mä kerroin Ella Smithille, että me seurustellaan” Baekhyun sanoi nopeasti ja puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Nolo ilme pysyi hänen kasvoillaan, vaikka häntä vähän nauratti.

Chanyeol laski katseensa pöydällä olevaan puhelimeen. He eivät olleet puhuneet suhteensa statuksesta vielä kovinkaan, mutta Chanyeol oli alkanut myös pitää sitä seurusteluna, sillä he viettivät öitä yhdessä ja elivät arkea yhdessä vapaapäivinään. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään monideittailija eikä hän ollut sillä hetkellä ehtinyt edes ajatella katsastavansa muita kumppaniehdokkaita, sillä hän oli ollut niin uppoutunut duuniin, kiitos eteläistiä Manhattania kiusanneen rikosaallon, joka onneksi taisi olla helpottamassa.

Baekhyunin ilme oli ehtinyt murentua Chanyeolin prosessoidessa miehen sanoja. Hän oli selvästi pettynyt, kun Yeol ei kommentoinut mitään moiseen paljastukseen.

”Se vähän niin kuin lipsahti, mutta ajattelin, että esimiehelläsi on oikeus tietää…” Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol tarttui Baekhyunia kädestä ja käänsi tuikkivat silmänsä vakavoituneeseen Baekhyuniin. Hän tirskahti pienesti, kun Byunin kova ilme suli pois hänen kasvoiltaan.

”Olen vakuuttunut”, Chanyeol virnisti. ”Sä, joka kerroit ainoastaan tapailevasi ihmisiä, tunnut haluavan edetä reipasta vauhtia tässä suhteessa.”

Baekhyun puristi Yeolin kättä tiukemmin. ”Viihdyn kanssasi, todella paljon. Tajuat mua ja ensimmäistä kertaa Nykiin tuloni jälkeen alan viihtyä... Teet mun olosta kotoisan, ja mä pidän siitä.”

Chanyeolin sydän sykki ihanasti pamppaillen hänen kuunnellessa Byun Baekhyunin vilpittömiä sanoja. Hän tunsi olonsa jotenkin onnistuneeksi hänen saadessa Baekhyunin ajattelemaan niin. Piirit San Fransiscossa taisivat olla erilaiset tai sitten länsirannikolla ei ollut juuri ollut ketään, joka sai sukat pyörimään aina niin uraorientoituneen Peter Byunin jaloissa.

”Ethän ole vihainen, koska kerroin Ellalle?” Baekhyun varmisti.

”En”, Chanyeol sanoi leveä hymy kasvoillaan. Hänestä oli ihan helpottavaa, että yksikönjohtaja tiesi, missä mentiin. Hän olisi tietysti voinut kertoa siitä myös itse, mutta Beakhyun vaikutti olevan läheinen hänen kanssaan. Yeolia tietysti kiinnosti ihan helvetisti, miten, mutta hän ei viitsinyt udella. Ei vielä. Ehkä hän saisi Ellan kertomaan, kuinka hän tunsi länsirannikolta itään siirtyneen Byunin. Ehkä Baekhyun oli jättänyt NYPD:lle avoimen hakemuksen ja myös Ella oli ollut mukana haastattelemassa häntä… kuitenkin heidän yksikkönsä oli täynnä. Jos Byun olisi tullut heidän remmiinsä, hän olisi jäänyt paria vaille.

”Mä olen miettinyt tätä tovin ja sitten se vain lipsahti”, Baekhyun naurahti, edelleen nolona. Hän oli kai vain niin innoissaan uudesta suhteesta, ettei malttanut pitää sitä omana tietonaan. Chanyeol olisi silti pitänyt, että he olisivat ensin puhuneet kahdestaan, mutta hän oli onnellinen, että Byun oli kertonut seurustelemisesta Ellalle eikä päättänyt ilmoittaa tapailemisen ja hengailun olevan ohitse. Sellainen vain kertoi, että Baekhyun oli tosissaan heidän suhteensa, ja Chanyeol piti siitä. Hän oli ollut tosissaan alusta asti eikä hän voinut enää kieltää, että miehestä irti päästäminen ei sattuisi. Hän oli kiintynyt Baekhyuniin jo paljon.

Harry haki Chanyeolia, piipparin vaativa ääni keskeytti romanttisen hetken. Baekhyun napsautti pianomusiikin kiinni ja nyrpisteli nenäänsä.

Chanyeol joi kertakäyttömukissa olevan limsan muutamalla kulauksella ja joutui pitelemään röyhtäystä, onnistumatta siinä kuitenkaan. Hän pahoitteli, että hänellä oli töitä tehtävänä, mutta toivotti Baekhyunille hyvää ruokataukoa. Hän suukotti miehen poskea ennen kuin kääntyi kannoillaan, aikeinaan poistua ihanan hämärästä kokoushuoneesta.

Baekhyun seurasi miesystävänsä keveitä askeleita haikea ilme kasvoillaan. ”Ole varovainen, Chanyeol-ah”, hän kuiskasi ennen kuin kääntyi pizzalaatikon puoleen ja viimein avasi sen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol laski puhelimensa keittiön saarekkeelle ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hänen teki pahaa sanoa hyvälle ystävälleen ei, vaikka Sehun ymmärsikin, ettei Chanyeol aina voinut olla maisemissa. Sehun halusi nähdä kuntosalilla ja mennä sen jälkeen kaljalle, mutta Chanyeol joutui pahoittelemaan. Hän päivysti, ja kaiken lisäksi hän sattui majailemaan Manhattanin pohjoispuolella.

"Huonoja uutisia?" Baekhyun arveli surkean elehtimisen nähdessään.

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kertoi Sehunista, jolla oli taas aikaa hänellekin. Teevettä mukeihin kaatava Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. Niinhän siinä aina tuppasi käymään, että seurustelukumppanit kiilasivat hyvienkin ystävyyssuhteiden edelle. Alkuhuumassa sitä ei tuntunut näkevän muuta kuin toisen puolikkaansa. 

"Pitäisi kai mennä Brooklyniin viikonlopuksi", Chanyeol huokaisi. Pelkkä ajatuskin erossa olemisesta oli hirvittävä, sillä hän oli oppinut nukkumaan jonkun toisen kanssa samassa sängyssä, iho vastsen ihoa, ihanan lämpimän peiton suojissa. "Tuletko mukaan?"

"Ehkä sun pitäisi viettää laatuaikaa Sehunin kanssa", Baekhyun sanoi. "Voisin tehdä sillä aikaa vähän töitä."

"Sä teet töitä koko ajan!" Chanyeol parahti ja osoitti itseään. "Lukisit muakin yhtä intensiivisesti kuin niitä pöytäkirjojasi.”

Baekhyun ilmeili hetkessä ärtyneemmin. Hän tarttui teemukiinsa ja käveli olohuoneeseen määrätietoisin askelin. Chanyeol huokaisi uudelleen ja pyysi anteeksi sanojaan. 

"Haluaisin vielä, sadannen kerran, muistuttaa, että työ on elämäni suola", Baekhyun irvisti ja oli kaivaa muistiinpanonsa työrepusta ihan vain Chanyeolin kiusaksi. Kuitenkin rehelliseltä kuulostava anteeksipyyntö sai hänet katumapäälle ja istumaan sohvalle pelkän teemukin kanssa.

"Mulla on aikaa nauttia muista asioista sitten, kun olen eläkkeellä", Baekhyun ilmoitti ja avasi tv:n. Iltakahdeksan uutisissa puhuttiin Bronxissa tapahtuneesta henkirikoksesta, jonka uhriksi oli joutunut joku poliittinen vaikuttaja. Ei kuulunut Chanyeolin aluepiiriin. Televisio pimeni yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli auennutkin.

”Sitä paitsi, olen kanssasi tälläkin hetkellä.”

Sanoissa oli perää. Chanyeol oli jakanut vapaa-aikaansa Baekhyunin kanssa enemmän kuin viettänyt sitä yksin. Olisi kai ihan järkevää muistaa myös parasta ystäväänsä.

Chanyeol laski oman teemukinsa sohvapöydälle ja pyysi anteeksi vielä kerran. Hän tarttui Baekhyunia pörröisen aamutakin hihan peittämästä kädestä ja katsoi häntä pienesti virnistäen. Hän vain pelkäsi jäädä kakkoseksi miehen elämässä, vaikka Byun olikin halunnut virallistaa heidän suhteensa Ella Smithille.

"Mä tulen luoksesi lauantai-iltana", Baekhyun lupasi. Hän yritti pitää kasvonsa vakavina, mutta Chanyeolin lämmin katse oli liian pehmentävä. Hento puna nousi varkaiten kasvoille, hänkin oli alkanut menettää itsehillintäänsä, kun kyse oli miesystävästä. 

Chanyeol oli kiitollinen niistä sanoista. Hän oli kiitollinen Baekhyunin ymmärryksestä tulla vastaan. Hän oli nähnyt käytännössä, miten tärkeää työnteko miehelle oli. Mutta myös Baekhyun oli nähnyt, miten tärkeää yhdessä aikan ja arjen viettäminen Chanyeolille oli. Hän oli sydämensä pohjasta kiitollinen, että Baekhyun oli päättänyt antaa hänelle tilaisuuden. Jos hän olisi nähnyt, ettei heidän suhteensa toimisi, hän ei olisi pistänyt sille virallista merkkiä. 

"Mä haluaisin, että tapaisitte joskus Sehunin kanssa", Chanyeol sanoi ja kellahti vasten Baekhyunin olkapäätä. Baekhyun puristi huulensa tiukasti yhteen. Viva Polossa käyminen ja äidin tapaaminen ei ollut kuumottanut häntä yhtään, mutta miten kummassa yksi ystävän tapaaminen sai hänet niin kovin lukkoon. Jos hän oli ottanut asian aikaisemmin puheeksi, Baekhyunille oli tullut kiire vaihtaa aihetta. Ei tarvinnut olla mikään poliisi, että ymmärsi tajutakseen miehen välttelevän Sehunista tai kenestäkään muusta ystävästä puhumista.

"Kyllä me vielä editään", Baekhyun sanoi ja taputti Yeolia hellästi poskelle. "Menet ja pidät hänestä huolen ensin."

Chanyeol hymyili puolittain. Ehkä Byun oli ihan oikeassa. Hän oli laiminlyönyt suhdettaan nuorempaan ystäväänsä ja hänen täytyi korvata se kaikki. Sehun ei edes tiennyt, että paljon oli tapahtunut niitten viikkojen aikana. hänen täytyisi kertoa uutiset ja kippistää sen kunniaksi hänen kanssaan.

* * *

Hakulaitteen korkea piippaus herätti toisissaan kiinni nukkuvat miehen. Baekhyun heilahti selälleen ja hapuili pöydällä olevaa piipparia, kiroten itsekseen. Myös Chanyeol kääntyi yöpöydällä olevan puhelimen ja sen vieressä olevan hakulaitteen puoleen. Molemmat näyttivät olevan vailla ilmotuksia, heidät herättänyt ääni oli tullut toisesta suunnasta.

"Olen pahoillani", Baekhyun mutisi väsyneesti vääntäytyessään ylös ihanan lämpimästä sängystä. Hän suukotti Chanyeolin poskea ennen kuin asteli vaatekaapille. Hän jätti valot laittamatta, verhonraosta pääsi sisään kaupungin valoa sen verran, että hän näki vetää vaatekaapissa valmiiksi odottavat vaatteet ylleen. 

Chanyeol veti peiton paremmin ylleen ja koitti valua takaisin unten maille. Kuitenkin aamuyön unen keskeytyminen oli herättänyt sen verran hyvin, että hänen ajatuksensa olivat ehtineet päästä valloilleen. Mieleen pulpahti sekunneissa paljon kysymyksiä, joihin hän tuskin saisi vastauksia. Hän ei tuntenut huumepoliisin käytännön työtä niin hyvin, hän ei osannut sanoa, millaisissa tilanteissa Baekhyunia haettiin, mutta kyse lieni jostain suuremmasta, joka ei voinut odottaa aamuun. Päivystysnakin osuessa kohdalle ei voinut kuin alentua kohtaloonsa ja tehdä työnsä mahdollisimman hyvin. 

Tuhat ikäväksi kääntyvää ajatusta hypähti mieleen toinen toisensa jälkeen. Chanyeol toivoi ja pelkäsi yhtä aikaa, että hänen piipparinsa ilmoittaisi uudesta ruumislöydöstä seuraavaksi. Hän oli päivystänyt jo monta kertaa ilman uusia tapauksia. Lokakuu oli kääntänyt tähdet sellaiseen asentoon, jolloin delta-tiimi oli noussut yksikön kiireisimmäksi pariksi. Daniels ja Davidson olivat onneksi päässeet tyhjentämään keissiarsenaalinsa, joten uusille oli tilaa.

Chanyeol käänsi kylkeä ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin paikalle. Se oli vielä lämmin. Hän veti paikalla olevan tyynyn lähemmäs kasvojaan. Tuttu haju oli vielä siinä, joskin se oli paljon vaimeampi. Se sai Yeolin potemaan välitöntä ikävää. 

Chanyeol sulki silmänsä ja mietti. Saattoi olla, ettei Baekhyun palannut kotiin enää yön aikana. Saattoi olla, että hän jäi töihin koko päiväksi. Saattoi olla, etteivät he näkisi enää koko viikolla. Se teki kipeää, mutta niin oli opeteltava elämään. Poliisin työ ei katsonut aikaa ja he olivat suostuneet tekemään töitä silloin kuin tilanne sitä vaati. 

* * *

Asunnon ulko-ovi paukahti kiinni puoli kuuden aikaan aamuyöllä. Chanyeol kuuli sen, sillä hän ei ollut nukkunut silmäystäkään sinä aikana. Huoli ja epätietoisuus olivat pitäneet häntä hereillä koko sen ajan. Ja hän vihasi sitä.

Päällysvaatteet olohuoneen puolelle jättänyt Baekhyun tallusti haukotellen makuuhuoneeseen ja pujahti sänkyyn, kylmästä hytisten. Chanyeol otti hänet syleilyynsä ja hymyili haistaessaan raikkaan ilman, joka oli tarttunut hänen tummanruskeisiin kutreihinsa. Chanyeol ei voinut kuin arvella, kuinka pitkään mies oli ulkona ollut vai oliko syksyinen yö niin kylmä, että raikkaus tarttui pelkän ajomatkan aikana.

"Herätinkö mä?" Baekhyun kysyi kuiskaten. Chanyeol pudisti päätään, mutta ei kertonut, ettei hän ollut pystynyt ummistamaan silmiään enää miehen lähdön jälkeen. Typerät ajatukset olivat ottaneet vallan minuuttien käännyttyä tunneksi, Byun oli ollut poissa neljä tuntia. Siinä ajassa hän oli tajunnut, miten paljon Baekhyun hänelle jo merkitsi. Hän ei halunnut enää luopua miehestä, nyt kun hän oli oppinut elämään hänen kanssaan. 

"Toivottavasti sä tiedät, miten paljon välitän susta", Chanyeol kuiskasi hiljaa. Hän melkein oli sanoa jo ääneen rakastavansa Baekhyunia, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. He olivat olleet yhdessä vielä niin vähän aikaa, etteivät niin isot sanat kuulostaneet vilpittömiltä. Hän ei halunnut olla pinnallinen, vaan syvällä miehen sydämessä. Kyllä niiden sanojen aika tulisi vielä.

"Kyllä mä", Baekhyun naurahti, mutta ei antanut Chanyeolin jatkaa väsynyttä höpöttämistään. Hän käski laittaa silmät kiinni ja nukkua, vielä kun se oli mahdollista.

Chanyeol kietoi kätensä omistavammin sylissään hytisevän miehen ympärille ja rentoutui huomatta siitä faktasta, että herätyskello soisi parin tunnin kuluttua.

* * *

Sehun nojasi brooklynilaisen kuntosalin ulkoseinään ja selasi puhelintaan odottaessaan Chanyeolin saapumista paikalle. Chanyeol vislasi korkealta ja piteli nauruaan seuratessaan, miten hiekanvaaleatukkainen nuorempi säpsähti ja käänteli päätään etsiessään sopivaa kohdetta josta ääni olisi voinut tulla. Hän huomasi Yeolin ja tervehti häntä puolittaisella virneellä. Mutta Chanyeolille ei riittänyt pelkkä irveenpoikanen, hän halusi halauksen. Ja sen hän myös otti. 

"Sori, kun en ole ollut maisemissa vähään aikaan", Chanyeol sanoi rutistaessaan nuorempaa ystäväänsä hengiltä. Sehun naurahti rentoon tapaansa ja vakuutti kaiken olevan okei, sillä hänkään ei ollut ollut kovin hanakka pitämään yhteyttä. Työ oli pitänyt hänet kiireisenä. FBI tuntui keksineen paljon tekemistä hänen pään menokseen.

Chanyeol ei olisi malttanut pitää sisällään uutisia elämänkumppanin löytymisestä, mutta hän halusi varmistaa, että Baekhyunille varmasti sopisi asian julkistaminen. Vaikka Ella Smith tiesi, missä mentiin, ei se tarkoittanut loppujen lopuksi mitään. Suhde ei ollut virallinen kenellekään muulle. Se oli oikeastaan aika ikävää. 

”Veisin sut juomaan, mutta valitettavasti päivystän", Chanyeol pahoitteli. He joutuivaat tyytymään urheilun tarjoamiin endorfiineihin, sen enempää päihin mitään ei voinut nostaa. 

”Ei se mitään", Sehun sanoi, vaisusti hymyillen. ”Kunhan vain chillattaisiin, pitkästä aikaa."

Chanyeol naurahti kevyesti. Nyrkkeilytreeniä ei niinkään chillaamiseksi voinut kutsua, mutta makunsa kullakin. Tosin sehunin suhtautuminen urheiluun oli hieman toista luokkaa, sillä hän makoilisi penkillä ryhdittömässä asennossa puolet siitä ajasta, kun Chanyeol hikoilisi menemään kuin pieni porsas. 

”Haluatko sä puhua jostain?" Chanyeol kysyi. He eivät olleet vielä käyneet läpi sitä, mitä Hunnien komennuksella oli käynyt, edes sitä osaa, mistä saisi hypoteettisesti puhua. Siitäkin oli kulunut jo luvattoman pitkästi aikaa. Sehun virnisti pienesti ja vakuutti olevansa okei, hän oli mennyt elämässä jo eteenpäin. Chanyeol ei ollut, hän oli miettinyt Sehunin kokemaa ilta toisensa jälkeen. Se oli varmasti se Hopkinsin keissi, aivan varmasti oli. Fedut eivät olleet edenneet vielä mihinkään suuntaan, sillä mediassa ei ollut ollut mitään asiaan viittaavaa. Vaikutti silti hyvinkin siltä, että suuria juttuja oli meneillään. 

”Sä ylianalysoit kaiken", Sehun nauroi huvittuneena ja töni Yeolia sormillaan. Chanyeol kohotti kulmakarvaansa ja mietti, oliko mies saanut FBI:ssä taidon myös lukea ajatuksia, sillä hän ei ollut kyllä tasan puhunut ääneen. 

”Meidän yksikössä pyörii yksi keissi, joka on meidän osalta suljettu, mutta Baekhyunie ravaa Ellan huoneessa syyllisen asianajajan kanssa kerta toisensa jälkeen", Chanyeol sanoi koreaksi. 

Sehun äännähteli ymmärtäen. Hän uskoi tajuavansa, mistä oli kyse, kunnes hän tarkentui miettimään Yeolin sanoja hieman tarkemmin. ”Hetkinen... Baekhyunie?"

Leveä tekohymy nousi Yeolin kasvoille. Hänen tuli kiire juosta sisälle kuntosaliin, että hän voisi paeta paikalta vähin äänin. Sehun seurasi häntä yhtä pitkin askelin ja tarttui häntä hupusta. Chanyeol oli kohdannut itseään vahvemman. 

”Baekhyunie?" 

"Peter."

”Sanoit Baekhyunie", Sehun irvisti. 

"Peter", Chanyeol lausui itsevarmasti. Lopulta hänen äänensä himmeni lähes kuulumattomiin. ”Peter Byun Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol jatkoi leveää hymyilemistään. Hän tiesi näyttävänsä siltä kuin hänellä ei olisi sielua tai hän haluaisi olla sillä hetkellä juuri jossain muualla. Ilme kiinnitti Sehunin huomion. Oli kai aika tiputtaa pommi. 

”Me seurustellaan", hän paljasti. 

Sehun ei ymmärtänyt, hän osoitti itseään. ”Mekö?"

”Mä ja Baekhyun!" Chanyeol parkaisi turhautuneena. Sehun ei ymmärtänyt vieläkään.

”Hän on NYPD:n huumepoliisi."

Sehun huokaisi raskaasti ja hieroi kasvojaan. Hänkin taisi olla vahvasti sitä mieltä, ettei kollegan kanssa ylläpidettävästä parisuhteesta tulisi loppujen lopuksi yhtään mitään. Mitä sitten tapahtuisi, jos heidät laitettaisiin tutkimaan samaa juttua juuri tapahtuneen riidan päätteeksi. Chanyeol oli miettinyt sitä monesti itsekin, mutta huumepoliisi teki yhteistyötä henkirikosyksikön kanssa todella harvoin. Eivätkä henkilökohtaiset välit saaneet vaikuttaa työssäkäymiseen. Peter Byun ei sentään ollut Chanyeolin työpari. Siihen hänkin rajansa vetäisi, vaikka moraalittomaksi ja selkärangattomaksi häntä sai jo alkaa kutsua.

”Kauanko olette tunteneet?" Sehun kysyi. 

"Jotain kaksi kuukautta. Tapailimme siitä noin viisi viikkoa. Sitouduimme vasta", Chanyeol kertoi, silmät varmasti jo sydämen muotoisina. Hän ei voinut itselleen mitään, että hän oli rakastunut. Niin hemmetin rakastunut.

”Montako juttua hän on jakanut kanssasi? Uteliaisuudellasi ei ole rajoja", Sehun irvisti. Hän vaikutti olevan enemmän huolissaan NYPD:n keisseistä kuin parhaasta ystävästään. Miten reilua. 

”Ei yhtään. Hän on kovempi vastus kuin sä", Chanyeol irvisti takaisin. Ainoa juttu, mistä hän tiesi jotain oli Chinatownin huumekartelli, sillä Larry Hu oli tuonut heidät yhteen. Ja sekin faktatieto oli hyvin vähäistä. 

”Pidän siitä miehestä sitten", Sehun hymyili ja veti Yeolin pukuhuoneeseen. Sehunilla ei ollut edes treenikassia mukana. Hän ei tainnut ajatella hikoilevansa yhtään. Chanyeol oli asiasta hieman närkästynyt, sillä hän olisi voinut muuten valita tapaamispaikaksi jonkin ihan muun mestan kuin brooklynilaisen kuntosalin. Sehun kaipasi juttuseuraa eikä mitään hikitreeniä. Ei ollut vielä liian myöhäistä vaihtaa maisemaa. 

* * *

Etelä-Manhattanilla sijaitsevasta, vanhasta lihanleikkaamosta löydetty Susan Hopkins oli valikoitunut uhriksi aivan sattumalta. FBI pelkäsi, että Washingtonista New Yorkiin saapunut epäilty tekijä olisi omien aatteidensa ja arvojensa mukaan toimiva psykopaatti, jolle ei olisi vastusta edes laista. Hänet oli etsintäkuulutettu koko liittovaltion alueella ja hänet täytyisi saada kiinni mahdollisimman pian, sillä oli mahdollista, että hän iskisi uudelleen. Sehunilla oli lupa kertoa asiasta, sillä NYPD oli tiedottanut asiasta tänään aikaisemmin myös omille partioilleen. Fedut olivat yrittäneet ottaa hänet kiinni salaa, mutta nyt tarvittiin jo siviilien apua. Media julkaisisi jutun ja tuntomerkit seuraavan aamun lehdissä. Labratestit oli tarkistettu useaan kertaan ja näyttö riitti todistamaan epäillyn syylliseksi. Mies oli saatava kiinni. Hän oli saattanut muuttaa ulkonäköään tai käyttää väärennettyjä henkilöllisyystodistuksia, sillä hänen liikkeistään ei ollut havaintoja. Saattoi olla myös mahdollista, että mies oli riistänyt oman henkensä. 

Susan Hopkinsin tapaus ei ollut kuitenkaan se syy, miksi Sehun oli ollut niin järkyttynyt reissulta palattuaan. Sehun pahoitteli, ettei hän voinut avata juttua yhtään enempää. Hän pystyi puhumaan vain tuntemuksistaan; siitä, mitä hän oli tuntenut sillä hetkellä, kun paska oli osunut tuulettimeen. Hän ei ollut varma, uskaltaisiko hän kertoa, sillä hän tiesi, että Chanyeol jäisi kelaamaan hänen sanojaan aina ennen nukkumaan menemistä, ja siitä jos mistä sitten riemu repeäisi. 

Chanyeol halusi tietää, silläkin uhalla. Asiasta puhuminen auttaisi varmasti järjestelemään mielessä pyöriviä asioita, vaikka Sehun varmasti oli käynyt kaiken lävitse jo ison firman ammattilaisten kanssa. Jos hän halusi jo unohtaa, sekin oli okei. Chanyeol tulisi huolehtimaan ystävästään vielä pitkään sen jälkeen, kun hän olisi jättänyt uransa sikseen. Hänestä oli kiva huolehtia toisesta, hänelle sellainen ei ollut mikään taakka. Hän rakasti olla ihmisten tukena kaikkina aikoina ja halusi kaiken olevan hyvin. Jos ei ollut, niin hän hoitaisi asiat kuntoon. Baekhyun ei ollut juurikaan sellainen, ihan vähän vain. Byun Baekhyun rakasti hiljaisia hetkiä ja sitä, että hänen jalkojaan hierottiin tv:n mölistessä hiljaa taustalla. Oli vain hyvä olla, siinä hetkessä ja nautttia. Ei tarvinnut yrittää viihdyttää toista kyselemällä typeriä kysymyksiä ja opetella tuntemaan toista. Oli vain sormien hidas liike, joista välittyi yhtä lailla välittämisen tunteita. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei Baekhyun osaisi elää ilman häntä. Yhdessä he olivat hyviä toisilleen. 

Ainakin niin Chanyeol uskoi. 

”Mä en ole nähnyt sua aikoihin noin kevytmielisenä", Sehun virnisti. Chanyeol höristi korviaan, hän halusi kuulla lisää Hunnien havainnoista. 

”Se mies tekee sulle ilmeisesi hyvää", nuorempi mietti. 

”Tekee", Chanyeol vastasi. Minkä töiltään ehti, hänen teki mieli lisätä. Huumekartellin jutussa oli tapahtunut kai jokin läpimurto, kun juttu oli noussut pöydälle niin hanakasti vapaa-aikanakin. Chanyeol toivoi, ettei hän roudaisi tutkintapöytäkirjoja Brooklyniin asti. Tuskin hän niin tollo kuitenkaan olisi. Vaan mistä sitä ikinä tietäisi. Byun Baekhyun oli työnarkomaani, vaikka hän oli kovasti muuta yrittänyt vakuutella. Mutta Chanyeolia ei niin vain linssiin viilattukaan. Hän oli seurannut sitä hullua touhuamista jo pienestä asti, vanhempiensa rakentaessa Viva Polosta yhtä Koreatownin menestystarinaa. 

”Mä toivon, että teistä tulee onnellisia yhdessä”, Sehun sanoi. Chanyeol toivoi ihan samaa. Hänestä olisi ihanaa, jos he olisivat yhdessä vielä kolmenkymmenen vuoden päästä. NYPD:ssä ja siviilissä. Heistä tulisi lyömätön pariskunta. He tiesivät toistensa töiden vaarat ja riskit, mutta samalla ymmärsivät toimintamalleja niin hyvin, ettei turhaa selittelyä tarvinnut. Baekhyunin oli sata kertaa helpompi ymmärtää ettei Chanyeol ei voinut lähteä Amerikan toiselle rannikolle tapaamaan kumppaninsa vanhempia, jos hän sattuisi olemaan päivystysvuorossa. Tai samalla tavalla hän ymmärsi, jos Baekhyun ei ollut kotona viikonloppuisin tai juhlapyhinä. Rikolliset eivät nukkuneet eikä virkavallankaan kärsinyt sitä tehdä tai muuten kävisi kalpaten. 

"Mutta mä toivon, ettet unohda mua", Sehun lisäsi, selvästi närkästyneenä muutamien viikkojen hiljaiselosta.

Chanyeol repesi sydämmelliseen nauruun. Hän ei koskaan voisi unohtaa Sehunia, hän pyöri mielessä alati. Ja Hun tiesi sen hyvin itsekin.


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun vaikutti onnelliselta. Hän oli paljon paremmalla tuulella kuin Chanyeol oli uskonut hänen olevan Brooklyniin tullessaan. Lauantai-ilta oli vaihtunut myöhäisillaksi, mutta Chanyeol ei ollut halunnut hoputtaa miestä. Hän jotenkin arveli Baekhyunin muuttuvan vaikeammin tavoitettavaksi, jos häntä ahdistelisi kovin. Oli parempi olla ajamatta häntä nurkkaan ja nauttia kaikista niistä hetkistä, jotka mies halusi hänen kanssaan viettää. Ehkä joku päivä Byun Baekhyun ei haluaisi enää lähteä hänen rinnaltaan. Vaikka Chanyeol oli vitsaillut naivansa hänet hänen omaisuutensa tähden, hän toivoi, että joku päivä Baekhyun halusi jäädä Brooklyniin. Rivitaloasunto oli kyllä pieni, mutta sen tarjoama, oma takapiha kyllä korvaisi kaiken.

"Miten duunissa?" Chanyeol kysyi istuessaan sohvalle. Hän tarttui tottuneesti Baekhyunin jalkaan ja nosti sen syliinsä. Nurkassa istuva Baekhyun kallisti päätään ja kohautti olkiaan. 

"Meksikosta tulee kokaiinia, Kiinasta heroiinia, pohjoisesta kaiken maailman bilehuumeita ja Euroopasta amfetamiinia", hän huokaisi raskaasti. Hän tarttui sohvatyynyyn paremmin ja laittoi sen pään alle, valuen nauttimaan ilmaisesta jalkahieronnasta. 

"Pojat aikovat ratsata Manhattanin klubiasiakkaita tänä viikonloppuna", Baekhyun mutisi, yhtäkkiä paljon unisemmalta kuin hetki sitten. Chanyeolin käsillä oli maagisia voimia.

"San Fransiscossa keissejä oli paljon vähemmän, mutta täällä on niin tylsää", Baekhyun huokaisi. "Pelkkää papereiden pyörittelyä päivästä toiseen. Hyvällä tuurilla joku hakee kerran kuukaudessa jonnekin ja sekin paljastuu vesiperäksi.”

”Mitä sä kaipaat sitten? Vauhtia ja vaaratilanteita?" Chanyeol kysyi. Oliko Byun katsonut liikaa toimintaleffoja vai mistä hän oli keksinyt sen, että poliisin työ oli yhtä rikollisten takaa-ajamista ja luotisadetta. Hän itse oli lähtenyt tutkivalle linjalle ja ottanut ylennykset vastaan. Ehkä San Fransiscon huumepoliisin työ oli mielenkiintoisempaa.

"Miksi sä lähdit länsirannikolta sitten?" Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. Pelkkä "ilmasto ei sopinut iholleni" oli melko heppoinen peruste vaihtaa työpaikkaa. 

"Halusin vaihtelua", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa, vaivautumatta avaamaan silmiään. "Mietin, pitäisikö hakea kentälle."

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä. Työvuorot olivat paljon raskaampia, pidempiä ja epäsäännöllisempiä, siellä näki kaikenlaista ja eikä koskaan voinut olla sataprosenttisen varma, mitä vastaan tulisi. Palkka oli työn vaarallisuuteen paljon huonompi. Chanyeol ainakin oli tyytyväinen, että hän oli jättänyt partiohommat muille. Mutta ehkä se kaikki oli sitä, mitä Baekhyun kaipasi. 

"Mä haluaisin CIA-agentiksi", Baekhyun täräytti yhtäkkiä. Chanyeol pysäytti valkoisen sukan peittämän jalkapohjan hieromisen ja irrotti kätensä kokonaan miehen jalalta. Vasta sitten Baekhyun viitsi avata silmänsä. Hän katsahti Yeoliin yhtä hämmentyneesti kuin Yeol tuijotti häntä.

"Mä hain sinne jo armeijan jälkeen, mutten päässyt edes ensimmäisestä vaiheesta läpi", Baekhyun tuhahti, katkerana muistoilleen. "Pakko yrittää päästä sisään muuta kautta."

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Yhdysvaltain tiedustelupalvelu oli omanlaisensa firma. Erikoisagentit eivät olleet erikoisagentteja turhan takia. Heidän työnkuvansa oli varmasti stressaavimmasta päästä. Lisäksi firman päämaja sijaitsi Virginiassa. Ei New Yorkissa. Jos sattuisi, että Byun joskus pääsisi CIA:n leipiin, tarkoittaisiko se sitä, että hänen täytyi muuttaa ja... jättää Chanyeol? Pelkkä ajatuskin teki kipeää. Perässä muuttaminen ei ollut vaihtoehto, hänellä oli vakituinen - ja hyvä - työ eteläisen Manhattanin poliisipiirissä. 

"Se on ollut unelmani jo vuosia", Baekhyun sanoi. 

"Ja mä kuulen tästä vasta nyt", Chanyeol huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän veti t-paidan yltään ja ilmoitti menevänsä suihkuun. Baekhyun jäi katsomaan hölmistyneenä miehen perään, mutta piti turpansa muuten kiinni. 

* * *

Korkea piippaus herätti erillään nukkuvan kaksikon sunnuntaiaamuna hieman ennen viittä. Oli helppo tietää, ketä haettiin, koska päivystäviä poliiseja oli sillä hetkellä vain yksi. Chanyeol kirosi itsekseen ja potki peiton yltään vastentahtoisesti. Yöt olivat jo melkoisen kylmiä eikä hän ollut laittanut vielä sisälämmitystä isommalle. Ehkä syytä jo olisi.

Chanyeol napsautti yöpöydän valon päälle ja hieroi väsyneitä kasvojaan, saadaksen suurimmat unihiekat pois silmistään. Hän vilkaisi toisella puolella nukkuvaa Baekhyunia, joka oli piiloutunut lähes kokonaan peiton alle, tummanruskeat hiukset työntyivät esiin peiton raosta, oikean käden sormet pilkistivät hiusten alta. 

Chanyeol tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut aikaa jäädä ihmettelemään, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hänen olisi kiskottava vaatteet niskaan, ladattava aseensa lipas ja varmistaa, että virkamerkki olisi puvuntakin taskussa. Hänen täytyisi pestä kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä vielä ennen asunnosta ulos poistumista, jotta hän olisi tarpeeksi virkeä ajaakseen kohteeseen. Piipparissa oli koodi 187, henkirikos. Osoite oli alla ja häntä odotettiin saapuvaksi puolen tunnin sisällä. Hän aikoisi ajaa ylinopeutta Brooklynistä Manhattanille. Puhelimeen tulleessa tekstiviestissä oli enemmän informaatiota. Seitsemännen poliisipiirin alueelta oli löytynyt tunnistamaton ruumis. 

Chanyeol kävi sammuttamassa yöpöydän valon, kun hän oli saanut rytkyt jotenkuten niskaan. Hän ei ehtinyt ottaa kuin pari askelta lähteäkseen, kun Baekhyunin uninen ääni pysäytti hänet. 

"Ole varovainen, Yeol-ah."

"Nuku rauhassa, on vielä pimeää", Chanyeol sanoi ja poistui makuuhuoneesta, sydän sykkyrällä. Vaikka Baekhyun monesti kovaa esittikin, häntäkin taisi silti huolestuttaa. Ainakin niin Chanyeol halusi ajatella.

* * *

Oikea paikka oli helppo paikantaa poliisiautojen sinisistä hälytysvaloista. Sekä virka-autoja että siviiliautoja oli parkattu kadunvarrelle sekä jo suljetun klubin edustalle. Paikalle saapuneet konstaapelit olivat vetäneet yökerhon kadun puoleisen sivustan ja rakennuksen takana kulkevan kujan poliisinauhalla kiinni. Rikospaikkatutkijat olivat sattuneet paikalle samaan aikaan Chanyeolin kanssa. He olivat parkanneet autonsa lähes samanaikaisesti.

"Onneksi olkoon, Charlie. Voitit juuri lotossa", konstaapeli Barnes sanoi. Chanyeol pälyili ympärilleen aikansa. Harryn mustaa sedania ei ollut näkyvilläkään. Koska hän oli ensimmäisenä paikalla, vastuu tapauksesta nasahti hänelle.

"En ole juonut edes aamukahviani vielä", Chanyeol huokaisi, mutta tyytyi kohtaloonsa. Hän kaivoi muistiinpanovälineitä auton hanskalokerosta, kiroten itsekseen. Hän olisi mieluusti antanut Harryn ottaa ohjat. Karu totuus oli, ettei juttuja voinut valikoida. Ne oli hoidettava pois oli tapahtunut sitten mitä hyvänsä. 

"Mitä tiedetään?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän alitti lyhtypylväisiin kiinnitetyn poliisinauhan, muttei ottanut paria askelta enempää sen jälkeen. Hän ei halunnut mennä rikospaikalle ennen kuin tekninen rikostutkinta olisi tehnyt tehtävänsä. 

"Tuntematon mies, arviolta 20-30-vuotias, ammuttu selkään yökerhon takana kulkevalla kujalla. Ohikulkija ilmoitti hätäkeskuskseen. Ei lompakkoa eikä puhelinta."

Chanyeol murahti itsekseen. Aamuyöstä pimeillä kujilla tapahtunut ampumatapaus saattoi olla mahdollinen ryöstö tai jotain aivan muuta. Tapahtunut herätti paljon kysymyksiä, joihin täytyisi löytää vastauksia. Todennäköisiä teorioita oli siinä vaiheessa aivan liikaa. Ensimmäiseksi olisi kerättävä todisteet. Ihan ensimmäiseksi olisi saatava kahvia. Sitten voisi alkaa kerätä todisteita.

Chanyeol kirosi valintansa pitää tämän vuoden lomat keväällä ja kesällä. Jos hän olisi jättänyt viikon syksylle, hän olisi hyvällä tuurilla saattanut välttää jutun, olla kotona, Baekhyunin kainalossa.

”Kadulle vuotaneen veren määrä ja paikallisuus vaikuttaa siltä, että ampuminen on tapahtunut täällä. Ruumista tuskin on liikuteltu”, konstaapeli Barnes mietiskeli.

"Onko se ohikulkija täällä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Barnes nyökkäsi ja osoitti poliisiautojen luona seisovaa tuulipukuista naista, jonka kasvot olivat kauhusta kalpeat. Niin olisi hänelläkin, jos hän olisi törmännyt aamulenkin aikana verilammikossa makaavaan ruumiiseen, Chanyeol mietti mielessään. 

"Hyvä. Aloitan hänestä. Sano Harrylle, että hän saa puhua Carlin kanssa."

Barnes kuittasi ja siirtyi poliisiautojen viereen pysäköineen rikosteknisen tiimin pakettiauton viereen. Chanyeol puolestaan käveli ilmoittajan luokse ja tervehti häntä, muodollisesti itsensä esitellen. Nainen vaikutti hätääntyneeltä, vaikka hänen vieressään oli virkavaltaa vaikka millä mitalla. Paikalle saapuneessa partiossa oleva naiskonstaapeli Allison oli onneksi saanut rauhoiteltua naista sen verran, että hän pystyi puhumaan jo suhteellisen selvästi. Jännitys ympärillä olevaa virkavaltaa ja traumaattista tilannetta kohtaan sai monet lukkoon.

Chanyeol pyysi naisen yhteystietoja ihan ensimmäisenä. Hän kyseli peruskysymykset, jotka partiossa olevat konstaapelit olivat varmasti jo kyselleet. Kuka hän oli, miksi hän oli paikalla ja mitä oikein oli sattunut. 

"Tulin puistosta päin tavanomaista reittiäni pitkin ja hiljensin vauhtia, kun huomasin jonkun makaavan kujalla. Se on yleensä tyhjä, kun tästä menen ohi. Lemon menee kiinni neljältä."

Chanyeol vilkuili ympärilleen. Katuvalojen valossa ei hirvittävästi nähnyt. Hän olisi vain halunnut tietää, oliko lähistöllä valvontakameroita, joista saattaisi saada kuvaa. Allison lainasi taskulamppua, kuin hän olisi lukenut Yeolin ajatukset. Hän päätti ottaa ilmoittajan lausunnon ensin ennen kuin lähtisi tutkimaan ympäristöä. 

Harry saapui paikalle kolmessa minuutissa. Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, mies ei ollut hukkunut matkalle eikä hänen tarvinnut työskennellä yksin. Olisi tietysti ollut vaihtoehto soittaa Ellalle tai pyytää joltain toiselta piirikunnalta apua, mutta hän ei oli aika huono soittamaan tuuraajia. Olihan hänellä tietysti vielä Baekhyun, hätätapauksessa... 

"Huomenta, Charlie", vanhempi huikkasi kauempaa. Chanyeol käänsi katseensa kohti häntä ja vastasi tervehdykseen paljon virkeämmin kuin Harry oli hänelle puhunut. Harryn silmät olivat muurautuneet lähes umpeen, niin turvoksissa ne olivat. Chanyeol katsoi työpariaan arvioiden. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli irvistää perään, mutta hän ei viitsinyt tehdä niin muiden edessä. 

Rikospaikkatutkijoiden tiimiä vetävä Carl Lawrence tarttui Harryn kädessä olevista kahvimukeista toiseen ja kippisteli hänen kanssaan. Hän johdatti bff:nsä syrjemmälle. Chanyeol tunsi rinnassaan mustasukkaisuutta ja ennen kaikkea katkeruutta siitä, että äkäinen irlantilaismies oli vienyt hänen aamukahvinsa!

Chanyeol kiitti naista yhteistyöstä ja antoi hänelle numeronsa, jotta hän voisi soittaa, jos mieleen tulisi jotain. Hän vaikutti olevan vieläkin niin järkyttynyt tapauksesta, että muistikuvat saattoivat olla hataria. Chanyeol ei uskonut naisen olevan itse syyllinen, sillä hän vaikutti aidosti järkyttyneeltä. Mutta se ei saanut antaa hämätä, nainen saattoi vain lavastaa itsensä satunnaiseksi ohikulkijaksi yrittäessään piilottaa todellisen identiteettinsä. Ehkä kaukaa haettu teoria, mutta ei suinkaan mikään ennenkuulumaton. Tarvittiin lisää todisteita, ennen kuin mitään syytöksiä pystyi alkaa tekemään. 

Chanyeol murahteli itsekseen miettiessään, mihin hän oli taas ajautunut. Lemon Clubin takana kulkevalla kujalla röhnötti ruumis kasvot asfalttiin päin. Häntä oli ammuttu selkään yhdeksän millimetrin käsiaseella yhden kerran. Luoti oli mennyt läpi selkärangan vasemmalta puolelta ja tullut läpi rintakehästä. Kuolinsyytutkijat saisivat määrittää, menehtyikö uhri luodin aiheuttamiin vahinkoihin vai siitä seuranneeseen verenvuotoon. Verta oli levinnyt litra tolkulla hänen ympärilleen. Koko kuja yökerhon pituudelta oli rikosteknillisen tutkijoiden aluetta, kukaan muu ei saanut astua alueelle ennen kuin kaikki johtolangat olisi otettu talteen. Tiimi etsi johtolankoja paitsi uhrista, myös ympäristöstä. Kengänjäljet, patruunan hylsyn, luodin, kuituja, mahdollisia ajoneuvon jälkiä, murha-asetta. 

"Tästä tulee pitkä päivä, Charlie", Harry sanoi ja taputti työpariaan lohduttavasti olalle. Hän ojensi kädessään olevan kahvikupin Chanyeolille ja hymyili isällisesti perään. "Join autossa jo itse. Arvasin, että se haaskalintu varastaa sumppisi."

"Olet kultainen", Chanyeol naurahti ja hörppäsi kahvista, joka oli pakkaasin mukaan noudettu Manhattanin 24/7 Starbucksin autokaistalta. Mustaa suodatinkahvia ilman sokeria, ihan täydellistä. Se herätti mukavasti, muttei ollut sellaista tervaa kuin Byunin keittämät kahvit.

Harry katseli ympärilleen ja mutristeli huuliaan, joiden yläpuolelle oli alkanut taas kerääntyä turhaa tuuheutta. Hänen silmänsä kulkivat korttelin asunnoissa. Hän ja Yeol miettivät ihan samaa; täytyisikö heidän todella käydä kysymässä jokaiselta asunnolta, oliko joku mahdollisesti nähnyt jotain. Todennäköisesti pitäisi.

"Uhri olisi tärkeintä tunnistaa ensin", Chanyeol sanoi. "Sitten voisimme aloittaa edes jostain."

"Totta turiset", Harry sanoi. Hänen katseensa oli kulkeutunut Lemon Clubin lukossa oleviin oviin. Hän kirjoitti jotain kädessään olevaan lehtiöönsä ja jatkoi huuliensa jatkuvaa liikuttelua. Monesti Chanyeol matki häntä ihan huomaamattaan. Hän oli ihan varma, että tapa siirtyisi häneenkin vuosien saatossa. Hän arvasi jo nyt, miten paljon vittuilua hän siitä tulisi saamaan osakseen. 

"Tuon yökerhon vieraslista on tarkistettava", vanhempi sanoi. Chanyeol ei ehtinyt edes kysyä, kumpi sen kontolleen ottaisi, kun Harry jo lupasi hoitaa asian. 

"Jos mä selvitän uhrin taustat, etsi sä syyllinen."

"Vitun reilu jako", Chanyeol tuhahti ja hörppäsi kahvista. Se oli liian kuumaa ja poltti kitalaen, kuin kostoksi moisista sanoista. Harry nauroi hersyvään malliin, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. Heillä oli paljon töitä tehtävänä, eikä ollut aikaa vain seisoskella paikallaan. 

* * *

Chanyeol palasi kotiin kymmeneltä aamulla. Hän oli ollut aivan varma, että Baekhyun olisi nostanut kytkintä sillä aikaa, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen keittiössä odotti hyväntuulinen mies Nirvanan kulahtaneessa t-paidassa ja kosteassa tukassa. Ruokapöytä oli katettu täyteen kaikenlaista herkkua, seassa oli jopa sellaista ruokaa, jota hänen jääkaapistaan ei vielä edellisenä iltana ollut löytynyt. Peter Byun oli hankkinut jostain sillä aikaa hänelle sivuannoksia ja uuden paketillisen paahtoleipää. Appelsiinimehustakin oli ollut jäljellä enää vain pohjat, nyt purnukoita oli pöydässä kaksi täyttä. 

Chanyeol riisui virkamerkkinsä ja aseensa eteisessä olevan lipaston ylimpään laatikkoon ja käveli ripein askelin keittiöön. Tuore kahvi tuoksui taivaallisemmalta kuin koskaan. Hän kaappasi hellan ääressä virnistelevän Baekhyunin syliinsä ja suuteli häntä antaumuksella. Moisesta tervehdyksestä pöllämystynyt Baekhyun tarrasi molemmin käsin Chanyeolin poskiin ja katsoi häntä pitkään silmiin. 

Chanyeol yritti suudella Baekhyunia uudelleen, mutta lyhyempi veti päänsä kauemmas sitä mukaa kun Yeol häntä yritti lähestyä. Chanyeolin toinen kulma nousi kysyvästi ylös, hän halusi tietää, mitä Byun halusi tietää. 

"Murha?"

"Murha", Chanyeol vastasi. "Seiskapiirissä."

Baekhyun pyöritteli vastausta mielessään, kunnes päätyi nyökkäämään hyväksyvästi. Hän palkitsi Yeolin tarraamalla kiinni hänen alahuulestaan ja vetämällä hänet paremmin kiinni itseensä. Chanyeol siirtyi suutelemaan vähäpukeisen miehen niskaa ja veti sisäänsä hänen tuoksuaan. Lemon Clubin läheisyydessä ei ollut haissut hyvältä, nurkat oli kustu liian kännisten juhlijoiden toimesta eikä oksennuslammikoiltakaan oltu vältytty. 

"Tein aamiaista, maistuuko?" Baekhyun kysyi naureskellen. Chanyeol murahti tulkinnavaraiseen sävyyn. Hänen vatsansa huusi kyllä ruokaa, mutta Baekhyunkaan ei maistunut hullummalta. Yhtäkkiä hän vuoti ylitse rakkautta ja halusi antaa sitä miehelleen. Hän oli unohtanut aikaisen aamuherätyksen tuoman rasituksen, niin ihanaa oli ollut tulla kotiin, kun siellä oli niin hyvä vastaanotto.

"Keitin vähän riisiä, koska en ollut varma, mihin aikaan tulet", Baekhyun sanoi. "Haluatko, että keitän sitä lisää?"

"Ei tarvitse, ota sä vain", Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen vasten herkkää kaulan ihoa. Baekhyun tirskahti lämpimästi, mutta hyväntuulisuus loppui nopeasti. Hän ajoi hänen kaulaansa näykkivän Chanyeolin pois kimpustaan huudon kanssa.

Chanyeol istui ruokapöytään ja kiitti ruuasta. Hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, milloin Baekhyun oli korealaista ruokaa hänen kämpälleen haalinut. Tuttu, kotoinen maku nosti hymyn kasvoille. Se oli Viva Polosta. Sillä hetkellä Chanyeol taisi rakastua Baekhyuniin uudestaan.

Baekhyun oli pysähtynyt seuraamaan Chanyeolin syömistä. Hän nojasi käteensä ja katseli hyvällä ruokahalulla kaikkea maistelevaa Chanyeolia hento hymy kasvoillaan. "Vähän ajattelin, että viettäisit toimistolla koko päivän."

Chanyeol äännähti vähätellen. Hän oli seurannut rikospaikkatutkijoiden työskentelyä niin kauan, että he olivat haravoineet alueen ja ottaneet kaiken mahdollisen talteen. Sen jälkeen hän oli ajanut asemalle ja tehnyt pakolliset paperityöt. Hän ehtisi jatkaa huomenissa, työaikansa puitteissa. Hän ei voinut kiirehtiä kuolinsyytutkijoiden duunia, he ottaisivat oman aikansa tunnistaessaan uhrin ja selvittäessään, mitä hänelle oli oikein tapahtunut. Harry oli kiertänyt lähistöllä olevissa kerrostaloissa ja koittanut kerätä silminnäkijähavaintoja yön tapahtumista yhdessä paikalla olevien konstaapeleiden kanssa, mutta hekään eivät olleet saanut paljoa kasaan. Kukaan lähistöllä olleista ei ollut kuullut laukauksia yön aikaan. Joko laukaus oli peittynyt sopivast liikenteen sekaan tai sitten ampuja oli käyttänyt äänenvaimenninta. Sekin täytyi ottaa huomioon.

Baekhyun tarttui syömäpuikkoihinsa, kun hän viimein oli raskinut siirtää ihailevan katseensa muualle kuin kotiin palanneeseen mieheen.. Hän kiitti ruoasta, äidinkielellään, tapansa mukaan, ja rupesi syömään.

Chanyeol hymyili lausahdukselle. Hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan, mitä Baekhyunin mielessä liikkui sillä hetkellä. Ehkä huolta, se tapasi pilkahtaa aina aika ajoin hänen kasvoillaan, vaikka mies ei tavannut sitä ulospäin tietoisesti näyttää.


	11. Chapter 11

Maanantaiaamu oli mennyt puhelimessa roikkuessa. Harry oli kovasti yrittänyt selvittää uhriksi joutuneen miehen liikkeitä, mutta ilman nimeä se oli vaikeaa. Hän oli sopinut tapaamisen Lemon Clubin turvallisuuspäällikön kanssa, hän halusi saada kopiot kaikista valvontakameramateriaaleista edellisen vuorokauden ajalta. Hän oli ottanut myös selvää lähistön valvontakameroista ja niiden kantavuudesta, mutta hän ei ollut vielä ehtinyt käydä katsomassa, millaisia salaisuuksia ne voisivat heille paljastaa. 

Chanyeol odotti rikosteknisen tiimin raporttia kuin kuuta nousevaa. Hän halusi tietää, millaisella aseella kadulta löytynyt mies oli tapettu. Hän tarvitsi jotain, mistä alkaa rajaamaan mahdollisia tekijöitä. Vaihtoehtoja oli aivan liikaa. 

Rikospaikalta oli löytynyt muutamia jalanjälkiä. Koska kuja oli yleisessä käytössä, jäljet saattoivat olla kenen tahansa. Niitä pystyttiin vertaamaan vasta, kun tiedettiin, mihin niitä verrattaisiin. Kuolinsyytutkijoiden duuni oli vielä kesken, uhrin tunnistamisessa meni aikansa eikä Chanyeol voinut oikein tehdä mitään muuta kuin odottaa. Kiroillen, hän veti esiin puhtaan tekstinkäsittelydokumentin ja alkoi luonnostella kysymyksiä, joihin tarvittiin vastauksia. 

Ella Smith käveli ulos huoneestaan. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme oli vakava. "Charlie."

Chanyeol kohotti asentoaan ja soi yksikönjohtajalle kaiken huomionsa. Harry vilkuili naista pöytänsä takaa, keskittyen enemmän korvallaan olevaan lankapuhelimen luuriin ja sieltä kuuluvaan asiaan.

"FBI haluaa kuulla sua", Ella sanoi. "Se Hopkinsin juttu."

Chanyeol ei ymmärtänyt. Hän oli kirjannut kaiken näkemänsä tutkintaraporttiin, joka oli tehty yhdessä delta-tiimin Aaron Danielsin kanssa. 

"Tämä on tärkeää", Ella sanoi. Hän ojensi Chanyeolille FBI:n erikoisagentti Carmen Readin numeron ja pyysi häntä ottamaan yhteyttä naiseen mahdollisimman pian. Chanyeol otti käyntikortin vastaan ja pisti sen kalenterinsa väliin, lupasi soittaa heti lounastauolla. Hän oli ajatellut käydä Viva Polossa, mutta se nyt saisi odottaa. Oli tärkeämpääkin tekemistä. 

Ella huomasi Chanyeolin kasvoille jämähtäneen ilmeen. Se oli samaan aikaan kysyvä että täynnä huolta. "Oliko sulla vielä jotain?"

Chanyeol puhdisti kurkkuaan. Hän empi selvästi, mutta päätti kuitenkin kysyä. Ella Smith vaikutti tietävän tapauksesta eniten. "Onko meidän Sehun... Shaun... mukana siinä jutussa?" 

Ella nyökkäsi pienieleisesti, kuin varoen ja pahoitteli asiaa. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja seurasi, miten yksikönjohtaja palasi omaan huoneeseensa.

* * *

Poliisitalon henkilöstöravintolassa oli tungosta siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Chanyeol muisti taas, miksi hän ei pitänyt työpaikallaan lounastamisesta, mutta puhelu erikoisagentti Readille oli vienyt loven hänen lounastauostaan. Hän ei ehtisi käydä missään ulkona syömässä, sillä hänen täytyi lähteä tasalta tapaamaan yhtä silminnäkijää vanhaan, auki olevaan keissiin. 

"Chanyeolie!" iloinen huudahdus kantautui parin metrin päässä olevasta pöydästä. Baekhyunin ympärillä olevat, arviolta nelikymppiset miehet matkivat Baekhyunin suusta päässyttä huudahdusta.

Chanyeol puristi tarjottimestaan tiukemmin ja marssi muina miehinä paikalle, jota Baekhyun kädellään vaativasti taputti. Hän laski tarjottimen alas ja rojahti penkille, itsekseen murahdellen.

"No, mikä on?" Baekhyun kysyi ihmeissään. Hän oli päättänyt pitää puhekielen englannissa ympäristön vuoksi.

"Päätä särkee", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa, koreaksi, ja hieroi ohimoitaan. FBI:n erikoisagentti Carmen Read oli kysellyt häneltä ensin vaikeita ja sitten vähän enemmän vaikeampia kysymyksiä. Susan Hopkinsin löytämisestä oli jo kohta kolmatta kuukautta, ja hänellä oli mielessä vähän muitakin juttuja. Tapauksen yksityiskohtien kaiveleminen mielen sopukoista sillä tavalla yhtäkkiä oli haastavaa eivätkä hänen hermonsa oikein kestäneet sellaista. 

"Voi, rakas", Baekhyun henkäisi ja hieroi miehen niskaa vahvoin ottein. Chanyeol murahti nautinnosta ja sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Siinä hetkessä hän oli hyvin onnellinen siitä, että hänellä oli vieressään sellainen tuki ja turva, joka antaisi hänen olla stressaantunut itsensä yleisen hyvän vuoksi. 

Huumepoliisin kollegamiehet vilkuilivat toisiaan ihmeissään. He eivät olleet nähneetBaekhyunia koskaan niin läheisissä merkeissä toisen yksikön poliisien kanssa. 

Baekhyun puhdisti kurkkuaan ja esitteli käsillään väsynyttä Chanyeolia. Hänen ilmeensä oli ylpeä ja rakastava samaan aikaan. Silmät tuikkivat kirkkaina ja hymynkare levisi entisestään. "Pojat. Tässä on mun elämänkumppani; Charlie Park."

"Ohoh", hänen toisella puolella istuva Jason Kaur henkäisi. Hän tunsi Chanyeolin lähinnä nimeltä ja Harryn puheista. He eivät olleet koskaan tehneet töitä yhdessä. "Sähän syöt kuormasta."

"Hyvin syönkin", Baekhyun nauroi ja heitti läpyt vastapäätä istuvan, punatukkaisen miehen kanssa. Hänessä oli paljon yhdennäköisyyttä Carl Lawrencen kanssa. Saattoi tietysti olla mahdollista, että he olivat jotain sukua. Hänen puvuntakin rintamuksessa oleva henkilökortti paljasti hänen tittelikseen komisarion, joka kuului NYPD:n huumeyksikköön. Hänen nimensä oli William Tollheim. Ei kuulostanut liiemmin irlantilaiselta.

Chanyeol irvisti Baekhyunin puheille. Hän ei välittänyt irvailuista, yleensä, tai mistään muustakaan, mitä kollegat hänestä puhuisivat, mutta tänään hänen hermonsa oli erityisen kireällä. Ihan niin kuin edellisen päivän ruumislöydössä ei ollut tarpeeksi, nyt fedutkin vielä halusivat osansa hänestä. Viikko ei voinut paskemmin alkaa. 

Chanyeol tarttui haarukkaan ja alkoi syödä hitaasti valitsemaansa kanasalaattia. Hänen ajatuksensa valuivat alati Carmen Readin esittämiin kysymyksiin; mistä Susan Hopkins oli löytynyt ja oliko paikassa ollut jotain erikoista. Chanyeol palasi ajatuksissaan yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan rikospaikalle, jonne hän oli Danielsin kanssa nimettömästä vihjeestä joutunut menemään. Ilmoitus oli tullut prepaid-numerosta hätäkeskuskseen, oli kuin heidät olisi haluttu paikalle vanhaan lihanleikkaamoon. Kylmät väreet kulkivat niskassa aivan uudenlaisten ajatuksien pulpahtaessa mieleen. 

Mitä, jos epäilty oli seurannut heitä paikan päällä? Mitä, jos hän suunnitteli jotain heidän pään menoksi? Mitä, jos hän oli kiinnostunut heidän läheisistään? Mitä, jos mies tekisi Baekhyunille jotain?

Chanyeol tiputti haarukkansa tarjottimelle ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. Hän veti raskaasti henkeä ja yritti miettiä, mitä tapahtuisi, jos hänen oletuksensa olisikin oikeassa. Tarkoittaisiko se sitä, että Hopkinsin tappanut psykopaatti tietäisi, miltä Chanyeol tai Daniels oikein näyttivät? Mitä, jos epäilty halusi jatkaa sairaita temppujaan ja valikoisi seuraavaksi uhrikseen jomman kumman heistä.

Baekhyun oli silminnähden kummastunut Chanyeolin käytöksestä. Hän ja pöydässä olevat poliisikollegat yrittivät vetää Yeolin takaisin maan pinnalle, muttta Yeol oli liian syvällä karmeissa mielikuvissaan. Hän ei ollut aikaisemmin ajatellut moista mahdollisuutta. Jos FBI tietäisi hänen elämänsä olevan vaarassa, hehän ilmoittaisivat asiasta hienovaraisesti, eikö?

Jos heidän hienovarainen tapansa ei sitten ollut Oh Sehun. Olisivatko liittovaltion keskusrikospoliisit niin kieroja, että he käyttäisivät Chanyeolin parasta ystävää sillä tavalla hyväkseen? Chanyeol ei voinut tietää, hän pystyi vain arvailemaan. Yhtäkkiä hän oli niin sekaisin, että melkein pahaa teki.

Chanyeol nousi pöydästä pahoitellen. Hän jätti ruokansa niille sijoilleen ja rynnisti ulos henkilöstöravintolasta kaikkien silmien alla. Baekhyun syöksyi hänen peräänsä ja kutsui häntä englanninkielisellä nimellään. 

Chanyeol juoksi pitkää käytävää pitkin paloportaisiin. Hän pysähtyi heti kynnyksen yli astuttuaan ja veti syvään henkeä, lähes hyperventiloi. Baekhyun seurasi pian perässä ja asettui hänen eteensä, katsoen häntä vaativasti silmiin.

”Kerro mulle, mitä on tapahtunut.” 

Chanyeol kaappasi Baekhyunin halaukseen ja rutisti häntä lujaa. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja koitti kerätä itsensä vetämällä sisäänsä sitä tuttua tuoksua, joka kumppanista lähti. Baekhyun kietoi kätensä hänen selkänsä ympärille ja taputti kädellään rauhoittavaan malliin, valuen itsekin syvälle ajatuksiinsa. 

”Haluatko kertoa?” Baekhyun kysyi, puhuen hiljaa ja mahdollisimman pehmeästi. Äänensävy ei sopinut hänen tiukkaan, tutkivan poliisin imagoonsa. Mutta hän seisoikin siinä poikaystävänä, ei kollegana.

”Voisitko kertoa?” hän kysyi, pehmentäen ääntänsä lisää. 

Chanyeol irrottautui halauksesta ja tallusti porrastasanteella olevan ikkunan eteen. Hän hieroi ohimoitaan miettiessään, kannattaisiko hänen avata suutaan. Kyse oli kuitenkin hänen hypoteettisista ajatuksistaan.

”Rakas”, Baekhyun äännähti surkeana ja painautui ulos tuijottavan miehen selkämykseen. Hänelle oli ollut alusta asti yksi paskan hailee, näkisikö joku, ja oli nytkin. Hän oli valmis kuuluttamaan koko maailmalle seurustelevansa alakerran henkirikospoliisin kanssa.

”Mun pitää mennä käymään FBI:n toimistolla tänään töiden jälkeen”, Chanyeol sanoi. Hän kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen ja paljasti olevansa kauhuissaan.

”Se on henkilökohtaista.”

Baekhyun nielaisi kovaäänisesti, epäonnistuen pitää itsensä ilmeettömänä. Odottamattomat sanat olivat lyöneet luun kurkkuun.

”Haluatko, että tulen mukaan?” hän kysyi.

Chanyeol oli kiitollinen tarjouksesta, mutta hän joutui kieltäytymään. Hän silti toivoi, että hän saisi viettää loppuillan poikaystävänsä seurassa, ellei hän olisi liian kiireinen ottamaan kiinni oman alansa pahiksia.

Baekhyunin kasvoilla oli nolo, ajattelin-kyllä-tehdä-vähän-töitä -ilme, mutta aidosti inhimillistä läheisyyttä ja tukea kaipaava Chanyeol sulatti hänen sydämensä.

”Totta kai”, Baekhyun lupasi. ”Teen sulle kunnon illallisen, kun tulet kotiin.” 

”Kotiin”, Chanyeol hymyili. Baekhyun ei ehtinyt estää punastumistaan. Parkin kiitollisuus oli suloista.

”Se kuulostaa hyvältä”, Chanyeol lisäsi. ”Mun luona siis?”

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Normaalisti hän olisi jättänyt Yeolin siinä vaiheessa jo rauhaan, mutta tänään hän oli täynnä huolta, jota Chanyeol yleensä hänestä kantoi. Hän laski kätensä pidemmän miehen hiuksiin ja siitä poskelle, silitti pienesti ja lopulta päätyi suukottamasn häntä kevyesti suulle ennen kuin poistui takaisin käytävän puolelle.

Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin suuren ikkunan puoleen ja katsoi alas Manhattanin katujen vilskeeseen. Ihmiset kävelivät poliisitalon ohitse huolettomina, ajattelematta kaikkia niitä vaaroja, joita pimeissä nurkissa mahdollisesti saattoi piillä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat koko kropassa jälleen; hänkin oli ollut yksi noista huolettomista kansalaisista, kunnes jokin oli sytyttänyt idealampun hänen päänsä ylle. 

Hän toivoi olevansa väärässä. Hän niin toivoi sitä.

* * *

Koska Chanyeol oli tekstannut Baekhyunille FBI:n kuulusteluista päästyään, ruoka oli jo kypsymässä siihen aikaan, kun hän tuli kotiin. Keittiössä oli valot, mutta olohuoneessa paloi vain yksinäinen led-kynttilä. Baekhyun tuhisi hiljaa nukkuessaan sohvalla koko pituudeltaan. Hän oli vetänyt sohvan selkänojalla olleen hupparin peitokseen ja työntänyt kädet sohvatyynyn alle. Chanyeol loi mieheen hennon hymyn ja piteli sydäntään, näky oli koskettava. Hän ei raskinut herättää nukkuvaa miestä, vaan paineli suihkuun, vatsa jo kurnien hän ei ollut syönyt koko päivänä juuri mitään eikä kämpässä leijuva uunilihan tuoksu helpottanut asiaa millään tavalla.

Pikaisen suihkun jälkeen Chanyeol oli vetänyt verkkarit jalkaan ja takin päälleen. Hän oli hiippaillut takapihalle vähin äänin ja sytyttänyt terassin pöydällä olevaan lyhtyyn kynttilän. Valkoinen lyhty oli seissyt pöydällä viime joulusta asti, Yeol ei ollut jaksanut siivota sitä pois. Noona sen oli siihen vierailulla käydessään laskenut ja siinä se tulisi pysymään niin kauan kuin joku muu kuin Yeol sen pois siirtäisi. 

Sehun viiletti pihaa ympäröivön kuusiaidan raosta tontin puolelle ja nosti kätensä ylös tervehdykseksi. Hän istui terassipöydän ääressä olevalle tuolille ja tasasi hengitystään. Hän oli tullut puolen mailin päästä juosten. 

Chanyeol nosti sormensa suunsa eteen ja osoitti sisälle olohuoneeseen. ”Baekhyunie nukkuu”, hän kuiskasi ja kehotti olemaan hiljaa. Sehun näytti yllättyneeltä. Hän ei tainnut uskoa kollegoiden jutun kestävän niin pitkään.

”Haluaisin jutella siitä Hopkinsin jutusta”, Chanyeol sanoi suoraan. Sehun oli yrittänyt vältellä asiasta keskustelemista aikaisemmin, mutta nyt hän näytti jopa odottaneen niitä sanoja.

Sehun ymmärsi parhaiten, mistä oli kyse. Hänelle Chanyeol uskalsi kertoa syvimmät tunteensa, joita kuulustelu oli hänessä aiheuttanut. Hän olisi halunnut, totta kai, avautua myös Baekhyunille kaikesta kokemastaan, mutta tilanne oli niin tulenarka, ettei hän mitenkään uskaltanut. Ei vielä.

Kuulustelu ei ollut antanut Chanyeolille mitään lisäinformaatiota, mistä oli kyse. Tutkinta vaikuutti olevan pahasti kesken, virallista raporttia saisi odottaa vielä pitkään. Fedut olivat etsintäkuuluttaneet epäillyn, mitta häntä ei oltu saatu vielä kiinni. Erikoisagentti Read oli ottanut Chanyeolin ajatukset tosissaan, mutta hän oli kehottanut Yeolia olemaan ja elämään ihan normaalisti, asiaa liikaa miettimättä. Jos paha tilanne sattuisi kohdalle, Chanyeol osaisi kyllä puolustaa itseään. FBI tuntui luottavan häneen kummallisen paljon, tai sitten Chanyeolin itseluottamus oli romahtanut päivän aikana oikein kunnolla.

”En usko hänen olevan Nykissä enää”, Sehun sanoi. ”Näyttöä on sen verran, että FBI uskoo hänen lentäneen Arizonaan”, hän muistutti. 

”Mutta hän voi tulla takaisin”, Chanyeol kuiskasi, kylmät väreet häntä jälleen ravistellen. Hän oli kärsinyt koko päivän jatkuvasta hytinästä.

”Tiedät itsekin että osavaltioiden virkamiehillä on hänen tuntomerkkinsä. Jos hän tulee pois piilostaan, hän jää kiinni viidessätoista minuutissa.” 

Sehun oli ärsyttävän oikeassa. Chanyeol oli hyvillään, että hän oli sellainen.

”Mä en ole sanonut tätä tarpeeksi usein, mutta mä rakastan sua, todella”, Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen koreaksi. Hän ei yleensä puhunut toisella äidinkielellään, mutta sanat olivat tärkeitä ja hän halusi tulla otetuksi tosissaan. Englanti oli joskus niin pinnalinen kieli, varsinkin, jos puhuttiin rakkaudesta ja sen merkityksestä.

Sehun nauroi typertyneenä, mutta samalla otettuna. Ei kuulunut heidän tapoihinsa tunnustaa rakkautta sillä tavalla, mutta hänen oli vastattava vanhemman sanoihin täydestä sydämestään. 

"Niin mäkin sua, hyung."

Raskaiden aiheiden läpikäymisen jälkeen jutustelu oli keventynyt kovin. Nuoremmalle avautuminen oli keventänyt taakan tunnetta enemmän kuin Yeol oli uskaltanut toivoakaan. Hento nauru ja vitsailu liittyivät mukaan keskusteluun, ajoittain naurunremakaksi yltyvän hörinän äänenvoimakkuutta oli hankala hallita. Chanyeol joutui koko ajan muistuttamaan, että seinän toisella puolella nokostettiin. Baekhyun ei juuri tavannut sillä tavalla simahtaa kesken päivän. Nyt kun se oli tapahtunut, Chanyeol ei mitenkään uskaltanut herättää häntä, koska pelkäsi joutuva kriittisten sanojen kohteeksi. Vaikka hän oli viettänyt Byunin rinnalla kuukauden jos toisenkin, hänestä jaksoi silti paljastua uusia puolia aina silloin tällöin. Hän ei ollut vieläkään irrottanut sipulista kaikkia kuoria.

Lokakuu oli kääntymässä marraskuuksi eikä syksyn tuleminen ollut jäänyt nykiläisiltä huomaamatta. Myrskytuulet olivat riepotelleet kaupunkia parina viime viikkona, mutta se kaikki oli jäänyt Chanyeolilta huomaamatta, sillä hän oli liian keskittynyt katselemaan maailmaa vaaleanpunaisten linssien lävitse. Lehtien kaikkoaminen miljööseen istutetuista puista oli jäänyt myös Sehunilta huomaamatta, kun hän oli elänyt elämäänsä totaalisesti work modella. 

"Lähden kuukauden päästä Denveriin koulutukseen", Hun lausahti yhtäkkiä. 

Chanyeol kiinnostui mietteliäästä äänensävystä. "Kauanko viivyt?"

"Kaksi kuukautta. Se on kahdeksan viikon pakollinen kurssi. Olen siirtänyt sitä viimeiseen asti, mutta tarvitsen suoritusmerkinnän, jotta saan paperit ulos."

Kaksi kuukautta ilman Sehunia kuulosti helvetiltä. Chanyeolin sydäntä riistävä ikävä nousi pintaan jo nyt. Kenen kanssa hän sitten treenaisi, jos Baekhyunista ei ollut kaveriksi... Se hiivatin Scottkin oli toisella puolella maailmaa.

"Milloin juomme oluet valmistumisesi kunniaksi?" Yeol kysyi kiinnostuneena. 

Sehun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja mietti. Hän sai suorituspisteitä aina kursseja suorittaessaan, mutta myös kentällä mukana tehty duuni laskettiin osaksi koulutusta. Kenttätyöskentely riippui yhteistyöhalukkuudesta, omasta innostuksesta ja tutkittavien tapausten määrästä. Lopullista päivämäärää oli hyvin vaikea sanoa. 

"Älä huoli, kerron kyllä sitten", Sehun tyytyi virnistämään ja tarjosi nyrkkiään. Chanyeol kopautti siihen sopimuksen sinetöimiseksi ja tirskahti pienesti perään. 

Terassin ovi avautui, uninen Baekhyun työnsi yläkroppansa ulos raittiiseen syysiltaan ja hieroi silmiään. Hänen peittonaan ollut paksu (Chanyeolin) huppari oli kulkeutunut hänen ylleen, Chanyeol huomasi.

"Ai hei", Baekhyun sanoi matalalla äänellään. Sehun hymyili ujosti ensi kertaa tapaamalleen miehelle ja kumarsi hänelle mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä, vaikka hän ei kovin itämaista kulttuuria länsimaassa harrastanutkaan, mutta hänet oli opetettu siihen kulttuuriin hänen ollessa syntyperäinen soulilainen. Hän ajatteli Baekhyunin arvostavan.

"En tiennytkään, että tulit kylään", Baekhyun sanoi nuoremmalle. Chanyeol selitti, miten hän oli pyytänyt Hunia käymään, hän asui aivan kivenheiton päässä. Puolen mailin kivenheiton.

"Jäätkö syömään?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän vilkaisi Yeolia, pienesti virnistäen. Chanyeolia ei haitannut, että Baekhyun käyttäytyi niin mielivaltaisesti, ehdotus kertoi vain hänen halustaan tutustua Sehuniin enemmän. Se lämmitti sydäntä, Chanyeolista tuntui, että he lähenivät sen takia entistä enemmän. Seuraava askel heidän suhteessaan oli kai tulla esitellyksi vanhemmille tai Byunin ystäville, joita ei tainnut New Yorkissa oikein olla... Haluaisikohan Baekhyun lähteä käymään joku pitkä viikonloppu San Fransiscossa, vai oliko hän jättänyt kaupungin kokonaan taakseen, Chanyeol mietti. Täytyisi ainakin kysyä, ehkä vastaus olisi positiivisen yllättävä.

"Jos siitä ei ole vaivaa", Sehun sanoi hiljaa, edelleen ujostellen. Chanyeol naurahti nuoremman yhtäkkiselle kiusallisuudelle, oikeasti Sehun oli mitä ulospäinsuuntautuvin ihminen. Kai häntäkin jännitti, mitä Baekhyun hänestä oikein ajatteli.

"Ei suinkaan", Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen ja työnsi oven kokonaan auki. Hän hytisi kylmästä ilmavirrasta ja viittoi poikia sisälle lämpimään asuntoon. 

"Chanyeolie on puhunut susta paljon hyvää", Baekhyun sanoi hymyillen. Sehun vastasi siihen yhtäläisellä hymyllä, jossa oli ripaus jonkinsorttista ylpeyttä. 

"Niin sustakin."

Chanyeol kaappasi Baekhyunin rennosti kainaloonsa ja kävelytti hänet Sehun edellä keittiön puolelle. Hän toivotti miehelle hyvää huomenta ja suukotti hänen ohimoaan. Baekhyun naurahti hellästi ja kietoi kätensä Chanyeolin alaselälle. Chanyeolin virne leveni entisestään hänen tuntiessa kevyen puristuksen vasemmassa pakarassaan. Sehun ei huomannut sitä, vaikka kaikennäkevä yleensä olikin. 


	12. Chapter 12

Työpöydälle oli ilmestynyt ruskea pahvikansio, jonka yläreunaan oli liimattu muovinen tarra, jossa luki Morgan Harper. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja vilkaisi toimistotilaan kävelevää Harryä. Hän osoitti kansiota etusormellaan ja näytti kysyvältä. Harryn ilme pysyi samana, hän ei tiennyt, mitä oli meneillään.

"Avaa se."

Chanyeol istui alas. Hän laski kätensä pahvikansion karhealle pinnalle ja mutusteli nimeä mielessään. Morgan Harper oli nimi, josta hän ei ollut kuullut aikaisemmin. Hän yhdisti nimen edellisenä sunnuntaina löytyneeseen ruumiiseen, uhri oli viimein tunnistettu - luojan kiitos.

Jännitys nipisteli vatsaa. Hän olisi halunnut avata kansion heti, mutta hän halusi odottaa, että Harry asettuisi hänen taakseen ja näkisi rikostekniseltä osastolta tulleet raportit yhdessä hänen kanssaan. 

Harry tuoksui kahville. Chanyeolkin halusi kahvia. Yhtäkkiä hänen tuli ikävä Baekhyunin tujua sumppia. Se myrkky oli jotenkin juurtunut häneen.

"Avaa se", Harry sanoi ja oli tarttua itse kansioon. Chanyeol läpsäytti kaksikymmentä vuotta vanhemman ja ruttuisemman käden kauemmas kansiosta ja avasi kannen. Henkilötietolomakkeessa oli kuin olikin sunnuntaisen uhrin passikuva, se oli löytynyt poliisin tietokannasta varsin helposti. Mies oli tunnistettu kasvoista ja sen jälkeen henkilöllisyys varmistettu hammaskartasta, omaiset olivat käyneet tunnistamassa hänet pari päivää sitten. Lomakkeeseen oli merkitty perheenjäsenten nimet ja puhelinnumerot, Harry lupasi ottaa heihin yhteyttä jututtaakseen heitä mahdollisimman pian. 

Chanyeol käänsi sivua. Kuolinsyyraportti oli raakaa luettavaa. Morgan Harper oli kuollut vain 24-vuotiaana luotiin, joka oli raapaissut hänen sydäntään sen verran vaurioittavasti, että hän oli menehtynyt heti. Hänen verestään oli löytynyt alkoholin lisäksi myös huumausaineita, tarkemmin sanottuna heroiinia.

Chanyeol kääntyi katsomaan takanaan seisovaa työpariaan ja avasi suunsa kysyäkseen jotain. Hän ei vain osannut päättää, mitä hän halusi kysyä. Hän halusi kysyä vaikka ja mitä. Miksi nuorta miestä oli ammuttu ja mistä hän oli huumeet saanut. 

"Me selvitetään tämä kyllä", Harry sanoi ja nappasi henkilötietolomakkeen itselleen. Hän siirtyi oman pöytänsä ääreen ja kävi heti töihin. 

"Joo, en mä sitä epäilekään", Chanyeol sanoi, valuen mietteisiinsä. Hän ei saanut silmäänsä irti sanasta heroiini. Sydän löi rauhalliseen tahtiin, mutta Chanyeol oli siitä hyvin tietoinen. Hän kuulosteli oloaan ja koitti seurata intuitioaan. Koska hän ei pystynyt näkemään mitään muuta kuin heroiinin, päässä pyöri vain yksi ajatus.

"Mä käyn vähän tuolla", hän sanoi ja nousi paikaltaan. Hän otti kansion mukaansa ja poistui pitkin askelin toimistotilasta, tuntematta Harryn hölmistynyttä katsetta selässään. Työpari oli liian keskittynyt selvittämään Morgan Harperin viimeisiä liikkeitä.

Chanyeol nosti kätensä ylös ohittaessaan Ellan avoimen toimistohuoneen. Yksikönjohtaja katsoi hänen peräänsä vielä pitkään, tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillaan. Chanyeol jatkoi matkaansa paloportaisiin ja lähti harppomaan ylöspäin. Montaa askelta hänen ei tarvinnut ottaa, kun hän oli saavuttanut jo määränpäänsä. 

Chanyeol keräsi itsensä ja paransi ryhtiään astuessaan huumeyksikön kerrokseen. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt A-siiven viidennessä kerroksessa, mutta kerta se oli ensimmäinenkin. Hän tiesi, että tilan pohjaratkaisu oli samanlainen heidän toimistonsa kanssaan, ensin oli aulatila, siinä välissä olevan lasiseinän takana oli yksikönjohtaja Brian Wrightin huone, sitten kaksi vastakkaista huonetta sälekaihtimineen, toinen kuulusteluihin, toinen oli kokoustila. Sen jälkeen tuli taas lasiseinä, jonka takana oli avokonttorimallinen toimistoratkaisu. Eteläisen Manhattanin alueella huumepoliiseja oli kuusi, joista neljä oli töissä kerrallaan.

Chanyeol käveli itsevarmasti sisemmäs tilaa. Hän tervehti aulan tiskin takana olevaa naista hurmaavalla hymyllään, paineli yksikönjohtajan huoneen ohitse (huokaisten helpotuksesta, koska ovi oli kiinni). Hän pysähtyi avokonttoritilan erottavan lasiseinän ja siinä olevan auki pönkätyn oven kohdalle ja puhdisti kurkkuaan. Hän puristi kansiota tiukemmin kädessään ja tunsi olonsa yhtäkkiä typeräksi, joukkoon kuulumattomaksi.

Jason Kaur tönäisi hänelle puhuvaa Baekhyunia ja heilautti päätään oven suuntaan. Baekhyun nosti katseensa kädessään olevasta kirjoitusalustasta ja väläytti hymyään, joka tuntui kirkastavan koko keinovalaistun toimiston.

"Charlie."

Chanyeol ei ollut oikein vieläkään oppinut kuulemaan englanninkielistä nimeään Baekhyunin suusta. Niin luonnollista kuin sitä oli kuulla muiden suusta, Baekhyunien lausumaksi se ei millään istunut.

"Mikä sut tänne toi?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. 

"On yksi juttu", Chanyeol sanoi ja heilautti kädessään olevaa kansiota. Baekhyun ojensi kädessään olevan kirjoitusalustan vieressään seisovalle, pidemmälle miehelle ja käveli Chanyeolin luokse huuli pyöreänä. Chanyeol seurasi miehen rauhallisia, mutta määrätietoisia askeleita ja kuljetti katsettaan mustien puvunhousujen peittämällä, muodokkaalla lantiolla, purren vaistomaisesti huultaan. Vasta, kun Baekhyun oli kahden metrin päässä, hän ymmärsi puhkaista kuplansa. 

"Ajattelin, että tämä saattaisi kiinnostaa sua", Chanyeol sanoi ja avasi Morgan Harperin kansion. Hän ojensi kuolinsyyraportin edessään seisovalle Hyunille, joka otti sen vastaan kaksin käsin. Chanyeol seurasi, miten miehen silmät liikkuivat hänen lukiessa tekstiä rivi riviltä ripeään tahtiin. Puolivälissä sivua oleva maininta verestä löytyneestä heroiinista sai hänet pysähtymään.

"Löysimme hänet Lemon Clubin takaa sunnuntaiaamuna", Chanyeol kuiskasi koreaksi. Baekhyun vilkaisi Chanyeoliin mietteliäänä, vakavana sellaisena. 

"Mielenkiintoista", hän tyytyi sanomaan ja luki raportin loppuun. "Lemon Clubilta, sanoit?"

"Sen takana menee—”

"Joo, mä tiedän."

Chanyeol nyrpisti nenäänsä hieman ärtyneenä. Hän ei oikein koskaan pitänyt päälle puhumisesta, vaikka se vain paljasti paikan olevan huumepoliiseille ennestään tuttu.

"Tiedätkö sä, mitkä mitkä valvontakamerat kattavat alueen?" 

"Tiedän. Voin lähettää sulle listan niistä sähköpostilla."

Chanyeol ei voinut vastustaa itseään. Hän tarrasi Baekhyunia lanteilta ja suukotti häntä nopeasti suulle, kiittäen kovasti avusta. Baekhyunin katse oli painunut lattiaan ja alahuuli eksynyt hampaiden väliin, kun hän yritti estää itseään punastelemasta työparinsa nähden. 

"Chanyeol-ah", Baekhyun kutsui häntä. "Älkää menkö sinne klubille, se on täynnä kiinal—”

"Mitä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän halusi, todellakin halusi, tietää, mitä Baekhyunin päähän oikein oli pälkähtänyt. 

"Oliko uhrilla irtaimistoa?"

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Kaikki oli viety. "Harry yrittää selvittää, missä Harper on kulkenut. Kukaan ei ole nähnyt saatika kuullut laukausta."

Baekhyun hieraisi kasvojaan ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. "Kahdeksankymmentä prosenttia tämän alueen heroiinista tulee Kiinasta." 

"Sä tarkoitat sitä kartellia, etkö niin?" Chanyeol varmisti. 

Baekhyun nyökkäsi. Hän taputti leukaansa etusormellaan ja äänteli mietteliäänä. "Mutta Qianin jengi ei tapa ihmisiä kaduille.”

"Tarkistan ne valvontakameranauhat ensin", Chanyeol sanoi mietteisiinsä valuneena, itsekin. "Tulen uudestaan jutulle, jos löydän jotain kiinnostavaa."

"Tervetuloa", Baekhyun lausahti hunajaiseen sävyyn, ihaileva pilke silmissään. Hän ojensi kuolinsyyraportin takaisin Chanyeolille. Yeol pisti paperin takaisin kansion suojiin ja peruttii askeleen verran poistuakseen. Kuitenkaan hän ei malttanut irottaa katsettaan poikaystävästään. Baekhyun katsoi häntä yhtä intensiivisesti, vaikka tiesi töidensä odottavan.

"Nähdäänkö illalla?" Chanyeol kysyi. "Mun luona?" 

"Mennään salille", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään, hänellä oli ihan erilaiset aktiiviteetit mielessä. Oma vikansa; hän oli mennyt valittamaan Sehunin yleisestä laiskuudesta treenaamisen suhteen, ja Baekhyun oli ilmaissut kiinnostuksensa korvata hänet milloin tahansa. Toisaalta, se toisi heille lisää yhteisiä tunteja. 

"Nähdään siellä seitsemältä sitten", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun nyökkäsi ja hyvästeli Yeolin vastentahtoisesti. Chanyeol tunsi myös ikävää kävellessään pois huumeyksikön tilasta. Hän ei joutanut kuitenkaan kelailemaan henkilökohtaisia asioita sen kauempaa, sillä tuolla jossain oli murhaaja, joka täytyi saada kiinni.

* * *

Harry viittoi Chanyeolia luokseen välittömästi, kun hän näki työparinsa saapuvan takaisin toimistoon. Miehen sänkisillä kasvoilla oleva ilme paljasti jonkinlaisen läpimurron tapahtuneen. Chanyeol kiihdytti askeleidensa tahtia ja lähes hölkkäsi Harryn luokse. 

"Et ikinä arvaa."

"No en", Chanyeol parkaisi melkein ärtyneenä ja oli ravistaa tiedon miehestä ulos. 

Harry veti ensin syvään henkeä ennen kuin hän avasi suunsa. Chanyeol ei yhtään pitänyt miehen tavasta pitkittää jännitystä. Hän itse valitti aina siitä, miten ärsyttävää sellainen oli, eikä hän edes tajunnut tekevänsä sitä itse. 

"Keskustelin juuri Morgan Harperin äidin kanssa. Yllättäen tuttu nimi nousi pinnalle."

Chanyeol tuijotti vanhempaa silmäänsä räpäyttämättä. "Ja se on?"

"Amy Lloyd", Harry lausui ja tiputti kädessään olevan mustekynän muistilehtiönsä päälle teatraaliseen malliin. Hyvä ettei pyörinyt tuolillaan innostuneisuudesta. 

Chanyeol murahteli itsekseen. Aivot raksuttivat yllättävästä yhteydestä. Tai eihän kahden lähes samanikäisen heroiini-nistin välinen ihmissuhde ollut niin ihmeellinen juttu. 

"Hänen äitinsä vahvisti, että he kaksi olivat vasta lähentyneet." Harry veti itsensä takaisin tietokoneen eteen ja alkoi näpytellä näppäimistöä kuin hullu. Hän oli keksinyt jotain, mutta Yeol ei halunnut tietää siitä. Vielä. 

"Mäkin sain pari protipiä", Chanyeol sanoi ja käveli pöytänsä taakse. Harry nosti peukalonsa ylös puolen sekunnin ajaksi, sen enempää huomiota hän ei Chanyeolille antanut. Chanyeol tunsi mustasukkaisuuden jälleen pistelevän rinnassaan, vaikka sellaiseen ei periaatteessa ollut aikaa. 

Chanyeol avasi sähköpostin ja pävitti saapuneet-kansion kolme kertaa peräkkäin. Ei uusia viestejä - Baekhyun ei ollut vielä saanut valvontakameroiden listaa aikaiseksi. Ei tainnutkaan olla mikään pikkujuttu. 

Chanyeol kirjoitti Baekhyunille nopean viestin, jossa hän paljasti Amy Lloydin ja Morgan Harperin olevan yhteyksissä toisiinsa. Mielessä kävi väistämättäkin, oliko Larry Hu sekaantunut toiseenkiin murhaan, mutta heidän pahaksi onnekseen miehellä oli alibi. Hän oli kaltereiden takana, eikä sieltä käsin sellaiset keltanokat mitään murhia järjestäneet.

* * *

Tasainen mätke kävi katosta roikkuvaan nyrkkeilysäkkiin, kun miehistä pienempi antoi sille kyytiä. Hikipisarat kulkivat vanoina miehen otsalla, kun hän antoi säkille kyytiä paitsi nyrkeillään että myös jaloillaan. Chanyeol ei ollut uskoa silmiään, miten kauan Byun jaksoi nyrkkeilysäkkiparkaa murjoa. Hän ei välittänyt paskan vertaa silmiinsä valuvasta hiestä, vaan poltti itsensä viimeiseen asti, niin kauan, että hänen puhelimensa käskisi nostaa kädet ilmaan ja peruuttaa voittajana pois paikalta. Miten sattuikaan, että HIIT-treeni oli sattunut kohdalle juuri sinä päivänä. 

Chanyeol aina luullut rakastavansa urheilemista. Hän ei ollut varma enää. Hänestä tuntui, että hänestä tulisi pian Sehunin kaltainen sivustakatselija. Ei ehkä niin kiero ja valuvaa sorttia kuin nuorempi. Seinustalla odottava penkki kutsui häntä jo. 

Chanyeol sammutti Baekhyunin puhelimessa kulkevan sekuntikellon. Tummanruskeatukkainen mies pysähtyi välittömästi ja loi pidempään tuiman katseen. Hän repi nyrkkeilyhanskat käsistään ja heitti ne paksuhkoilla matoilla päällystetylle salin lattialle. Hän tönäisi Chanyeolia ja huitaisi kätensä häntä kohti, mutta Chanyeol väisti kohti tulevaa nyrkkiä juuri ajoissa. Käsirysy muuttui ärtyneiden murahdusten ja puolittaisten nauruntirskahduksien saattelemaksi painimiseksi, pian molemmat pyörivät kentässä, vahvat kädet toistensa kimpuissa.

Chanyeol tarrasi Baekhyunin ranteisiin ja koitti pitää hänet sinistä tatamia vasten. Hän painautui hänen ylleen yläkropansa voimalla, mutta ei tajunnut, että Byun pystyi tarttumaan häneen jaloillaan. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin ajatella hajareisin miehen päälle istumista, kun Byun oli kääntänyt heidät ympäri. 

Chanyeol tuijotti raskaasti hengittäen ylleen noussutta miestä. Hikipisarat tipahtelivat hänen kasvoilleen kymmenisen sentin päässä olevista kasvoista. Baekhyun katsoi häntä suu auki hengitystään tasaten, ajatukset sekaisin. Hänen katseensa oli kiinnittynyt yhteen pisteeseen, Yeol ei voinut kuin arvata, mitä mies ajatteli.

Chanyeol päästi irti Baekhyunin käsistä ja naurahti huojentuneena. Hän antoi vasemman käden valua alas matolle, mutta toisen hän vei Baekhyunin niskaan ja silitti hiestä märkää ihoa peukalollaan. 

Baekhyun laski otsansa Chanyeolin otsaa vasten ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen suunsa pysyi auki ja kroppa liikkui rajusti jokaisella hengenvedolla. Chanyeol ei jaksanut pidetellä itseään kauempaa. Hän nojautui lähemmäs ja suuteli Baekhyunin veteläksi siinä, keskellä brooklyniläistä kuntosalia. ja Byun Baekhyun vastasi siihen suudelmaan niin kuin hänen henkensä olisi riippunut siitä. 

Chanyeolin vatsassa muljui hänen tuntiessa jälleen jotain uutta. Baekhyun vetätytyi kauemmas ja katsoi Chanyeolia yhtä typertyneenä. Hän peitti suunsa sormillaan ja katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen. Hän nousi ylös Chanyeolin yltä ja peruutti istumaan seinää vasten, edelleen maailmaa silmäillen kuin tällin saanut. 

Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja seurasi miesystäväänsä hetken aikaa. Baekhyun tarttui reppunsa vieressä olevaan juomapulloon ja antoi sen olla reitensä päällä. Hän tuijotti eteensä tyhjä katse silmissään muutaman minuutin ajan, hengitystään tasaten. Hän ei tehnyt elettäkään juodakseen pullosta, vaikka oli selvästi aikonut. 

Chanyeol nousi ylös ja käveli rohkeasti Baekhyunin luokse. Hän otti paikan miehen vierestä ja loi häneen uteliaan katseen. Hän oli myös huolissaan, mutta hän halusi piilottaa sen osan kasvoiltaan.

Baekhyun katsoi Chanyeoliin, käsi suunsa edessä, yllättyneenä, hämmentyneenä. Hän näytti haluavan sanoa paljonkin, mutta järkevän lauseen muodostamisessa vaikutti olevan haasteensa. 

Chanyeol hipaisi Baekhyunia reidestä ja sai mieheen viimein jotain kontaktia. Hän veti ajatuksiinsa valuneen miehen kainaloonsa ja hymyili tyytyväisenä, onnellisena, saadessaan pidellä häntä siinä. 

Baekhyun pyyhki kasvojaan kädellään. Chanyeol katsahti häneen uudemman kerran ja ymmärsi, että pisarat eivät olleetkaan hikeä vaan kyyneleitä. Sen sisäistettyään hätä nousi pintaan. Mikä oli saanut miehen itkemään sillä tavalla? Hänkö?

"Mikä tuli?" 

"Ei mikään", Baekhyun sanoi, selvästi kiusaantuneena. Hän kaivoi pienen pyyhkeen repustaan ja hautasi kasvonsa kokonaan valkoiseen froteeseen. Chanyeol laski kätensä hänen kosteaan hiuspehkoonsa ja silitti pienesti.

"Kaikki ok", hän toisteli itsekseen, kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kasvonsa peittänyt Baekhyun hytkyi, se paljasti hänen itkevän. Chanyeol ei tiennyt, hänellä ei ollut hajuakaan, miksi Baekhyun oli murtunut sillä tavalla, mutta hän ei halunnut pakottaa miestä perustelemaan tunteitaan. Hän äännähti myötätuntoisesti ja kaappasi Hyunien syleilyynsä. 

* * *

Vaikka loppuilta oli mennyt ihan mukavissa merkeissä, kevyesti naureskellen ja hyvän aterian äärellä, oli Baekhyun ollut tavallista enemmän omissa ajatuksissaan. Chanyeol ei halunnut tyrkyttää itseään, joten hän oli antanut Baekhyunin olla rauhassa siitä asti, kun he olivat tulleet rivitaloasunnolle. Hän oli viettänyt iltansa suurimmaksi osaksi makuuhuoneessa töitä tehdessä, kun Baekhyun oli pysytellyt keittiön pöydän äressä, omien keissiensä parissa. Noin puoli tuntia sitten takaovi oli käynyt ja raskaat huokaisut tauonneet. 

Chanyeol oli mennyt ensimmäisenä sänkyyn. Hän oli pessyt hampaansa makuuhuoneen kyljessä olevassa pikkuvessassa ja painunut pehkuihin, ajatukset visusti terassilla istuvassa miehessään. Hän ei voinut väittää, etteikö hän välittänyt Baekhyunin kummallisesta romahtamisesta. Jatkuvasti kaikkea yliajattelevainen kun hän oli, paljon oli ehtinyt käydä hänen mielessään. Mutta hän halusi luottaa siihen, että Hyunie kertoisi jossain vaiheessa, mitä hän oikein kävi lävitse. Oli raaka totuus, etteivät he tunteneet toisiaan vielä niin hyvin, että hän osaisi yhdistää moiset mielialat johonkin asiaan. Jokainen yhdessä eletty hetki opetti hänelle lisää siitä, kuka vittu oli Peter Byun.

Yöpöydän valossa kajastavan makuuhuoneen ovi avautui yllättävän reippaasti. Baekhyun käveli sisään, suoraan sänkyyn. Hän rojahti puolittain kyljellään makoilevan Chanyeolin päälle ja painoi suudelman hänen niskaansa. Chanyeol avasi silmänsä ja katsoi takanaan röhnöttävän miehen suuntaan, silmissä murustakaan unihiekkaa.

Baekhyun nousi Chanyeolin ylle hajareisin ja nojautui suutelemaan häntä hitaasti. Raikkaan syysilman tuoksu oli tarttunut hänen hiuksiinsa, se levisi ympäristöön. Mies hehkui kylmyyttä, mutta se ei saanut Chanyeolia palelemaan, päin vastoin. Yeol vei kätensä yllään olevan miehen alaselälle ja livautti lämpimät kätensä hänen t-paitansa alle ja kuljetti sormienpäitään lämpöä hehkuvalla iholla. Baekhyun painoi itseään paremmin Yeolin etumusta vasten suudellessaan häntä entistä ahnaammin. Suudelmissa oli puhdasta kaipuuta, vahvat tunteet saivat Chanyeolin vatsan jälleen aivan saatanan sekaisin. 

”Anna mä pidän susta huolta”, Baekhyun kuiskasi vetäydyttyään kauemmas Chanayeolin kosteista huulista. Chanyeol nousi istuma-asentoon ja piteli sylissään istuvaa miestä tiukemmin kiinni. Byun Baekhyun halusi häntä, ja Chanyeol halusi antaa hänelle siihen mahdollisuuden. Hän veti t-paidan pois yltään ja heitti sen lattialle. Baekhyun laski märät huulensa Chanyeolin kaulalle ja hapuili kädellään yöpöydällä olevan lampun valonkatkaisijaa. hän napsautti valot kiinni ja hymyili vasten Yeolin ihoa pimeyden laskeuduttua heidän suojakseen. hän työnsi Chanyeolin takaisin patjaa vasten ja nojautui hänen ylleen siinä mukana. Hän antoi käsiensä valua alemmas Yeolin kropalla ja sai hänet murahtelemaan nautinnosta jo muutamien minuuttien sisällä. 

Chanyeol ei ollut pitkään aikaan tuntenut niin hellää kosketusta kuin hän sillä hetkellä tunsi. Byun Baekhyun laski pieniä suudelmia pitkin Chanyeolin rintakehää ja antoi hänelle kaiken aikansa. Chanyeol puri huultaan olonsa muuttuessa että tukalammmaksi että hämmentyneemmäksi. Hän oli harrastanut Baekhyunin kanssa seksiä jo paljonkin, hän oli huomannut, että mies tykkäsi varsin rajuistakin otteista, mutta nyt hänen tapansa helliä häntä oli niin varovainen ja lähes ujo, että hän mietti oliko hän enää edes saman ihmisen kanssa. Kuitenkin miehen tuttu maku ja haju saivat hänet vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että Baekhyun oli pysynyt uniikkina kappalenaan eikä vaihtunut johonkin halpaan kopioon. Mitä tahansa hän oli käynyt lävitse muutaman tunnin aikana ajatuksissaan pyöriessään, se oli vaikuttanut hänen paljon enemmän kuin Chanyeol oli uskaltanut sen arvata sen voivan tehdä niin.

”Oletko kunnossa?" Chanyeolin oli kysyttävä. Baekhyun nyökkäsi mitä pienimmällä liikkeellä ja kurottautui jälleen suutelemaan Chanyeolia. Yeol vastasi kaipuuta täynnä olevaan suudelmaan ja antautui miehelle kaikin tavoin. Hänestä tuntui, että Baekhyun halusi tänä yönä rakastella.


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol oli sydämellisesti kiitollinen Baekhyunin lähettämästä sähköpostiviestistä, jossa oli listattuna kaikki kaupungin ja lähiyritysten valvontakamerat, jotka kattoivat Lemon Clubin takana kulkevan kujan päästä päähän. Lista ei ollut mikään lyhyenläntäinen, mutta helpotti Chanyeolin työtä valtavasti. Videomateriaalia oli lävitse käytävänä useita tunteja. Ajatus tulevasta savotasta oli lannistava, mutta totuuden selvittäminen motivoi kummasti.

Teknillisen rikostutkijatiimin raportin mukaan Morgan Harper oli kuollut sunnuntaiaamuna kello puoli kolmen ja puoli viiden välillä, se rajasi tutkittavaa videomateriaalia paljonkin. Chanyeol päätti ottaa ensitöikseen tarkastaa kaupungin omat kamerat, sillä eteläisen manhattanin alueen CCTV:t olivat poliisin operoimia. Hänen ei tarvinnut siirtyä kuin A-siivestä B-siipeen, jonka kolmannessa kerroksessa operoitiin kaikkia poliisipiirin kameroita.

Chanyeol ilmoitti aikeistaan lukittautua videovalvonta-arkistoon todennäköisesti koko loppupäiväksi. Harry kuittasi kuulemansa pienellä käden heilautuksella, irrottamatta katsettaan pöydällään olevista papereista. Hän oli järjestellyt päiväänsä paljon tekemistä; hän aikoi kuulustella Morgan Harperin lähipiiriä ja kaivaa esiin hänen elämästään kaikki salaisuudet. Jotain luurankoja hänenkin kaapistaan täytyi löytyä. Ainakin syitä sille, miksi hän oli tarttunut Amy Lloydin houkuttelevaan käteen ja kulkenutunut elämässään polulle, joka oli päättynyt valitettavan aikaisin. 

"Se on moro sitten", Chanyeol lausahti Harryn suuntaan. Hän keräsi pöydältä kamansa mukaan, muistiinpanovälineitä unohtamatta. Hän kävi huikkaamassa Ellalle suunnitelmastaan. Lankapuhelimen luuria korvallaan pitelevä Ella Smith kiinnitti ovelle ilmestyneeseen Yeoliin sen verran huomiota että hän nosti peukalonsa ylös. 

Chanyeol sanoi heipat aulan respan tiskin takana seisovalle poliisinaiselle ennen kun hän paineli hissiin ja siitä katutason aulan kautta toiseen siipeen. 

* * *

Kaupungin valvontakameroiden tallenteista vastaava arkistoija oli jättänyt Chanyeolin tehokkaan tietokoneen ääreen ihan yksikseen. Yeol oli levittänyt muistiinpanolehtiönsä, tulostetun version valvontakameralistasta ja työkännykkänsä pöydälle, näppäimistön ja tietokoneen näytön eteen. 

Yleensä varsin optimistisena pysyvä Chanyeol oli turhautunut valvontakameroiden kuvanlaatuun ja kantavuuteen. Hän muisti taas, miten huonolla tolalla kaupungin kamerat olivat. Budjetti ei riittänyt kaikkeen, se oli valitettava totuus. Lisäksi syksyisen yön pimeys vaikutti omalta osaltaan videotallenteisiin, vaikka Manhattan oli omalla tavallaan hyvin valaistu.

Mutta oli Chanyeolilla silti optimistisuutta jäljellä. Hän oli vielä niin alkutekijöissä, että pienikin johtolanka potkaisisi häntä eteenpäin. Jos hän voisi todistaa Morgan Harperin saaneen luodista, sekin auttaisi selvittämään kuka niin oli tehnyt.

Videomateriaalia oli kulkenut silmien edestä nopeutetulla vauhdilla lauantain ja sunnuntain väliseltä yöltä kahdesta eteenpäin. Minuutit liikkuivat näytöllä olevassa aikaleimassa melkoisella vauhdilla, mutta kuvassa ei näkynyt kuin potentiaalisia juhlijoita, jotka olivat matkalla Lemon Clubille tai sen ohitse. Kukaan tyylikkäisti pukeutuneista henkilöistä ei vaikuttanut pätkääkään epäilyttävältä, heidän kasvonsa olivat paljaat kokonaan tai peitetty osin kaulan ympärille kiedotulla huivilla, sillä myöhäisen lauantai-illan ilma oli ollut tuulinen ja myrkylliseltä säältä oli viisasta suojautua. Kulkijoita tuli harvakseltaan, yleensä pareissa, sillä kolkon näköistä kujaa ei tahtonut yksinäiset uskaltaa käyttää.

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja viivasi listan kolmannen valvontakameran ylitse, tulokseton. Pienen itsensä keräämisen jälkeen hän siirtyi reippaasti seuraavaan ja starttasi nauhan valitsemaltaan aikamerkin kohdalta, aamukahden aikaan. Listan neljännen kameran kuvakulma vaikutti lupaavalta; Lemon Clubin kulma oli vasemmalla, sen takana kulkeva kuja oli kuvan keskiössä. Odotukset nousivat; tällä kertaa oli tärpättävä, ellei kamera olisi jostain syystä mennyt pimeäksi kesken kaiken. Sehän se vielä puuttuisikin.

Chanyeol kuljetti videokuvaa läpi nelinkertaisella nopeudella ensimmäisen kahden tunnin ajalta. Hän näki samat kaksikot kuin aikaisemmin, mutta mitä lähemmäs aamuneljää mentiin, sitä enemmän Yeolin niskavillat alkoivat nousta pystyyn. Jännitys kasvoi asteittain, toistonopeutta piti laskea puoleen, ettei mikään vain menisi ohitse. 

Odotus palkittiin. Aikaleimalla 04:17:48 kuvaruutuun ilmestyi uhriksi joutunut mies, auki olevassa pikkutakissa ja valkoisessa pitkähihaisessa paidassa. Chanyeol puristi kädessään olevaa kynää tiukemmin, kun hän seurasi, miten pimeää kujaa lyhyin askelin kävelevä Morgan Harper käänsi päätään taaksepäin, aivan kuin hän olisi kuullut jonkun kutsuvan hänen nimeään. Hän pälyili aikansa taaksepäin, mutta jatkoi matkaansa. Chanyeol tiesi, että se matka tulisi pian päätökseen. Noin kolmen askelen jälkeen Morgan Harper nytkähti luodin osuman saadessaan paikoillaan ja otti askeleen eteenpäin. Pian sen jälkeen hän tippui maahan ja jäi paikoilleen, koskaan liikkumatta. 

Chanyeol kirosi hiljaa mielessään. Ampujaa ei ollut näkynyt siitä kuvakulmasta. Hän oli jäänyt ruudun ulkopuolelle, mutta onneksi hätä ei ollut tämän näköinen. Chanyeol kirjasi kameran tunnuksen ja aikaleiman tapahtuma-ajalta muistilehtiöön ja kaappasi kopion videokuvasta omalle etälevylleen. 

Uutta puhtia työhönsä löytänyt Chanyeol siirtyi seuraavaan kameraan, joka kattoi Lemon Clubin sivusta kulkevan kävelykadun osan ja sen takana kulkevan kujan. Siitä näkisi helposti, mistä suunnasta kujalle kääntyneet ihmiset oikein tulivat. Chanyeol seurasi ruudun tapahtumia varttia yli neljästä eteenpäin reaaliajasta. Hän melkein unohti hengittää odottaessaan, milloin vaaleatukkainen Morgan Harper ilmestyisi kuvaan. 

Vasemmalta, Lemon Clubin suunnalta ruudun alareunassa levaa kävelykatua pitkin asteleva Morgan Harper vaikutti rennolta. Hän piteli molempia käsiä pikkutakinsa taskuissa, luultavasti kirpeän ilman vuoksi. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti taakseen hetkeä ennen kuin kääntyi vasemmalle, sille kujalle, jonne hänen matkansa oli lopullisesti pysähtynyt. 

Chanyeol laski sekunteja siihen, kun ampuja tulisi kuvaan. Hänen täytyi olla nauhalla, Morgan Harperia oli ammuttu lähietäisyydeltä, parin metrin päästä. 

Mustiin pukeutunut huppupäinen, normaalipainoinen ja ei pitkän eikä liiemmin lyhyenkään kokoinen, ruumiinrakenteelta enemmän miestä kuin naista muistuttava henkilö käveli Lemon Clubin suunnalta ja kääntyi Morgan Harperin perään kujalle. Mies työnsi kätensä takkinsa alle ja veti sieltä esiin käsiaseen, johon oli kiinnitetty äänenvaimennin - aivan kuten hän oli ajatellutkin. Hän pysähtyi paikoilleen. 

Chanyeol pidätti hengitystään Morgan Harperin kääntäessä päätään vasemmalle, katsoakseen olkansa ylitse. Mustiin pukeutunut - oletettavasti - mies veti liipasimesta ja Harper tipahti maahan kuten edellinen valvontakameran video oli Chanyeolille paljastanut. Mies ei katsellut pahemmin ympärilleen, hän työnsi aseen takaisin takkinsa sisään ja peruutti pois paikalta. Hän veti huppua paremmin päähänsä ja piti kasvonsa alhaalla, kuin tietäen, että ympäristössä olevat kamerat nappaisivat kuvan hänestä jos hän ei olisi tarpeeksi varovainen.

Chanyeol pysäytti valvontakameran videokuvan aikaleimalle 04:18:23. Hän peitti silmänsä kädellään ja hengitti syvään. Hän oli samaan aikaan huojentunut että uskomattoman turhautunut. Ampujan eleet ja rauhallinen, määrätietoinen käytös kertoi paljon. Tapaus oli niin kaukana aseellisesta ryöstöstä kuin se vain oli mahdollista. Ampuminen vaikutti hyvin harkitulta ja kertoi Yeolille myös sen, ettei Morgan Harperilla ollut mitään irtaimistoa mukanaan kun hän oli astunut kujalle. Harry saisi selvittää, missä hänen kamansa oikein seilasivat. Chanyeolin tehtävä oli selvittää, kuka tietokoneen ruudulla oleva henkilö oikein oli.

Chanyeol leikkasi kameran tallenteesta sopivan pätkän omaksi kopiokseen ja tallensi sen etälevylleen. Hän kävi läpi kaikki muutkin Baekhyunin antamasta listasta, koitti saada tapahtuman tallenteet mahdollisimman laajasti talteen. Tunnelin päässä oli valoa, hyvin vähän, mutta ainakin se oli eteenpäin. Juuri se potku perseelle, jota Chanyeol oli toivonutkin. Viimein hänellä oli jotain konkreettista tietoa, mitä rikospaikalla oli tapahtunut. Enää ei tarvinut elää pelkkien teorioiden ja oletusten kanssa. 

* * *

Aromikas kahvin tuoksu kantautui huoneeseen. Chanyeol napsautti videon paussille ennen kuin käänsi katseensa takanaan auenneelle ovelle. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan take away -mukin työntyessä esiin ovenraosta. Chanyeol tuhahti huvittuneena tunnistaessaan pahvista mukia pitelevät sormet, joiden pituus ja solakkuus oli astetta elegantimmat kuin melkein 20 vuotta vanhemmalla työparillaan. Pahvimukin pinnassa oleva Viva Polon logo kertoi paljon, jopa sen, että kahvi saattaisi olla jo haalakan lämpöistä, mutta kahvi kuin kahvi kelpasi hänelle.

"Tule sisään, mulla on hyvä uutisia", Chanyeol sanoi.

Baekhyun astui sisälle huoneeseen ja veti oven kiinni perässään. Hän ei miljööstä paljoa välittänyt, Yeol jotenkin veikkasi, että hän oli viettänyt huoneessa itsekin aikaa kerran jos toisenkin. 

Baekhyun veti itselleen tuolin kauempana olevan pöydän äärestä ja raahasi sen Yeolin vierelle. Hän laski kahvin Chanyeolin oikean käden viereen. Hänen katseensa oli liimautunut näytöllä olevaan pysäytyskuvaan. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan maisemalle, jossa oli Lemon Clubin takaseinä ja kolkon oloinen kuva. Aikaleima oli 04:16:00. Hän napsautti tallenteen päälle ja hiljentyi seuraamaan sitä kiinnostuneena.

Chanyeol joi rennosti kahviaan. Hän tiesi sekunnilleen, millä ajalla Morgan Harper seisahtuisi kadulle. Baekhyunin silmät olivat liimautuneet ruutuun, Yeol seurasi mielummin häntä, miten tarkkaavainen mies oli. Hyunien ryhti parantui Morgan Harperin kävellessä kuvaan. Chanyeol nyökytti päätään sekunteja laskiessaan. 

Mustiin pukeutunut ampuja veti aseen takkinsa alta ja ampui Harperia selkään. Baekhyun ei säpsähtänytkään uhriksi joutuneen 24-vuotiaan miehen heilahtaessa iskun voimasta ja kaatuessa maahan. Hän piti katseensa pois rikospaikalta peruuttavassa miehessä ja nousi ylös, kuin valmiina pinkaisemaan omaan toimistoonsa.

"Tunnetko sä hänet?" Chanyeol kysyi epäuskoisena, sillä ampujassa ei ollut mitään, joka paljastaisi hänen henkilöllisyytensä. 

"En tietenkään", Baekhyun tuhahti moisesta itsestäänselvyydestä. Hän kelasi videon alkuun ja katsoi tapahtuman uudestaan, ja uudestaan, ja uudestaan, ja uudestaan. Vasta viidennellä kerralla hän istui takaisin takanaan olevalle penkille ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Ei ole vesiperä tämä", Chanyeol sanoi ja taputti Baekhyunia lohduttavasti olalle. "Nyt ainakin tiedämme, ketä etsiä", hän virnisti. Edessä oli paljon videomateriaalin tutkimista, Chanyeol halusi selvittää, ensimmäiseksi; mistä Morgan Harper oli tullut ja toiseksi; mistä ampuja oli tullut.

"Jäätkö kaveriksi?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyun nyrpisti nenäänsä ja pudisti päätään. Hänellä oli ihan selvästi parempaakin tekemistä. Chanyeolia ei oikeastaan haitannut, sillä katseleminen olisi nopeasti lipsunut Baekhyuniin, jonka hento ominaistuoksu leijui jostain kahvin seasta ja sai hänen ajatuksensa vähän sekaisin. Tauko olisi silti poikaa. Hän päätti juoda kahvinsa rauhassa ennen kuin antaisi itsensä uppoutua tutkivan poliisin tehtäviin.

"Mä olisin kyllä mieluusti hyväksikäyttänyt tietotaitojasi", Chanyeol virnisti ja kertoi suunnitelmastaan. Nyrpistys Baekhyunin kasvoilta suli olemattomiin. Hän tarttui näppäimistön vieressä olevaan hiireen ja napsutteli valvontakameroiden listasta yhden kameran auki. Hän vaikutti tietävän, mistä hänen täytyi aloittaa. Kamera kattoi Lemon Clubin julkisivun edestä kulkevan kävelykadun, ja siitä näkisi selvästi, ketkä astuivat yökerhon kynnyksen ylitse.

Chanyeol nojautui lähemmäs Baekhyunia ja muiskautti märän suudelman hänen poskelleen. "Rakastan tehdä töitä kanssasi."

"Älä vielä sano”, Baekhyun naurahti, selvästi huvittuneena Yeolin puheista. Hän painoi muistilehtiön ja kynän Chanyeolin rintaa vasten ja nousi koneen äärestä. Hän vei tuolin takaisin omalle paikalleen ja pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi katsomaan valvontakameroiden nauhoja kelailevaa Chanyeolia. 

"Kerro mulle heti, jos ilmenee jotain uutta, Park", Baekhyun sanoi ja poistui huoneesta.

Chanyeol tarttui uudemman kerran Viva Polon pahviseen kahvimukiin ja mietiskeli, miksi Byun Baekhyun ei ollut kutsunut häntä mukaan lounaalle. Toivottavasti hän ei ollut keksinyt alkaa juonimaan mitään äidin kanssa.

* * *

Nuutunut Chanyeol seisahtui Harryn työpöydän eteen ja tiputti pinon papereita työparinsa eteen. Hän oli viettänyt CC-tv-arkistossa oikeastaan koko päivän. Leveä hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen, typerytynyt, hieman huolestuttava, nauru seurasi perässä.

”Nappasin sen nilkin”, Chanyeol irvisti ja rojahti Harryn pöydän vierellä olevalle tuolille. Hän oli istunut koko päivän, mutta hän ei jaksanut seistäkään. 

Uutisista kiinnostunut Harry tarttui pinon päälimmäiseen paperiin, johon oli tulostettu kaupungin asemakaava Lemon Clubin ympäristöstä. Chanyeol oli piirtänyt punaisella tussilla Morgan Harperin reitin, astunut sisälle yökerhoon puoli kahdeltatoista, astunut ulos varttia yli aamuneljän. Ampuja, kävellyt Lemon Clubin takapuolelta toisen korttelin kautta vastapäisen rakennuksen kulmalle, hän oli saanut selvän stillin kokomustissa nurkilla pyörineestä henkilöstä. Kun Morgan Harper oli kävellyt Lemon Clubin lyhyttä seinämää sivuavalle kävelykadulle, hän oli rynnännyt perään. Ampujan reitti oli piirretty asemakaavaan sinisellä tussilla.

”Kysyt kuitenkin, selvitinkö hänen henkilöllisyytensä, ja vastaus on en. En vielä”, Chanyeol mutisi ja hieroi väsyneitä kasvojaan. Hän kaipasi kotiin, Baekhyunin syliin ja suukoteltavaksi. Mutta hänen mielessään pyöri myös Lemon Club ja se, mitä yökerhon valvontakameratallenteista oikein selviäisi.

”Joko raportoit asiasta Ellalle?” Harry kysyi. Chanyeol piti silmiään kiinni ja nyökkäsi pienesti. Hän oli marssinut työparinsa luokse yksikönjohtajan huoneesta, eikä Gonzales ollut muka huomannut. Chanyeol oli vähän pettynyt.

”Onko sulla jotain uutta?”

”Morgan Harperin puhelin on paikannettu hänen asunnolleen koko illan ajan. Hän ei ollut tainnut muistaa ottaa kapulaa mukaansa”, Harry kertoi. Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Hän oli toivonut parinsa löytäneen jotain enemmänkin, jotain mehukasta lähipiiristä. Ehkä oli niin, ettei Morgan Harper tuntenut ampujaa, mutta ampuja tunsi hänet.

”Sain selville, ettei Harper ole käyttänyt pankkikorttiaan missään viimeiseen pariin päivään. Joko hän pelaa käteisellä tai sitten hänellä oli mukanaan tuttuja, jotka rahoittivat illanvieton.”

Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä. Heidän ainoat johtolankansa taisivat olla Lemonin valvontakameramateriaalin varassa. Täytyi alkaa henkisesti valmistautua siihen, että hän viettäisi tietokoneen ääressä vielä useita tunteja lisää.

* * *

Yläkerran tehokaksikko Byun & Kaur oli kutsuttu henkirikosyksikön kokoustilaan. Chanyeol silmäili pöydän toisella puolella istuvaa poliisiparia totisin kasvoin, hieman pöllämystyneenä faktasta, että hänen spontaani, intuitiopohjainen marssimisensa huumeyksikköön oli saanut suuremmat pyörät pyörimään. Myös Ella Smith ja Lara O’connor olivat ottaneet osaa aamupäivän kokoukseen.

Virkamiesten ympäröimän pöydän keskelle oli asetettu kaksi muotokuvaa. Uhri, Morgan Harper. Kiinalaisten huumekartellin diileri, Larry Hu. Harry siirsi Amy Lloydin muotokuvan miesten kuvien väliin. Hän taputti naisen kuvaa etusormellaan ja kertoi, miten Morgan Harperin omaiset vahvistivat hänen lähentyneen naisen kanssa.

Chanyeol nosti pöydälle valvontakamerasta napatun tulosteen, still-kuva oli paras otos, jonka hän oli tallenteista pystynyt ottamaan. Kuvassa oleva, kokomustiin pukeutunut, huppupäinen henkilö osoitti käsiaseella kohti maahan kaatunutta Harperia. Aseessa oli äänenvaimennin, kuten Yeol oli uumoillutkin. Muuten laukaus olisi herättänyt huomiota Manhattanin asukkaissa.

Jason Kaur lisäsi valokuan Morgan Harperin kuvan alle. Hänen kuvassaan oli kuvatodiste uhrin asunnolta löytyneistä tableteista. ”Teimme kotietsinnän Harperin asunnolle eilen. Löysimme 50 grammaa heroiinia. Labra testaa, ovatko ne samaa tavaraa kuin Larry Hun ja Amy Lloydin tapauksissa. Jos on, käsissämme on Chinatownin huumekartellin kamaa.”

”Hyvää duunia, pojat”, Ella Smith sanoi oikealla puolella istuville huumepoliiseille. Hän kääntyi vasemmalla puolella istuvien miesten puoleen ja näytti tehi vakavammalta. ”Ottakaa selvää, onko kolmikolla yhteisiä tuttuja. Otetaan kaikki kuultaviksi.”

Harry nyökkäsi ymmärtäen ja kirjasi muistiinpanoja edessään olevaan muistilehtiöön.

”Mä haluaisin kuulustella Larry Huta”, Baekhyun ilmoitti päättäväiseen sävyyn. Hänen vieressään istuva Jason hieroi leukaansa ja äänteli mietteliäänä siinä samalla. Hän oli ihan selvästi samoilla linjoilla.

”Kaikin mokomin”, Ella Smith sanoi. Häntä vastapäätä istuva Lara O’connor oli ilmeetön itsensä, mutta kirjasi asian kalenteriinsa.

”Järjestän asian.”

”Mä käyn läpi valvontakameratallenteet ja koitan selvittää, mistä ampuja on tullut. Lisäksi tsekkaan myös Lemonin videotallenteet ja selvitän kaikki, joiden kanssa Harper on ollut yhteyksissä. Harry saa jututtaa heitä.”

Ella Smith nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi ja nousi pöydästä, antaen kaikille luvan poistua. Kokous oli päättynyt.

Chanyeolissa katseensa pitänyt Baekhyun kääntyi henkirikosyksikön johtajan puoleen ja empi hetken ennen kuin avasi suunsa. ”Me ratsataan Lemon Club lähitulevaisuudessa.”

Jason Kaur vilkaisi Baekhyunia nopeasti, hieman epävarmana. Heräsi heti kysymys, oliko juttu huumeyksikön sisäinen salaisuus, vai miksi työpari näytti kiskaisevan herneen nokkaan. Baekhyun osasi kuitenkin perustella, miksi hän oli operaatiosta paljastanut. Henkirikosyksiköllä olisi oikeus tietää, jotta he osaisivat tehdä tarvittavan työnsä ennen sitä.

”Tarvitsen listan kaikista henkilöistä, joilla on yhteyksiä huumekartelliin”, Chanyeol sanoi, katsoen Baekhyunia suoraan silmiin. Hän tiesi liikkuvansa vaarallisilla vesillä, jos hän menisi sorkkimaan kartellin tutkintaa. Hän ei voinut silti sivuttaa sitä faktaa, että ampuja saattoi olla suoraan yhteyksissä huumekartelliin. Oli aloitettava jostain ja tekijöiden poissulkeminen oli yhtä tehokasta kuin syyllisen löytäminen.

Chanyeol tiesi hyvi Baekhyunin mielipiteen asiaan. Hän oli tutkinut Chinatownin huumekartellia siitä asti, kun hän oli tullut taloon viime tammikuussa. Hän tiesi nimeltä kaikki keissiin liittyvät henkilöt ja heidän tarinansa. Hän oli vakaasti sitä mieltä, ettei kukaan kartellin jengistä tappanut asiakkaita kaduille, poliisien silmen alle. He halusivat olla poissa virkavallan silmistä ja toimivat öiden pimeydessä. Mutta Chanyeol halusi seurata vaistoaan. Hän ei uskonut, että sellaisen organisaation kaikki osapuolet tanssisivat sataprosenttisesti kartellin johtajan pillin mukaan.

”Toimitathan listan meille mahdollisimman pian”, Ella Smith pyysi Baekhyunilta.

Baekhyun joutui nielemään sisälleen kertyneen kiukkunsa ennen kuin se pääsisi ylös. Hän väänsi kasvonsa pakotettuun hymyyn, hänen silmänsä pysyivät kylminä ja tiukasti Chanyeolissa.

”Lähetän sen Charlielle sähköpostitse”, hän sanoi. ”Heti ensitilassa”, hän lisäsi, kun Ella Smithin ilme pysyi yhtä kovana.

”Loistavaa. Pidetään uusi palaveri, jos jotain raskauttavaa illmenee. Jatkakaa”, Ella sanoi ja käveli ulos kokoustilasta, jättäen huoneen oven auki.

Jason Kaur ja Harry poistuivat huoneesta heti Ellan vanavedessä. Baekhyun jäi istumaan paikoilleen ja keräsi kuvat yhteen pinoon ja ojensi ne Chanyeolille.

”No? Mikä noin pistää naaman ryttyyn herra osaan-erottaa-työ-ja-henkilökohtaisen-elämäni? Chanyeol kysyi, ehkä tahattomasti irvaillen.

Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja suki tukkaansa, selvästi ärtyneenä. Hän ei tainnut pitää siitä, että henkirikospoliisit astuivat hänen varpailleen. Erityisesti, kun henkirikospoliisi oli juuri Charlie Park.


	14. Chapter 14

Lemon Clubin valvontakameramateriaali oli luovutettu lauantain ja sunnuntain väliseltä yöltä poliisin haltuun muutamia tunteja sitten. Chanyeol oli siirtänyt keskeneräiset juttunsa takaisin pöytälaatikkoon, sillä Morgan Harperin ampujan löytäminen oli prioriteettilistalla ensimmäisenä. Hän oli kelaillut klubin sisältä kuvattuja nauhoja yhdessä Baekhyunin kanssa tiiviisti koko parituntisen ajan. Hän etsi Morgan Harperia seuraavaa mustiinpukeutunutta henkilöä.

Baekhyun tunsi Lemon Clubin paremmin kuin hän halusi ääneen myöntää. Hän kertoi, että rakennuksessa oli useita muitakin sisäänkäyntejä. Hän oli tänään erityisen ärtynyt, sillä hän ei voinut ymmärtää, että joku Qianin jengiin kuuluva oli tappanut asiakkaan julkiselle paikalle niin häpeilemättömästi. Jos tekijä ei liittynyt huumekartelliin, hän kulki sitten teleportilla, sillä kiinalaisten eräänlaisena tukikohtana pidetylle Lemon Clubille ei kuljettu muualta kuin pääovista, ellei kuulunut sisäpiiriin.

Baekhyun näytti time out -merkkiä. Hän oli tuijottanut ruutua taukoamatta jo kolmen vartin ajan ja hänen silmiään särki. Chanyeol pisti nauhan paussille ja katsahti vieressään istuvaan huumepoliisiin, joka koitti ravistella väsymyksen pois kasvoiltaan. Edessä oleva muistiinpanolehtiö oli täyttynyt muistiinpanoista ja tulostetuista still-kuvista, joita videonauhoilta oli kaapattu. Oli tarkoitus tunnistaa kaikki Morgan Harperin kanssa keskustelleet kanssajuhlijat; he olivat silminnäkijöitä ja avainasemassa selvittämään totuuden.

Chanyeol vilkaisi kelloa. Se oli ylittänyt iltakymmenen muutamia minuutteja sitten. Oli keskiviikkoilta eikä Chanyeol ollut malttanut lähteä kotiin, sillä juttu oli nytkähtänyt mukavasti eteenpäin. Vieressä nuokkuva Byun huolestutti häntä hieman, sillä Baekhyun, self proclaimed työnarkomaani, meinasi nukahtaa siihen paikkaan. Ennenkuulumatonta, Chanyeol mietti itsekseen.

"Lähdetäänkö kotiin?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän ei nähnyt mitään estettä lähtemiselle, ehtisiväthän he huomennakin. Hän itse oli vain vetänyt sellaiset määrät kofeiinia, ettei häntä väsyttänyt yhtään. Oli sama käyttää kropassa jylläävä työntekoon kuin katon herkeämättömään tuijotukseen.

Baekhyun katseli ympärilleen. Hän tiesi hyvin, että he kaksi olivat ainoat koko A-siiven henkirikosyksikössä, mutta silti hänen täytyi varmistaa. Hän rojahti Yeolin työpöydälle makaamaan, käyttäen käsiään tyynynä. Hän laittoi silmänsä välittömästi kiinni ja huokaisi syvään, rentoutuen pitkällä uloshengityksellä. 

Chanyeol nauroi hiljaa ja laski kätensä Baekhyunin tummanruskeisiin hiuksiin. Hän silitti Hyunien päätä hento hymy kasvoillaan ja mietti, olisiko oikeasti oikeus ja kohtuus pistää pillit pussiin siltä päivältä ja lähteä kotiin. Tai edes ajaa Byun oman sänkynsä lämpöön. Hän oli motivoitunut löytämään ampujasta edes yhden kasvokuvan, jotta hän voisi selvittää, kuka helvetti Morgan Harperin oli losauttanut hengiltä. 

"Jatka ilman mua, mä lepuutan silmiäni sillä aikaa", Baekhyun mutisisi, valuen pahaenteisesti kohti höyhensaaria. Chanyeol ei voinut estää nauruaan, Byun Baekhyun oli liian suloinen näky siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta. Hän taisteli vastaan halua suukottaa miestä kerran, kahdesti, kolmesti. Hän oli kuitenkin vielä töissä eikä hän halunnut kuluttaa tehokasta aikaansa hurvitteluihin väsyneen (ja ärtyneen) Hyunien kanssa. 

"Oletko ihan varma? Entä, jos vain lähdettäisiin kotiin?"

"Sitten pyörisit sängyssä koko yön, koska kesken jääneet hommat vaivaavat sua. Sitten me ei nukuta molemmat", Baekhyun naurahti. Chanyeol puri huultaan. Hän ei halunnut myöntää miehen olevan oikeassa. 

"Mene sä. Mä voin mennä Brooklyniin yöksi", Chanyeol ehdotti. Baekhyun työnsi alahuulensa pitkälle ja pudisti päätään moittivan äännähdyksen saattelemana. 

Chanyeolin sydän oli heittää volttia. Hän ei yleensä välittänyt aegyosta, mutta Byun Baekhyun oli saanut hänen kelkkansa kääntymään hassussa sekunnissa. Hän halusi pysäyttää kaiken tekemänsä ja vetää miehen syliinsä suudellakseen häntä monta kertaa peräkkäin, mahdollisimman hellästi ja rakastavasti, näyttää kaikki tunteensa rehellisesti ja häpeilemättä. Hän kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä, juuri ja juuri.

"Ai... etkö malta pysyä erossa musta?" Chanyeol kysyi, pilke silmäkulmassa. Hän oli nukkunut Baekhyunin vierellä viimeiset puolitoista viikkoa joka yö, Hyunie taisi olla hieman addiktoitunut häneen. Ei haitannut.

"En", Baekhyun sanoi ja avasi toisen silmänsä tarkistaakseen, kuinka typerä irve Parkilla oli kasvoillaan. 

Olihan hänellä. Jossain määrin ylimielinen, mutta huvittunut että ihaileva hymy tuikkivine silmineen oli aika vastustamaton näky, jopa Baekhyunin mielestä. 

"Tuleeko ikävä?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"Etkö usko, että mäkin voisin tuntea ikävää?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hänen toinenkin silmänsä avautui, keskustelu oli juuri käynyt mielenkiintoiseksi. "Luuletko, että olen vain kylmä ja tunteeton, koska olen niin urakeskeinen työnarkomaani?" Hänen kysymyksessään oli leikkisyyden sävyt, mutta sanojen tarkoitus oli kai sivaltaa. 

"Uskon, uskon", Chanyeol sanoi, aikoen jo pyytää anteeksi toisen jo valmiiksi kireän pinnan entisestään venyttämistä. Luojan kiitos Byunin suupielet kääntyivät ylöspäin, kun hento hymy nousi hänen huulilleen. Sama, vähän typertynyt irvistys peilaantui myös Chanyeolin kasvoille.

"Hyvä. Sillä mä rakastan sua."

Chanyeol räpytti silmiään pari kertaa. Hän pysähtyi kyseenalaistamaan suurien korviensa kuulemaa lausetta ja kelasi sitä samaa repeatilla päänsä sisällä, kykenemättä ymmärtämään sitä. Sanat olivat selkeästi lausutut ja hellästi painotetut, mutta silti Chanyeolilla oli vaikeuksia sisäistää, mitä helvettiä.

Ja Baekhyun huomasi sen.

"Mä rakastan sua, Park", hän kuiskasi, entistä hellemmin.

Hunajaiset, makeaiset sanat ymmärrettyään Chanyeol piteli sydäntään ja henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Se kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun Baekhyun sanoi rakastavansa häntä. Ja se hetki oli täydellinen. 

"Ethän sano sitä vain, koska olet kuolemanväsynyt tällä hetkellä?" hän kysyi, haluten varmistaa. Hänen luonteensa oli vähän sellainen, ettei hän uskonut saavansa osakseen hyvää, vaikka sitä kaikille muille antoi. 

"En", Baekhyun sanoi. Hän kampesi itsensä takaisin istumaan ja tarttui Chanyeolia kädestä. Rehellinen katsekontakti syntyi helposti. "Mä olen kelannut tätä jo pitkään, mutta vasta nyt uskallan sanoa sen ihan ääneen. Mä en ole päässyt sanomaan sitä turhan monesti."

Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin halaukseen, välittämättä huonosta asennosta, jonka rinnakkain olevat tuolit aiheuttivat. Baekhyun laski päänsä hänen rintakehälleen ja huokaisi uudemman kerran syvään. Mielessä myllersi, hän ei ollut sanonut niitä kolmea sanaa, vaikka hänkin oli niitä paljolti mielessään pyöritellyt. Hän ei ollut vain uskaltanut avata suutaan, hänestä tuntui, ettei heidän suhteensa ollut vielä vakava, vaikka Baekhyun näytti olevan tosissaan hänen kanssaan, siitä muille ilmoittamisen innosta päätellen.

”Mäkin sua", Chanyeol sanoi varovasti. Hän halusi kertoa, etteivät hänen tunteensa olleet muuttuneet (ainakaan huonompaan suuntaan), vaikka hän ei ollutkaan todistellut rakkauttaan ääneen. 

”Mä tiedän", Baekhyun naurahti. "Et muuten hieroisi mun jalkoja joka ilta."

"Mä olen itse asiassa alkanut tykätä siitä", Chanyeol naurahti ja kertoi, miten hän oli tarjoutunut hieraisemaan Sehuninkin jalkoja yhden treeni-illan jälkeen. Baekhyun irtaantui halauksesta ja näytti entistä ärtyneemmältä. Chanyeol pahoitteli, unohtamatta nauraa tirskauttaa siihen väliin. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, että hän oli valtuuttanut itsensä henkilökohtaiseksi jalanrapsuttimeksi.

"Oletko mustasukkainen?" hän kysyi, pilke silmissään. Baekhyun tuhahti lyhyesti ja asettui takaisin makuulle, käsiensä päälle, kovalle pöydälle. 

Chanyeol napsautti ruudulle paussatun tallenteen jälleen rullaamaan. Kuvakulma kattoi baaritiskin lisäksi staffioven, josta kulki pääasiassa baarimikkoja tai järjestyksenvalvojia. Kaksi kertaa ovesta oli kulkenut glitterimekkoinen, etnisesti aasialainen nainen korkeassa poninhännässä ja vielä korkeammissa koroissa. Chanyeol oli kaiken varalta kirjannut ylös ajankohdat, jolloin ovi oli käynyt, vaikka hän ei uskonutkaan, että nainen olisi Morgan Harperin tappanut. Hän olisi tarvinnut melkoiset olkatoppaukset sopiakseen ampujan profiiliin.

Chanyeol nojasi käteensä ja puhalsi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi tuijottaessaan valvontakameran tuplanopeudella liikkuvaa kuvaa. Baekhyunin silmät olivat avautuneet, häntä oli alkanut kiinnostaa. Hän nauroi hiljaa, hyvin myötätuntoisesti ja kehtasi kettuilla homman tylsyydestä päin Yeolin kasvoja. 

Chanyeol ignoorasi moiset puheet ja omaa säärtään hierovan jalan. Peter Byun ei ollut pitänyt kenkiään jalassa sen jälkeen, kun Harry oli kävellyt viimeisenä ulos toimistolta. Kun eteläisen Manhattanin poliisitalo oli hiljentynyt, herra "osaan erottaa työ- ja henkilökohtaiset asiani" oli heittäytynyt aivan hunningolle. Valkoisen, istuvan kauluspaidan ylin nappi oli ollut valmiiksi auki, ja toinenkin oli auennut parin minuutin kahdestaanolon jälkeen. 

"Tietääkö työparisi jo meistä?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena. Häneltäkään ei ollut jäänyt huomaamatta Harryn uteliaat katseet läheisissä merkeissä työskentelevän kaksikon suuntaan. 

"Hän luulee, että olen kihloissa", Chanyeol sanoi, keskittyen enemmänkin ruudulla kulkevaan kuvaan. Hän oli hidastanut tallenteen nopeuden reaaliaikaan, sillä Morgan Harper oli ilmestynyt ruutuun.

"Niinkö? Ai mun kanssani?" Baekhyun kysyi kiinnostuneena ja kampesi itsensä jälleen ylös. Hän oli unohtanut väsymyksen heti, kun keskustelu oli käynyt hänelle kiintoisammaksi. 

"Bingo", Chanyeol lausahti seuratessaan ruudulla taskujaan kaivelevaa Morgan Harperia, joka oli tilannut juoman hetki sitten (eleistä päätellen). Hän ei löytänyt rahaa. Yökerhon hämärässä ja välkkyvissä tanssilattian valojen loisteen sekoituksessa oli vaikea yleensä nähdä kasvojen ilmeitä, mutta baaritiskiltä loisti sen verran valoa Morgan Harperin kasvoille, ettei jäänyt epäselväksi, että hän oli hämmentynyt setelien puuttumisesta. Mies katseli jokseenkin hätääntyneenä ympärilleen, kunnes huomasi jonkun.

Chanyeol seurasi silmä kovana, miten Morgan Harper sai valkoihoiselta kaveriltaan 20 dollarin setelin ja syöksyi ilomielin maksamaan äskeistä juomaansa. Chanyeol oli pitänyt silmällä myös baaritiskillä olevaa tuoppia, johon ei oltu lisätty mitään ylimääräistä. Labra olisi kyllä löytäynyt merkkejä tyrmäystipoista tai muista aineista, mutta niin ei ollut tässä tarinassa käynyt. Morgan Harper oli kävellyt itse kujalle, jonne hänen elämänsä oli päättynyt. 

Baaritiskin vieressä oleva ovi avautui. Mustiin pukeutunut mies, myöskin etniseltä taustaltaan aasialainen, astui ulos staff only -puolelta ja vilkuili kiinnostuneen ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut peittänyt kasvojaan eikä hän ollut ainoa, joka oli pukeutunut kokomustiin sinä iltana, mutta hän oli tarpeeksi epäilyttävä kiinnittääkseen tallennetta katselevan Chanyeolin huomion. 

Chanyeol oli vaihtanut kohdetta. Häntä ei enää juuri sillä hetkellä kiinnostanut, mitä Morgan Harper puuhasi. Hän todennäköisesti nautti oluestaan ja jutteli tuttujensa kanssa, jotka olivat hyvin valkoisia ja kunnollisen näköisiä nuoria, kun taas aasialaiset mustiin pukeutuneet miehet kiinnostivat Chanyeolia sillä hetkellä paljon enemmän. Hän tarttui muistilehtiöönsä ja kirjasi ylös kaiken silmään pistävän. 

Baekhyun kiinnostui Chanyeolin heränneestä puhdista. Hän olisi mielummin katsellut töitään tekevää henkirikospoliisia, mutta jokin oli herättänyt hänenkin kiinnostuksensa. Hän kääntyi tietokoneen näytön puoleen ja koitti saada selvää, ketä Chanyeol oikein siitä ihmislaumasta seurasi. Baaritiskin läheisyydessä oli paljon porukkaa, mutta yksi oli ylitse muiden. Kuvaruudun oikeassa yläkulmassa oli mies, staffioven läheisyydessä, katse kirkkaassa puhelimen näytössä. 

Baekhyun älähti aasialaismiehen nostaessa kasvonsa pystyyn. Hänen vasemman käden sormet hapuilivat näppäimistön välilyöntipainiketta. Tallenne pysähtyi heti, kun ruudussa oli tarvittavan tarkka kuva miehen kasvoista. 

Chanyeol katsoi näyttöä intensiivisesti tuijottavaan Baekhyuniin. Byunin silmissä paloi taas. Hän oli herännyt uudestaan siihen päivään ja vaikutti ajattelevan taas kuin poliisi. Hän tarttui oikean käden vieressä olevaan hiireen, kaappasi tallenteen reunasta miehen kuvan ja tallensi sen työpöydälle. 

"Tiedätkö sä, kuka tuo mies on?" Chanyeol kysyi, valmiina kirjoittamaan nimen ylös, jos hyvin kävisi. Hän ei ollut vielä katsonut koko tallennetta, mutta hänestä alkoi vahvasti tuntua siltä, että tämä mies vetäisi jonkun tunnin päästä hupun päähänsä ja lähtisi seuraamaan Morgan Harperia, pahat mielessään. 

"Zhuan Yun", Baekhyun sanoi, irrottamatta katsettaan kiinalaismiehen kuvatuksesta. "Amerikka tuntee hänet paremmin nimellä Joseph Zhuan."

"Aigoo", Chanyeol ääännähti korkeaan sävyyn ja kirjasi nimen ylös. Taisi juuri mennä ylitöiden ylitöiksi, hän mietti itsekseen. Nyt, kun hän tiesi, ketä seurata, hän ei saisi mielenrauhaa asialta ennen kuin olisi selvittänyt, mikä Joseph Zhuan olisi miehiään. 

"Hän on yksi jengin diilareista, varsin ylhäällä kartellin hierarkiassa”, Baekhyun kertoi. Hän hapuili kauemmaksi jääneitä nahkakenkiä ja alkoi vetää niitä jalkaan, aikeinaan selvästi livahtaa jonnekin. Chanyeol tarttui häntä käsivarresta hellällä otteella. 

"Pitäisikö jatkaa huomenna vai selvittää tämä juttu nyt?" hän kysyi, koska hän ei todellakaan tiennyt. Yöunet olisivat poikaa ja päivä olisi vielä huomennakin, mutta samalla hän tiesi, ettei heistä kumpikaan ummistaisi silmäänsä ennen kuin he olisivat selvittäneet, mitä Josephilla oli mielessään.

"Osaatko sanoa, onko hänellä aselupaa?" Chanyeol kysyi.

Baekhyun alkoi nauraa kovaäänisesti. Chanyeolin odottava ilme muuttui nopeasti tympääntyneeksi irvistykseksi, kun hän ymmärsi Byunin pitävän häntä ihan idioottina. Ei ollut suinkaan ensimmäinen kerta, kun ihmiset olivat tappaneet toisiaan omalla aseella, mutta oli pakko myöntää, että jos hän olisi itse jonkun hengen riistänyt, ei hän sitä omalla aseellaan tekisi.

"Rakas", Baekhyun lausahti huvittuneena. "Skarppaa vähän."

”Joo, joo, oletetaan, että se ase on laiton", Chanyeol huokaisi. ”Mitä osaat kertoa miehestä?"

”Käyn hakemassa paperit yläkerrasta", Baekhyun sanoi. ”Hänellä on muutama huumausaineiden hallussapitomerkintä ja hänet on nähty diilaamassa Manhattanin seitsemmännen poliisipiirin alueella ennenkin. Ei ole sattumaa, että hän kulkee Lemonin staffiovesta."

Chanyeolin nyrpistys ei ollut hellittänyt vieläkään. Hän halusi murahtaa ääneen turhautumisesta. Hänestä tuntui, että hänet oli vedetty syvälle huumekartellin juttuun eikä hän pitänyt siitä yhtään. Hän halusi vain saada kiinni sen, joka oli Morgan Harperille keljusti tehnyt. Mutta nyt hän ei voinut vain mennä ja tehdä duuninsa, sillä Lemon oli huumepoliisin reviirillä. Hän ei voinut tehdä oikein mitään astumatta Byunin tai hänen työparinsa Kaurin varpaille, ja se oli viimeisin asia, minkä hän halusi tehdä. 

"Palaan pian", Baekhyun sanoi ja tallusti ulos toimistosta väsynein askelin. Chanyeol seurasi häntä, tuntien ennen kaikkea haikeutta rinnassaan. Mies oli oikeasti väsynyt päivän duunista (osaksi sen takia, ettei hän ollut liikkunut poliisitalolta mihinkään koko päivänä) mutta silti hän oli tahtonut jäädä hengailemaan hänen kanssaan ja tekemään vähän duunia. Oli kai oikeus ja kohtuus laittaa pillit pussiin ja palata takaisin aamulla. Huomisen tuntien tekeminen olisi ollut ihan hyvä idea muuten, mutta hänen täytyi päivystää ja hän halusi olla toimistolla virallisen työaikansa. 

Chanyeol päätti Baekhyunin puolesta. Hän tallensi uudet todisteet koneelle, siivosi pöydällä olevat muistiinpanovälineet ja avoimen tutkintakansion työpöytänsä ylimmäiseen, lukolliseen vetolaatikkoon ja sammutti tietokoneen. Hän laittoi muistitikunkin vetolaatikkoon, sieltä se löytyisi seuraavana aamuna varsin mainiosti. 

Baekhyun palasi toimistoon irtopapereita pursuava paperikansio mukanaan. Hän älähti vastalauseeksi Chanyeolin loppuneesta työmotivaatiosta ja napsautti kansiolla häntä olkavarteen. Osa irtopapereista levähti lattialle ja sai Baekhyunin kiroamaan vuolaasti äidinkielellään. 

"Ihan selvästi aika lähteä kotiin", Chanyeol virnisti, vaikka hänen teki pahaa katsoa vierestä, miten valmiiksi jo ärsyyntynyt mies joutui laskeutumaan alas ja keräämään kansiosta levinneen sisällön takaisin ruotuun. 

”Anna mä autan", Chanyeol sanoi paljon hiljaisemmalla äänensävyllä. Hän laskeutui Baekhyunin tasolle ja noukki muutaman muistilapun lattialta. Hän vältteli lukemasta niihin, vaikka Baekhyunin kansio vaikutti olevan hänelle jo sallittua tietoa, kun hän sen halusi heidän toimistolleen tuoda. 

Baekhyun pyyhkäisi väsyneitä kasvojaan ja myönsi itsekin, että olisi jo aika lähteä kotiin. Chanyeol huomasi hänen kätensä tärisevän ja hän tarttui siihen.

”Käydään hakemassa vähän iltapalaa ja juodaan lasilliset punkkua, okei?" hän ehdotti. 

Baekhyun virnisti puolittain. Hän oli haaveillut rauhallisesta, rennosta koti-illasta jo päiviä, mutta uusi keissi, Harperin tapaus, oli vienyt Chanyeolin totaalisesti mukanaan. Nyt kun he molemmat olivat vähän niin kuin samassa veneessä, jaksaminen parisuhteen hoitamiseen oli entistä pienempi. 

"Aina silloin tällöin mä mietin, onko tässä meidän jutussa mitään järkeä", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeolia alkoi vähän pelottaa, sillä viitisentoista minuuttia sitten Byun oli sanonut rakastavansa häntä. 

"Mutta mitä enemmän mä katselen sua ja työskentelyäsi, alan olla sitä mieltä, että kyllä mä haluan seistä sun rinnallasi, hyvässä ja pahassa."

Chanyeol hymyili, jopa katkerana. Hän halusi syventää tunteitaan Baekhyuniin, totta helvetissä, mutta pelko siitä, että mies jättäisi hänet unelmien duunipaikan osuessa kohdalleen, oli suuri. Hän ei aikonut edes yrittää saada Byunia luopumaan haaveistaan nousta osaksi CIA:n rivistöä, sillä hän tiesi sen olevan mahdotonta. 

"Sä olet hieno ihminen ja mä toivon, että opin sulta vielä paljon."

”Sä olet väsynyt, Byun", Chanyeol murahti. Baekhyunin kummallisen tunteikkaat ja sekavat puheet olivat harvinaisia, sillä hän ei viljellyt niitä oikein koskaan. Hän vain kertoi nauttivansa, jos jokin oli erityisen hyvin, oli läsnä ja ehkä piti asioita itsestäänselvyyksinä. Mutta nyt jokin oli saanut hänet tunteilemaan tavalla, jollaista Yeol ei ollut vielä päässyt todistamaan. Siksi Chanyeol uskoi sen menevän väsymyksen piikkiin; ihan samalla tavalla kuin sitä humalassa alkoi selittämään kaikenlaista, vaikka ei olisi ensimmäisenäkään tullut mieleen niin tehdä. Byun niin tulisi käyttäytymään huomenna kuten hän ei muistaisi, mitä hän oli suustaan päästänyt.

"Ehkä mä sitten olen", Baekhyun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän laittoi irtopaperit takaisin omaan kansioonsa ja laski koko hökötyksen Yeolin pöytälaatikkoon, kertoen ajatuksestaan palata samoihin maisemiin heti aamulla. 

"Mustakin on ihan kiva tehdä töitä kanssasi", Baekhyun virnisti pienesti. "Vaikka meillä onkin vähän eri tavoitteet."

Chanyeol työnsi vetolaatikon kiinni ja painoi lukituspainikkeesta. Hän kaappasi poikaystävänsä kainaloonsa ja naurahti hellästi. "Eikö meidän molempien ole tarkoitus tehdä tästä maailmasta turvallisempi paikka elää?" hän kysyi.

Baekhyun hymyili uskomattoman suloisesti ja lopulta nyökkäsi. ”On."

Chanyeol suukotti miehen poskea nopeasti ja lähti johdattamaan häntä kohti aulaa. Baekhyun ojensi kättään kohti oven läheisyydessä olevaa valonkatkaisijaa ja sammutteli valoja sitä mukaa, kun he niistä ohi kulkivat. Chanyeol vapautti pönkässä olevat lasiset väliovet ja tarkisti vielä, että ne menisivät varmasti lukkoon asti. Matka jatkui hitaasti askellen hissille, tänään he käyttäisivät sitä eivätkä paloportaikkoa. Silmiä alkoi todella särkeä ja uni painaa, pitäisi vielä kotiinkin ajaa. 

"Meille vai teille? Ei suinkaan eri teille, kun et suostunut viereltäni aikaisemmin lähtemään", Chanyeol virnisti. Kellokorttinsa henkirikosyksikön aulan koneeseen leimannut Baekhyun mutristi huuliaan ja mietiskeli sen aikaa, kun Yeol merkkasi työpäivänsä toimistolla päättyneen. 

"Haluaisin Brooklyniin, mutta olet yhtä väsynyt kuin mä, eikä sulla ole punkkua, joten mennään meille."

Chanyeol piti ideasta. Hän piti myös Pohjois-Manhattanin asuinalueesta. Heidän molempien autot eivät mahtuneet kerrostaloalueen parkkipaikalle, joten Yeolin Chevrolet jäi poliisitalon parkkikerrokseen. Se ei haitannut laisinkaan, siellä se ainakin olisi turvassa. 

Heti, kun hissin ovet olivat kolahtaneet kiinni, Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli kääntyä poikaystävänsä puoleen ja suudella häntä kunnolla. Hän oli joutunut olemaan erossa niistä ajoittain tulisista huulista jo yli kolmetoista tuntia eikä se tehnyt hänelle yhtään hyvää. Hän ei viitsinyt kuitenkaan pukkautua iholle, sillä Byun vaikutti uppoutuneen syvälle ajatuksiinsa.

”Mitä mietit?"

”Joseph Zhuania.”

Vastaus ei ollut ihan se, mitä Yeol toivoi, mutta hän ymmärsi kuitenkin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol ei ollut varmaan koskaan aikaisemmin saapunut töihin sellaisella höökällä ja innolla. Työpöydän laatikossa odottavat kansiot polttelivat kovin ja into selvittää edellisenä iltana melkoiseen cliffhangeriin jätetyn Joseph Zhuanin reitti lauantain ja sunnuntain väliseltä yöltä oli suuri. Aikaleimalla 03:02 Lemon Clubin staffiovesta sisään kävellyt Joseph Zhuan Yun oli pitänyt katseensa matkapuhelimessa. Heräsi mielenkiintoinen kysymys; oliko mies sama henkilö, joka kiertäisi korttelin päästä yökerhon vastaisen rakennuksen kulmille odottamaan, milloin pahaa-aavistamaton Harper poistuisi klubilta.

Chanyeol tervehti pöytänsä takana valmiina istuvaa Harrya, joka oli jo työn touhussa. Hän oli tullut asemalle ilmeisesti jo hyvä tovi sitten. 

"Ai, Peter. Huomenta sullekin", Harry sanoi huomatessaan myös toimistoon astelevan huumepoliisin. Hänen ilmeensä viekastui hetkessä, ukon mielkuvitus oli kai alkanut jylläämään melko lailla. Chanyeolin teki mieli läsäyttää faktat tiskiin, jotta miehen suu soukenisi alta aikayksikön. Läheisissä väleissä uuden toverinsa kanssa oleva Chanyeol ei ollut jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta. Ella Smith ja yläkerran jäbät tiesivät heidän suhteestaan kyllä, mutta Harry oli autuaan tietämätön. 

"Huomenta, huomenta", Baekhyun lausahti seuratessaan blondia miesystäväänsä pöydän taakse. Harryn olisi pitänyt tiputtaa katseensa takaisin edessään oleviin lomakkeisiin, mitä ikinä ne sitten olivatkaan, eikä tuijottaa Baekhyunia kuin hänellä olisi sepalus auki tai jotain muuta vastaavaa. 

"Löysittekö jotain kiintoisaa eilen?" Gonzales kysyi. 

"Itseasiassa kyllä", Chanyeol vastasi kaivaessaan pöytälaatikosta kansiokaupalla tavaraa. Päälimmäinen, irtopapereita täynnä oleva ruskea pahvikansio aiheutti hänessä edelleen hilpeyttä eikä hän voinut pidätellä hentoa tirskahdusta sisällään yhtään kauempaa. Moisesta käytöksestä tuohtunut Baekhyun nappasi oman kansionsa itselleen ja tuhahti lyhyesti perään. Chanyeolin sydän sykki pampahdellen pienemmän suloiselle käytökselle, asiallinen ja ammattitaitoinen huumepoliisi oli hänen silmissään suurimmaksi osaksi hieman dorka, helvetin suloinen ja ihana kumppani.

"Kuuntelen", Harry tokaisi. Hän vaikutti närkästyneeltä, hän kai oletti, että Yeol jakaisi tiedot hänenkin kanssaan heti ja välittömästi. Uhrin taustojen tutkiminen oli työpareista vanhemman vastuulla, joten oli oikeus ja kohtuus jakaa, jos jotain oli ilmennyt.

Baekhyun otti luodin Yeolin puolesta. Hän kertoi lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi, miten Morgan Harper oli kaivellut taskujaan baaritiskillä. Hän kertoi staffiovesta sisään yökerhon puolelle kävelleestä Joseph Zhuanista, jonka kädessä olleen kännykän sisältö kiinnosti Baekhyunia erityisen paljon. Siinä luurissa olisi varmasti paljon tulenarkaa tietoa, josta olisi hyötyä kartellin tutkimisessa.

Tietokoneen käyttövalmiuteen saanut Chanyeol pisti nauhan pyörimään siitä kohdasta, mihin se oli edellisenä iltana jäänyt. Morgan Harper kulkeutui pois baaritiskiltä, mutta kaksikko ei nostanut tallenteen toistonopeutta. Ruudun oikeassa reunassa seisoskeleva Joseph Zhuan nosti katseensa puhelimesta ja poistui ruudusta. Baekhyun tuhahti itsekseen, kirjasi aikaleiman ylös ja teki merkintöjä keltapohjaiseen paperiin omalla äidinkielellään. Chanyeol kohotti toista kulmaansa lukiessaan suttuisia merkkejä, mutta ymmärsi yskän. Kukaan muu ei sitten varmaan ymmärtänytkään. 

Chanyeol sai luvan nostaa toistonopeutta, hän olisi tehnyt sen muutenkin. Kaikessa hiljaisuudessa he tuijottivat näyttöä ja odottivat, että jompi kumpi, Harper tai Zhuan ilmestyisivät kuvaan uudemman kerran, mutta he joutuivat pettymään. Valvontakameratallenteita oli onneksi vielä viisi lisää. Tämä oli vasta kolmas, jonka he olivat käyneet läpi.

Kun tallenne oli ylittänyt 04:17 aikaleiman varhaisena sunnuntaiaamuna, Chanyeol klikkasi ikkunan sammuksiin. Hän avasi seuraavan kameran, sen kattavuus ulottui tanssilattialle ja dj-boothille. Nauha oli silti katseltava, että he voisivat selvittää, missä Harper tai Zhuan oli kulkenut. 

Baekhyun huokaisi raskaasti ja heitti päänsä taaksepäin. Hän katsoi Chanyeolia kadehtien, mutta vain hetken aikaa. Nopeasti hän palasi takaisin työntekomoodiin, muisti kai, että vastapäisellä työpisteellä oli mies, jonka silmät olivat liian monesti heissä eikä omissa duuneissaan. 

"Kaupungin valvontakameroista voisi yrittää selvittää, mistä Joseph Zhuan tuli ja mihin aikaan. Jos hän on meidän ampujamme, ase on joko ollut Lemonissa tai sitten hän on hakenut sen jostakin”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeolin pää oli räjähtää. Juttu oli levinnyt käsiin, mutta onneksi hän ei ollut yksin. Ilman Baekhyunin apua hän katselisi videoita vielä joulukuussa.

"Olet ihana", Chanyeol kuiskasi koreaksi. Harryn kaula piteni kun hän yritti kuunnella, mitä vastapäätä oikein puhuttiin. Chanyeol kohautti kulmiaan hänelle ja hymyili leveästi perään. Hän ei yleensä käyttänyt toista äidinkieltään, varsinkaan työpaikallaan, mutta Baekhyunin kanssa se tuntui niin luontevalta.

"Mä tiedän", Baekhyun vastasi hänelle pilke silmäkulmassa ja oli jo nojautua lähemmäs painaakseen pienen suudelman Yeolin poskelle, mutta hän sai vaivoin koottua itsensä. Chanyeol naureskeli miehelle ja lähetti hänet matkaan. B-siiven CCTV-arkisto olisi nyt Byunin armoilla.

”Seurustelen hänen kanssaan”, Chanyeol sanoi viimein Harrylle, heti, kun Baekhyun oli mennyt.

Harry Gonzales nousi seisomaan sanat kuultuaan. Hän osoitti hissille astelevaa huumepoliisia ja haukkoi henkeään. 

Chanyeol nosti kätensä pystyyn luovuttamisen merkiksi. "Tiedän, miten olen saarnannut kollegoiden välisistä suhteista, mutta en voi sille mitään, että Byun sai mut syömään sanani."

Harry äännähti epäuskoisena ja rojahti takaisin penkkiin. Hän vaikutti vähän loukkaantuneelta, sillä hän sai kuulla asiasta viimeisenä. Chanyeol pahoitteli jälleen; hän ei ollut halunnut puhua yksityisasioistaan. 

"Ja teillä on nyt yhteinen keissi", Harry mutisi itsekseen. Hänestä ei ollut selkeästikään hyvä asia, että Chanyeol tutki Baekhyunin kanssa Harperin murhaa, mutta Chanyeol ei voinut sille mitään, että juttu liittyi kovasti Lemon Clubin ympärille ja että juuri Lemon Club oli huumepoliisin tarkkailussa. 

"Se Qian-jengin seuraaminen on aika raakaa hommaa", Harry sanoi, paljon hiljaisemmalla äänensävyllä. 

"Mä en välitä siitä kartellista", Chanyeol sanoi, joutui vähän valehtelemaan. Hän oli toki utelias Chinatownin keissistä, mutta hän ei ollut mitenkään halukas selvittämään, miten kyseisen lafkan voisi purkaa ja mitä kaikkea siihen liittyi.

"Luuletko sä, että Baekhyun on vaarassa sen takia?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"En mä tiedä.... Ne kiinalaiset on kyllä hämärää porukkaa", Harry huokaisi. "Ne seurasivat muakin sen Louis Qianin tapauksen sulkemisen jälkeen vielä pitkään. Ne tyypit varmasti tietävät, ketkä huumepoliisista oikein heitä seuraa.”

Nyt Chanyeolia alkoi todella huolettaa. Hän ei epäillyt hetkeäkään, etteikö Byun tai muut NYPD:n huumepoliiseista osaisi pitää huolta selustastaan, mutta entä jos jotain sattuisi? 

Harry kohautteli olkiaan, hän ei todellakaan osannut sanoa. "Mä en tiedä, mitä siellä kartellissa oikein tapahtuu, enkä mä oikeastaan haluaisikaan tietää. Paitsi sen, miten Morgan Harper siihen kaikkeen liittyy."

Chanyeol nyökkäsi; niinpä. Heidän ainoa linkkinsä kiinalaisten heroiiniin oli Amy Lloyd ja hänkin oli jo hypännyt ajasta ikuisuuteen. Kiitos varkaudesta ärtyneen Larry Hun. 

Baekhyunin oli määrä kuulustella Huta seuraavana päivänä. Chanyeol aikoi pyytää Byunia selvittämään, tunsiko Larry Hu huumekartellissa toimivaa Joseph Zhuania. Ja tiesikö hän mitään Morganin ja Amyn suhteesta. Ehkä hänen täytyisi lyöttäytyä mukaan kuulusteluihin, jotenkin… Lara O’connor päästäisi hänet varmasti samaan huoneeseen. Baekhyunista hän ei ollut niinkään varma.

"Mutta älä huoli. Heidät on varmasti koulutettu kohtaamaan työnsä vaarat. Tiedäthän säkin, että murhamiehet saattavat vetää sut osaksi kieroa leikkiään", Harry sanoi.

Väri Chanyeolin kasvoilta kaikkosi kokonaan. Hän ei ollut moneen päivään ehtinyt luoda ajatustakaan Susan Hopkinsiin ja fedujen etsimään psykopaattiin, mutta nyt hän ei voinut muuta ajatellakaan. 

Harry näytti tyytymättömältä. Hän oli entistä loukkaantuneempi, sillä nyt hän oli varma, että Chanyeol oli jättänyt häneltä paljon kertomatta. Eikä niin saisi olla, sillä heidän piti luottaa toisiinsa yli sataprosenttisesti. 

"Charlie", vanhempi kutsui. Chanyeol nosti leveän hymyn kasvoille, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät valehdelleet. Harryn kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään, otsaan ilmestyi enemmän ryppyjä kuin siinä yleensä oli.

"Charlie."

Chanyeol huokaisi syvään ja kertoi, miten hän oli joutunut fedujen syyniin. Se Hopkinsin keissi vaikutti monimutkaiselta eikä hän oikein itsekään ollut perillä siitä, mitä siellä tutkittiin, hänen oli vain pitänyt palata naisen löytämishetkeen kerta toisensa jälkeen Carmen Readin hiillostuksessa. Lisähuolen juttuun toi Sehunin mukanaolo. Onneksi hän oli ammattitaitoisten erikoisagenttien ympäröimä. Ja Chanyeol oli itsekin päässyt todistamaan, miten vikkelä poika Oh oli tarpeen tullen piiloutumaan. Hän oli kohdannut moninaisia uhkia ennenkin.

* * *

Baekhyun palasi henkirikosyksikön toimistoon kolmen vartin jälkeen. Hänellä oli kädessään kaksi paperiarkkia, yksi valokuva ja toisessa kädessä tölkki Pepsi Maxia. Hän katsahti toisiaan mulkoilevaan työpariin kummastellen. Hänellä oli hyviä uutisia, ne varmasti sulattaisivat kummalliset ilmeet pois kaksikon kasvoilta. 

"Löysin Joseph Zhuanin auton. Rekisterinumero oli tallentunut kaupungin valvontakameraan. ”Hän oli parkannut korttelin verran pohjoiseen Lemon Clubilta”, Baekhyun sanoi ja läsäytti todisteet Yeolin pöydälle. Pepsi-tölkin hän piti visusti itsellään, vaikka sitä kuinka hänen toinen puolikkaansa yrittäisi häneltä pyytää.

”Selvitin, missä Zhuan asuu, hänen osoitetietonsa ovat muuttuneet sitten viimetapaamisemme. Hän on livennyt kauas Bronxiin asti”, Baekhyun sanoi huokaisten ja mutisi omiaan alueen hienoista omakotitaloista ja korkeasta elintasosta. Oliko sellaiselle hienostoalueelle majoittuminen nerokkuutta vai typeryyttä, kuka tiesi.

"Mullakin on uutisia", Chanyeol sanoi. Baekhyun siirtyi pöydän toiselta puolelta Yeolin selän taakse ja laski kätensä hänen hartioilleen. Chanyeol nousi hetkessä taivaisiin, hän hymyili vahvat kädet jumissa olevilla harteilla tuntiessaan ja melkein pyysi jo pientä hierontaa. Harrykin kiinnostui Yeolin löydöstä (josta hän oli kyllä päässyt kuulemaan heti ensimmäisenä), ja käveli Peter Byunin vierelle, laskien kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Baekhyun mulkaisi iholle kävelevää miestä kummastuneesti ja sai Gonzalesin palaamaan takaisin paikoilleen. Chanyeol pidätteli nauruaan, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli niin makeasti nauraa murjauttaa.

Lemon Clubin valvontakameroista yksi oli tallentanut Joseph Zhuanin herkeämättömän kiinnostuksen Morgan Harperia kohtaan. Kokomustiin, joskin muista klubin miehistä hirvittävästi eroamaton Zhuan oli pysynyt uhrin läheisyydessä viimeisen tunnin ajan. Kun kello löi neljä, Joseph Zhuan pisti kännykän taskuun ja poistui takahuoneeseen päättäväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Itsensä tarkoin peittänyt (oletettavasti) mies oli poistunut Lemon Clubin takaovesta muutamaa minuuttia yli neljän. Chanyeolilla olisi tarpeeksi perusteita käydä kysymässä, mitä Zhuan oli klubilla toimittanut.

”Oh", Baekhyun henkäisi yhtäkkiä. Hän pyysi Chanyeolia kelaamaan videonauhaa taaksepäin. Hän oli katsonut valvontakameran tallenteen jo yhdesti, edellisenä iltana, mutta kai hän oli ollut liian väsynyt huomaamaan jotain olennaista.

"Näitkö jotain? Mitä?" Harry kysyi, lähes hätääntyneenä. Hänen ja Chanyeolin katseet olivat tiukasti kahdessa tapaukseen liittyvässä miehessä, mutta Baekhyun oli nähnyt jotain aivan muuta. Hän napsautti tallenteen paussille painamalla näppäimistön välilyöntiä ja tökkäsi sormensa ruudulla olevaan mieheen, jonka kasvot olivat nätisti kääntyneenä kameraan päin. 

"Jia Qigang."

"Kuka?" Chanyeol ja Harry kysyivät, puhuen jälleen kuin yhdestä suusta. Heillä ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä, mistä kummasta Baekhyun oikein puhui. 

"Hän on Qian Ahin oikea käsi", Baekhyun sanoi. Harry äännähti astetta ymmärtäväisemmin, mutta Chanyeol oli täynnä kysymysmerkkejä. 

"Kuka on Qian Ah?"

"Chinatownin huumekartellin johtaja", Baekhyun sanoi. Hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut yleisen tyytyväisestä jälleen ärtyneeksi.

"Ja Louis Qianin vanhempi veli", Harry lisäsi. 

Chanyeol sulki suunsa. Hän ei halunnut kuulla enempää huumekartellista. Hän oli niin täynnä koko kartellia. Mitä enemmän hän siihen soppaan lusikkaansa upottaisi, sitä enemmän hänen vaikea keskittyä olennaiseen. Huoli Baekhyunin turvallisuudesta oli suuri, hän ei halunnut edes ajatella, millaisia tyyppejä vastaan Baekhyun työparinsa kanssa oikein taisteli.

”Pitäisi varmaan puhua Ellan kanssa”, Harry mietti. ”Vai lähdetkö sooloilemaan?”

Chanyeol pudisti päätään. Hän ei halunnut tehdä mitään typerää, mikä mahdollisesti vaarantaisi yläkerran kollegoiden meneillään olevan tutkimuksen. Baekhyun oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, että Lemon Club oli hänen reviiriään, eikä hän saisi astua sinne ilman tarpeellisia perusteluita. Mutta Baekhyun sai olla kiitollinen myös hänelle, sillä ilman henkirikosta hän ei olisi koskaan saanut yökerhon valvontakameratallenteita oman silmänsä alle. Chanyeol tiesi, että Baekhyun tulisi katsomaan ne kaikki uudestaan omissa oloissaan, etsiessään pienintäkin halkeamaa, josta hän pääsisi hajottamaan kiinalaisten huumekartellin päällä olevan kulissin. Chanyeol ei sekaantuisi siihen millään tavalla. Oli Byunin oma asia, miten hän materiaalia tulkitsi ja mikä oli hänen motivaationsa.

”Mikä on varmaa, tiedämme, että joku yökerhossa olleista on syyllinen”, Baekhyun sanoi. ”Haetaan etsintälupaa Zhuanin asunnolle. Mulla on nipullinen perusteita siihen.”

Chanyeol katsahti Baekhyuniin vienosti hymyillen. Hänelläkin oli muutamia kysymyksiä, joita hän mieluusti miehelle esittäisi. Hän halusi tietää, miksi hän oli ollut niin kiinnostunut Morgan Harperista. Jos Harper olisi ollut terävämpi ja huomannut, että häntä seurattiin sillä tavoin, ehkä hänen henkensä olisi säästynyt. Ehkä.


	16. Chapter 16

Tutkinnanjohtaja oli antanut luvan suorittaa kotietsinnän Joseph Zhuanin asunnolle. Pelkästään huumepoliisin osoittama näyttö oli antanut syyn luvan myöntämiselle. Jos Zhuanin asunnolta löytyisi vähänkin huumekartellin heroiinia, se tuntui olevan jättipotti. Jos huumepoliisi saisi yhdistettyä kaman ja naamat, he olivat askeleen lähempänä kartellin purkamista. Mutta Chanyeolia ei kiinnostanut kartelli, vaan Harperin ampunut henkilö. Heillä oli tarpeeksi vahva epäilys Zhuanin osallisuudesta. Kotietsintäluvan lisäksi virallisten paperien joukossa odotti virallinen kutsu kuulusteluihin.

Päivän visiittiin valmistautuva Baekhyun oli ihan liekeissä. Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat kirkkaammin kuin koskaan, kun hän latasi uusia panoksia aseensa lippaaseen. Pukuhuoneen penkillä istuva Chanyeol seurasi poikaystävänsä —kollegansa— toimintaa huuli pyöreänä; hän ei oikein ollut varma, oliko Byun valmistautumassa sotatantereelle vai mistä moinen varustautuminen. Valkoisen kauluspaidan alla oleva luotiliivi oli uponnut näkyvistä, sillä Byun oli vetänyt ylleen kokoa isomman kauluspaidan ja sen päälle tavaramerkkinsä, mustan nahkatakin. 

Baekhyun tarkisti aseensa vielä kerran ennen kuin pisti sen vyötäröllään olevaan asekoteloon. Hän pyyhkäisi hopeista virkamerkkiään paidan hihalla ja sai sen kiiltämään entistä komeammin.

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan Baekhyunin tarttuessa penkillä olevaan luotiliiviin. Mies käveli lähemmäs ja läsäytti luotiliivin Yeolin rintakehää vasten. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja nousi ylös, alkaen napittaa paitaansa auki. Hän tiesi riskit, hän tiesi protokollan. Vierailulle ei menty pelkässä toimistotyöhön sopivassa puvussa.

"Halpa henkivakuutus", Baekhyun sanoi. "Älä unohda sun korvanappia."

Chanyeol ärähti ärsyyntyneenä. Hän alkoi todella ymmärtää heidän eronsa. CIA-agentin urasta haaveileva huumepoliisi oli tottunut hitusen actionintäyteisempään elämään kuin hän, joka kulutti suurimman osan ajastaan tutkien, seuraten ja kuulustellen silminnäkijöitä ja mahdollisia epäiltyjä. Peter Byun oli valmis astumaan kentälle milloin tahansa. Chanyeolille ei ollut jäänyt epäselväksi, että hän olisi ensimmäisten joukossa, jotka astuisivat Lemon Clubin ratsiaan kunhan sen aika koittaisi.

"Mä haluaisin hoitaa tämän rauhallisesti ja hienovaraisesti", Chanyeol sanoi. 

"Kuka väittää, että mä en?" Baekhyun kysyi.

Chanyeol kohotti kulmansa, hänen mielestään Byun näytti siltä, että hän voisi pamauttaa epäillyn maahan ennen kuin Yeol ehtisi kunnolla tervehtiä häntä. He eivät olleet menossa vasta kuin hieman haistelemaan, voisiko Joseph olla Morgan Harperin ampuja. Hänen reagointinsa huumepoliisin kylässä käymiseen paljastaisi paljon.

"Jos tilanne eskaloituu, niin vain siltä varalta", Baekhyun sanoi ja taputti vatsaansa. Chanyeol irvisti itsekseen. Hän oli nähnyt pahoja asioita armeijassa eikä hän halunnut enää koskaan joutua sellaisen vääryyden keskelle. Aseiden väärinkäyttö oli johtanut ikävimpään mahdolliseen lopputulokseen. Ja se kaikki oli lähtenyt yhdestä väärinkäsityksestä. Chanyeol ei ollut ollut edes osallisena sitä selkkausta, mutta uhriksi joutuneen miehen kohtaama epäoikeudenmukaisuus oli jättänyt häneen ison jäljen.

"Uskot varmasti, miten paljon haluan välttää aseeni käyttämistä", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol tuhahti pienesti ja pyysi miestä katsomaan peiliin. Hänen silmänsä eivät olleet tuikkineet niin vahvasti edes silloin, kun he olivat harrastaneet ensi kerran seksiä. 

Baekhyun hiljentyi. Hän istui pukuhuoneen keskellä olevalle penkille istumaan ja odottamaan, että Yeol oli saanut itsensä varustettua asianmukaisesti, kuten säännöissä vaadittiin. 

"Se oli seitsemäs kuukausi partiossa, kun me mentiin SFPD:n henkirikospoliisien avuksi erääseen hylättyyn hallirakennukseen — siellä oli rakennettu jotain lentokoneita tai jotain..." Baekhyun aloitti. Chanyeol kääntyi Baekhyunin puoleen, yrittäen pitää itsensä kovana. hän vihasi itseään ja sekunnissa heräävää huoltaan, muistoihinsa vajonnut Byun näytti olevan kipeiden asioiden äärellä.

"Me jouduttiin keskelle väijytystä ja se oli yhtä luotien sadetta", Baekhyun huokaisi. "Ei siinä ehtinyt ajatella, piti toimia ennen kuin jotain olisi sattunut."

Chanyeol virnisti puolittain. Kenttätyössä omiin vaistoihin luottaminen oli kaiken a ja ö, hänkin oli huomannut sen avustaessaan yhtä panttivankkikeikkaa Manhattanin keskuspankin etäkonttorilla.

"Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun mä ammuin ihmistä", Baekhyun sanoi ja kohotti katseensa ylös häntä myötätuntoisesti katsovaan Yeoliin. "Jos mä en olisi tehnyt sitä, mun pari olisi astunut hänen tulensa eteen ja pahimmassa tapauksessa menettänyt henkensä."

"Mä tiedän", Chanyeol kuiskasi. "Teit varmasti oikein."

"Totta helvetissä mä tein. Ammuin sitä miestä käteen ja sain hänet aseettomaksi", Baekhyun parkaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän hieraisi niskaansa ja huokaisi raskaasti. "Se paperityön määrä oli helvetillinen. Never again."

"Paitsi pakon edessä", Chanyeol huokaisi, valmiiksi pahoillaan niistä sanoista. Hän todella toivoi, ettei Joseph Zhuanin tontille asteleminen veisi heitä sellaiseen tilanteeseen, missä aseen käyttäminen olisi ainoa pakkokeino, joka auttaisi. Mielummin hän varustautui liikaa kuin liian vähän. 

"Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Mies puhui hänelle pehmeimmällä äänellä koskaan, äidinkieli sopi hänen suuhunsa paljon paremmin kuin englanti, se oli myönnettävä.

Chanyeol napitti paitansa kiinni ja astui miehen eteen, tarttuen häntä hellästi kädestä. "Kerro", hän kehotti.

"Voisitko esitellä mut isosiskollesi nyt tulevana viikonloppuna?"

Chanyeol yllättyi Baekhyunin aidosta halusta tutustua hänen perheeseensä, vaikka Chanyeol itse ei ollut tavannut toisella rannikolla asustelevaa Byunin perhettä vielä laisinkaan. 

"Haluaisitko todella?" hän kysyi ihmeissään. 70 mailin päässä asuva isosisko ottaisi heidät varmasti ilolla vastaan. Viikonloppu New Jerseyssä toisi heille mahdollisuuden treffailla oikein olan takaa. Täytyisi varmaan varata hotellihuone, ettei heidän tarvinnut jäädä noonan nurkkiin ja aiheuttaa kiusallisia hetkiä, jos peitto sattuisikin heilumaan hieman rajummin... 

"Haluaisin. Kunhan pidempi loma sattuu kohdalle, lennetään Losiin, okei?" Baekhyun ehdotti. 

Chanyeolin sydän sykki tuhatta ja sataa. Se olisi varmasti pompannut ulos rinnasta, ellei luotiliivi olisi ollut siinä panssarina. Hänestä oli ihanaa, että Baekhyun halusi tehdä jotain heidän suhteensa eteen, se kertoi hänen olevan tosissaan eikä vain pelleilevän. Pelko jättämisestä kävi aina välillä mielessä, mitä jos Byun ei ollutkaan valmis sitoutumaan kunnolla parisuhteeseen vaan kulutti sillä aikaa, kun oikeat elämäntavoitteet eivät tuntuneet etenevän hänen haluamallaan tahdilla. Iltoja oli kulutettu useampikin Baekhyun työtavotteiden läpikäymiseen ja niistä keskustelemisiin. Siinä missä Chanyeolilla ei ollut mitään kiirettä yletä urallaan, hän piti työstään ja uskoi pystyvänsä tekemään sitä vielä pitkään, mutta Baekhyun piti omia hommiaan paljon tylsempinä, vaikka hän vaikutti olevan kentällä, tositoimissa paljon enemmän kuin hän. Byun Baekhyun ei vaikuttanut juuri himmailevan vaan hän halusi nauttia elämästään niin täysillä kuin se oli mahdollista, sillä hän hyvin tiesi, että niissä hommissa jokainen päivä saattoi saada yllättävän käänteen. Sen hän oli ymmärtänyt jo ensiimmäisenä vuotenaan nuorempana konstaapelina.

"Ella Smith lupasi suositella mua Thomas Parrylle, jos ratsiaoperaatio menee kuin elokuvissa”, Baekhyun sanoi.

Chanyeol nielaisi hermostuneena. Jos Thomas Parry, joka istui eteläisen Manhattanin poliisitalon johdossa, suosittelisi Baekhyunia CIA:lle, tarkoittaisiko se sitä, että Byun pakkaisi matkalaukkunsa ja marssisi Virginiaan? Vai saisiko hän olla päivätyössä NYPD:n huumepoliisissa ja kulkisi sieltä erilaisissa operaatioissa, yhdessä muiden erikoisagenttien kanssa?

Chanyeol voi yhtäkkiä pahoin. Hänestä oli jo helvetin hirvittävää, että yksi hänen ystävistään oli sekaantunut siihen hirvittävän likaiseen agenttimaailmaan. Miten hän kestäisi senkin, jos myös poikaystävä ottaisi kontolleen sellaisen taakan. Hän ei tietenkään halunnut olla toisen uran esteenä, Byun Baekhyun saisi tehdä elämällään niin kuin itse parhaakseen näkisi, mutta hän ei välttämättä katselisi sellaista.

Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin kasvoilta kadonneen hyvätuulisuuden. Hän astui lähemmäs ja kietoi kätensä hänen niskansa ympärilleen, kuljetti kylmiä sormiaan pidemmän niskassa ja hymyili hennosti. "No? Eikö inspiroikaan? Los Angeles?" 

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan ja työnsi Baekhyunin pois läheltään. Hän pisti krakan uudestaan kaulaan ja veti puvuntakin ylleen, heidän täytyi lähteä. Joseph Zhuania oli käytävä jututtamassa. Työt olivat kesken. 

"Yeol-ah!" Baekhyun huudahti hänen peräänsä. Hän käveli kohti, muttei tohtinut pukkautua ihan iholle asti Yeolin mulkaistessa häntä pysäyttävästi. Hän ei halunnut alkaa tappelemaan uravalinnoista ja parisuhteen tasapainottelusta juuri nyt. Heillä oli parempaakin tekemistä. Byun Baekhyun ei koskaan suostuisi jättämään uramahdollisuutta CIA:ssa yhden poikaystävän tähden. Ei edes vaikka olisi kyse Charlie Parkista.

Chanyeol veti aseensa ulos, tarkisti sen lippaassa olevat panokset, lipas oli ollut täysi siitä asti kun hän oli ladannut sen kuukausi sitten. Neljännen sukupolven Glock 17 oli hänen turvansa tilanteen tullen. Chanyeol toivoi suuresti, ettei sellaista tilannetta tulisikaan, että siihen tarvitsisi turvautua.

"Jos olet valmis, niin lähdetään", Chanyeol sanoi ja tarkisti puhelimensa. Hän pisti sen äänettömälle, ettei Joseph Zhuan häiriintyisi kriittisimmällä hetkellä, jos Harry tai joku muu sattuisi soittamaan. Piippari jäi pukuhuoneen lukolliseen kaappiin, hänen päivystysvuoronsa alkaisi vasta kolmen tunnin kuluttua eikä heillä pitäisi mennä niin kauaa Bronxin laitamilla.

Baekhyun tarrasi Chanyeolia olkavarresta ja pyysi häntä pysähtymään hetkeksi. Hän halusi selvittää, miksi mies oli vetänyt herneen nokkaan ennen kuin he lähtisivät yhdessä yhtään minnekään. "Etkö haluakaan tavata vanhempiani?"

Chanyeol tuhahti pienesti. Byun jaksoi sivuuttaa omat puheensa. Hän ei edes harkinnut hänen uransa olevan se, mistä hiersi. Chanyeol oli kyllä itse suostunut kuuntelemaan Baekhyunin toiveita edetä urallaan, mutta silti niin vaarallisen työn omaavaa miestä oli haastavaa deittailla, ihan omankin mielenterveyden kustannuksella. 

"Puhu mulle", Baekhyun parahti. Yhtäkkiä hän vakavoitui kovin, hänen leukansa alkoi täristä hänen ilmeensä muuttuessa entistä hämmentyneemmäksi. "Etkö sä olekaan tosissaan mun kanssani?"

"En mä tiedä", Chanyeol sanoi rehellisesti. Yhtäkkiä hän oli alkanut kyseenalaistaa kaikkea; ymmärtäessään Baekhyunin mahdollisen elämäntilanteen muuttumisen, jos ei lähitulevaisuudessa, niin sitten myöhemmin. CIA:n rivistöön liittyminen tietäisi pitkiä operaatioita, paljon poissaolemista ja jatkuvaa epävarmuutta. Eikä Chanyeol halunnut mitään sellaista. Hän juuri ja juuri selvisi siitä, että keskellä yötä piti lähteä töihin eteläisen Manhattanin alueelle. Miten sitten, jos kutsu tulisi toiselle puolelle maapalloa, oikeasti vaarallisten tyyppien sekaan? Riski siihen, että jotain sattuisi, oli paljon, paljon suurempi kuin tavallisena piirikunnan etsivänä, liikkui sitten murha-tai huumeryhmän kanssa.

Baekhyun nauroi typertyneenä, hän ei osannut suhtautua sanoihin millään muulla tavalla. Hän suki tukkaansa ärtyneenä ja istahti alas Chanyeolin kaapin edustalla olevalle pitkälle penkille. Kauaa hän ei malttanut siinä istua, hänen oli pakko nousta uudestaan seisomaan ja kohdata Yeol silmästä silmään.

"Mä luulin, että välität musta."

"Niin mä teenkin. Ihan vitusti liikaa", Chanyeol sanoi ja kääntyi viimein kunnolla Baekhyunin puoleen. Hän katsoi Baekhyunia suoraan silmiin, kasvot vakavina, kuten lyhyemmälläkin. "Mutta en mä tiedä onko se sen arvoista, että pelkään puolestasi aina, kun kuljet ympäri maailmaa vakoilemassa jotain maailman poliittisia vaikuttajia."

"Tiedät hyvin, millaiset riskit tässäkin työssä on", Baekhyun sanoi. "Siihen ei tarvita kuin yksi virhearvio niin se on siinä."

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja pyysi anteeksi. Hän ei halunnut alkaa riidellä, varsinkaan kesken työpäivän. Yhtäkkiset puheet CIA:sta ja suosituksista pistivät hänet vain miettimään asioita. Eikä hänen olisi pitänyt miettiä sillä hetkellä mitään muuta kuin Joseph Zhuania.

"Se, että Thomas Perry puhuu musta ylöspäin, ei välttämättä tarkoita yhtään mitään", Baekhyun sanoi. "Voisin tietysti hakea uudelleen CIA:n järjestämään kouluun."

"Voisit", Chanyeol sanoi jokseenkin kylmästi. "Mutta tiedä, etten vaihda kaupunkia vain sun duunisi tähden. Eikä mulla ole aikomustakaan vaihtaa työpaikkaa."

Baekhyun tuhahti yhtä tylysti kuin Chanyeol oli hänelle vastannut. Ei hän niin idiootti ollut, että hän menisi sellaista vaatimaan. 

* * *

Chanyeol pysäytti autonsa kadun varteen, varsin kunnollisen oloisen, bronxilaisen omakotitalon eteen. Pihamaa oli siisti ja nurmikko leikattu, Joseph Zhuanin käyttämä auto vastasi pihalla olevaa autoa. Baekhyun osoitti alakerran ikkunassa heiluvaa verhoa, joku oli tainnut käydä katsomassa, kuka kadun varteen oli oikein ajanut.

"Mennään", Baekhyun sanoi ja irrotti turvavyön. Chanyeol nieli ensimmäiset mieleen tulleet sanansa, hän oli mulkoillut katseen tiukasti tiessä pitävää Baekhyunia aina silloin tällöin eikä turhia sanoja oltu vaihdettu. Henkilökohtaiset ongelmansa mielen pimeimpään sopukkaan työntävä Yeol tarkisti, oliko hänellä varmasti muistiinpanovälineitä mukana.Etsintälupa sekä kutsu kuulusteluihin olivat puvuntakin sisätaskussa.

Baekhyun oli varustautunut kumihanskoilla ja uudestaansuljettavilla muovipusseilla, joihin todistusaineistoa voitaisiin laittaa. Hän oli survonut taskuihinsa ainakin kolmen kokoista pussukkaa. Hän näytti enemmän huumediileriltä kuin diilerit itse - jos virkamerkkiä ja vyötäisillä olevaa asetta ei laskettu.

”Ei kun menoksi”, Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja seurasi, miten kireä Baekhyun nousi autosta. Hän läiskäytti oven kiinni, käyttäen täyttä voimaansa.

Chanyeol tuhahti itsekseen ja poistui autosta, hänkin katsellen tutkaillen ympäriinsä. Hän huomasi, että alakerran oikeammanpuoleisessa ikkunassa oleva verho liikkui nopeammin kuin hetki sitten. Talon asukki oli ottanut uuden vilkaisun.

Valmiustila ja jännitys nousivat heti, vaikka kaksikko ei ollut ehtinyt liikkua edes metriä autolta. Baekhyun käveli varovaisin askelin kohti omakotitalon terassia, mutta yritti vaikuttaa mahdollisimman luonnolliselta. Hän ei peitellyt virkamerkkiään, eikä myöskään sitä kaulassaan pitävä Chanyeol. Kuka tahansa sisällä rakennuksessa oli, hänkin tiesi poliisin tulleen.

Chanyeol seurasi itsevarman Baekhyunin liikkeitä ja huomasi, miten kokenut hän kaikesta huolimatta oli. Hän seurasi lyhyempää ja astui hänen perässään ulko-oven taakse. Ilmassa oli jännitystä, miljöö oli kummallisen hiljainen.

Baekhyun koputti oveen jämäkällä koputuksella. "Joseph Zhuan! NYPD. Avatkaa ovi."

Chanyeol yritti vilkulla ulko-ovessa olevan pienen, neliskulmaisen lasi-ikkunan läpi sisälle, mutta eteisessä oleva ovi esti näkyväisyyttä melkolailla. Hän näki vain sen, että asunto oli suht koht siistissä kunnossa eikä se vaikuttanut ulospäin mitenkään epäilyttävältä; päinvastoin se oli melkoisen kodikas. Piha ainakin oli viihtyisä eikä pistänyt muista naapuruston omakotitaloista mitenkään eri tavalla silmään. 

Baekhyun ilmeli ärtyneenä, kun asunnosta ei kantautunut merkkiäkään kenestäkään, vaikka heiluva verho kertoi selvästi jonkun piiloutuneen. Hän koputti uudestaan oveen ja puhui kovaan ääneen.

"NYPD! Avatkaa ovi!"

Chanyeol katsoi Hyuniin mietteliäs virne kasvoillaan. ”Etkö kuullutkin ”sisään”?”

Baekhyun vilkaisi pidempään hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän ei tainnut uskoa, että Chanyeol saattoi toimia sillä tavalla. Yeolia vain turhautti, kun he olivat niin lähellä. Heillä oli kuitenki etsintälupa taskussa, Chanyeol ei aikonut jättää tilaisuutta käyttämättä. Se, että joku halusi piiloutua poliiseilta, kertoi jonkin olevan vinossa.

Chanyeolin kasvoilla oleva virne muuttui hennoksi hymyksi, kun elegantit sormet laskeutuivat ulko-oven nupille ja käänsivät sitä oikealle. Ovi ei ollut lukossa vaan se avautui heidän silmiensä alla. Uusi kysyvä katsekontakti, ja molempien kädet siirtyivät vaivihkaa asekoteloiden seutuviin. 

Chanyeol veti aseensa esiin, Baekhyun teki samoin. Vaisto kehotti tarkistamaan, miksi talon asukki oli piilosilla. Jos ikkunassa heiluva verho olisi liikehtinyt pelkän ilmavirran vuoksi, tuskin etuovea olisi jätetty lukitsematta. Tontilla oli pakko olla joku.

Baekhyun astui ensimmäisenä sisälle taloon. Hän kulki varovasin askelin eteenpäin, katseli rauhallisena ympäriinsä, skaalasi vasemmalta oikealle, oikealta vasemmalle. Hän piteli asettaan suorin käsivarsin edessään, sormi aseen rungolla, vasen käsi oikeaa ranteesta tukien. Chanyeol liikkui samoin, poikkesi käytävältä makuuhuoneeseen ja kävi jokaisen ovetauksen läpi, löytämättä yhtään mitään. Huone oli siisti, sänky pedattu ja lattiat puhtaita. Vaatekaappien ovet olivat raollaan, mutta sieltä ei löytynyt kenenkään piilopaikkaa, vaikka niin olisi saattanut olettaa. 

"Tyhjä."

"Tyhjä", Baekhyun lausahti syvemmältä asunnosta. Chanyeol poistui makuuhuoneesta ja katsoi portaikkoon. Hän joutui punnitsemaan, mennäkö tutkimaan yläkerta ja jättää Byun yksin alas, vai pysyä hänen toverinaan alakerrassa ja mennä yhdessä ylös. Hän päätyi vaihtoehdoista jälkimmäiseen. 

"Työhuone, tyhjä", Baekhyun sanoi kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol kävi katsomassa, oliko käytävällä olevassa pesuhuoneessa ketään, mutta sekin oli siisti ja tyhjä, puhdas kuin hotellissa eikä käytön jälkiä juuri ollut. Omakotitalo vaikutti liiankin siistiltä normaaliin käyttöön. Alkoi vahvasti vaikuttaa siltä, että se oli kuin olikin pelkkä kulissi.

"Pesuhuone, tyhjä", Chanyeol ilmoitti. 

"Park", Baekhyun kutsui häntä. Chanyeolin niskavillat nousivat hänen jokseenkin värisevän äänen kuullessaan. Hän oli laskenut asetta pitelevät kätensä kohti maata clear-koodin kuultuaan, liike tuli jo selkärangasta. Hän käveli olohuoneen edustalle pysähtyneen Baekhyunin luokse ja kysyi häneltä, eikä tiennyt miksi, koreaksi mitä hän oli nähnyt. 

Baekhyun liikautti päätään mahdollisimman pienesti eteenpäin, kohti siistin olohuoneen suurta ikkunaa ja siitä näkyvää, yhtä hyvin huollettua takapihaa. Byun oli nähnyt jotain, mikä pisti hänet varpailleen, ja se sai Chanyeolinkin entistä jännittyneemmäksi.

"Katso vajan ovessa olevaa ikkunaa. Sisällä on joku, eikö olekin?” Baekhyun kuiskasi ja ajoi Chanyeolin ja itsensä oikealle, olohuoneen seinää vasten. Sivummalla he olivat hieman enemmän turvassa. Aukeat tilat olivat turvattomampia.

Takapihalle käyvä ovi oli parin metrin päässä. Chanyeol kehitti suunnitelmaa päässään, mutta Byunilla vaikutti olevan jo sellainen. Chanyeol joutui tarttumaan häntä olkapäästä ennen kuin mies astuisi eteenpäin. Hän halusi kuulla, mitä Baekhyunilla oli mielessään, jotta hän voisi toimia oikein eikä vahingossa sabotoida tehtävää. Kommunikointi oli asian ydin eikä heidän hetkellisesti kylmentyneet välit juuri tukeneet sitä. Oli kaikesta huolimatta pystyttävä toimimaan yhdessä.

"Otetaan hänet kiinni ja tarkistetaan henkilöllisyys, kyllähän tämä pikkuisen haiskahtaa", Baekhyun sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Terassin ja vajan välissä ei ollut mitään suojaa, jonka taakse piiloutua tukalan tilanteen tullen, joten oli koitettava saada epäilystä herättävä henkilö ulos vajasta sisätiloista. 

Baekhyun avasi takapihalle käyvän oven, pysyen sisätilan suojissa. Chanyeol katseli ympärilleen ja mietti ääneen, pitäisikö hänen kiertää ulkokautta talon nurkalle varmistamaan Baekhyunia. Hän jakoi ajatuksensa ääneen, idea sai kannatusta.

"Ole varovainen", Baekhyun kuiskasi.

Chanyeol hymyili pienesti ja peruutti pois olohuoneesta, irrottamatta katsettaan edessä olevasta vajasta. Heti, kun hänen näköyhteytensä möksään estyisi, Baekhyun pitäisi hänet kyllä ajan tasalla, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään.

Chanyeol käveli varovasti ulos asunnosta ja kääntyi vasemmalle, aikeinaan kiertää kulman kautta olohuoneen nurkalle. Onneksi maa-aines oli nurmikkoa eikä hänen askeleistaan juuri ääntä kuulunut. Hän raportoi Baekhyunille sijainnistaan radiopuhelimen kautta. Toivomus oli, ettei vajassa piilotteleva henkilö huomaisi häntä.

Jännitys kupli vatsassa, kun punainen pikkuvaja ilmestyi näkökenttään. Chanyeol puristi asettaan tiukemmin kädessään ja pysähtyi nojaamaan omakotitalon seinää vasten, kurkistaen välillä, mitä vajan suunnalla tapahtui. Kouraisu vatsassa tuntu ikävältä, kun pikkuikkunan takaa näkyi jälleen jotain liikettä. 

"Asemissa", Chanyeol lausui itsevarmasti, ehkä vähän todellisia tunteitaan piilotellen. Tuskin Baekhyunkaan ihan jännittämättä oli, tuntemattoman kohtaaminen oli aina yksi työn kuumottavimmista asioista. 

"NYPD!" Baekhyun huusi, kovaan ääneen. Chanyeol säpsähti jämäkkää, matalaa huudahdusta, mutta piti fyysisen reaktionsa kurissa. 

"Joseph Zhuan! Tulkaa ulos kädet näkyvillä!"

Chanyeol hengitti tietoisesti hitaaseen tahtiin pysyäkseen rauhallisena. Adrenaliini tahtoi alkaa juosta suonissa, mutta hän ei voinut päästää sitä valloilleen väärällä hetkellä. Oli odotettava ja seurattava kärsivällisesti, mitä tapahtuisi.

"Tulkaa ulos kädet näkyvillä!" Baekhyun toisti, artikuloiden selkeästi. Hänen äänensä ei värissyt enää, hän puhkui itsevarmuutta ja se kertoi, että hän oli ollut niissä tilanteissa ennenkin. 

Vajan ikkunan takana alkoi näkyä liikettä. Tumma hahmo valui alemmas, Chanyeolin katse pysyi tiukasti ovessa, toivo sen raottumisesta alkoi nousta pintaan.

"Joseph Zhuan!" Baekhyun huusi. "Tulkaa ulos kädet näkyvillä!" 

Vajan ovi avautui hitaasti, Chanyeol puristi asettaan tiukemmin kädessään, tunne vatsan pohjalla ei ollut mikään hyvä. Mustan käsiaseen piippu työntyi esiin ja se laukesi välittömästi sen jälkeen. Chanyeol rukoili kahdella kielellä yhtä aikaa painautuessaan vasten omakotitalon seinää. Hän pysyi kaksi sekuntia rauhallisena ja kylmäpäisenä, kunnes korvanapista kantautuva Baekhyunin kiroilu sai hänet paniikin partaalle. 

"Osuiko?" Chanyeol huusi hänelle, välittämättä siitä, paljastaisiko hän itsensä Zhuanille vai ei. 

"Negatiivinen!” Baekhyun huusi ja kiroili lisää. ”Meni seinään. Nyt se karkaa, lähde perään, Park! Lähde!" 

Chanyeol vilkaisi takapihalle. Kahta tonttia erottavan puuaidan ylittävä, mustiin pukeutunut mies pinkoi karkuun minkä löysiltä housuiltaan kerkesi. Hänen oikeassa kädessään oleva ase tipahti jonnekin kukkapenkkiin aidan toiselle puolelle hypätessään. Chanyeol pisti oman aseensa koteloonsa ja lähti perään, vapauttaen hänessä kyteneen adrenaliinin liikenteeseen. 

"NYPD!" Chanyeol huusi hätäpäissään pinkovan miehen perään. Hän kuunteli puolella korvalla korvanapista kantautuvaa päivittelyä ja puolikkaita kirosanoja. Byun Baekhyun ilmoitti hätäkeskukseen jaloin suoritettavasta takaa-ajosta ja toivoi, että joku lähellä olevista partioista sattuisi siihen kohdalle ja auttaisi Yeolia nappaamaan heitä kohti ampuneen miehen kiinni. 

"NYPD! Pysähtykää!" Chanyeol huusi. Housuistaan kiinni pitelevä mies kompastui kadun reunakivetykseen ja lensi rähmälleen lähinaapurin pihakadulle. Chanyeol kiihdytti vauhtia, antaen treenatuista reisistään kaiken irti. Hän syöksyi maasta ylös yrittävän miehen ylle ja painoi hänet polvellaan takaisin maata vasten. 

Chanyeol joutui keräämään itseään tovin ennen kuin hän pystyi puuskutukseltaan ja jännitykseltään puhumaan. Adrenaliini purkautui tärinänä, vaikka hänen päänsä oli suht koht kylmä, ampuminen kohti oli vain säikäyttänyt. 

"Olette kiinniotettu pahoinpitely-yrityksestä poliisia kohtaan", Chanyeol sanoi ja kiskasi käsiraudat takataskustaan. Hän pisti miehen käsirautoihin ja nauroi kylmän huvittuneena, osittain ylpeänä nähdessään hänen kasvonsa. 

"Joseph Zhuan, teit juuri elämästäsi himpun verran hankalampaa", hän sanoi ja palasi tasaamaan hengitystään. Meni tovi ennen kuin hän pystyi ottamaan yhteyttä hätäkeskukseen.

”Epäilty kiinni.”

Yksi vapaista partioista oli muutaman korttelin päässä. He lupasivat tulla noukkimaan Zhuanin ja toimittaa hänet asemalle. Etsivät saisivat jatkaa asunnon tutkimista kaikessa rauhassa. Todisteet ammuskelusta oli myös kerättävä talteen.

”Kuitti”, Chanyeol hengähti vanhemman konstaapelin sanat radiosta kuultuaan. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui irvistelyksi, sillä adrenaliinin hävitessä maitohapot nousivat lihaksiin. Hän olisi niin jumissa illalla sellaisen spurtin vuoksi.

Joseph Zhuan ei pukahtanut sanaakaan. Hän oli kummallisen yhteistyöhaluisella tuulella, vaikka hän olikin yrittänyt tusauttaa poliisia päin käsiasellaan. Chanyeol toivoi, että se ase olisi sama, jolla Morgan Harper oli ammuttu.

Chanyeol talutti Joseph Zhuanin kävelykatua pitkin omakotitalon kohdalle pysähtynyttä poliisiautoa kohti. Hän luovutti epäillyn partion suojiin ja esitteli kahden konstaapelin käsikynkässä seisovalle, ilmeettömälle kiinalais-amerikkalaismiehelle kotietsintälupaa ja kertoi, miten he aikoivat menetellä seuraavaksi. He kävisivät asunnon läpi parhaansa mukaan ja tulisivat myöhemmin kuulustelemaan miestä aikeinaan selvittää, mistä oikein oli kysymys. Chanyeol jätti kertomatta, että häntä epäiltiin vahvoin näytöin huumausainerikoksesta sekä haluttiin kuulla henkirikokseen liittyen, hän ehtisi jutustella Zhuanin kanssa myöhemminkin.

”Viekää hänet Harrylle lahjaksi”, Chanyeol virnisti konstaapelille, jonka kasvoilla oleva ilme kirkastui entisestään. Hän aikoi soittaa työparilleen, Gonzales saisi jututtaa Zhuania Kaurin kanssa sillä aikaa, kun hän ratsasi omakotitaloa Baekhyunin kanssa. Harry saisi luvan kutsua epäillyn asianajajan paikalle tai keskustella Lara O’connorin kanssa oikeusavusta ja kaikesta, mitä tulossa oli. Josephin tilanne ei vaikuttanut kovin valoisalta, kun otti huomioon, millaiset kytkökset hänellä huumekartelliin oli. Baekhyun varmasti pitäisi huolen, ettei mies pääsisi enää luikertelemaan hänen käsistään.

Chanyeol mulkaisi kylmäkasvoista Zhuania hetkeä ennen kuin konstaapelit pakottivat hänet virka-auton takapenkille. Hän kiitti partiomiehiä yhteistyöstä ja vetäytyi autolleen etsiäkseen digikameran. Heidän täytyi dokumentoida ampumisen todisteet mahdollisimman hyvin. Lisäksi tarkoituksena oli kääntää kämppä ympäri. Baekhyun ei ainakaan aikonut lähteä asunnolta, ennen kuin hän löytäisi jotain mikä liittäisi Zhuanin suoraan kartelliin.

Takapihalla todisteiden keräämiseen valmistautuva Baekhyun tutkaili seinään uponnutta luotia. Se oli mennyt läpi puisesta, maalatusta julkisivusta, eikä hänellä ollut minkäänlaista kättä pitempää, jolla hän olisi voinut kiskoa luodin mukaansa. Irvistellen hän tarttui puhelimeensa ja tupisi itsekseen, kun hän selasi yhteistiedoista sopivaa numeroa, johon soittaa. Rikospaikkatutkija asianmukaisine välineineen olisi oiva lisä heidän pieneen tiimiinsä.

Chanyeol astui Baekhyunin rinnalle ja ojensi hänelle digikameran, pyytäen häntä ottamaan todisteet ulkona tapahtuneesta välikohtauksesta. Hän itse menisi sisälle.

"Menetko Brooklyniin tänään?" Baekhyun kysyi. Hän kaivoi nahkatakin taskusta parin kumihanskoja ja ojensi ne Chanyeolille uudelleensuljettavien muovipussien kera.

"Menen", Chanyeol sanoi miettimättä sekuntiakaan. Oma koti kutsui häntä sellaisen raskaan päivän jälkeen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiinnostusta lyöttäytyä Baekhyunin asunnolle, jos ilmapiiri pysyisi kireänä heidän erimielisyyksiensä tähden.

Baekhyun nyökkäsi pienesti, piilotti pettymyksen keskittyneen ilmeensä taakse ja jatkoi hommia kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Chanyeol jätti Byunin rauhaan ja siirtyi sisälle etsimään jälkiä heroiinista, vaikka hän ei huumepoliisi ollutkaan. Hän oli päättäväinen esitutkinnan hyvästä suorittamisesta, sillä hän ei halunnut pitkittää prosessia yhtään enempää. Morgan Harper tarvitsi oikeutta ja heidän läheisensä vastauksia kysymyksiin, mitä oikein oli tapahtunut.

Chanyeol asteli sisälle siistiin, laaja-alaiseen olohuoneeseen. Paikat olivat järjestyksessä eikä mikään näyttänyt erityisen silmään pistävältä. Se oli tavallinen bronxilainen koti, josta saattoi kuitenkin löytyä mitä tahansa. Jos jotain Yeol oli elämässään oppinut, niin sen, että ulkonäkö petti.

Portaat yläkertaan kiinnittivät Yeolin huomion. Hän olisi halunnut käydä mutkan toisessa kerroksessa jo aikaisemmin, mutta tilanne ei ollut antanut myötä. Kuka tiesi, jos siellä olisikin joku? Yeol harppoi päättäväisesti portaikkon edustalle ja kuulosteli, tuliko ylhäältä mahdollisesti mitään ääniä.

Yeol keräsi itsensä ja asteli portaat varovasti ylös, koputellen samalla seiniin, kysellen, oliko kukaan kotona. Kuitenkin ympärillä vellova hiljaisuus hänen vaatteidensa kahinaa ja kenkien pohjien kopisemista lukuunottamatta pysyi rikkoutumattomana.

Silmien eteen avautui kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Oli huone vasemmalla ja huone oikealla. Chanyeol poikkesi vasemmalle, se oli lähempänä portaikkoa. Huone paljastui makuuhuoneeksi, siistiksi sellaiseksi. Leveä parisänky oli pedattu ja peite rypytön. Se näytti siltä, ettei siinä oltu nukuttu vähään aikaan. Ehkä yläkerta oli tyhjillään, tai sitten Zhuanilla oli siivousintoileva kumppani. Hän itse ei vaikuttanut mitenkään neuroottisen puhtaalta, sillä hänessä oli vähän samaa suttuisuutta kuin Larry Hussa.

Chanyeol tarkisti tilat nopeasti, että ne olivat varmasti tyhjät. Vaatekaapissa ei ollut ketään, sängyn alla ei ollut ketään, kylpyhuoneessa ei ollut ketään. Yläkerran toinen huone oli työhuone, jossa ei myöskään ollut viitteitä ihmisistä. Zhuan oli ollut tontilla yksin, ja hyvä niin.

Chanyeolin katse kulki huoneessa. Jokainen vetolaatikko oli käytävä lävitse, mahdollisuus aarteiden löytymiseen oli suuri. Hän yritti ajatella luovasti, kuten kuriiri. Jos hänellä olisi kasa huumeita, mihin hän piilottaisi ne virkavallalta…

Katse nousi kattoon. Se oli yhtenäinen, mitään ylimääräisiä luukkuja tai ullakkoa ei ollut. Yeol kirosi mielessään, mutta vilkaisi vielä käytävän puolelle, pääsisikö sieltä mahdolliselle ullakolle. Hän joutui pettymään saman, kiinteän kattorakenteen havaitessaan.

Chanyeol ei voinut väistää kohtaloaan. Hän veti kumihanskat käteen ja lähti järjestelmällisesti käymään toimistohuoneen kaappeja lävitse. Mielessä kävi kysyä käytännön neuvoja etsintään, mutta huumepoliisi Peter Byun oli sillä hetkellä viimeisin henkilö, jonka kanssa Yeol halusi keskustella muuten vaan. Hän oli edelleen loukkaantunut, ja hän halusi vain tehdä työnsä tehokkaasti ja mahdollisimman hyvin.

Alakerrasta kuului oven kolahdus. Baekhyun oli kai saanut todisteet ulkoa kerättyä. Ei mennyt kauaa, kun olohuoneesta kantautui matalaa, huvittuneen typertynyttä naurua. Chanyeolin kulmat kurtistuivat, Byun oli kai löytänyt jotain raskauttavaa.

”Mitä?” Yeol huikkasi portaikon yläpäästä. Baekhyunin nauru ei ottanut laantuakseen. Sisintä vähän pisteli, Byunilla oli kaikki protipit hyppysissään; hän osasi etsiä oikeista paikoista.

”Mitä löysit?” Yeol kysyi.

”Äänenvaimentimen. Aseeseen.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chanyeol istui terassilla ja katseli miljöötä valaisevaa kynttilän liekkiä. Se huojui ulkona pyörivän ilmavirran mukana puolelta toiselle ja yltyi välillä heilumaan melko tavalla, vaikka sen ympärillä oleva lyhty suojasi pahinta puuskaa.

Tulen katseleminen oli aina rauhoittanut Yeolia, mutta tänään olo pysyi jotenkin levottomana. Päivän tapahtumissa oli paljon käsiteltävää, eikä Chanyeol oikein tiennyt, mistä hän aloittaisi. Käsittelisikö hän kentällä tapahtuneen välikohtauksen ensin vai sitä edeltäneen parisuhdekeskustelun, joka ei ollut rakentavaa nähnytkään. 

Sehunin iloinen tervehdys meni Chanyeolilta ihan ohitse. Nuorempi joutui kävelemään ihan lähelle ja parkaisemaan uudemman kerran, jotta ajatuksissaan vellova mies älysi kääntää suuret silmänsä ystäväänsä.

"Hyung. Mikä on?" Sehun kysyi koreaksi. Hän istui pöydän toisella puolella olevalle tuolille, pidellen luultavasti paljaita käsiään taskujen lämmössä. Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan tulkinnanvaraiseen malliin ja murahti itsekseen. Kaikki oli. 

"Onko Baekhyunie hyung täällä?" 

"Töissä", Chanyeol vastasi, vaikka hän ei ollut varma. Kello lähenteli kahdeksaa illalla ja hän halusi uskoa, että Byun olisi lähtenyt jo pois toimistolta, mutta saattoi olla että hän kuumotteli Joseph Zhuania edelleen. Ei ollut epäilystäkään, ettei hän käyttäisi tilaisuutta hyväkseen. Joseph Zhuanilla oli paljon huumekartelliin liittyvää sisäpiiritietoa, joka olisi elintärkeää Byunille. Brian Wright tuskin estelisi häntä, jos hän halusi vähän kysellä, mitä Lemon Clubin staffipuolella oikein tapahtui.

"Miten menee?" Hun kysyi ja tönäisi vanhempaa leikkisästi olkavarteen. Yleensä sellainen sai Yeolin naurahtamaan, edes hymyilemään, mutta tällä kertaa miehen kasvot pysyivät kivikovina.

"Olin saada luodista tänään", Chanyeol sanoi tasapaksuun, mitäänsanomattomaan ääneen. "Kerroin epäileväni parisuhteeni toimivuutta", hän jatkoi. "Ihan normipäivä siis."

"Hyung." Sehunin ääni tihkui myötätuntoa. Hän halusi tietää tarkemmin, missä oikein mentiin, mutta Chanyeol ei osannut järjestellä asioitaan. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, oliko hän toiminut jotenkin väärin ajatellessaan, että oli ihan ok, jos hän ei olisi laittanutkaan luotiliiviä paitansa alle. Hän oli henkeen ja vereen toimistotyöläinen, tutkiva rikoskonstaapeli, etsivä, sellainen, joka pyöritteli papereita ja muita todistusaineistoa tunti toisensa jälkeen. Mutta Baekhyunie oli oikeassa, heillä oli säännöt, protokolla, jota oli seurattava. Niitä ei ollut yksi tai kaksi, jotka olivat jääneet tehtävälleen varustuksensa ollessa puutteellista.

"Luojan kiitos, mitään ei sattunut, eihän?" Sehun henkäisi. 

Chanyeol pudisti päätään ja kertoi napanneensa epäillyn mallikelpoisella suorituksella. Maitohapot kirstelivät reisilihaksissa heti asian muistettuaan. 

"Luojan kiitos", Sehun huokaisi uudemman kerran.

"Mä olen tuntenut Baekhyunien kohta nelisen kuukautta. Olemme seurustelleet sitä ajasta vajaa kolme..." Chanyeol mietiskeli ääneen. Sehun kiinnostui vanhemman ystävänsä kummallisesta äänensävystä ja yritti päästä kartalle, mitä hän ajoi takaa. 

"Mä en enää tiedä, olisiko yhtään viisasta rakastua häneen yhtään enempää", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja piteli rintaansa. Pelkkä ajatuskin miehestä luopumisesta sattui, varsinkin, kun hän oli saanut varmistuksen siitä, että Byunilla oli tunteita häntä kohtaan. Ja mitä ilmeisimmin melkoisen vahvoja, kun hän oli kaikesta siitä empimisestä huolimatta päättänyt sanoa ne ihanat sanat ääneen.

"Miten hajalle menenkään, jos hän joskus lähteekin", Chanyeol huokaisi. 

"Minne hän on lähdössä?" Sehunin äänensävy oli enemmän yllättynyt kuin kysyvä.

Chanyeol kertoi Byunin todellisista urasuunnitelmista. CIA:n rivistöön astuminen oli suurta unelmaa, joka hyvinkin saattaisi toteutua. Baekhyunin kylmänrauhallisuus ja tilanteen lukeminen että siihen valmistautuminen oli todistanut Yeolille paljon. Hänestä aikaisemmin huokunut keskittymiskyky ja tarkkaavaisuus olivat lisää perusteita sille, miksi agenttityö sopi Byunille kuin nenä päähän.

"Eikö sun pitäisi nauttia ajasta hänen kanssaan eikä voivotella hänen mahdollista lähtöään?" Sehun kysyi. "Jos sä oikeasti pidät hänestä."

"Pidän mä", Chanyeol sanoi "Hän tuntuu paljon sopivammalta kumppanilta mulle kuin kukaan tähän mennessä."

"Mutta?" Sehun kysyi. Hän oli ihmeissään, miksei Chanyeol mennyt täysillä eteenpäin, vaikka hän tunsi niin. Eikä hän epäillyt sanoa sitä ääneen. 

Chanyeol nyrpisteli nenäänsä nuoremman taas niin muka viisaille sanoille. Hän ei halunnut myöntää Sehunin olevan oikeassa vaikka kyllä, hän oli oikeassa. Oli ihan turhaa märehtiä jotain erojuttuja, jos he molemmat halusivat olla yhdessä. Eikä Baekhyunin nouseminen yhdeksi CIA:n agenteista ollut mitenkään kiveen kirjoitettu, vaikka hän kuinka olisi Thomas Parryn tai Ella Smithin tai kenen tahansa suosittelema. Hän tarvitsisi paljon koulutusta ja lisää työkokemusta. Hän saattaisi olla yksi CIA:n vakoojista vasta kymmenen, kahdenkymmenen vuoden kuluttua. Ei sitä voinut koskaan tietää. Hän voisi ihan hyvin nauttia täysin rinnoin hänelle annetusta ajasta Baekhyunin kanssa.

"Täytyisi kai pyytää anteeksi tai jotain. Olin hänelle vähän tyly aikaisemmin tänään", Chanyeol huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. Päätä oli särkenyt koko illan eikä Baekhyunin miettiminen auttanut asiaa yhtään. Sojupaukku maistuisi, mutta hän ei jaksanut hakea. Eikä hän sitä oikeasti halunnut ottaa, koska päivysti. Hän piti sormia ja varpaita ristissä, toivoi, ettei tänä yönä tarvitsisi lähteä enää mihinkään.

"Tule, mennään sisälle. Keitän sulle annoksen ramenia", Sehun sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän puhalsi terassin pöydällä lepattavan lyhtykynttilän sammuksiin ja viitoi miestä nousemaan puiselta puutarhatuolilta. Chanyeol olisi mieluusti halunnut mököttää ulkona vielä hetken, raitis ilma kun auttoi jomottavaan päähän jonkin verran. Mutta toisaalta, Sehunin tarjous ei ollut mitenkään huono.

"Tule nyt, hyung", Sehun naurahti koreaksi ja jatkoi ärsyttävää huitomistaan. "Kaadan sulle sojua myös."

"Puoli lasillista riittää", Chanyeol sanoi ja vääntäytyi ylös. Hän katsahti kotikadun perälle ja mietti, tulisiko Baekhyun tänään Brooklyniin. Hän oli tullut aamulla autolla töihin...

Sehun istutti Yeolin keittiön pöydän ääreen ja siirtyi itse hellan puoleen duunaamaan jotain sapuskaa. Hän sai vesikattilan tulille ja avasi kuiva-ainekaapin vain pettyäkseen, ettei siellä ollut paketin paketillista pikanuudeleita. Siinä samassa Chanyeol muisti, että Baekhyunie oli syönyt rameneista viimeiset toissapäivänä eikä kumpikaan heistä ollut käynyt hakemassa niitä lisää, vaikka Koreatownin läheisyydessä molemmat päivittäin liikkuivat.

"Kelpaako munakas?" Sehun kysyi tutkiessaan jääkaapin sisältöä. Chanyeol murahti; hänelle oli ihan sama. Hän ei ollut edes varma oliko hänen nälkä.

"Onko työrintamalla mitään uutta?" Chanyeol kysyi, esittäen kiinnostuneempaa. Sehun oli tapansa mukaisesti hyvin vaitonainen fedujen jutuista, mutta se Hopkinsin keissi sai hänen kielenkantansa löystymään.

"FBI uskoo, ettei epäilty ole tällä hetkellä New Yorkissa." 

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän olikin halunnut ajatella niin, uskoa, ettei hänellä ollut mitään hätää. Se, mitä hän siitä illasta, kun hän ja Daniels olivat löytäneet ruumiin, muisti, oli hyvin vähäistä. Hän oli kelannut asiaa niin paljon mielessään, ettei hän enää osannut sanoa, mikä oli totta ja mikä ei. Toistaiseksi, Carmen Read ei ollut tarvinnut enempää tietoja. Chanyeol oli niin ulkopuolinen siinä keississä ja mitä pidemmälle tutkinta eteni, sitä enemmän hän sitä toivoikin olevansa.

* * *

Ilta oli livunnut jo niin pitkälle, että vuorokausi oli vaihtunut. Chanyeol oli pyörinyt sängyssään jo hyvän tovin, toivoen, että iltapalan jälkeen popsitut särkylääkkeet lievittäisivät hänen oloaan. Kaikkien maailman pahuuksien miettimisen lisäksi hänen ajatuksensa olivat Baekhyunissa. Hän ei ollut jäänyt seuraamaan Joseph Zhuanin kuulustelemista. Hän ja Harry jututtaisivat häntä Morgan Harperin tappamisesta vasta sitten, kun mies oli hommannut itselleen asianajajan ja rikostekninen laboratorio olisi tehnyt työnsä. Jos ase tai kirjahyllyn kirjojen takaa löydetty äänenvaimennin todettaisiin samaksi, jolla Harper olisi ammuttu, miehen olisi aika vaikea puhua itseään pois syyllisen leimasta. Kakkua oli jokatapauksessa luvassa; asunnolta oli löytynyt myös 150 grammaa heroiinia.

Kuulosti ihan siltä kuin joku olisi ajanut pihaan. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan makuuhuoneen hetkeksi valaiseville autonvaloille ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun ne sammuivat, auton moottori myös. Oven avautuminen ei kuulunut sisälle asti, mutta sen kiinni paukauttaminen kyllä. Askeleet kantautuivat porrastasanteelta ulko-ovelle, avain vääntyi lukossa; Baekhyun. Luojan kiitos, hänelle ei ollut sattunut mitään. Vaan mitäpä hänelle...

Chanyeol mietti hetken, esittääkö nukkuvaa vai nousisiko sitä käsiensa varaan, katsomaan, miten makuuhuoneen ovet avautuisivat kohta puoleen. Chanyeol päätti nousta, hän hapuili puhelintaan ja tarkisti vielä piipparinkin, oliko joku hälytys mennyt häneltä ohitse siinä tuskissaan pyöriessään. 

Byun Baekhyun löysissä verkkareissa ja isohkossa t-paidassa sekä tummanharmaassa hupparissa avasi makuuhuoneen pariovet. Chanyeol napsautti yöpöydän valon päälle ja katsoi siviileissä kotiinsa astellutta huumepoliisia kuin hän olisi väärään taloon eksynyt. He olivat eronneet asemalla hieman kylmissä väleissä, vaikka he molemmat olivat tyytyväisiä, miten päivä kentällä oli mennyt. 

"Saanko tulla?" Baekhyun kysyi, uskaltamatta irrottaa kättään makuuhuoneen oven kahvalta ennen kuin hän oli saanut luvan. Chanyeol nyökkäsi pienesti, pystymättä olemaan kysymättä, miksi Baekhyunie oli tullut niin kauas, siihen aikaan yöstä.

"En saanut unta ilman sua", Baekhyun sanoi hiljaa. Hän vaihtoi sanat äidinkieleensä. "Ikävöin sua."

Chanyeol raotti peittoaan ja hymyili pienesti. Hän asettui takaisin makuulle ja seurasi, miten hupparistaan eroon hankkiutuva Baekhyun lähes juoksi hänen sänkyynsä. Verkkarit jäivät välille, suihkunraikas mies työntyi kainaloon ja kietoi kätensä Yeolin ympärille, omistavasti ja ahneesti.

"Mä olin paska sulle tänään", Chanyeol kuiskasi ja pahoitteli itsekkyyttään. Mikä oikeus hänellä oli kieltää aikuista ihmistä seuraamasta unelmiaan? Ei mikään. Hän ei halunnut jättää Baekhyunia, joten hänelle jäi vain yksi vaihtoehto; tukea häntä.

"Urasi ei ole mulle ongelma", Chanyeol vakuutti. "Ehkä sanoin niin, koska mua pelottaa."

"Mikä?" Baekhyun kysyi, aidosti huolestuneena. Hän kääntyi paremmin Chanyeolin puoleen ja laski kätensä hänen poskelleen. Chanyeol sulki silmänsä tuntiessaan ihanan hellivät sormet ihollaan, toivoi miehen silittävän päätä jomottavan kivun pois ja pysyvän siinä ikuisesti. 

"Se, että menetän sut", hän kuiskasi. 

Baekhyun hymyili pienesti ja kuljetti sormiaan Yeolin kuivahkolla iholla. Talvi oli vyörymässä kaupunkiin ja ilma kylmentynyt sen verran, että iho alkoi kuivua ihan eri tavalla. Hän nojautui lähemmäs miehen kasvoja, mutta jäi muutamien senttien päähän. Chanyeol raotti silmäänsä tuntiessaan kuuman hengityksen ihollaan. 

"Mäkin pelkään sitä", Baekhyun kuiskasi, silmät kosteina. Chanyeolin sydäntä riipaisi, sillä Byunin silmät eivät tavanneet kostua sillä tavalla, ellei hän ollut nauranut makeasti ennen sitä. Ja tästä hetkestä oli naurut kaukana.

Sanat olivat tuskin kuiskausta kovempia. ”Tänään varsinkin.”

"Voi rakas", Chanyeol huokaisi ja kietoi kätensä lämpimän miehen kuumalle selälle. Hän pidätti hengitystään odottaessaan, miten Byunin huulet laskeutuivat hänen omilleen ja nostivat hänet korkealle taivaisiin. Se kaikki tuntui monta kertaa vahvemmalta, tunteet olivat suurempia kuin hetkeen, he eivät olleet päässeet vielä purkamaan tuntemuksiaan päivällisestä välikohtauksesta. 

Chanyeol vastasi ahneeseen suudelmaan parhaansa mukaan. Kostea kyynel tipahti ylhäältä hänen silmäkulmalleen, Peter vitun Byun itki ja minkä tähden; hänen tähden. Miksi hän oli niin turhautunut ja miksi Chanyeolista tuntui, että hän oli vain pahentanut tilannetta. Hän halusi pyytää niin monesti anteeksi, että Baekhyun unohtaisi ne kaikki sanat, jotka hän oli ikävällä tavalla hänelle tänään pukuhuoneessa sanonut.

"Mä olen pahoillani, ihan oikeasti", Chanyeol kuiskasi. Baekhyun laski otsansa Yeolin otsaa vasten ja puri huultaan, puristi silmiään kiinni. 

"Mä vien sut Jerseyhin viikonloppuna, aivan varmasti vien. Jos se on sitä, mitä sä haluat", Chanyeol sanoi. 

”On se.”

Chanyeol käänsi miehen patjaa vasten ja nousi hänen ylleen. Hän katsoi häntä silmiin katsovaa miestä ihaillen ja tunnusteli omaa olotilaansa. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, ettei Byun Baekhyun olisi siinä enää koskaan, oli murskaava. Hänellä oli niin paljon vielä näytettävää hänelle, hän halusi tehdä Baekhyunin onnelliseksi ja saada hänet ymmärtämään, että elämässä oli paljon muutakin kuin työnteko. Hän halusi jakaa tulevaisuutensa tämän miehen kanssa, tulisi se sitten olemaan täynnä salaisia operaatioita ja pitkiä poissaoloja, mutta ainakin hän saisi olla hänen tuki ja turvansa, se syli, johon mies saisi painautua aina pitkän työrupeaman jälkeen ja unohtaa ympäröivän maailman; se hän halusi olla.

Baekhyun laski kätensä Yeolin vahvalle olkavarrelle ja piirteli sormellaan näkymättömiä koukeroita hänen iholleen. Hänen kasvoillaan oleva ilme oli rauhallinen, tyyni, luottavainen.

Chanyeol laskeutui suutelemaan miestä, antaen eleidensä antaa ilmi jokaisen tunteen, jota hän tunsi. Jos hän oli ajatellut aikaisemmin Baekhyunin pärjäävän elämässään paremmin ilman häntä, hän taisi olla väärässä. Sillä Byun vitun Baekhyun oli ajanut Manhattanin pohjoispuolelta keskellä yötä Brooklyniin silläkin uhalla, ettei Chanyeol olisi kotona vaan töissä, vaikka hän olisi voinut nukkua yksinkin ja mennä seuraavana päivänä normaalisti ja virkeänä töihin.

Baekhyun naurahti hiljaa, muttei sanonut mitään. Kai se oli helpotusta, että aikaisemmin päivällä kiristynyt tunnelma oli viimein rauennut. Hän jatkoi ihanaa sormen liikuttamista Yeolin paljaalla käsivarrella ja katseli häneen hento hymy kasvoillaan.

Chanyeol kellahti takaisin makuulle. Niin paljon kuin hän olisikin halunnut riisua viimeisenkin vaatekappaleen Byunin yltä, hän joutui passaamaan sen tältä illalta. Hän pahoitteli päänsärkyään, joka ei ollut lähtenyt yhtään mihinkään, ei Sehunin tropeilla, eikä lähiapteekin.

Baekhyun huomasi hänen huonovointisuutensa ja piteli Yeolia syleilyssään niin kauan kunnes hän nukahti. Uusi aamu tuli toivottavasti parempana versiona edellisestä.

* * *

Ella Smith oli kutsunut yläkerran huumepoliisit Byunin ja Kaurin yksikönjohtaja Wrightin kera henkirikosyksikön kokoushuoneeseen. Myös Lara O’connor otti osaa aamupäivän palaverintynkään.

Morgan Harperin, Amy Lloydin, Larry Hun ja Joseph Zhuangin kuvat oli ladottu soikean pöydän keskelle, mutta Baekhyun piilotteli kansiossaan vielä yhtä kuvaa, jota hän ei ollut näyttänyt edes hänen vieressään uteliaana kuikkivalle Chanyeolille. 

"Larry Hu tulee tänne tunnin kuluttua, aikomuksena on saada hänestä irti mahdollisimman paljon. Sen jälkeen jatkamme Joseph Zhuanin kuulusteluja”, Jason Kaur kertoi, kuljettaen katsettaan vuoronperään jokaisessa pöydän ääreen kerääntyneessä miehessä. 

"Onko labrasta kuulunut vielä mitään?" Brian Wright kysyi kiinnostuneena.

Ella Smith pudisti pienesti päätään. Rikosteknisessä labrassa vaikutti olevan höökä päällä muutenkin. Hommat kasautuivat, vaikka työntekijöitä oli otettu hommiin myös eteläisen Manhattanin ulkopuolelta. Kaupungissa liikkuva flunssa-aalto kaatoi väkeä minkä kerkesi ja laitos joutui hankkimaan korvaavia käsipareja muista poliisipiireistä.

"Peter", Brian Wright lausahti. Chanyeolin selkä suoreni hetkessä miesystävänsä nimen kuullessaan. Hän seurasi silmä kovana, miten Baekhyun paljasti panttaamansa kuvan muillekin. Hän laski sen Joseph Zhuanin ja Larry Hun kuvien yläpuolelle, suurin piirtein puoleen väliin kumpaakin. Hän tökkäsi kuvaa pari kertaa etusormellaan ja lausui nimen jämäkästi. 

"Jia Qigang."

Chanyeol muisti hyvin, miten Baekhyun oli tunnistanut kiinalaismiehen Lemon Clubin valvontakameratallenteelta. Pöydällä oleva kuva ei suinkaan ollut sama, vaan se oli pengottu jostain arkistojen kätköistä. Siinä oleva päivämäärä oli painettu vuodelle 2016, se oli vuotta aikaisemmin kuin koko huumekartellia oli alettu tutkia.

Ella Smith oli hyvin kiinnostunut, miksi pöydälle oli nostettu lisää kuvia. Brian Wright kertoi huumekartellin perustajan oikeasta kädestä, joka oli ollut mukana toiminnasta alusta asti. Veljekset Qian, Ah (hänen englanninkielinen nimensä ei ollut poliisin tai oikeastaan kenenkään muun tiedossa, sillä hän oli peitellyt identiteettiään varsin mallikkaasti) ja Louis olivat pitäneet Jia Qigangin osana peruskalliota, joskin Jia oli ajautunut vuosien varrella poliisin kanssa tekemisiin. Hän oli hieman kapinallinen eikä aina noudattanut ylempien ohjeita. Hän oli viettänyt useita kuukausia näyttäytymättä missään, mutta hänen ilmestyminen Lemon Clubille oli herättänyt poliisin kiinnostuksen. Chinatownin huumekartelli tiesi hyvin, että poliisit valvoivat heidän toimintaansa, ja jokainen juttua tutkinut huumepoliisi tiesi, ettei huumekartelli halunnut antaa poliisille ilmi laittomuuksiaan. Chanyeol muisti hyvin, miten Baekhyun oli painottanut, ettei kartelli tappanut asiakkaitaan kadulle sillä tavoin. Mutta nyt tilanne oli muuttunut, kun Jia Qigang oli noussut maan pinnalle.

"Mä olen edelleen valmis soluttautumaan, jos tarve vaatii", Baekhyun ilmoitti vakavalla naamalla. Hänen vierellään istuva Chanyeol avasi suunsa puhtaasta järkytyksestä ja oli alkaa huutaa vastaan. Hän ei todellakaan päästäisi Byun Baekhyunia keskelle kiinalaisten huumeklubia—

"Charlie", Harry lausahti varoittavasti, hän oli lukenut työpariaan kuin avointa kirjaa. Chanyeol laski katseensa vaaleaan puupöytään ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän oli juuri edellisenä iltana sanonut Baekhyunille, ettei hän halunnut tulla hänen ja hänen uransa väliin. 

Baekhyun vaikutti siltä, niin kuin hänellä olisi muitakin ideoita. Hän ei meinannut pysyä paikoillaan pyöritellessään mielessään vähän sitä sun tätä. Brian Wright pyysi häntä kertomaan, jos niin vaivasi. Chanyeol oli peittää korvansa, hän ei ehkä halunnut kuulla. Mutta hän päätti kuitenkin kestää palaverin kuin mies. Itsepähän hän oli mennyt sitoutumaan agentiksi halajavan miehen kanssa.

"Mulla on yksi tuttu, Lay, Zhang Yixing, San Fransiscosta", Baekhyun aloitti varovasti. Hänen ilmeensä oli valmiiksi pahoitteleva, mikä lisäsi ympäröivien kollegoiden kiinnostusta entisestään. "Hän on liikkunuthuumepiireissä jo vuosia… Ehkä hänestä voisi olla apua?"

Chanyeol nauroi typertyneenä. "Miksi sä luulet, että hän haluaa auttaa poliisia?" Kysymys oli relevantti, vaikka Baekhyun ei pitänytkään siitä, kuka sen häneltä kysyi. 

"Koska hän on ystäväni", Baekhyun sanoi. "Hän on auttanut mua monessakin asiassa."

"Urallasi?" Chanyeol kysyi. Baekhyunin silmät siristyivät entisestään. Hän ei halunnut alkaa vääntämään asiasta Chanyeolin kanssa. Hän tyytyi vain tuhahtamaan ja sanoi, että hän marssisi klubille itse, jos kukaan muu ei sinne halunnut mennä. Myös Jason Kaur yltyi toppuuttelemaan varsin lämmennyttä työpariaan.

"Mua vain keljuttaa, että niillä kiinalaisilla on oikeus tehdä mitä sattuu, vain koska meillä ei ole tarpeeksi näyttöä, vaikka koko helvetin talo tietää, mitä siellä Lemonissa oikein tapahtuu", Baekhyun parkaisi. 

"He osaavat kyllä piilottaa tekemisensä liian hyvin", Jason huokaisi. Chanyeol huomasi kollegan turhautumisen, hän oli tutkinut juttua alusta alkaen, ei ihmekään, että alkoi jo nyppiä. 

"Jotain lienee tapahtunut, sillä Jia Qigang on noussut maan pinnalle. Hän ei ole typerä, mutta vain sen verran typerä, että hän on jäänyt Lemonin valvontakameran kuvalle. Ehkä hän ei osannut odottaa, että poliisi hankkisi nauhat juuri siltä illalta."

"Eikä pelkkä yökerhossa käyminen tarkoita yhtään mitään", Ella Smith muistutti. Chanyeol oli samaa mieltä. Ihmisillä oli oikeus käydä tuulettumassa. 

Kaikki kolme huumepoliisia mulkoilivat kolmea henkirikosyksikön alaisia pitkin nenänvarttaan. Chanyeol nosti kätensä pystyyn ja myönsi, ettei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, miten kartellihommissa täytyi elää. Jos sellainen elämäntapa vaati maan alle livahtamista, niin mikäs siinä. Hänen mielestään nyt vain kukaan ei pystynyt olemaan kadoksissa maailmalta koko elämäänsä. Baekhyun oli ihan selvästi eri mieltä. Perusteluksi riitti vain yksi nimi; Qian Ah.

Chanyeol kohotti käsiään entistä ylemmäs ja puristi nyrkkinsä yhteen. Hän nyt vain ajatteli…

"Heti, kun Morgan Harperin kohtalo on selvillä ja siitä mustaa valkoisella, keskitymme hiillostamaan Huta ja Zhuania. Heti, kun näyttö riittää, alamme valmistella ratsiaoperaatiota. Mitä ikinä sen yökerhon sisällä tapahtuukin, tulee hävittää kokonaan", Brian Wright sanoi.

Ella Smith nyökkäsi päättäväisesti. Hän oli yhtä määrätietoisesti mukana suunnitelmassa. Hän ei halunnut kuulla enää yhdestäkään uhrista, joka oli päästetty päiviltä kiinalaisten heroiinin tähden. 

"Fedut kuumottelee perään, mutta uskon, että he pitävät keissin alueellisen poliisin käsissä niin pitkään kuin se suinkin on mahdollista. Heillä on muutenkin paljon tekemistä. Yksi juttu siihen päälle ei varmasti hymyilytä ketään", Brian jatkoi. 

Chanyeol hymähti itsekseen, mahdollisimman hiljaa. Vain vieressä istuva Baekhyun kuuli sen. Mieleen tuli vain Sehun, hän kun fedujen perässä sattuneesta syystä kulki.

"Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä", Brian sanoi ja vääntäytyi ylös kokoushuoneen liian mukavasta tuolista. "Peter. Charlie. Hyvää työtä."

Chanyeol hymyili kiitollisena huumeyksikön johtajan kilteille sanoille. Baekhyunin ilme ei värähtänytkään, hän oli kai tottunut jo ylemmän kollegansa kehuihin tai sitten häntä ei paljon hetkauttanut; hän tekisi duuninsa sai hän siitä sitten kiitosta tai puhdasta huutoa. Baekhyunin peloton asenne ja kylmähermoisuus ympärillä pyörivää sirkusta kohtaan oli joskus karmivaa. Chanyeol toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, ettei hän joutuisi ongelmiin liiallisen intonsa ja halunsa välillä toimia ylempiä ohjeita vastaan, koska hän uskoi toimivansa kaikesta huolimatta oikein. Hän toivoi, ettei sellainen sooloilu kostautuisi pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla.

Brian Wright poistui kokoushuoneesta ensimmäisenä, jättäen Ella Smithin ja etsivät vielä vaihtamaan kuulumisiaan.

Harry tönäisi vastapäätä istuvaa Chanyeolia, jonka otsan rypyt olivat lisääntyneet melkolailla pelkästä ajattelusta. "Chillaa, honey. Kaikki tulee kyllä järjestymään."

Chanyeol mulkaisi vanhempaa tulisesti. Hän niin ajattelisi siitä lähtien koreaksi, ettei ukko vain ymmärtäisi hänen ajatuksiaan, jos hän oikeastikin osasi lukea niitä. (Oikeasti kaikki tunteet vain näkyivät hänen kasvoiltaan, hän ei voinut sille mitään). 

Baekhyun tirskahti pienesti, yltyi kuitenkin naureskelemaan epäuskoisesti. "Honey?" 

Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään. Harry oli kutsunut häntä sillä nimellä siitä asti, kun hän oli aloittanut eteläisen Manhattanin poliisipiirissä ja ollut intoa puhkuva tutkiva henkirikospoliisi. Ja sitä paitsi, olihan Hyunie kuullut lempinimen ennenkin. Ehkä hän vain ei muistanut sitä. Chanyeol muisti. Se oli kuin eilinen, kun Harry oli tullut hakemaan häntä Amy Lloydin asunnolle. Chanyeol oli ojentanut Viva Polon kahvimukin ruskeatukkaiselle miehelle, jonka hän ei arvannut olevan, helvetti vie, mies, joka istuisi hänen vierellään vielä sinäkin päivänä. 

"Mä niin pöllin tuon", Baekhyun kiherteli huvittuneena.

"Et taatusti pölli!" Chanyeol parkaisi ja nousi ylös tuhahdellen. "Keksi oma."

Baekhyun keräsi pöydän keskellä olevat kuvat itsellen ja työnsi ne mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti sekaisin olevan kansionsa väliin. Hän tarttui siihen kaksin käsin ja nousi pöydästä, näyttäen Chanyeolille kieltä ärsyttävän leikkisään tapaan ennen kuin hän livahti ulos kokoushuoneesta, parkuva Park perässään. 

Jason Kaur kohotti kulmiaan ja katsahti Harryyn myötätuntoisen malliin. Gonzales ei ollut niinkään tyytyväinen lastentarhameininkiin, jota hän sai kokea kotioloissa ihan tarpeeksi. Hän tyytyi vain murahtamaan jotain rakkauden pehmentävästä voimasta tai jotain.

"Peteristä tulee vielä hyvä poliisi", Ella Smith sanoi, jättäen lauseensa muotoilun tulkinnanvaraiseksi. 

"Heistä molemmista tulee", Harry huokaisi ja vääntäytyi ylös pöydästä. Palaveri oli ohitse ja kahvitauko poikaa. 

"Niin tulee."


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun oli ollut uskomattoman hyvällä tuulella koko aamun. Hän oli tilannut brunssin hotellihuoneeseen ja antanut Chanyeolin nukkua pitkään, katsellut vain häntä ja nauttinut jokaisesta minuutista täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Kaikki työt olivat jääneet New Yorkiin, Chanyeolista alkoi pikku hiljaa tuntua siltä, niin kuin he olisivat ajaneet valtatietä pitkin mielummin jonnekin toiseen ulottuvuuteen kuin isosiskonsa nykyiseen kotikaupunkiin. 

Baekhyun oli pyytänyt Chanyeolia kertomaan isosiskostaan. Yeol oli ensin ajatellut Byunin haluavan tietää kaikki muodollisuudet, miten noonasta tuli asianajaja ja miten hän tapasi aviomiehensä, joka toimi New Jerseyn oikeustalolla syyttäjänä, työpaikkaromanssi oli leimahtanut liekkeihin. Baekhyunia nauratti, sillä hänkin oli kokenut samaa. Ehkä se oli veressä, Parkin suku tahtoi hakeutua kaltaiseensa seuraan. Chanyeol ei voinut argumentoida vastaan. 

Se, mitä Baekhyun oli halunnut tietää, oli Yooran luonne ja kaikki vinkeet, se, mitä oli koulutuksen ja työansioiden alla. Chanyeol tyytyi vastaamaan hänelle vain tuhahtamalla lyhyesti ja kehottamaan ottamaan asiasta selvää ihan itse, detective Byun.

"Jännittääkö sua yhtään?" Chanyeol kysyi ja hörppäsi aamun toisesta kahvikupillisestaan. Myöhäinen aamiaisen ja lounaan sekoitus oli täydellinen aloitus päivälle, sillä heidän oli määrä saapua isosiskon ja hänen miehensä omakotitalolle vasta iltapäivällä. Äänetön toive oli saada kunnon perinteinen korealainen päivällinen, mutta oikeasti kaikki kelpasi, sillä raskaana olevan Yooran oli elettävä oman jaksamisensa mukaan eikä rehkiä yhden perhepäivällisen tähden. Jibok hyung tuskin pääsisi keittiöön, vaikka hän haluaisi auttaa vaimoaan aterian valmistamisessa.

"Ei oikeastaan", Baekhyun lausahti ja puraisi mansikkaa. Hän mussutti sitä aikansa, kunnes yltyi mietiskelemään asioita ääneen. "Sehunin tapaaminen jännitti eniten."

Chanyeol tuhahti epäuskoisena. Hänen kaaliinsa ei mahtunut, miten yhden nuudelin tapaaminen oli kuumottavampaa kuin kumppaninsa perheen kanssa päivällistäminen. Chanyeolia itseä ainakin pelotti Byuneiden tapaaminen jo nyt, vaikka sellaisesta ei oltu sovittu lähi- eikä kaukaiseen tulevaisuuteen.

"Kyungsoo on tulossa Nykiin kolmen viikon kuluttua", Baekhyun täräytti yhtäkkiä. Kahvikuppi Yeolin kädessä alkoi välittömästi täristä, moiset uutiset olivat järkyttäneet häntä. 

"Hän viipyy kaksi viikkoa. Hänellä on syysloma", Baekhyun sanoi, mietiskellen omia sanojaan. Hänen hölmistynyt ilmeensä kertoi, että hän oli kuullut asiasta jo paljon aikaisemmin, mutta hän oli unohtanut sen lähes välittömästi. Ei se ihmekään, kun hän pyöritteli puolen Manhattanin huumeasioita mielessään. Nyt, kun työasiat oli poissa meilestä, hän pystyi keskittymään hieman omaankin elämään. Chanyeol oli onnellinen, että Baekhyunilta oli löytynyt sellainen.

"Ja sä tietysti aiot majoittaa hänet luoksesi koko ajaksi", Chanyeol sihahti, hieman kateellisena, että hän joutuisi olemaan erossa miesystävästään kaksi vitun pitkää viikkoa. Ja arvaa, olisiko Sehunkin juuri silloin siellä hiivatin Denverissä? No olisi! 

"Tietysti. Minkälainen ystävä olisin, jos ajaisin hänet hotelliin siksi ajaksi. Tiedätkö sä, paljonko pelkästään yksi lentolippu sieltä jeerasta asti maksaa?" 

"Tiedän kyllä", Chanyeol huokaisi. Miten kovasti hän olisi halunnut lähteä vanhempiensa kotimaahan, varsinkin, kun Scott Lee asusteli Soulissa nykysyin. He eivät oleet nähneet kohta viiteen vuoteen. Ikävä oli suuri.

"Sitten varmasti ymmärrät", Baekhyun sanoi, puhuen äskeistä pehmeämmällä äänensävyllä. Ymmärsihän hän, mustasukkaisuudelle hän ei vain voinut mitään.

"Musta olisi kiva, että tapaisitte", Baekhyun sanoi. "Olen puhkunut jännityksestä kertoa hänelle ASAP.”

Chanyeol hölmistyi. "Etkö ole kertonut hänelle vielä meidän suhteesta? Olemme olleet yhdessä kohta kolme kuukautta! Se on neljäsosavuosi!" Vaan mikä hän oli asiasta motkottamaan, häneltä oli kestänyt lähes yhtä pitkään kertoa uutisista omalle työparilleen.

Baekhyun pudisti päätään, hento puna nousi hänen kasvoilleen hänen kerätessä rohkeuttaan. ”Mä haluan kertoa hänelle kasvotusten." 

Chanyeol oli otettu. Ehkä hän oli Byunille sen verran tärkeä, ettei hänestä voinut kertoa ohimennen puhelimessa. Oli kai sekin yksi kohteliaisuus. Niin hän ainakin halusi ajatella. 

"Entä veljesi? Onko hän ajatellut tulla käymään Yhdysvalloissa?" Chanyeol kysyi kiinnostuneena, nyt kun perheestä ja läheisistä oli puhe. 

Baekhyun virnisti pahoitellen ja pudisti päätään. Ymmärettäväähän se oli, jos isoveli oli vasta muuttanut takaisin kotimaahansa. Kaikki säästöt ja tulot menisivät varmasti uuden elämän aloittamiseen, ei siinä mitään lentolippuja osteltu. Toiselle puolelle maapalloa reissaaminen tarvitsi hyrrykän lisäksi myös aikaa. 

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi lähteä käymään joskus Soulissa", Chanyeol mietti. Baekhyun näytti heti paljon kiinnostuneemmalta, hänkin oli kai miettinyt samaa. 

"Voitaisiin käydä katsomassa Scott Leetä ja isoäitiäni", Chanyeol naurahti. Mitä enemmän hän asiaa mietti, sen paremmalta se alkoi kuulostaa. 70 mailin ajomatka New Jerseyhin Baekhyunin kanssa ei ollut tuottanut mitään vaikeuksia tai ikävyyksiä. Jos hän selviäisi Los Angelesiin lentämisestä, siitä seuraava luonnollinen matka oli hurauttaa Souliin, eikös vain? 

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Baekhyun hymyili ja kolautti kahvikuppinsa yhteen Chanyeolin kädessä olevan valkoisen kupin kanssa. 

* * *

Baekhyun oli liian hyvä hänen perheelleen. Yoora ja Jibok molemmat olivat ihan haltioissaan siitä miehestä, jonka Chanyeol oli tuonut näytille. He olivat syöttäneet hänelle maukkaan päivällisen, ja Baekhyun totisesti oli nauttinut siitä viimeiseen asti, kuin hän ei olisi nähnyt ruokaa koskaan aikaisemmin. Ilmankos hän oli brunssin aikaan pitäytynyt vain mansikoissa ja kahvissa, syönyt puolikkaan toastin ja juonut ehkä desin appelsiinimehua. 

Chanyeolin silmissä leiskusi mustasukkaisuus, kun Parkin vanhempi pariskunta näytti huomioivan kylään tulleista vain pienemmän.

Jibok hyung oli erityisen kiinnostunut Baekhyunin uratavotteista. Chanyeol olisi mieluusti pitänyt keskustelun viikonlopun teemaan sopivana, eli ei työasioita, mutta arvon hyungnim oli eri mieltä. Baekhyunin silmät tuikkivat kirkkaimmin kuin hetkeen, kun hän sai kertoa haaveistaan osana kansainvälistä tiedustelupalvelua. 

Yoora vilkaisi huolestuneena yksinäisessä nojatuolissa istuvaa pikkuveljeään. Kauaa hän ei malttanut häneen kiinnittää huomiota, kun Baekhyun tempaisi hänetkin mukaansa värikkäisiin tarinoihinsa.

Chanyeol tuhahti pienesti ja hörppäsi kädessään olevasta teemukista. Vihreän teen aromikas tuoksu sai hänet kuitenkin hymyilemään hennosti. Ei hän oikeasti ollut pahalla tuulella; oli vain hyvä, että perhe otti Baekhyunin hyvin vastaan. Jos he tulivat toimeen, oli heidän paljon helpompi olla ja elää. Samalla kuumotus omaa kohtaloaan kohti lisääntyi; voisiko olla, että Byunit ottaisivat hänet yhtä hyvin vastaan, vai tulisiko heidän välinsä olemaan yhtä helvettiä... Turhaa kai hän sellaista vielä mietti, kun mitään ei oltu lyöty lukkoon. Oli edettävä päivä kerrallaan. 

Baekhyun oli uppoutunut kuuntelemaan Jibok hyungin tarjoamaa kaupungin rikolliskatsausta. New Jersey oli ainakin paperilla New Yorkia ja Los Angelesia rauhallisempi paikka, mutta kyllä sieltäkin löytyi niitä häiritsevän ällöttäviä tapauksia, jotka saivat niitä käsittelevien virkamiesten kantin koetukselle. Chanyeol sulki korvansa moisilta puheilta, hän ei halunnut kuulla. Hänhän menettäisi yöunet niitä kauheuksia mietiskellessään.

"Entä sä, Yeol? Onko sulla mitään urasuunnitelmia?" Jibok hyung kysyi kiinnostuneena. Kysymys meni Chanyeolilta ihan ohitse, hän oli uppoutunut vallan omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän haaveili hyvästä T-luu-pihvistä, vaikka hän oli kiskonut juuri lusikka tolkulla riisiä.

"Chanyeol?" hyung huhuili, saamatta nuorempaan minkäänlaista kontaktia.

Baekhyun nauroi hieman kiusaantuneena ja otti puhuakseen Yeolin puolesta. "Hän kai haluaa vain tehdä hyvän uran NYPD:ssä. Näin mä olen ymmärtänyt."

Jibok äännähti ymmärtäväisesti ja kuvitteli Yeolin siinä pestissä. Baekhyun kuvitteli myös. Ehkä Charlie Park seisoi joskus urallaan siinä asemassa, jossa Ella Smith tällä haavaa toimi. Hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Chanyeolia sen verran hyvin niiden yhteisten kuukausien aikana, että hän uskoi hänen haluavan pysyä samassa, tutussa ympäristössä vielä pitkään. Hän ei elänyt niinkään työtehtävilleen, vaan sille ilmapiirille, joka asemalla oli.

Henkirikosyksikkö oli kodikas ja siellä oli rento ilmapiiri. Siellä tuntui, että kaikki luottivat toisiinsa, pystyivät toimimaan kentällä sekä toimistolla yhdessä, vaikka työparit jostain syystä menisivätkin sekaisin. Harry Gonzales vaikutti huipputyypiltä, vaikka hän oli vähän sellainen hömelö isähahmo, joka kuitenkin isoveljellisesti Chanyeolia aina pisti ruotuun. Hän myös opetti Yeolille vastuun ottamista ja itsevarmuutta, siitä Baekhyun oli Harrylle kiitollinen. Ei sillä, että Yeolilta sitä olisi tilanteen tullen puuttunut, mutta Chanyeol tahtoi ottaa vähän liian kevyesti osan asioista, kun hän taas meni eteenpäin sata lasissa, koitti laskea kaikki riskit ja toimia tehokkaimmin, vaikka se ehkä ei ollut aina viisain reitti valita... Chanyeolilla vaikutti olevan myös suuri empatiakyky, mistä hän oli hieman kateellinen.

* * *

Chanyeol istui noonan omakotitalon takaportaalla ja katseli ympärilleen. Hän sisäisti vasta nyt, että syksy oli tullut, kun ympärillä olevat puut olivat menettäneet lehtensä. Vettä oli tullut aikaisemmin päivällä kuin saavista, mutta taivas oli kirkastunut sen verran, että Chanyeol rohkeni mennä ulos istuskelemaan. 

Yoora istahti pikkuveljensä vierelle ja loi häneen hämmentyneen katseen. Chanyeol olisi halunnut ajaa raskaana olevan isosiskonsa takaisin asunnon lämpöön, mutta hän tiesi, etteivät sanat häntä paljon hetkauttaisi. 

"No, mitä pidät Baekhyuniesta?" Chanyeol kysyi, ennen kuin noona ehti kysyä, mikä mätti.

"Hän on kiva", Yoora sanoi hymyillen. "Vähän silti yllätyin. Odotin, että olisit tuonut jonkun povipommin näytille."

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja mietti nuorempana tekemiä virheitään. Hän oli deittaillut jos minkänäköistä ja muotoista naista. Vasta poliisikoulun jälkeen hän oli tutkaillut itseään isommin ja kokeillut seurustella miehen kanssa, mutta se mies, jonka hän oli halunnut, oli ollut hänelle ihan väärää sorttia. Byun Baekhyunissa ei ollut mitään yhtäläisyyttä hänen kanssaan.

"Jos suuntautumiseni --"

"Suuntautumisesi ei ole koskaan ollut mulle mikään ongelma", Yoora sanoi ja halasi veljeään, rutisti oikein kunnolla. "Elämme 2020-lukua suuressa maailmassa, jossa ei saisi olla enää tabuja."

"True that", Chanyeol virnisti ja halasi siskoaan entistä tiukemmin. Nopeasti hän kuitenkin löysytti otettaan, ettei vahingossa liiskannut tulevaa siskonpoikaansa.

"Pelkäätkö sä jotain?" Yoora kysyi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi ja kertoi pelostaan, siitä samasta, missä hän menettäisi miehen, johon hän oli niin kovasti jo kiintynyt.

Yoora ei ollut mikään käsi miettimään niitä asioita. Hän asianajajana itsekin tiesi, mitä poliisin arkeen kuului. Varsinkin, jos Baekhyunie oli CIA:ssa, huoli olisi todellinen.

"Hän jättää mielummin mut kuin uransa, ettei ole edes vaihtoehto yrittää saada häntä luopumaan unelmastaan mun takiani", Chanyeol sanoi hiljaa. 

"Hän varmasti huolehtii susta yhtä paljon kuin sä hänestä", Yoora sanoi. Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti; niinhän hän oli väittänyt. 

Yoora vilkaisi olohuoneessa keskustelevan kaksikon puoleen. Baekhyunilla ja Jibokilla oli kerrassaan synkannut. Heistä oli tullut välittömästi kuin paita ja peppu, he molemmat olivat samanlaisia siinä suhteessa, että he halusivat ratkaista keissinsä keinolla millä hyvänsä, oli se sitten muiden mielestä hyvä asia tai ei.

"On hän kyllä suloinen", Yoora naurahti.

"On. Joskus liiankin", Chanyeol virnisti. "Miten selvisit työpaikkaromanssista?"

Yoora vilkaisi aviomieheensä ja naurahti typertyneenä. Hän hieraisi vatsaansa ja valui ajatuksiinsa. Ei varmasti ollut helppoa rakastaa työkaveriaan, varsinkin, jos joskus tulisi joku juttu, joissa heidän täytyi olla vastapuolella. Mutta työt ne oli tehtävä, oli sitä sitten mitä mieltä asioista tahansa. Sehän oli ihan selvä. 

"Enemmän mä katuisin, jos en olisi lähtenyt hänen mukaansa", Yoora sanoi haikea ilme kasvoillaan. "Tässä elämässä ei oikein ole muita piirejä kuin työkuviot, joten on kai ihan luonnollista, että kumppani löytyy sitä kautta."

"Niinpä", Chanyeol sanoi ja henkäisi haaveillen. Ehkä hän joskus pääsisi eroon häntä mietityttävistä peloista ja kuvitelmista. Tai sitten ei, koska ne kuuluivat osaksi hänen luonnettaan. 

"Mitä Sehunille kuuluu?" Yoora kysyi, vaihtaen supliikisti aihetta. Chanyeol kertoi, missä paria vuotta nuorempi mies oikein viiletti. Hän oli tälläkin hetkellä pakkaamassa kamojaan ja miettimässä, mitä kaikkea hän ottaisi Denveriin mukaan. Hän oli lähettänyt hetki sitten kuvan avonaisesta matkalaukusta ja sen päälle räjähtäneestä sotkusta. 

"Hän lähtee maanantaina koulutukseen", Chanyeol huokaisi, tuntien rinnassaan jo valmiiksi ikävää nuorempaa ystäväänsä kohtaan. Hänestä oli silti tuhat kertaa parempi, että hän tiesi, missä Hun oleskeli. Ne epätoivoiset pari viikkoa olivat olleet yhtä tuskaa, onneksi Baekhyun oli ollut lievittämässä hänen tiedontuskaansa ajamalla hänen ajatuksensa jonnekin muualle.

"Töissä menee varmaan ihan hyvin?" Yoora kysyi. 

"Joo", Chanyeol lausahti vähän poissaolevasti. Hän ei halunnut kertoa meneillään olevasta murhatutkinnasta, jossa huumepoliisikin oli vahvasti läsnä, sillä hän tiesi Yoora noonan huolehtivan heistä yhtä paljon kuin Chanyeol. Sukuvika se oli, se sellainen ylimitoitettu huolehtivaisuus. Vähempikin olisi riittänyt. Kiitti vitusti, äiti, Chanyeol mietti mielessään, puoliksi vitsillä, puoliksi tosissaan.

"Mites sulla?" Chanyeol palautti kysymyksen. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt kysellä vielä oikein mitään siskonsa elämästä ja sen tolasta, sillä Baekhyun oli ollut kaikessa uutuudenviehätyksessään huomion jatkuva keskipiste. 

"Hyvin", Yoora sanoi, edelleen hymyillen. Hän hieroi vatsaansa ja kertoi jo toivovansa pienokaisen tapaamista, vaikka siihen oli vielä pitkästi aikaa. Hän oli vasta toisella kolmanneksella raskaana ja tulevaisuudessa vasta ne hankaluudet odottivat. Chanyeol toivoi sydämensä pohjasta, että kaikki menisi hyvin. Jos hän saisi päättää, niin menisi. Ihan helvetin hyvin. 

"Oletteko nimeä ajatelleet?" Chanyeol kysyi. 

"Salaisuus vielä", Yoora virnisti. Hänen suupielensä nyki kuitenkin siihen malliin, että hän halusi kertoa. Chanyeol olisi halunnut yrittää painostaa häntä hieman, mutta ei uskaltanut, naisen helposti nousevan verenpaineen tähden. Yooralla keitti helposti yli, sen oli varmasti Jibok hyungin huomannut niiden vuosien aikana monta kertaa. 

Baekhyunilla oli käynyt tuuri, kun hän oli iskenyt silmänsä sen perheen lepsuimpaan jäseneen. Kaikki muut tuntuivat olevan sellaisia kuumakalleja, ettei paremmasta väliä. Chanyeol oli heihin verrattuna yksi rauhallisuus. Ehkä niin ei aina ollut ollut, mutta työ oli opettanut hänestä paljon kylmähermoisemman. Paitsi levottomuus keskittymiskyvyn hävitessä, se oli yksi hänen huonompia puoliaan.

"Jos menette joskus kihloihin, muista kutsua meidätkin", Yoora naurahti ja vilkaisi Baekhyuniin päin. 

"Me mentiin jo", Chanyeol sanoi vakavalla naamalla. Yooran suu aukesi hämmennyksestä, mikä sai Yeolin pokan pettämään välittömästi. Yoora mmojautti veljeään ikävästi olkavarteen ja sai hänet parkumaan niin kovaa, että sisälle asti kuului.


	19. Chapter 19

Marraskuun kalenteri oli käännetty jo kahvihuoneen seinälle. Chanyeol tuijotti seinäkalenterissa olevaa syksyistä puistomaisemaa tyhjä ilme kasvoillaan. Hän yritti juoda kädessään olevasta kahvistaan, mutta tuju sumppi ei tuntunut maistuvan sillä hetkellä yhtään. Hän halusi oikeastaan oksentaa. Hän oli niin sekaisin, että hän halusi melkeinpä oksentaa. 

"Mä en pysty tähän", Chanyeol huokaisi ja laski höyryävän kupin pöydälle. Hän nojasi kylmään seinään ja katsoi mukaan asunnolta ottamaansa aamiaista syövää Baekhyunia silmät suurina. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten Byun vitun Baekhyun oli niin rauhallinen vaikka hänen päivästään oli tulossa sellainen sirkus, ettei vähään aikaan oltu nähty. 

Lemon Clubille suunniteltua ratsiaa oli aikaistettu viikolla, sillä lähteet kertoivat Jia Qigangin liikkuvan yökerhon tiloissa entistä tiheämmin. Chanyeol ei halunnut tietää, mistä huumepoliisi oli tietonsa saanut, olivatko he usuttaneet Baekhyunin san fransiscolaisen ystävän, Layn, huumekartellin sisäpiiriina. Tai mitä, jos hän oli jo siellä, mutta NYPD (Baekhyunia lukuun ottamatta) ei tiennyt siitä. 

"Rakas", Baekhyun naurahti leipänsä mussutuksen välistä. Häntä huvitti suunnattomasti Chanyeolin sisäinen panikointi, vaikka se oli hän, joka oli menossa suden suuhun. Mutta siksihän Chanyeol niin hermona olikin. Jos kyse olisi ollut kenestä tahansa muusta tai hänestä itsestään, hän ei olisi siinä valmiina yökkäämään aamukahveja takaisin ylös.

”2.30, sitten rytisee", Baekhyun sanoi, tyynenrauhallisena. Chanyeol yökkäsi jo ääneen, hän todella toivoi, ettei rytissyt. 

"Mitä meinaatte? Pidättää Jia Qigangin kartellitoiminnasta, millä näytöllä?" 

"Salaista tietoa, rakas", Baekhyun virnisti. 

"Haista paska", Chanyeol tuhahti. Hän tiesi vain sen, että Joseph Zhuan oli suostunut paljastamaan kartellista jotain Ella Smithin kovistellessa häntä yhdessä Jason Kaurin kanssa. Hän oli kertonut, että Jia Qigang oli kehottanut häntä puhdistamaan asiakaslistan pummeista. Kiinalaiset toden totta olivat tarkkoja siitä, kenelle he heroiiniaan myivät. Morgan Harperin tunteva ystäväpiiriin kuuluva mies oli osannut kertoa, että Amy Lloyd oli jakanut osan pöllimästään heroiinista Harperin kanssa, sillä he molemmat olivat tukalassa tilanteessa.

”Huumepoliisi uskoo löytävänsä Lemonin kellarista aarteita. Sitä paikkaa on pidetty kiinalaisten tukikohtana, vaikka yökerholla onkin paperilla periamerikkalaiset omistajat. Siellä on joku kellarin käytävä, josta pääsee sellaiseen—”

Chanyeol peitti korvansa ja huusi perään. "En halua kuulla. Menetän viimeisetkin yöuneni."

"Et ole nukkunut kunnolla viikoon, rakas", Baekhyun naurahti. Hän työnsi loput leivästään suuhun ja söi antaumuksella. Chanyeol pyöritti silmiään, hän ei voinut uskoa, miten hyvä ruokahalu miehelle oli siunaantunut. Hänellä oli tuskin ollut ongelmaa syödä mitään sen jälkeen, kun heitä oli käytetty ruuminavauksessa poliisikoulun aikana.

"No en mä voi", Chanyeol huokaisi. Hän ei ollut pystynyt ummistamaan silmiään, koska yksi; Baekhyun oli menossa huumeluolaan, ja kaksi; Sehun oli Denverissä eikä hänestä ollut kuulunut mitään moneen päivään.

"Mä en mene sinne yksin", Baekhyun muistutti.

Chanyeol ei kuunnellut. Hänestä oli ihan yhtä hirveää, astuisiko yökerhon tiloihin yksi vai sata poliisia. Yhtä lailla kaikkien henki maksoi kalliisti.

"Tuskin siellä edes on ketään. Joku pakkaamassa heroiinia ja joku laskemassa rahoja", Baekhyun virnisti. "Ei niillä edes välttämättä ole aseita."

"No aivan varmasti on!" Chanyeol parkaisi. Jos hän olisi huumeparoni tai jokin vastaava rikollispomo, hänellä taatusti olisi edes jonkinlainen torrakko, mihin varautua tukalan tilanteen tullen.

"Chillaa, baby", Baekhyun naurahti ja nousi ylös, hän oli saanut aamiaisensa syötyä. Hän siivosi roskat roskikseen ja käveli Chanyeolin luokse, muiskauttaen pienen suudelman hänen poskelleen.

Chanyeol pyyhkäisi leivänmurut pois Byunin suupielestä ja läpsäytti häntä takamukselle ennen kuin hän ehti livetä käden ulottumattomiin. Baekhyun poistui taukohuoneesta persettään keikuttaen ja jätti Chanyeolin huokailemaan itsekseen, marraskuinen seinäkalenterin sivu seuranaan.

Chanyeol päätti ryhdistäytyä ja palata duuninsa äärelle. Hänellä oli taas kädet täynnä töitä, sillä joku pahvi oli keksinyt ammuskella keskuspuistossa viime yönä. Delta-tiimi oli onneksi päivystänyt sinä iltana ja saanut jutun kontolleen, Yeol vain sattui olemaan yksi vapaista tutkivista rikoskonstaapeleista, sillä hänen keissinsä Harper oli vielä hetken aikaa hyllyllä hänestä johtumattomista syistä.

* * *

Ella Smith laski kätensä Chanyeolin olkapäälle ja puristi pienesti. Chanyeol katsahti viereensä seisahtuneeseen naiseen, jonka kasvoilla oli ärsyttävän myötätuntoinen ilme. Kuin Ella Smith olisi tiennyt, minkälaisen myllerryksen Chanyeol sisällään kävi. Hänen teki melkein mieli kysyä, oliko esimiesasemassa oleva nainen joskus kokenut jotain samantapaista. Hänellä kerta oli vahva mielipide siitä, miksi kollegan kanssa seurusteleminen olisi hirveintä ikinä. 

"Se on ihan rutiinikeikka", Ella Smith sanoi, tietäen, että Chanyeol oli paskahalvauksen partalla sen huumekartellin ratsiaoperaation vuoksi. Chanyeol hymähti itsekseen. Hänenkö olisi pitänyt lohdutua sillä ajatuksella? Tietää, että huumekartelleihin sisään ryntääminen ei ollut juttu eikä mikään siihen koulutetuille poliiseille? Tarkoittiko se sitä, että Baekhyun oli kävellyt ase ojossa sellaisiin hämäriin klubeihin ennenkin? Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hänen työnkuvaansa oikeasti kuului...

"Brian Wright uskoo, ettei Lemon Club ole kuin osa yhtä suurempaa kokonaisuutta. Ne kiinalaiset rahtaavat tavaraa Nykistä Guangdongiin ja päin vastoin", Ella sanoi. Chanyeol katsahti häneen pidemmällä vilkaisulla. Hän ei olisi halunnut tietää. 

"Manhattanilla ei liiku paljoa heroiiniä, mutta suurin osa siitä on kiinalaisten", Ella sanoi. Chanyeol nyökkäsi; 80 prosenttia, Baekhyun oli väittänyt.

"Subutex ja muuntohuumeet, LSD ja sienet ovat ehkä tämän alueen suurin ongelma..."

Chanyeol murahti tyytymättömänä. Lisää asioita, joita hän ei halunnut tietää.

"Se, että Amy Lloyd varasti entisen poikaystävänsä heroiinin ja jakoi sitä eteenpäin myös Morgan Harperille, oli huumeyksikön onni", Ella huokaisi. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat hänen valuessa mietteisiinsä. 

"Mitä mietit?" Yeol kysyi. 

"Sitä vain, että onko Amy Lloyd mahdollisesti jakanut huumeita myös muille..." Ella mutisi ja päätti selvittää asiaa heti. Chanyeol ei uskonut sen olevan ongelma, sillä Joseph Zhuan oli poliisin hallussa eikä siten voinut mennä ja lasauttaa muitakin uhreja kaduille. Kiinalaisilta oli tuskin jäänyt huomaamatta, miten polisii heitä syynäsi. Jo se, että henkirikosyksiköstä oltiin tultu kyselemään yökerhon valvontakameranauhoja, olisi Yeolin mielestä riittävä todiste sille, ettei kaikki ollut ihan niin kuin piti. 

"Onko NYPD koittanut estää täältä lähtevää rahtiliikennettä?"

Tietokoneensa takaa Yeoliin vilkuileva Ella Smith kohautteli olkiaan. Chanyeol uskoi naisen tietävän asioista enemmänkin, mutta ehkä hän oli kuullut Yeolin sanattoman toiveen olla saamatta kuulla asiasta yhtään enempää. 

"Kama on pakattu ensiluokkaisen huolellisesti. Ei meillä ole resursseja ratsata jokaista lähtevää rahtikonetta tai -laivaa", Ella sanoi ympäripyöreästi. Chanyeol murahti uudelleen; miksi hän edes vaivasi päätään moisilla ajatuksilla.

Huoli Baekhyunia ja hänen tulevaa h-hetkeä kohtaan iski jälleen päälle. Chanyeol hieroi särkevää päätään ja koitti ajatella jotain muuta, mutta mielikuvat asetta pitelevästä Byunista ja hänen päättäväisestä ilmeestään ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. 

"Aiotko sä suositella Byunia Thomas Parrylle?"

Ella Smith pysäytti tietokoneensa raivokkaan näppäilyn ja katsahti kysyvästi Yeoliin. "Etkö halua mun tekevän niin?"

Chanyeol ei vastannut mitään. Hän ei halunnut astua Baekhyunin unelman tielle, mutta hän ei myöskään halunnut, että Baekhyun liittyisi CIA:n toimintaan.

"Jos sä saisit kutsun CIA:lta, lähtisitkö?" Ella Smith kysyi. 

Chanyeol katsoi työpisteensä takaa virnistelevää naista silmät suurina, hyvä etteivät ne pullahtaneet ulos, niin hulluja nainen puhui. "No en helvetissä."

"Vaikka tämä maa tarvitsisi apuasi?"

Chanyeol puri huulensa yhteen. Hänelle riitti vallan mainiosti, että eteläisen Manhattanin asiat olisivat hyvin hänen valvonnasaan. Mutta hän oli vannonut käsi sydämellä, miten hän oli valmis palvelemaan maata. Hänessä ei ollut silti yhtään agenttiainesta. Hän oli aina ajatellut olevansa sen toimiston pohjasakkaa, ja sellaisena hän itsensä varmasti aina näkisi.

"Kohta postilaatikossa varmaan molemmille kutsukirjeet Yhdysvaltojen keskustiedustelupalveluun", Chanyeol tuhahti itsekseen ja mietti (visusti omassa mielessään) miten hän kyllä repisi sen kirjeen ja mahdollisesti Baekhyuninkin, vaikka se oli laitonta.

"Saattaa olla", Ella virnisti.

Chanyeol tuhahti lyhyesti häntä kiusaavalle naiselle ja palasi työpöytänsä ääreen. Ei hän mihinkään työntekoon voinut keskittyä, kun hän tiesi yläkerrassa toimivien poliisien latailevan virka-aseidensa lippaita, ja ainakin yhdellä heistä olisi se karmiva hullun kiilto silmissään. 

"Poliisiradion kanavalta 189.2 kuulee kaiken", Ella Smith huusi huoneestaan. Chanyeol irvisti ja kirosi naisen kantavan äänen. Hän ei olisi halunnut tietää sitäkään.

* * *

Lara O'connor oli puhelimessa ja pyysi tapaamista. Huumepoliisi oli kovistellut Joseph Zhuania ja saanut hänet tolaltaan. Chanyeol oli ärtynyt, koska hän ei olisi halunnut kuulla sellaisia uutisia. Jokin heidän verbaalisissa otteissaan oli saanut Zhuanin lipsauttamaan syyllisyytensä Morgan Harperin kuolemaan. Chanyeol halusi kuulla asian itse miehen suusta ja siksi hänellä olikin hirvittävä järjesteleminen sopivan kuulusteluajankohdan löytämiseksi. Koska hän oli luvannut auttaa delta-tiimiä heidän silminnäkijöidensä kuulustelusta, hänen kalenterinsa oli täyttynyt muutaman päivän ajalta. Ainoa sopiva ajankohta, joka sopi että Lara O'connorille että Joseph Zhuanille, oli tunnin kuluttua.

Chanyeol vilkaisi hermostuneena kelloaan ja kirosi mielessään laajasti sekä englanniksi että koreaksi. 2.30. Kaikista ajankohdista se hiivatin 2.30.

Chanyeol ei halunnut odotuttaa Joseph Zhuania, sillä mitä vähemmän aikaa hänelle annettiin ajatustensa järjestelemiseen, hän saattaisi pian olla sitä mieltä, että heillä oli väärä mies. Saattoi hyvin olla mahdollista, että Joseph Zhuan oli ottanut osaa todellisen tekijän piilotteluun ja lavastanut itsensä siksi mieheksi, joka aseen liipasimesta oli vetänyt. Poliisin tehtävä oli selvittää asia. Rikosteknisen labran tulokset aseesta ei olleet vieläkään saapuneet. Hommat kulkivat siinä päässä hitaammin kuin yleensä, valitettavasti.

"Puoli kolme, sovitaan sitten niin", Chanyeol sanoi ääni väristen. Lara O'connor kysyi, oliko asiassa jokin ongelma, mutta Chanyeol sai hänet joten kuten vakuutetuksi siitä, ettei kyse ollut mistään kummoisesta. Hän olisi silloin vapaa ja valmis ottamaan Zhuanin tunnustuksen, jos hän vielä oli sillä tuulella. Hän toivoi, että oli, sillä sitten labran tuloksilla eikä jutun viimeistelyllä ollut enää mikään kiire. Kunhan kaikki tarpeeksi vahva näyttö olisi saatu kasaan, juttu siirtyisi syyttäjälle ja Chanyeol voisi jatkaa elämäänsä.

"Hienoa. Nähdään siellä tunnin kuluttua", Lara O'connor sanoi ja hyvästeli Chanyeolin lyhyesti. Chanyeol laski lankapuhelimen luurin takaisin paikoilleen ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hänen katseensa eksyi edessä olevaan työpisteeseen, joka oli ollut tyhjillään koko päivän. Harry oli vapaalla, sillä hän oli tehnyt liikaa työtunteja edellisellä viikolla.

Ella oli kuullut toimiston puolella käydyn puhelinkeskustelun. Hän oli astunut huoneensa ovelle ja nojasi ovenkarmiin kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. Chanyeol paransi ryhtiään ja koitti ravistella itsensä takaisin työmoodiin. 

"Joseph Zhuan on murtunut. Odotan hänen tunnustavan tänään.”

"Hyvää työtä, Charlie", Ella sanoi ja palasi takaisin huoneeseensa.

Chanyeol virnisti itsekseen. Hänen olisi pitänyt kiittää Baekhyunia. Hän se luultavasti oli se, joka oli saanut Zhuanille paskat housuun. Chanyeol ei edelleenkään pitänyt sellaisesta kuumottelusta, mutta sillä hetkellä hän oli onnellinen, että se oli tuottanut tulosta. Mitä nopeammin hän pääsisi eroon huumekartelliin liittyvistä jutuista, sen nopeammin hän saisi yöunensa takaisin. Ellei jostain nurkan takaa sitten ilmestyisi jotain paljon suurempaa ja vaarallisempaa.

* * *

Chanyeol odotti kuulusteluhuoneessa valmiina, kun Lara O'connor ja hänen perässään suht koht siisteihin, istuviin vaatteisiin pukeutunut kiinalais-amerikkalainen Joseph Zhuan kävelivät sisälle. Lara O'connor osoitti kädellään pöydän ääressä olevaa paikkaa Yeolia vastapäätä.

"Charlie", Lara tervehti jo pöydän ääressä istuvaa poliisimiestä. 

"Lara", Chanyeol lausahti takaisin ja odotti, että Joseph Zhuan kylmänkolkkoinen kasvoineen istui alas. Chanyeol ei ollut kuulustellut miestä aikaisemmin, hän oli ollut enemmänkin huumepoliisin syynissä, joskin Harry oli käynyt kyselemässä häneltä asioita Morgan Harperista. 

Joseph Zhuan risti kätensä syliinsä ja katseli ehkä vähän hermostuneena ympärilleen. Chanyeolin ajatukset lähtivät rullaamaan omille teilleen, mutta hän piti kasvonsa peruslukemilla. Hän halusi mennä mahdollisimman äkkiä asiaan eikä jäädä pyörittelemään peukaloita odottaessaan tunnustusta. Joseph Zhuan oli vaikuttanut itse haluavansa tunnustaa.

Chanyeol odotti Lara O'connorin merkkiä ja napsautti nauhurin päälle heti, kun kaikki oli valmista. "Epäilyn kuuleminen. Charlie Park, Joseph Zhuan, torstai 7. marraskuuta 2019, kello 2.33."

Chanyeol läväytti tutkintakansion auki. Hän oli saanut Jason Kaurilta kuulustelupöytäkirjan sähköpostitse, jotta hän tietäisi, mitä mies oli aikaisemmin suustaan päästänyt. Lisäksi kansio pursusi kuvia rikospaikalta, raportteja labrasta ja still-kuvia Lemon Clubilta ja sen ympäristöstä, jossa mustiin pukeutunut ampuja oli havaittu.

"Mennään suoraan asiaan", Chanyeol sanoi, puhuen itselleen epäominaisella, kylmällä äänellä. Hän oli turhautunut Joseph Zhuanin yritykseen puhua itsensä pois pussista, sillä hänen mahdollisuutensa vapauteen oli laskenut kuin lehmän häntä sillä hetkellä, kun hän oli ampunut kohti poliisia.

”Olet kuitenkin menossa istumaan huumausainerikoksista ja siihen kun lisää väkivallan poliisia kohtaan, tilanteesi näyttää aika huonolta."

Joseph Zhuan oli laskenut katseensa Chanyeolin edessä olevaan tutkintakansioon. Hänen ilmeensä yritti pysyä ilmeettömänä, mutta huoli alkoi paistaa hänenkin kasvoiltaan. Chanyeol ei halunnut ajatella, mitä Jason Kaur tai Peter vitun Byun olivat hänelle sanoneet huumerkatellijutuista tai sen sellaisista, hän halusi vain selvittää, oliko mies syyllinen murhaan. 

Chanyeol etsi valvontakameroista kaapatut kuvat ja levitti ne pöydälle, epäillyn eteen. Ensimmäinen kuva oli Lemonista, hetki sen jälkeen, kun hän oli kävellyt baarin puolelle henkilökunnan ovesta ja hakeutunut Morgan Harperin läheisyyteen. Seuraava kuva oli Lemonin takaa, seuraava oli yökerhon edustalta, Morgan Harperin otsa ja hiukset olivat tallentuneet samaan kuvaan. Sitä seuraava kuva oli ratkaiseva, jossa sama, huppupäinen mies osoitti aseellaan maahan kaatunutta Morgan Harperia. Vielä, kun labra vahvistaisi Joseph Zhuanin aseen olevan sama, millä Harper oli ammuttu, syyttäjä olisi näytön määrästä iloinen. Tunnustus tekisi oikeudenkäyntiprosessista paljon helpomman. Oli tietysti mahdollista mennä sinne vääntämään, kuka syyllinen oli, mutta oikeudenkäyntihenkilökunta varmasti arvostaisi, jos poliisi tekisi työnsä mahdolliismman hyvin.

"Ammuitko Morgan Harperin?" Chanyeol kysyi, puhuen edelleen kylmällä, epäominaisella äänellään. Lara O'connor oli istunut sillä puolen pöytää usean kerran, kun Chanyeol oli kuulustellut epäiltyjä eikä hänkään ollut kuullut sitä äänensävyä monestikaan aikaisemmin.

Joseph Zhuan katsoi valvontakameroiden kuvia ja puri huultaan. Ehkä hän oli yllättynyt, miten paljon niitä Lemonin nurkilla oli. Kaupunki oli lisännyt valvontaa sillä alueella lähinnä huumepoliisin painostuksesta, he kun tiesivät, että paikka oli melkoinen hotspot. Vaan ei olisi kauaa, jos se Baekhyunista riippui...

"Ammuitko Morgan Harperin?" Chanyeol kysyi uudemman kerran. Joseph Zhuan hieraisi kasvojaan ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän tiesi itsekin olevansa melkoisessa umpikujassa. Jos hän ei voinut mitenkään todistaa, ettei hän ollut kuvissa oleva mies, hänen olisi viisainta tunnustaa tekonsa.

"Voimme tietysti odottaa rikosteknistä raporttia, mutta ymmärrät varmaan, että se ajaa sut entistä tiukempaan tilanteeseen", Chanyeol sanoi. Joseph Zhuan vaikutti punnitsevan vaihtoehtojaan hyvin tarkkaan, kuten pitikin. Hän vilkuili vähän väliä Lara O’connoria ja Yeolia, sekä pöydällä olevia kuvia. Huumepoliisit olivat informoineet häntä luvassa olevasta kakusta ja viimeistään Lara O’connor pitäisi huolen siitä, että hänen asiakkaansa pysyisi ajantasalla kaikesta, mitä tulevaisuudessa tulisi tapahtumaan. 

”Mä annan sulle mahdollisuuden selittää koko jutun”, Chanyeol sanoi. ”Toivottavasti ymmärrät olla tuhlaamatta aikaani. Täytyy valmistautua toiseen tapaamiseen, joka on tunnin kuluttua.” 

Joseph Zhuan paransi asentoaan. Hän oli alkanut velkoilla tuolissaan varsin levottomana, Chanyeolille alkoi herätä epäilys, oliko jutussa muutakin kuin pelkkä Morgan Harper. ”Jia Qigang vaati mua tekemään sen. Se jäbä ei ollut maksanut siitä kamasta. Jos en olisi tehnyt sitä, joku muu olisi.” 

Chanyeol mutristi huuliaan, hän alkoi uskoa Baekhyunin aikaisempiin sanoihin. Hän oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi, että huumekartelli oli tarkka siitä, kenellä heidän heroiiniaan liikkui. Jos Larry Hu ei olisi kolauttanut entistä tyttöystäväänsä hengiltä, tuskin hänen elämänsä olisi siitä pidentynyt.

”Joten sä ammuit Morgan Harperia selkään tarkoituksenasi tappaa hänet?” hän kysyi. Joseph Zhuan nyökkäsi pienesti, pelko, ehkä jonkinasteinen katumus silmissään. Oliko sen arvoista totella hierarkiassa ylempänä seisovaa miestä, kun palkkana oli vuosien linnareissu. Ei pelkästään murhasta vaan kuoppa oli paljon syvempi. 

”Puhu ääneen. Käytä sanoja”, Chanyeol älähti. Kylmät väreet juoksivat hänen niskassaan hänen kuullessaan oman äänensä. Hän käyttäytyi todella kummallisesti tänään. Saattoi johtua siitä, että Byun oli sillä hetkellä ryntäämässä kiinalaisten valtaamalle yökerholle.

”Tein sen”, Joseph Zhuan sanoi. Hän puristi käsiään tiukemmin yhteen ja irvisteli itsekseen. Halu seurata huumeparonin oikeaa kättä oli ajanut hänet pahoille teille. Valmiiksi kun lain hienoisen rajan toisella puolella liikkuva Zhuan uskalsi jo käyttäytyä häpeilemättömään tapaan, seurata vanhemman esimerkkiä ja ohjeita riskeistä välittämättä.

Chanyeol oli kummastunut Zhuanin halukkuudesta myöntää osallisuutensa. Ehkä Lara O’connor oli puhunut hänelle mahdollisuuksista lieventää tuomiotaan, jos kaiken alulle pannut Jia Qigang saataisiin kiinni ja vastuuseen teoistaan. Chanyeol arveli, ettei Joseph Zhuanin yhteistyö poliisin kanssa ollut pelkästään siinä. Se kaikki oli vasta alussa, sillä Baekhyunin tuntien mies kaivaisi hänestä kaiken tiedon ylös raastavien kuulustelutuntien saatossa. Hän hankkisi vastaukset kaikkiin mieltä askarruttaviin kysymyksiin. Hän purkaisi huumekartellin, niin hän oli päättänyt tehdä.

Hallelujaa, Chanyeolin olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa miehen tunnustuksen jälkeen. Hän kuitenkin piti itsensä asiallisella linjalla. Kuulustelupöytäkirja oli sama kirjoittaa heti puhtaaksi, jotta siihen saisi tarvittavan allekirjoituksen. Morgan Harper oli saamassa hyvää vauhtia oikeutta, ja se jos mikä Chanyeolia ilostutti. Vielä, kun huumepoliisi hoitaisi hommansa, niin se luku hänen elämästään olisi ohitse.

"Onko vielä jotain, mitä haluaisit kertoa?" Chanyeol kysyi, puhuen paljon lempämmällä äänensävyllä. Hän oli saanut sen, mitä hän halusikin tietää, hänen puolestaan kaikki oli hyvin. Ääninauhuri rullasi vielä, jos Zhuanilla oli vielä jotain mielenpäällä. 

"Olen kertonut kaiken jo niille toisille kytille", Joseph sanoi hiljaa, ensimmäistä kertaa ehkä jopa nolona teoistaan. Ehkä hän oli alkanut itsekin ymmärtää, kuinka pitkälle hän oli mennyt.

"Tämä selvä sitten", Chanyeol sanoi ja pysäytti nauhurin. Hän keräsi kamppeensa ja pyysi kaksikkoa odottamaan huoneessa sen aikaa, että hän kävisi kirjoittamassa kuulustelupöytäkirjan puhtaaksi. Siinä olisi mustaa valkoisella; Joseph Zhuanin tunnustus motiivineen. Kunhan hänen nimensä olisi siinä alla, paperit jatkaisivat matkaa syyttäjälle. 

Lara O'connor kehui Zhuania järkevästä päätöksestä ja lupasi tehdä kaikkensa, että hän sai oikeudenmukaisen tuomion. Jos huumepoliisi pystyisi todistamaan Jia Qigangin painostaneen Zhuania, ehkä tuomio lyhenisi.

Chanyeol uskoi tuomarin tekevän oikean päätöksen, hän ei vaivannut päätänsä sen kummemin. Hän oli tehnyt työnsä mahdollisimman hyvin, se riitti rauhoittamaan hänen juoksevan mielensä. Baekhyunista ja hänen tiimistään oli ollut paljon apua, sillä ilman häntä hän ei ehkä olisi edennyt jutussa niin vauhdikkaasti.

* * *

Lämpimät, vaniljaiselta tuoksuvat kädet laskeutuivat Chanyeolin väsyneiden silmien eteen. Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti pelkästä ihanasta tunteesta, miten toisen iho oli katkaissut näköyhteyden kirkkaaseen tietokoneen näyttöön.

Toimistopöydän edessä oleva tuoli käännettiin ympäri. Chanyeol henkäisi haistaessaan lisää tuttuja tuoksuja, poliisitalon vaimean, neutraalin pesuaineen ja sieltä takaa henkivän ominaistuoksun, joka kuului hänen miesystävälleen. 

Chanyeol laski oman kätensä pehmeiden sormien päälle, toinen käsi eksyi hänen syliinsä istuvan miehen selkämykseen. Tutut huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen ja saivat Chanyeolin unohtamaan, missä oli, muttei suinkaan, kuka hän oli. 

Baekhyun veti kätensä Yeolin silmiltä. Toimiston keinovalojen kirkkaus pureutui kiinni pysyvien silmäluomien lävitse, mutta hetki ei suinkaan ollut siinä. Kun Baekhyun oli vetäytynyt kauemmas, Chanyeol rohkeni avata silmänsä ja katsoa, mikä häntä odotti.

Peter Byunin tummanruskeat hiukset olivat pyyhekuivat, kosteat suortuvat kääntyivät latvoista, vaikka hänen tukkansa oli kuivana piikkisuora. Kasvojen iho oli puhdas ja kiiltävä, siihen oli kai lisätty kosteusvoidetta, hän taisteli kaikin keinoin vasten kylmää talvea, joka nurkan takana heitä odotti.

Chanyeolin sydän pampahteli heti kovempaa. Hän kietoi toisenkin kätensä sylissään istuvan miehen lanteille ja rutisti häntä tiukasti vasten itseään. Kätensä Yeolin niskaan kietova Baekhyun naurahti pienesti ja antoi miehen painaa otsansa vasten hänen poskeaan. 

"Luojan kiitos, olet yhtenä kappaleena", Chanyeol kuiskasi, huokaisten samalla huojentuneena. Hän oli miettinyt miestä jokaisena vapaana hetkenään. Jos hänelle ei olisi tullut yhtäkkistä kuulustelua, hän olisi päivystänyt poliisiradion ääressä ja kuunnellut salaa, mitä Lemon Clubilla oikein tapahtui. 

"Olen, tietysti", Baekhyun naurahti ja tarttui Yeolin kasvoihin. Hän silitti miehen poskea peukalollaan ja näytti mietteliäältä. Chanyeol katsoi häneen, tietäen, että kohta paukkuisi. "Saimme Jia Qigangin kiinni."

Chanyeol ei miettinyt kahta kertaa. Hän suuteli Baekhyunia suoraan suulle, suoraan keskellä toimistotilaa, jossa ei kyllä sillä hetkellä enää muita ollut, silä Ella Smith oli lähtenyt kotiin jo pari tuntia sitten eikä päivystämässä olevat rikospoliisit olleet talossa sillä hetkellä. Baekhyun nauroi vasten suudelmaa, hänellä vaikutti olevan jotain asiaa, kun suu kävi siihen malliin. Chanyeol ei olisi millään malttanut erkaantua hänestä, mutta hänellä oli jäänyt työt kesken. 

Baekhyun kurkotti kohti oikeaa jalkaansa ja veti esiin punaisen ruusun. Hän ojensi sen Chanyeolille ja hymyili uskomattoman hellästi, ruskeat silmät tuikkien. "Olet ollut rohkea tänään, rakas."

Chanyeol otti ruusun vastaan ja tuijotti sitä epäuskoisena. Hän ei liiemmin välittänyt romantiikasta, mutta Baekhyun oli yllättänyt hänet jo aikaisemminkin monella tapaa. Byun sai hänet aina toimimaan aatteitaan vastaan, ja siitä aiheutuvat tunteet olivat ainoastaan posiitiivisiä. Hänestä tuntui, että Baekhyun antoi hänelle paljon uusia asioita, ja hän oli siitä hyvin kiitollinen.

"Enhän mä edes ole tehnyt mitään..." Chanyeol henkäisi hölmistyneenä. Hän haistoi ruusua ennen kuin hän laittoi sen korvansa taakse. Baekhyun tirskahti näylle ja katseli sitä vielä pitkään, ainakin se tuntui siltä. Se hetki oli niitä harvoja, jolloin aika tuntui pysähtyneen.

"Olisit voinut yrittää estää mua osallistumasta operaatioon", Baekhyun virnisti. "Olen onnellinen, ettet tehnyt niin."

Chanyeol puristi huuliaan tiukemmin yhteen. Niin, kyllähän olisi voinut, mutta hän tiesi, ettei hänen mielipiteillään ollut mitään väliä. "Kyllä mä tiedän, etten voi tulla työsi väliin. Olen ymmärtänyt, että mun pitää vain oppia elämään sen kanssa."


	20. Chapter 20

Kello oli jotain seitsemän paikkeilla keskiviikkoiltana, kun Baekhyunin asunnon ovikello soi. Chanyeol kurtisti kulmiaan ja laski syömäpuikot kädestään, hän oli juuri ollut laittamassa suuhunsa täydellisen kypsyysasteisia pikanuudeleita, mutta nyt hänen oli noustava pöydästä. Kun hän palaisi takaisin, nuudelit olisivat ylikypsiä ja kiinni toisissaan. 

Chanyeolilla ei ollut kuitenkaan vaihtoehtoa olla nousematta pöydästä. Hän vääntäytyi ylös, katkerana täydellisestä hetkestään, mutta vain hetkeksi. Hän marssi eteiseen ja vilkaisi ovisilmästä ennen kuin avaisi oven. 

Oven takana seisoi lyhyenläntäinen aasialaistaustainen, lyhyttukkainen mies, jonka suuret silmät tuntuivat porautuvan ovisilmän läpi Chanyeolin sieluun. Miehen yllä oli maanläheisistä väreistä koottu asu, joka oli viimeistelty vaaleanharmaalla villakangastakilla. 

Chanyeol avasi oven ja kantoi itseään itsevarmasti. Häntä selvästi lyhyemmän miehen suuret silmät tuntuivat suurentuvan entisestään. Pieni hämmennys alkoi nousta hänen kasvoilleen, hiljainen änkytys seurasi nopeasti perässä. 

"Pe....Peter Byunin... koti?" mies kysyi ontuvalla englannilla ja osoitti asunnon oven vieressä olevaa numeroa. 

"Etsitkö Baekhyunieta?" Chanyeol kysyi koreaksi. Lyhyt mies huokaisi helpotuksesta ja piteli hetken rinnastaan. Hän hapuili kauempana olevaa matkalaukkuaan, josta Chanyeol muisti, mikä päivä oikein oli.

"Baekhyunie joutui lähtemään töihin. Hän päivystää", Chanyeol sanoi, edelleen koreaksi. Hän päätti pitää kielen siinä niin pitkään, kun hän vieraan seurassa oli, ettei hän tuntisi itseään jotenkin ulkopuoliseksi. Ontuva englanninkielinen kysymys oli saanut Chanyeolin uskomaan, ettei hänen kielitaitonsa ollut sillä saralla kovin vahva.

Chanyeol astui pois ovelta. "Olet Kyungsoo, eikö niin?” 

Oman nimensä kuullessaan mies ojensi kätensä Chanyeolille, esitelläkseen itsensä muodollisesti. "Do Kyungsoo. Tulin Soulista tänään."

"Charlie Park. Chanyeol", Chanyeol sanoi puristaessaan miehen jämäkkää kättä yhtä jämäkästi. Hän olisi niin mieluusti halunnut täräyttää olevansa Baekhyunin miesystävä, mutta Baekhyun sai itse kertoa heidän suhteestaan, sillä se oli vaikuttanut olevan hänelle erityisen tärkeää. Hän ei halunnut mennä pilaamaan sitä iloa häneltä omalla innokkuudellaan.

"Unohtiko hän kertoa tulostani?” Kyungsoo kysyi ihmeissään. Chanyeol pudisti päätään; ei suinkaan. Olihan hän kertonut - kolme viikkoa sitten. Taisi olla niin, että Byun itse oli unohtanut ystävänsä tulevan kylään, sillä hän oli kovasti kiinni töissään. Siellä oli isoja juttuja meneillään, sillä Jia Qigangin kiinniottaminen auttoi heitä suuresti kartellin purkamisessa.

Chanyeol yritti sopertaa jotain järkevää, edes puoliksi järkevää, ettei Kyungsoo jäisi täysin puille paljaille. Hän kertoi Baekhyunin olevan hyvin uppoutunut duuniinsa. Kyungsoo ei vaikuttanut olevan yhtään ihmeissään, hän taisi tietää, millainen työnarkomaani Baekhyun oli.

"Tule sisään, hemmetti vie", Chanyeol naurahti nolona ja siirtyi pois ovelta. Kyungsoo hymyili iloisesti ja veti matkalaukkunsa asunnon puolelle, riisuen vaatteitaan. Chanyeol yritti huuhtoa kiusallisen ilmapiirin pois heidän yltään kyselemällä, mitä Soulissa oikein näkyi ja millainen ilma siellä mahtoi tällä hetkellä olla. Nykissä talvi oli suurin piirtein alkamassa, mutta mistään winter wonderlandista ei voinut, luoja sentään, puhuakaan. Lähipuiston hiekkamaalla olevat rapakot saattoivat olla aamuisin jäässä, mutta siinäpä se.

Kyungsoo oli onneksi puheliasta sorttia. Chanyeolin ei tarvinnut paljon kysellä hänestä, kun hän intoutui kertomaan Soulista ja itsestään, hänen ja Baekhyunin ystävyydestä. 

Chanyeol ymmärsi nopeasti, ettei Kyungsoo ollut vain kääntymässä, vaan hän oli jäämässä kahdeksi viikoksi Baekhyunin asunnolle. Hän alkoi jo miettiä, täytyisikö hänen liueta Brooklyniin, mutta eihän hän voinut Kyungsoota yksikseen jättää keskelle pohjois-Manhattanilaista älyasuntoa. Hänen täytyi pitää silmällä, etteivät tavarat lähteneet kävelemään, sillä kuka tiesi, oliko tämä mies oikeasti Baekhyunin ystävä vai oliko hän vain käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväkseen... 

"Mistä tunnet meidän Baekhyunien?" Kyungsoo kysyi. 

"Olemme samassa duunipaikassa", Chanyeol vastasi johdattaessaan Kyungsoota peremmälle asuntoon. Hän pahoitteli, että hän oli juuri tehnyt nuudeleita vain itselleen; hän ei tiennyt, että Kyungsoo oli tulossa. Tai siis... Hän ei muistanut. Nolo hymy nousi jälleen hänen kasvoilleen.

"Ai... säkin olet poliisi?" Kyungsoo kysyi kiinnostuneena. 

"Joo. Työskentelen henkirikosyksikössä. Olen toisen asteen etsivä”, Chanyeol sanoi, enemmänkin nolostuneena saavutuksistaan kuin ylpeänä niistä. Jos kuka muu tahansa olisi kysynyt, hän olisi varmasti ollut paljon itsevarmempi. Ainakin, jos kysyjällä ei ollut yhteyksiä Baekhyuniin.

"Onko nälkä?" Chanyeol kysyi. Hän tunsi tarvetta kestittää miestä, vaikka oli itsekin periaatteessa vieras. Baekhyun oli kyllä kehottanut häntä olemaan kuin kotonaan, he olivat tehneet sopimuksen jo aikoja sitten...

"Ei, söin lentoni jälkeen jo kentällä", KYungsoo sanoi hymyillen. Hän istui sohvalle ja veti puhelimensa esiin. Chanyeol käytti tilaisuuden hyväksi ja luikki itse keittiöön piiloon. Hän otti paikkansa saarekkeen äärestä ja tarrasi syömäpuikkoihin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa. Brooklyniin karkaaminen tuntui entistä enemmän hyvältä vaihtoehdolta, mutta hän ei viitsinyt luikkia pakoon. 

"Kuinka sä olet täällä? Pyysikö Hyunie ottamaan mut vastaan?" Kyungsoo kysyi ja kääntyi Yeolia kohti.

Chanyeol oli tukehtua nuudeleihinsa. Hän nieli suunsa tyhjäksi ja joi hartaasti vettä perään, miettiessään samaan aikaan, mitä vastaisi. Baekhyun ei todellakaan ollut pyytänyt häntä ottamaan ystäväänsä vastaan. Hän ei ollut puhunut Kyungsoon saapumisesta sanallakaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat olleet New Jerseyssä muutama viikko sitten. Byun Baekhyun oli liian kiireinen miettimään henkilökohtaista elämäänsä.

"Mä tulin... kastelemaan hänen kukkansa", Chanyeol sanoi, eikä helvetissäkään tiennyt, miksi. Hänen kasvonsa lehahtivat punaisiksi, korvia myöten. Hän survoi suunsa täyteen mössöksi menneitä pikanuudeleita ja koitti välttää hölmistyneenä naureskelevan Kyungsoon jatkokysymykset. Ei onnistunut. 

"Kauanko hän on ollut poissa sitten?" Soo ihmetteli. Hän ei kyseenalaistanut sitä faktaa, ettei Baekhyunilla ollut asunnossaan yhtään viherkasvia.

"No kauan", Chanyeol huudahti kohti nuudeliannostaan. Oikeasti he olivat heränneet aikaisemmin aamulla samasta sängystä, Byunin makuuhuoneesta. Kauan oli epämääräinen aika.

Kyungsoo ei onneksi kysellyt mitään sen jälkeen. Hän oli liian keskittynyt näppäilemään lentonsa ajan kiinni ollutta luuriaan ja hyvä niin. Chanyeol oli niin valmis valumaan jonnekin maan alle, ettei hänen tarvinnut olla miehen kanssa kahdestaan yhtään kauempaa. Sillä oli niin lähellä, että hän olisi möläyttänyt totuuden itsestään ja pilannut Baekhyunin tilaisuuden kertoa, miten asiat oikeasti olivat. Hän ei halunnut olla niin julma, kylläkään... 

Ovi kävi 10 minuutin kuluttua, luojan kiitos. Baekhyunin kauhistunut älähdys kantautui eteisestä, nahkatakki kahisi siihen malliin, että se heitettiin naulakkoon. Lyhyin, nopein askelin Baekhyun juoksi olohuoneen puolelle ja yltyi huutamaan toiselta puolelta maapalloa matkanneen ystävänsä nähdessään. Kyungsoo laski luurin kädestään sohvalle ja nousi ylös, hymyillen. Keittiöstä tilannetta seuraava Chanyeol kääntyi takaisin tyhjän nuudelikuppinsa puoleen ja mietti, pitäisikö köhäistä tai jotain ilmoittaakseen, että hänkin oli olemassa. 

Ei tarvinnut, sillä Baekhyun vilkaisi keittiössä olevaa Chanyeolia leveä, hampaat paljastava hymy kasvoillaan. Hän rutisti halaamaan yltynyttä Kyungsoota tiukasti, mutta piti katseensa Chanyeolissa, jonka hölmistynyt, hieman nolohko ilme herätti paljon kysymyksiä. 

Chanyeol sulki korvansa olohuoneen puolella käytävästä koreankielisestä keskustelusta. Hän oli vähän mustasukkainen Baekhyunin syleilyssä olevasta miehestä, mutta ymmärsi kyllä, miten tärkeää Kyungsoon näkeminen ja halaaminen hänelle oli. Hän tunsi samalla ikävää omaa ystäväänsä, toisella puolella maapalloa asustavaa Scott Leetä kohtaan. Myös Sehunin poissaolo söi hänen sydäntään. 

Baekhyun pahoitteli kovaan ääneen, että hän oli juuttunut töihinsä. Häntä oli haettu kaksi tuntia taaksepäin, sillä huumepoliisissa tuntui riittävän pulaa käsistä. Hänen oli ollut pakko lähteä, sillä päivystysnakki oli napsahtanut. Onneksi Kyungsoo ei ollut minään, onneksi Chanyeol oli ollut asunnolla häntä vastassa. 

Baekhyun nojautui lähemmäs ystävänsä korvaa ja kuiskasi hänelle jotain. Kyungsoo vetäytyi kauemmas hänestä ja löi kätensä älähdyksen kera ystävänsä olkavarteen. Molemmat repesivät iloiseen nauruun ja supsuttelu jatkui. 

Mustasukkaisuudesta kihisevä Chanyeol hyppäsi alas saarekkeen edessä olevalta baarijakkaralta ja siivosi viimeistä murusta myöten tyhjennetyn nuudelikulhon ja syömäpuikot tiskikoneeseen. Hänen oli aika poistua häiritsemästä ystävyksiä, oma koti Brooklynissä odotti. Hän ilmoitti suunnitelmistaan kaksikolle astuessaan pois keittiön puolelta.

Baekhyun pysäytti Chanyeolin laskemalla kätensä hänen rintakehälleen. Hän ei pitänyt säihkyvää hymyään Yeolissa kauaa, vaan käänsi sen Kyungsoon puoleen. Hän osoitti Yeolia molemmilla käsillä kuin esitellen häntä ja hymyili entistä leveämmin. 

"Charlie Park. Mun miesystävä."

Chanyeol tunsi korviensa olevan jälleen tulikuumat. Pelkkä häpeän aalto riitti siihen, että koko naama lehahti punaiseksi. Byunilla ei ollut aavistustakaan, millaisiin hätävalheisiin hän oli joutunut sortumaan estääkseen itseään lipsauttamasta asiaa. 

"Oh", Kyungsoo henkäisi. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat ja hän katsoi pidempää miestä arvoivasti päästä jalkoihin kerran jos toisenkin. Chanyeolin vatsaa väänsi olla sillä tavalla tutkittavana. Jos Kyungsoo oli jo tuollainen, miten sitten Beom hyung ja Baekhyunien vanhemmat suhtautuisivat häneen....?

Kivi vierähti sydämeltä, kun Kyungsoo antoi siunauksensa suhteelle. Yeol uskalsi tiputtaa helottavat kasvonsa maahan. Hän yritti poistua paikalta vaivihkaa, mutta Baekhyun piteli hänestä kaksin käsin kiinni. 

"Jää. Haluaisin, että tutustuisitte kunnolla", Baekhyun sanoi. Chanyeol ei pitänyt ajatusta huonona, sillä hänkin halusi viettää aikaa Baekhyunin läheisten kanssa ja kaivaa samoin tavoin heistä kaikki Baekhyunin noloimmat ja kiusallisimmat elämäntilanteet, aivan kuten Baekhyun oli Yooraa ja Jibok hyungia aikaisemmin tentannut. Sellainen vain kertoi, että hän todella välitti ja oli aidosti kiinnostunut, millainen ihminen sitä pohjimmiltaan oli. Ja jos hän jäisi, hän saisi nukkua Baekhyunin kainalossa (ellei hän mennyt sitten vierashuoneeseen ystävänsä viereen, sitä hän ei toivonut, vaikka oli tietysti hyvillään, että Hyunie näki viimein ystävänsä). Heillä oli kuitenkin aamulla sama osoite, jonne mennä töihin. Hän voisi viettää kaikki muut yönsä Brooklynissä. Onneksi Kyungsoo viipyi vain kaksi viikkoa.

"No, kai mä sitten jään", Chanyeol naurahti nolona. 

"Hyvä!" Baekhyun hihkaisi ja viiletti keittiöön. Hän nosti sojupullon alakaapista ja etsi kaksi lasia siihen kylkeen. Hän pahoitteli uudemman kerran, ettei voinut ottaa osaa pienimuotoisiin bileisiin, sillä hänen päivystyksensä päättyi vasta seuraavana päivänä, kolmelta iltapäivällä, kun uusi pari ottaisi vastuun eteläisen Manhattanin akuuteista huumekeisseistä. 

Chanyeol katsoi Kyungsoota huolestuneena ja varoitti jo valmiiksi, ettei hän ollut kännissä mikään hurmaavin tapaus. Kyungsoo nauroi hellästi ja tyytyi vakuuttamaan, ettei hänkään monestikaan osannut käyttäytyä. Uhkaavilta kuulostavat sanat eivät saaneet Baekhyunia laittamaan pulloa takaisin sinne, mistä hän sen oli kaivanut.

* * *

Chanyeol heräsi herätyskelloonsa sillä kellonlyömällä kuin hän oli sen edellisenä iltana itselleen asettanut. Parisängyn viereinen paikka oli tyhjä ja kylmä, se pisti mielen matalaksi alta aikayksikön. Chanyeol hieroi silmiään ja nousi istuma-asentoon. Hän venytteli selkäänsä ja hieroi niskojaan, jotka olivat edelleen jumissa vaikka Kyungsoo oli niitä edellisenä iltana hieman hieronut. Hän oli koulutettu hyvinvointiammattilainen ja hän osasi kaikenmoiset vippaskonstit (kuuleman mukaan) mutta Chanyeolin toimistohartioita hän ei ollut kertahieraisusta parantanut.

Olohuoneen puolelta kuului hentoa keskustelua. Hiljaiset, koreankieliset lauseet vaihtuivat hereillä olevan kaksikon toimesta. Chanyeol hyppäsi pois sängystä, veti verkkarit jalkaan ja marssi olohuoneeseen, toivottaen hyvät huomenet matalalla aamuäänellään. 

"Ota kahvia, se ei ole kovin vanhaa", Baekhyun sanoi ja heilautti kättään kohti keittiötä. Minkäänlaista aamupalaa ei oltu taiottu esiin. Chanyeol tuhahti ja tyytyi voitelemaan itselleen palan paahtoleipää. Hän kaatoi lempimukinsa täyteen taas niin tervaiselta tuoksuvaa kahvia ja mietti hetken aikaa, olisiko mahahaavasta stressaaminen mitenkään perusteltua. Hän siirtyi saarekkeen ääreen ja sivummalla olevan mainoksen eteensä. Hän esitti lukevansa lähimarketin tarjouksia, mutta oikeasti hänen huomionsa oli kiinnittynyt olohuoneessa käytävään, hiljaiseen keskusteluun, johon liittyi Beom hyung ja tummansininen farkkutakki.

"Tule tänne, äläkä siellä yksin mökötä", Baekhyun huudahti keittiön suuntaan ja nauroi hennosti perään. Chanyeol nousi ylös ja roudasi kahvikuppinsa että pienellä lautasella olevan paahtoleivän olohuoneen puolelle. Hän otti paikan sohvan nurkasta ja seurasi keskustelua sieltä käsin. Hän oli jättänyt puhelimensa makuuhuoneeseen, mutta nyt hän katui päätöstään. Vaikka ilta Kyungsoon seurassa oli ollut varsin mukava, varsinkin muutaman rentouttavan paukun jälkeen, oli silti kohtaaminen uutena aamuna hieman kiusallista. 

Keskustelusta kävi ilmi, että Byun Baekbeom asui lähellä Kyungsoota, he olivat molemmat asettuneet samaan kaupunginosaan. Vaikutti siltä, että he tunsivat ennestään ja pitivät yhteyttä. Chanyeol ei viitsinyt kysellä enempää. Hänen huomionsa oli kiinnittynyt sohvapöydällä olevaan tablettiin, joka kutsui häntä luokseen. 

Baekhyun nojautui eteenpäin ja tarttui laitteeseen. Hän laski sen Yeolin syliin, keskeyttämättä koskaan puhetulvaansa yhdestä kulahtaneesta, tummansinisestä denim-takista. Kyungsootakaan ei vaikuttanut haittaavan, jos Chanyeol uppoutuisi lukemaan uutisia digitaalisessa muodossa. Oli se vähemmän häiritsevää kuin tv:n päälle laittaminen.

Chanyeol uskalsi avata tabletin selaimen ja siirtyä New York Timesin sivuille. Ruutuun lävähti mielenkiintoa herättävä otsikko; newyorkilaisesta lihanjalostamosta löydetyn naisen murhaaja on saatu kiinni. Chanyeol klikkasi otsikkoa moneen kertaan etusormellaan. Hän oli ärtyä, kun artikkeli ei suostunut latautumaan niin nopeasti kuin hän olisi halunnut.

Chanyeol kuljetti katsettaan tekstillä ja koitti ymmärtää sitä parhaansa mukaan. FBI oli saanut vaaralliseksi luokitellun epäillyn kiinni edellisenä myöhäisiltana Arizonan liepeiltä. Mies oli tunnustanut tekonsa samana iltana tehdyissä kuulusteluissa, artikkelissa kerrottiin. Poliisiraportti valmistuisi kai muutaman päivän sisällä. Chanyeol niin halusi lukea sen ensitilassa. Carmen Read varmasti lähettäisi sen hänelle sähköpostilla, jos hän vain pyytäisi. 

Chanyeol huokaisi helpotuksesta, viimein syyllinen oli saatu kiinni. Hänen ei tarvinnut enää kantaa huolta siitä, että sairaan teon tehnyt psykopaatti nappaisi hänet tai jonkun hänen läheisistään. Onneksi mies oli ollut sen verran välkky, että hän oli ymmärtänyt pysyä poissa New Yorkin kaduilta. Ja mikä tärkeintä; Susan Hopkins oli viimein saanut oikeutta. Oikeuslaitos pitäisi kyllä huolen siitä, että syyllinen saisi ansaitsemansa rangaistuksen.

Baekhyun huomasi Chanyeolin haikeaksi muuttuneen ilmeen. Hän vilkaisi tabletin näytöllä olevaa artikkelia ja katsahti mieheen huolestuneena. Chanyeol ei halunnut sanoa, että hän tiesi keissin hyvin. Baekhyun oli kuitenkin tarpeeksi viisas laskemaan vihjeet yhteen. Hän tiesi, että Yeol oli käynyt fedujen juttusilla eikä henkirikoksesta kirjoittavasta artikkelista ollut vaikea tehdä johtopäätöksiä. Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, hieraisi miestä vain kädestä ja hymyili hennosti perään. Hänen ilmeensä kertoi, että kaikki oli nyt hyvin. Chanyeolinkin mielestä kaikki oli nyt hyvin, ainakin Susan Hopkisin tapauksessa. Kaikki muu sitten olikin ihan levällään, mutta sellaista se elämä oli. Hän voisi vaikuttaa siihen tekemällä parhaansa jokapäiväisessä elämässään.

Kyungsoo yritti kysyä jotain, mutta Baekhyun hiljensi hänet yhdellä lausahduksella. Hän hymyili hennosti, vilkaisi Yeoliin ja ohjasi keskustelun ihan muihin juttuihin. Chanyeol puri huultaan ja katseli vähän aikaa huolettomasti ystävänsä kanssa keskustelevaa Baekhyunia. Lämmön tunne sisimmässä vain vahvistui.


	21. Chapter 21

Peter Byun nosti sata kiloa rautaa penkistä, ja vielä helpon näköisesti. Hikikarpalot olivat muodostaneet kunnon puron hänen kasvoilleen, mies ei hätkähtänytkään, vaikka hiki varmasti kirveli silmiä. Chanyeol puri etusormeaan seuratessaan, miten tankojen päissä olevat painot eivät näyttäneetkään yhtäkkiä niin painavilta kuin ne olivat. Eivätkä ne varmasti olleetkaan, sillä Byun oli nostanut kymmenen kiloa enemmän maasta hetki sitten.

Raavaan miehen painoinen rautatanko kolahti takaisin paikoilleen, raaka rääkäisy pääsi entistä innostuneemman miehen suusta. Raskaasti hän hengitti ja hymyili, nauraen kuin tällin saanut. Kauempaa näkyä seuraava Chanyeol alkoi jo epäillä, etteivät kuntosalit sopineet Byunin mielenterveydelle. Hän tuntui aina menevän ihan sekaisin salin tunkkaisen ilman ja raudan haistaessaan.

"Olet päivällisen velkaa", Baekhyun virnisti noustuaan istuma-asentoon. Hän nojasi kädellään penkkiin, jossa monet olivat hikoilleet. Chanyeolin silmät kulkivat miehen hiestä märissä hiuksissa ja keinovalossa kiiltelevässä ihossa, löysän t-paidan hihan alta pilkistävissä, muodokkaissa lihaksissa ja ihon pinnalle nousseissa verisuonissa. Sillä hetkellä Chanyeol ymmärsi jotain; hänestä oli todellakin tullut kuin Sehun, se seiniin nojaileva sivustakatsoja, joka ei viitsinyt huhkia sellaisen suorituksen jälkeen. 

Chanyeolin silmissä leimahti. Hän ei suostunut olemaan sellainen. Hän heitti kaulassaan olevan pyyhkeen nurkassa olevan (Baekhyunin) repun päälle ja marssi päättäväisin askeilin kohti painonnostopenkkiä. Byun Baekhyun ei ollut ainoa, joka jaksoi nostaa sata kiloa. Chanyeol lisäsi kymmenen kiloa painoa molemmille puolille toisen toppuutteluista huolimatta. Hän viittoi Byunia nostamaan kankkunsa pois tieltä, sillä oli hänen vuoronsa loistaa.

"Venäytät vielä selkäsi tai jotain!" Baekhyun huusi kauhuissaan. Hän yritti estää Yeolia asettumasta makuulleen kaikin keinoin. Chanyeol ärähti muka ärtyneenä ja tarrasi Hyunien lanteista heittääkseen hänet helvettiin. Baekhyun tarrasi Yeolia molemmin käsin paidan rinnuksista ja jäi tuijottamaan häntä silmiin. Kauaa hänen ei tarvinnut katsekontaktia pitää yllä, kun hänen silmänsä kostuivat. 

Chanyeol hölmistyi. Kerta ei suinkaan ollut ensimmäinen, kun Baekhyun oli herkistynyt kuntosalilla. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat pelkästä huolesta — hän halusi tietää, miksi Byun käyttäytyi sillä tavalla. 

Yeol laski kätensä edessään olevan miehen poskelle ja silitti pienesti. Baekhyunin katse tippui alas kun hän niiskautti ja koitti päästä pois tilanteesta, joka häntä kovin... ahdisti?

Baekhyun rojahti vasten pidemmän rintakehää ja purskahti rehelliseen itkuun. Chanyeol nosti toisen jalkansa penkin yli ja hinautui lähemmäs Hyunia. Hän otti miehen syleilyynsä ja antoi hänen itkeä niin pitkään kuin tarve vaati. Vahvat kädet puristivat häntä tiukasti, hikinen ja lämpöä hehkuva mies hytkyi häntä vasten antaessaan kaikkien sisälleen keräytyneiden tunteiden tulla ulos. 

Chanyeol ymmärsi taas, ettei hän tuntenut Peter Byunia tai hänen menneisyyttään kovin hyvin. Hän upotti toisen kätensä Hyunien kosteisiin hiuksiin ja huokaisi raskaasti. Hän sulki omat silmänsä ennen kuin ne ehtivät kostua toisen tuskaista ulvomista kuunnellessaan. Tuhannet kysymykset kiusasivat häntä jälleen. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut kysyä. Hän ei kertakaikkiaan uskaltanut.

Baekhyun nosti kyyneleistä märät kasvonsa esiin ja antoi Yeolin kuivata hänen silmänsä peukaloillaan. Kiusallinen naurahdus oli epäonnistunut yritys keventää tunnelmaa. Hetki sitten säihkyneestä hymystä ei ollut enää jälkeäkään.

"Tämä olen mä, kun tajuan olevani onnellinen", Baekhyun kuiskasi ja pyyhki kasvonsa oman t-paidansa helmaan. Hän yritti naurahtaa toiseen kertaan, mutta onnistui siinä yhtä huonosti kuin äsken. "Samalla pahin pelkoni. Mitä, jos tämä jää viimeiseksi kerraksi, kun saan kaatua sun syliisi?"

Chanyeol veti Hyunien takaisin syleilyynsä. Hän painoi kasvonsa hänen kaulakuoppaansa ja rutisti lujaa. "Jos se musta riippuu, niin tämä kaikki on vasta alkua."

”Pitäisin siitä”, Baekhyun kuiskasi ja veti kyyneleensä takaisin sisään. "Mä rakastan sua, Charlie Park."

"Mäkin sua, Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol kuiskasi koreaksi ja suukotti miehen poskea nopeasti. Hän toivoi, että aika olisi pysähtynyt, että hän olisi saanu olla siinä koko lopun ikäänsä. Ikävä totuus oli kuitenkin se, että sekunnit kulkivat tahdillaan ja tilaan saattoi kävellä kuka tahansa varoittamatta. Vaikka brooklyniläinen kuntosali oli yleensä tyhjillään siihen aikaan vuorokaudesta, ei sitä voinut aina mennä vannomaan.

"Miten se päivällinen? Lähdetäänkö?" hän kysyi. Baekhyun pudisti tiukasti päätään eikä suostunut päästämään irti. Hän oli aikonut roikkua Chanyeolissa ilmeisesti maailman tappiin asti. Eikä Chanyeolia haitannut yhtään. 

* * *

Huumeyksikön kuulusteluhuoneessa puhuttiin painavasanaista kiinaa. Aggressiiivisuutta tihkuvat sanat kulkivat kuulustelutilaan tilatun tulkin kautta ja kääntyivät englanniksi, että muidenkin oli vähän helpompi vihaisen Jia Qigangin sanoja ymmärtää. Tulkin lisäksi paikalla oli huumekartellin osakkuudesta epäillyn asianajaja sekä häntä kuulustelevat poliisit Peter Byun ja Jason Kaur.

Peililasin takana seisoi kolme poliisia, joista kaikki kuuluivat henkirikosyksikköön. Ella Smith, hänen vieressään seisova Chanyeol ja hänen vieressään seisova työpari, Harry. Ellan oli tarkoitus mennä kyselemään Morgan Harperista ja Amy Lloydista itse pääjehulta, kunhan huumepoliisi olisi suorittanut oman kyselytuntinsa loppuun. Jia Qigangin päätös yrittää nostaa itsensä Qian Ahin paikalle oli kostautunut. Se oli huumepoliisin onni ja hyödyksi koko kaupungin turvallisuudelle.

Chanyeol katsoi naama punaisena paasaavaa kiinalaismiestä ja väänteli kasvojaan. Hän ei olisi uskonut, että mies on niinkin äkäisellä päällä. Baekhyunin puheista oli saanut sellaisen käsityksen, että hän oli tietyllä tapaa lepsu, mutta ilmeisesti Yeol oli ymmärtähnyt ihan väärin. Se, mitä Baekhyun piti lepsuna ja "ei-niin-vaarallisena" saattoi olla hänen mielestään ihan painvastaista.

"Tulkki ja kaikki", Harry tuhahti. Chanyeol vilkaisi vieressään seisovaa miestä, jonka ylähuulen ylle oli alkanut taas kertyä melkolailla tuuheutta. Yeol irvisti näylle jälleen, eivätkö he olleet puhuneet asiasta jo ihan tarpeeksi. 

"Vaikka Jia Qigangilla ei ole englanninkielistä nimeä, on hän ollut maassa jo sen verran kauan, että hän varmasti osaisi jutella ilman välikäsiäkin", Harry tuhahti. 

"Hänellä on oikeus saada käydä keskustelua omalla äidinkielellään", Chanyeol irvisti työparinsa suuntaan ja melkein tipautti suustaan henkilökohtaisen mielipiteensä, mutta piti mölyt kuitenkin mahassaan.

"Tiedän, tiedän", Harry huokaisi ja valui muisteloihinsa, milloin hän oli kuulustellut kiinalaisia Louis Qianista. Oli ihan sama, mitä kieltä heidän kanssaan oli yrittänyt puhua, eivät he olleet puhuneet kuitenkaan. 

Peter Byun nousi ylös ja löi molemmat kätensä pöytään. Hänen silmissään leiskusi, hänen määrätietoisuutensa riitti hiljentämään naama punaisena raivoavan miehen sillä samalla kellonlyömällä, kun hänen kätensä olivat osuneet puiseen pöytään.

Baekhyun kysyi epäillyltä jotain kiinaksi. Pöydän päässä, asianajajan ja Jason Kaurin välissä istuva tulkki toisti Baekhyunin esittämän kysymyksen englanniksi. Lasin toisella puolella seisova Chanyeol horjahti taaksepäin, hänen jalkansa olivat pettäneet. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitella villeissä kuvitelmissaan, että Peter Byun puhui myös kantoninkiinaa. 

Siinä, missä Ella Smithin huulille nousi ylpeä hymy, Chanyeolin naama meni entistä enemmän ruttuun. Hän ei sietänyt, miten kaikki katsoivat hänen miestään aina niin ihaillen.

"Brian ei ole kehunut häntä turhaan", Ella henkäisi. Sanat saivat Chanyeolin kyseenalaistamaan oman tapaansa tehdä töitä. Hänen empaattisuutensa ja rauhallisuutensa soveltui (suurimmaksi osaksi) murhamiesten jututtamiseen, mutta taisi olla niin, että huumeyksikössä vallitsi ihan erilaiset tavat. Hänestä oli edelleen raadollista seurata sellaista molemminpuolista ääntenkorottelua, uhkailua ja pelottelua. Eikö asioista voisi keskustella ihan rauhassa ja asiallisesti.

"En mä kestä seurata tätä", Chanyeol parkaisi ja käveli ulos pienestä tilasta. Harry jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä, mutta ei lähtenyt perään, vaikka kovasti hän olisi halunnutkin. Kova totuus oli kuitenkin se, että hänellä oli vielä töitä tehtävänä. Henkirikospoliisi halusi selvittää, mikä yhteys Jia Qigangilla oli huumeet varastaneisiin uhreihin.

Chanyeol marssi ulos huumepoliisin tiloista ja paineli suorinta tietä paloportaisiin. Hän pystyi hengittämään heti paljon paremmin, kun hän oli astunut luonnonvalon valaisemaan tilaan. Hän käveli hitain askelin tasanteella olevan suuren ikkunan eteen. Hän katsoi eteläisen Manhattanin horisonttiin ja mutristeli huuliaan mietiskellessään asioita. Vaikka Baekhyun oli hänen miesystävänsä ja kollegansa, ei hänen tarvinnut silti hyväksyä kaikkia puolia hänestä. Kunhan yhteistyö pelasi, sekä töissä että kotona, eivätkä he riitelisi mistään turhasta, mikä häiritsisi meneillä olevaa tutkintaa. Onneksi yhteisiä keissejä oli harvoin, tämäkin oli ensimmäinen koko vuonna ja kalenteri oli kovaa vauhtia kääntymässä joulukuulle.

Oli kaikesta huolimatta hyvä asia, että asiat olivat menneet niin kuin ne olivat menneet. Jos huumekartellin juttu ei olisi sekoittanut hänen murhakeisseihinsä, hän ei olisi välttämättä koskaan päässyt lähentymään Baekhyunin kanssa. Vaikka hän ei ollut ollut mitenkään erityisen yksinäinen ennen Byunin tapaamista, oli hän silti hyvillään, että kaupunkiin vasta muuttanut mies oli saanut itselleen seuraa ja ystävän. Montakin ystävää. Chanyeolista tuntui, ettei Baekhyun vielä tajunnut rakkaudesta kaikkea, mitä hyvää se hänen elämäänsä voisi tuoda, siitäkin huolimatta, että hän eli työlleen.

Chanyeol oli määrätietoinen halutessaan opettaa miehelle kaiken, mitä yhdessä olo, toisen läsnäolo ja arki voisivat tuoda mukanaan. Kohta Byun ei voisi elää ilman häntä ja sekös mikä sai Chanyeolin hymyilemään paljon kevyemmin. Hän oli niin sekaisin rakkaudesta, ettei hän oikein sitä itsekään oikein käsittänyt. Onneksi Ella Smith ei ollut kieltänyt Chanyeolia seurustelemasta yläkerran huumepoliisin kanssa. Nainen olisi ylittänyt valtuutensa koittaessaan määrätä Yeolin yksityiselämästä. Onneksi hän oli pitänyt tunteensa kurissa (ainakin suurimmaksi osaksi) työpaikalla. Ehkä Ella ajatteli Yeolin oppivan kantapään kautta, jos asiat menisivätkin päin sitä itseään.

Chanyeol tuhahti omille ajatuksilleen. Hän päätti kuunnella omaa ääntään ja niellä surkistelunsa. Häneltä jäisi pian näkemättä, miten Byun puristaisi Jia Qigangista kaikki mahdolliset tunnustukset pihalle, jos hän tuijottelisi pelkästään Manhattanin sumuista horisonttia. Olisi tietysti hirvittävän väärin, jos hän ei olisi seuraamassa miesystävänsä saavutuksia. Vaikka hän ei allekirjoittanutkaan kaikkia Baekhyunin tapoja kuulustella epäilyä tai toimia kentällä, mitä tahansa, ei se tarkoittanut, etteikö hän voinut olla ylpeä siitä, mitä hän sai työssään aikaan. 

Chanyeol huokaisi raskaasti ja hyvästeli porrastasanteen ikkunasta aukeavan näyn ainakin hetkeksi. Hän marssi päättäväisesti takaisin huumeyksikön kuulustelutilan kupeeseen rakennettuun tilaan ja astui takaisin paikoilleen. Ella Smith loi häneen hennon hymyn ennen kuin palautti sataprosenttisen huomionsa peililasin toisella puolella tapahtuvaan kuulustelutilanteeseen.

Chanyeolin rintaa kiristi nähdä Baekhyunin tummat ja julmat kasvot, mutta hän ei voinut kuin luottaa, että hän tiesi, mitä hän oikein oli tekemässä.

* * *

Baekhyun pysähtyi keskelle puiston läpi kulkevaa hiekkapolkua ja nosti katseensa ylös. Hän levitti kätensä auki ja nauroi matalalta tuntiessaan lumihiutaleiden laskeutuvan hänen kasvoilleen. Chanyeol painautui täysstopin tehneen miehen selkämykseen ja painoi huulensa hänen kaulahuivin alta pilkottavalle niskan iholle, mutta kiusoittelevat suudelmat eivät saaneet lähes kolmekymppisen miehen huomiota pois taivaalta satavista lumihiutaleista. Byun Baekhyun oli työntänyt kielensä ylös ja halusi maistaa pohjois-Manhattanilaisen ilmaston saastuttamia hiutaleita siitäkin huolimatta.

Chanyeol liukui Baekhyunin eteen ja työnsi kasvonsa hänen näkökenttänsä eteen. Baekhyunin kulmat kurtistuivat typerästi hymyilevän jättiläisen kumartuvan hänen ylleen. Kieli pysyi ulkona ja kädet levitettyinä. Chanyeol veti Baekhyunin vasten itseään ja kuroi sentit heidän välissään umpeen. Baekhyunin kieli vetäytyi takaisin hänen suuhunsa ja huulet painautuivat Yeolin paksulle alahuulelle. Hänen kätensä laskeutuivat Yeolin selälle ja pitelivät hänestä tiukasti kiiinni. Lämmin, hidas suudelma tuntui vatsanpohjalla asti, maistui taatusti paremmalta kuin kaupungin saasteita täynnä oleva ensilumi.

Kaukaa kantautuva hälytysajoneuvon ääni sai Chanyeolin ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin ja perääntymään juuri jutun jujusta kiinni saaneesta Byunista. Virkavalta jaksoi muistuttaa olemassaolostaan jopa vapaapäivinä.

Baekhyun ojensi kätensä Yeolille ja työnsi alahuulensa pitkälle. Chanyeol tarttui naureskellen mokkahansikkaan peittämään käteen ja lähti kävelemään Byunin rinnalla kohti asunalueen keskustaa. Baekhyun laski päänsä vierellään kävelevän Parkin olkaa vasten ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Ei puhuta työasioista", Chanyeol pyysi. Hän oli ansaitulla vapaalla ja kaukana virkamerkistään ja aseestaan. Hän ei kulkenut eteenpäin poliisina vaan tavallisena miehenä, joka nautti raikkaasta talvipäivästä yhdessä miesystävänsä kanssa.

"Ei sitten", Baekhyun sanoi naurahtaen. "Mietin vain, että taisin tehdä oikean päätöksen lähteä Nykiin."

"Ai”, Chanyeol äännähti ja vilkaisi muistoihinsa uponnutta Baekhyunia. 

"Vuosi sitten lähetin hakemukseni NYPD:hen enkä uskonut, että olisin näin onnellinen siitä päätöksestä ottaa paikan vastaan."

"Vaikka huumepoliisissa on tylsää?" Chanyeol kysyi silmät leikkisyydestä tuikkien.

"Siitäkin huolimatta", Baekhyun naurahti ja mietti, mihin hän nyt aikansa käyttäisi, kun huumekartellin toimintakin oli saatu lopetettua. Chanyeol alkoi huutaa kovaäänisesti perään ja peitti korvansa, hän ei halunnut kuulla enää sanaakaan siitä Chinatownin keissistä. Tai muustakaan. Hän muistutti vapaapäivästään uudemman kerran. 

"Ei taida Manhattanilta huumeet ihan heti loppua", Chanyeol murahti. "Aina joku häntäheikki niitä keksii alkaa kaupitella.”

"Totta", Baekhyun naurahti. Hän ei saanut katsettaan taivaalta tippuvista lumihiutaleista ja ojensi kätensä kohti harmaiden pilvien peittämää taivasta. Chanyeol naurahti suloiselle näylle ja mietti, miten kummassa hän oli sama ihminen, joka nappasi työkseen järjestäytyneitä rikollisia.

"Onko Sehunista kuulunut?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeolin sydän pampahti kevyesti. Hän oli todella kiitollinen siitä, että Hyunie oli ottanut myös Hunnien osaksi hänen elämäänsä. 

"On. Hän valmistuu kahden kuukauden kuluttua, ystävänpäivän tienoilla. Hänestä tulee viimein virallisesti rikosteknikko."

"Miten ihanaa", Baekhyun huokaisi ja hymyili perään. Chanyeol hymyili myös, niin oli. Kuka olisi uskonut, hän ei ainakaan, sillä lähtökohdat olivat olleet melko surkeat. Sehun oli tehnyt melkoisen työn nostettuaan itsensä siitä suosta, johon hän oli nuorena poikana uponnut.

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä Harryn luokse syömään jouluna?" Baekhyun kysyi. Chanyeol käänsi epäuskoisen katseensa mieheen, joka viimein oli suonut hänelle kaiken huomionsa taivaalta tippuvista lumihiutaleista huolimatta.

"Säkö et aio päivystää silloin?" 

"En", Baekhyun lausahti. Chanyeolilla ei ollut siihen mitään sanomista. Jos mies oli päättänyt niin, niin mikäs siinä. 

"Haluatko todella viettää joulun työparini kanssa?" Chanyeol kysyi, edelleen epäuskoisena. 

"Hänestä olisi varmasti kiva syödä isolla porukalla", Baekhyun mietti. "Voisimme viedä hänen lapsilleen jotain pientä kivaa."

"Miksi olet tuollainen?" Chanyeol kysyi epällen. Hän pysäytti Baekhyunin astumalla hänen eteensä ja kohotti toista kulmaansa, hän halusi tietää, mitä Byunilla oli mielessään. "Oletko lähdössä jonnekin? Oletko saanut kutsun Virginiaan?" 

"Älä hulluja puhu", Baekhyun tuhahti ja otti askeleen sivulle kiertääkseen eteensä jämähtäneen jättiläisen, mutta Yeol seurasi hänen askeleitaan kuin hai laivaa. 

"Oletko?"

"En ole", Baekhyun nauroi huvittuneena.

Chanyeol sulki suunsa ja koitti peitellä kiusallisuutensa. Totuus nimittäin oli, että hän oli saanut postia CIA:lta. Ella Smith oli pitänyt lupauksensa ja suositellut heitä molempia Thomas Perrylle, joka oli vienyt viestiä eteenpäin. Chanyeol oli polttanut oman kirjeensä kaikessa hiljaisuudessa, sillä CIA:n rivissä seisominen ei ollut hänen unelmaansa eikä hän aikonut ottaa osaa sellaiseen. Hän saattoi pilata uramahdollisuutensa, mutta se ei hetkauttanut häntä yhtään. Hän oli tyytyväinen omaan työhönsä NYPD:ssä.

"No?" Baekhyun kysyi, selvästi haistaen jonkin käryävän. Chanyeol palasi miehen rinnalle ja veti hänet kainaloonsa. Hymy nousi hänen huulilleen, kun mokkahansikkaan peittämä käsi työntyi hänen farkkujensa takataskuun.

"Ei mitään."

"Entä, jos kutsutaankin heidät Viva Poloon. Ella Smith myös!" Baekhyun innostui ja alkoi jo haaveilla Yeolin äidin ravintolan täyttämisestä eteläisen Manhattanin poliiseilla. 

"Säkö tarjoat?" Chanyeol kysyi, pilke silmäkulmassa. 

Baekhyun hymyili astetta viekkaammin. "Ehkä asia on järjesteltävissä."

Chanyeol ei halunnut tietää, mitä Byun oli suunnittelemassa hänen äitinsä kanssa.. Kuitenkin iltapäivä läheisten seurassa kuulosti varsin ihanalta. Harryllakaan tuskin olisi mitään sitä vastaan, ja hänen k-aallosta kiinnostuneet lapsensa pitäisivät erilaisesta jouluateriasta varmasti. 

"Mulla on yksi ehto", Chanyeol sanoi. 

Baekhyun katsoi häneen kiinnostuneena. "Mikä se on?" 

"Otetaan Sehunie mukaan. Eiköhän me molemmat olla sitä mieltä, että hän on meistä hyvännäköisin ja sitä myöten paras uhrilahja Gonzalesin junioreille."

Baekhyun repesi heleään nauruun ja henkäisi haaveillen perään. Taisi tulla kaupat.


End file.
